First Sight, Yet Nostalgic
by Western White Tiger
Summary: A chanced encounter and a common enemy resulted in an unlikely alliance between Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Unbeknownst to them, this marks the beginning of a tale that stretches across the boundaries of space and time as the two search for mutual acceptance. (A translation of a Chinese fanfic that I do not own).
1. A Glimpse of a Glimpse

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction 犹如故人归 by 风落潇湘 as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Note: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 1-A Glimpse of a Glimpse**

* * *

The moon was hanging high in the sky, venting streams of soft pure light that scattered across the earth and outlined the figure of a woman.

She had one hand on a wooden bow as the other kept a notched arrow in place. Thin lips were slightly parted on a face that transcended the definition of beauty. Her skin was paler than snow, and resting below her knitted eyebrows was a pair of mahogany that seemed more distant than the moonlight. Standing against the caress of the breeze, her sleeves flattered and her long hair danced in rhythm. Her dazzling appearance was complemented with a sense of refined temperament, elegant yet compelling.

The woman, who stood with an arrow loaded onto her bow, had her heightened stature reflected by the cool moonlight, eluding a sense of loneliness on her peerless and independent stance. Yet, like a wildflower growing on top of a precipice, her proud posture did not flinch from the world.

…

The mountain winds blew as Sesshomaru stood at the base of the cliff, his gaze beholding the miko above. He had been following Naraku's trail and instead of the loathsome half-demon, he came across this woman.

The miko, the one who sealed Inuyasha onto a tree fifty years ago, was supposed to be dead until her resurrection. At least, that was according to the limited information he had on her.

At present, she was locked in a confrontation with one of Naraku's newest incarnations.

Was she Naraku's target for tonight?

He squinted slightly. That woman—it seemed that Naraku considered her to be the biggest threat.

…

"Where is Naraku?" the miko spoke calmly from on top of the cliff.

"Hahaha! You don't need to know, Kikyo. Because you're about to die. Corpses don't need to know anything."

"I'll ask again. Where exactly is Naraku hiding?"

"I said you don't need to know!" Saying that the three-headed demon stretched out its long tentacles and lashed out at Kikyo.

But it couldn't touch her.

The Hama no ya left the bow with a deadly whistle. There was a burst of spiritual light that exploded one of the monster's heads, leaving splatters of blood and brain.

"Hahaha!" Despite losing a head, the youkai still crackled as though it hadn't sustained any damage. In the short span of time that it was left amused, its third head had already grown back from the fleshy base of its neck and not a trace of distinction could be seen when compared with before. "It's useless, Kikyo. Taking out one of my head is not enough to kill me."

"…" Kikyo studied the three-headed demon evenly, neither speaking nor moving.

"Hahaha! Kikyo, look how pitiful you're now!" Repulsive tentacles looped around Kikyo's ankle in rings, slithering upwards. The demon let loose another round of unbridled and adulterous laughter, several of its tentacles thumping on the ground in a constant beat.

The moment that the tentacle touched her waist, the motionless Kikyo suddenly took action. Quick as lightning, her arm retreated behind her back and nicked the arrows resting in its quiver. She notched them, and then fired the projectiles! Her feat was flawless, all executed in one swift motion. Illuminating lights pierced the sky, forming three white streaks that soared towards the youkai.

An agonizing scream from the three-headed beast resounded and shook the earth. Each of its head was punctuated by a sacred arrow. Its body rapidly weathered, completely wiped out amidst the bright spiritual aura.

"Didn't Naraku tell you? A volley of arrows is not beneath my capability. As you are, you cannot hope to kill me." Kikyo's voice was still as cool as the sea's breeze, even though she knew that her words wouldn't reach the three-headed beast.

Having gathered up her used arrows and returned them to the quiver, she was about to turn away when she detected a flow of youki at the cliff below. Agilely, her head swiveled towards the source and her gaze drifted down.

Standing proudly with dignified deportment was a figure clad in a white kimono. His silver hair was like snow and he possessed an impeccable appearance unparalleled by those who walked the earth. Indisputable strength emanated from his demonic aura, generating a sense of natural grandeur.

—The aristocratic and pure-blooded Inu daiyoukai.

Even from across the steep cliffs, with a great distance between them, Kikyo could still sense the prodigious mass of concentrated aura seeping out of his form.

Was that Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru?

She continued to scrutinize from afar.

There were similarities between the brothers, though those only included the pair of golden eyes and luxuriant silver mane. Everything else bore out the differences, from appearance to temperament. The elder brother held an overbearing posture that Inuyasha could never imitate, with a kind of arrogance reserved for a conqueror of the world. He was an existence that couldn't be overlooked, someone who was destined to be superior.

Nonetheless, that didn't concern her. She retracted her gaze, called for her Soul Collectors, and then turned to depart.

Simultaneously, Sesshomaru also turned away from his appraisal.

So a miko who Naraku feared? That had nothing to do with him regardless.

And with that, he took even steps in the opposite direction.


	2. Miasma Pit

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Many thanks to the readers who favorite and/or followed the story. And additional thank you to the ones who kindly left a review.**

 **Erza: Yep, Kikyo and Sesshomaru sure are both great characters. I love their attitudes and personalities too. ;)**

 **fabelliot: Thanks for liking this fanfic. The author of this story is really good at depicting Sesshomaru and Kikyo's awesomeness. I'm just glad I managed to translate the description into English and that you loved it.**

 **8579: Hello again, it's great to see you following this story. There's definitely more SessKik moments coming up in this chapter. Enjoy.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 2- Miasma Pit**

* * *

"So you tracked my scent? You're persistent." With his form concealed by a white baboon pelt, Naraku pushed his back off a tree's trunk and faced his opponent. "Sesshomaru, do you want to kill me that badly?"

Sesshomaru tilted his chin and viewed Naraku with a condescending attitude. "Vile half-breed, what nonsensical farce do you intend to pull this time?"

"I see that my existence frustrates you. Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead and start swinging. Let us find out if you really can defeat me! Hehehe!" Naraku couldn't suppress the chortling that erupted from the back of his throat. The insufferable and horrible noise hovered around Sesshomaru's ears, akin to a fly and its dreary drones.

"Hmph! Your provocations are tedious, you disgraceful filth. Now… die!" Without any hesitation, Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin and hurled a wave of demonic aura with a potential capable of eradicating mountains.

Surprisingly, Naraku didn't budge and instead withstood the blow that torn apart his body. A dense concentration of miasma poured out from the now identified puppet and rapidly spread into the vicinity. At the same time, Sesshomaru noticed the opaque tendrils of jaki that swirled behind Naraku to create a deep hole. Contaminating the air around him with an overflowing accretion of miasma, it was at that point that the daiyoukai found a name for the abomination that Naraku created.

—A miasma pit!

"Hahaha! Sesshomaru, what a careless fool!" Although its head was separated from the rest of its body, the puppet continued to fulfill its role as a messenger of Naraku. "Very soon, this place will become a forest of boundless miasma! Well, just how are you going to deal with it?"

"Naraku. Tell me you're not so deluded to believe that this pathetic miasma will have any effect on me. Playtime is over!" Utterly unfazed and undamaged despite standing in the center of the polluted air, Sesshomaru's voice was latched with chilling malice. There was a cold glint that flashed across his golden orbs before he raised his sword again. Another momentous swipe and with that, the puppet's head was instantly obliterated.

"Certainly…. mere miasma alone cannot take you down. But additional players will surely change the supposed outcome. How long can you last in that regard, I wonder?" In spite of everything, Naraku's words lingered and echoed in the forest.

Additional players? With another layer of frost blanketing Sesshomaru's countenance, the daiyoukai swiveled his head to what was beyond his shoulders. As expected, a large horde of youkai rushed in like a tidal wave in all directions, exuding threatening torrents of pressure. Their long bodies lined the heavens, generating an impression of looming dark clouds that blocked out any feeble sunlight.

Naraku's underlings? Were they trying to overwhelm him with their sheer numbers? Such a lowly and typical tactic, as one should expect from that spineless coward.

Sesshomaru's grip on his sword tightened as a sheet of crimson covered the gold in his eyes. His youki intensified tremendously, causing the airstream within the area to circulate around in an irregular and fear-provoking manner, fitting for the prologue of a bloodbath.

He slowly hoisted Tokijin up.

 _'Naraku, you dare underestimate this Sesshomaru? I'll make you pay for your insolence!'_

…

In the distance came a roaring clamor that prompted Kikyo to lift up her chin and aimed her sight towards the forest in front of her.

A powerful vibration shook the area. Smoke pillars ascended into the sky, followed by resounding screams and a bright light that hacked the air. Along with a heavy stench of blood that was picked up by the wind, Kikyo found the sight to be unusually peculiar. Something big was taking place!

It must involve Naraku!

Wasting no time for second thoughts, Kikyo hurried forward. However, she got no more than several feet before she was forced to slow her pace. A thick storm of miasma that refused to scatter hovered in the air, with glimpses of a reddish hue mixed with the black. It was eerily terrifying as it steadily filled in space with the forest as the center, oozing out poison that extended in all directions.

With a frown marring her brows, she drew her bow, sending out a purifying arrow that cleansed a patch of the corrupted foulness.

She moved on, mindful about the spreading miasma. It seemed that locating the source of the jaki would become her precedence.

…

He was a white shadow in the middle of the illuminating blue rays and crimson blood.

White, blue and red—within the chaotic miasma, the three colors incessantly blended together. There were dismembered limbs, disfigured corpses, and unsightly blood splattered all over the place, resulting in the endless shrills of agony.

There was blood and screams everywhere. It was no understatement to dub the area as hell. Amongst all that, a lone figure dressed in silver proudly held his ground. His clothing was immaculate, devoid of any stains. But contrary to his physical ascendency, his mood was plummeting with each weak youkai he slaughtered.

Irritation had slipped through a small crack in his emotionless features as Sesshomaru applied greater pressure on his sword's hilt. He pressed his boot on one of the youkai corpses. All around him, countless remains littered the stained ground.

Having been exposed to the miasma for a lengthened period of time, the poison was beginning to latch onto him and the tip of his beautiful silver mane was dyed with tinges of black.

"Very impressive, to have lasted this long. As expected of the great Sesshomaru." What left Naraku's lips were words of flattery, but the intent at mockery was apparent. His voice was low, accompanied by snickers. "Now, give me your demonic aura, Become one with my flesh, Sesshomaru."

Acting on cue, countless of elated tentacles wigged around and encased Sesshomaru inside a small radius. The squirmed around persistently but made no move to attack.

"Hehe. Just a little longer. Soon you'll succumb to me and be absorbed into my body."

"Naraku." The coldness of Sesshomaru's voice far surpassed what the winters were capable of. "Enough of your ludicrous games. You cannot fool me with an illusion. Stop stalling and show yourself!"

"How perceptive. But just as I cannot carelessly reveal myself, you cannot escape the miasma… not unless you intend to cast away your pride and flee with your tail in between your legs. Hehe, the moment you exhaust all your strength is the moment my body is reborn."

"Don't be foolish. You can never avail yourself of my supreme power." Sesshomaru's words dripped with derision, his eyes reflecting disdain. His Tokijin went up above his head. "Compared to me, you were never any good."

…

There was another surge of youki that shook the grounds, though it was far more destructive than ever before. A deafening explosion rang in her eardrums as smoke billowed, before exposing trees that were ripped apart from the base.

There was no doubt that she was getting close if the concentrated mass of miasma was enough evidence. Additionally, the smell of blood was infused into the air and would've been suffocating had she been less experienced in her field.

Using her longbow for support, Kikyo approached closer at a staggering pace. She had to hurry up and find the origin of the miasma. Although she used them sparingly, there was still a limit to the number of arrows she carried. It would be dangerous if she emptied her quiver while still within the contamination.

The surrounding was shrouded in blackness, making a simple task of navigating around with her eyes more than difficult. Rather than trying to distinguish her environment, she simply closed her eyes, relying on her senses to locate the source. While her steps were taken with a great deal of prudence, there was a sense of confidence that was previously absent.

Drawing closer to the heart of the forest, it was then she felt what she was searching for, right in front of her. Halting herself, she planted both feet firmly on the ground. The bowstring arched back as she prepared an arrow…

…

"Damn you! To think that you not only broke through my illusion with brute force but also wound me in the process…" Naraku gritted his teeth, though whether due to the pain or fury was debatable. His real body, deceivingly concealed behind the illusion, was now left in tatters. Only his upper torso and head remained, his lower half completely obliterated by Sesshomaru's attack.

"How dull. And you intend to usurp my power? Ridiculous." Sesshomaru's tone reached the pinnacle of superciliousness, with an attitude that matched someone of his noble status.

"This changes nothing, Sesshomaru. We are still at a stalemate. Not until you fall by my poisonous gas, that is." Similar to how his three-headed incarnation rebuilt itself, Naraku slowly restored his body from the remnants of flesh around him.

All of a sudden, an unknown interference in the form of a coruscating glow arrived and broke their impasse. Like a white comet, it pierced through and caused the miasma to disperse. Although startling, Naraku was no stranger to the blinding light of the Hama no ya that was embedded with a miko's spiritual powers. Nevertheless, there was a flash of exasperation deep within his reddish eyes.

Sesshomaru's head perked up to regard the newcomer who stood just a few feet away and had a wooden bow in her hand. Due to the purification powers of the sacred arrow, the surrounding blackness diluted momentarily, allowing the daiyoukai to get a better view of the one who dared to intervene.

The slender figure was donned in the traditional outfit of red and white. Currently resting on his form, her cold eyes glistened with hints of wisdom atypical for one her age.

—That miko again.

She was someone who he couldn't care any less, though there was also an odd sense of amity. Her presence didn't irritate him. However, her meddlesome nature was another matter altogether.

"Step aside! I don't need any help from you." His brows furrowed dangerously in warning. Naraku was his prey. He would not accept any assistance nor would he allow anyone else to kill that despicable half-demon.

His indifferent manner resulted in a frown that she mirrored back at him.

"Kikyo, don't tell me you've come to assist him? A miko like you, aiding a youkai…" Not contented with being an observer, Naraku mixed in derisive jeers with contemptuous hilarity. "What a laughable state. Although, do you truly believe he would accept your aid?"

"…" Kikyo offered no response and instead tilted her head slightly as she carefully assessed Sesshomaru's reaction.

Was she anticipating a nod from him? Disinclined to provide any satisfaction, Sesshomaru merely returned her stare with indifference. His form was prominently sanctimonious even while on the scorched earth. Standing in an upright posture with his shoulders squared and his chin held high, he was the peak of preeminence that no one could reach, let alone touch.

Powerful, domineering, arrogant and filled to the brim with self-righteousness, the daiyoukai was an existence that roamed on a realm untouchable by mankind. There was absolutely no room for contempt played against him. He would not allow it, and no one should ever dare.

Her assessment this time around yielded much result and understanding brought a small smile to her lips. She lowered her head and spoke in a soft voice. "Don't misunderstand my intention. It is imperative that I find the source of the miasma before this area is left in ruins. That's all I'm after, not Naraku. However, I alone cannot accomplish such task. Therefore, please lend me your strength."

Her voice was composed and gentle, which inwardly surprised Sesshomaru. For some unknown reasons, he was familiar with that tone. It was something of a very remote and faded past, though it contradicted with his memories.

As he searched her features, he was slowly becoming aware that her words were far from the truth. He had been a witness to her display of power twice; something like destroying the miasma pit should not be unfeasible for her. Under normal circumstances, deception would've invoked anger from the daiyoukai. Nonetheless, there was something about her modest behavior that made him inclined to accept her request. Perhaps it was the fact that she was insightful enough to willingly gratify his pride.

"Do as you wish," he uttered, then turned his head back to the matter at hand.


	3. When Faith Grants Solidarity

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Once again, a special thank you to the readers who left a review.**

 **8579: Yep, SessKik sure is great isn't it? It's just a shame that it was never in the canon. Ah, at least I can make it a reality in fanfiction. ;)**

 **Yami2703: It's a pleasure to be translating this story. I'm personally enjoying this project a lot and I hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'm translating it.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 3-When Faith Grants Solidarity**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, is this what you want? Do you intend to fight alongside this woman?" Upon hearing the daiyoukai's response, Naraku's eyes flashed dangerously and the grin on his face became even more ridiculing. His tentacles shot out from the shadows. But rather than aiming for the daiyoukai as expected, the half-demon targeted the miko with pure intent. "I see, so you believe that she can defend you against my miasma. Hehe…"

Aware of Naraku's intention, Kikyo obliterated the extensive appendages with a single arrow driven by irresistible purity. However, what she failed to notice was that more tentacles had sneaked up on her from behind. A pillar of light intercepted, shattering the repulsive tentacles and shoving the miko onto the ground in the process.

Kikyo resisted a wince when her rear met the ground in an unexpected manner. Her long hair loosened from its confine, scattering about in an unrestrained manner. Despite that, she brushed a few stray strands behind her ears and lightly acknowledged the assistance. It was Sesshomaru who saved her from the pinch by whirling around and turning his attack on the tentacles.

"Thank you."

"…" Not a word was uttered by the daiyoukai as he spared no more than a glance in her direction.

"Oh? I wonder what happened to the mighty Sesshomaru? To think that you would expose your back to me just to protect this woman… This is quite unlike you." Mockery filled Naraku's voice.

Around them, the purity brought by the sacred arrow began to weaken and the miasma surged.

Devoid of any emotion, Sesshomaru lifted his sword and prepared another attack that would silence Naraku for good when—

"Wait," Kikyo cut in, regaining on her feet. Despite the circumstances, composure was apparent on her face as she fixed her gaze on Naraku, her eyes filled with derision. "Naraku, you incessantly talk to distract us. Are you truly that desperate to divert our attention? You must be terrified, terrified that I'll find your little miasma pit. Without it, you are no match for Sesshomaru, am I correct?"

Naraku pitted her with a vicious glare, which she ignored. She merely raised her eyebrows, loaded her bow and aimed. As one with exceptional senses, it did not take her long to locate the miasma pit.

 _'You plan to destroy it? I won't let you!'_ Tentacles shot out from Naraku like snakes but were instantly severed by Sesshomaru's blade.

"Curse you both!" Dominated by a sense of apprehension, Naraku's rage flew and he unleashed all of his tentacles in frenzy. How he loathed that they were his only means of attack; it would have been much different had he absorbed Sesshomaru. He hated how weak his tentacles were compared to Sesshomaru's blade. He despised the way that Kikyo would get on his nerve. And more than anything else, he reviled the idea that he would lose to the tag-team of the two who were supposed to be natural enemies.

 _'What a nuisance.'_ Against his will, Sesshomaru was placed on the defensive. Alone, he would have effortlessly dealt with the wretched attachments, though he found himself instinctively protecting the miko. Being Sesshomaru, he detested how his attention was split into two. The tentacles were easy to rid of, yet they came in endless waves. With each swipe, his patience was trimmed thinner until a visible scowl marred his features.

"Should you find that I am trustworthy…" Amidst the chaos, he heard Kikyo's voice. She spoke calmly, in a monotone that articulated every syllable. "Then please leave your back to me."

—What did she say?

The meaning of her words, though clear, kept his eyebrows knitted. He watched as she turned around without any hesitation, leaving her exposed back in his direction.

—What was the meaning of this?

Was it desperation or trust that urged her to make such gallant move? To think that she actually had the self-confidence to pull it off. With that musing, his body heeded her call and he adapted the position where they stood back to back against the common enemy.

A breeze jolted passed, running through their long tresses. Silver and black swirled in a rhythmic dance while the corner of the red and white sleeves casually touched each other in a manner that was only possible for a pair who stood in a confident and trusting manner, their back against back.

—They were indeed cooperating!

 _'How infuriating!'_ Naraku gritted his teeth, but too late was he to prevent the arrow that ripped through the air and headed straight for the origin of his poisonous miasma.

"Kikyo!" An enraged howl left Naraku's throat, followed by the sound of the projectile embedding itself deep into the task of a tree. In an instant, the tree that was infused with his miasma imploded. Intense purple temporarily filled his vision as the air current around him condensed, tearing apart the black veil that clouded the forest until all that was left was the pulsing energy of purification.

"Curse it." Left with no other alternative, Naraku conceded victory to his nemesis and fled using the cover of a tornado made of jaki.

"Naraku. Don't think you could ever escape my grasp!" Disinclined to let the half-demon slip away, Sesshomaru was about to give chase when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He whirled his head around and saw Kikyo stagger. Her complexion was ghostly pale as she leaned against her longbow, her form appearing so fragile that it would collapse with the smallest of pressure.

On a whim, he allowed Naraku to make his escape unhindered and instead support some of her weight with his right arm.

"Are you injured?" His voice was apathetic, almost like he was merely questioning something as casual as the weather.

Her body was still trembling, though the sheen of steadfastness never left her mahogany orbs as she inclined her head upwards to look at him. "It's fine."

Sesshomaru's eyes locked with hers. Apart from unfaltering resolve, he caught the gaze that exerted a sense of distantness. Comprehending her unspoken request, he withdrew his hand and watched as she took unsteady steps with her bow acting as a crane.

The daiyoukai did not linger behind as he swiveled on his heels. But before he could take his first step in the opposite direction, curiosity prompted him with a question. "Why did you expose your back to me? What could you have possibly done had I chosen to strike you down instead?"

She stiffened then turned her head, only to reveal a composed small that did not go unnoticed as Sesshomaru looked back behind his shoulder.

"I know you are above that," was the reply that was laced with assurance.

—Is that so?

His brows furrowed momentarily before the action was banished just as quickly as it arrived. Then without another word, he and the miko parted ways.

* * *

 **More Translator's Notes: I've finally decided to settle with a schedule of trying to get an update done each week as the chapters are relatively short compared to my other stories such as One Thousand and One. While I'm not sure how well I'll manage this new goal, I'll definitely do my best so that I'm getting through as much content as possible within a week. If there are any delays however, I'll put up a notice on my profile page, which has a frequent update of my stories' progress.**


	4. The Dwelling for the Itinerant

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **And saving the most important till last, a big thank you to the readers who gave their thoughts and reviews for this chapter.**

 **sastra: I'm flattered that you consider my words for what they are worth. The Chinese counterpart of this fanfic is actually the reason that I became so interested and invested on SessKik, so I'm delighted that I can share it with you all.**

 **fabelliot: Thanks for the review and love SessKik too. It's great to hear that you like the story so far. And yes, I'm going to try to stick with this new schedule of update time.**

 **8579: Good to hear that the content is interesting for you despite the length. The original chapters in Chinese were short, but I plan to merge some of the really short ones together to reinforce the length (for example, this chapter is actually a combination of chapters 4 and 5 in the original work).**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 4-The Dwelling for the Itinerant?**

* * *

The body molded from the ashes and soil from her graveside was devoid of warmth, and felt even colder when deprived of souls.

Kikyo compelled herself to push through the scorched forest until her sight rested on her Soul Collectors, who were faithfully waiting for her return at a safe distance from the miasma. Seeing their white serpent-like figures eased her heart. Her body slumped and her back found the base of the nearest tree in a way that proclaimed her exhaustion.

The Soul Collectors slithered forward, habitually releasing the souls of the dead that they had collected. Without delay, the white spheres were absorbed into her body, casting a soft veil of light around her.

She closed her eyes and sat motionlessly. One by one, the souls would sink into her body in a repetitive cycle until she found her strength and consciousness returning in gradual steps.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, with a ridiculing but sad smile tugging the corner of her lips. It was so pitiable that she could only laugh. To think that the guardian of the Shikon Jewel would be reduced to such a miserable state, an existence that was entirely dependent on the deceased to subsist in the world of the living.

Who was she really?

An irreparable gap of time that stretched for fifty years, combined with the perseverance of love and hate brought about her clay body that hosted an incomplete soul.

Was she the same Kikyo? Could she still bear the same identity as the miko who perished for the sake of love half a century ago?

 _'I know. I am Kikyo, and yet not Kikyo. What is the meaning of my rebirth… What am I?'_

Her hand went to her chest, but it was without a heart. Not even a single heartbeat could be felt, just as there was no flesh or blood. Yet, all the same, she possessed emotions common to all mortals. Perhaps that was why it was so satirical.

Pure is impure, impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is good. To live is to die, and to die is to live.

 _'Inuyasha.'_ Her thoughts drifted to the subject of her affection, prompting another humorless smile. She supposed he was the cause of her resurrection, as she couldn't deny the desire to see him once more. Nonetheless, that desire held no present meaning whatsoever.

Delving into her sleeve, her fingers brushed against the surface of a cold dagger and she gripped the hilt with the faintest sneer.

Memories of her departures reached the surface of her mind, followed by his many failed attempts to reach out to her because of indecisiveness. Another fragment of recollection was evoked, with the images being his warm embrace as he uttered affectionate words and promises. Any other woman might have faltered then and there, but Kikyo was not one for complete reliance. A part of her was inarguably moved, though she would rather not dwell in temporary comfort.

The reality was constantly slammed into her face. He was now accompanied by another woman, and his heart had long since been swayed by the presence of her reincarnation. In a sense, she should rejoice that her soul could tend to the wounds in his heart. Nonetheless, there was an undeniable difference between Kagome and her. They shared the same soul but were completely separate entities with a contrasting outlook on life. Whereas the time-traveler would pursue her heart's needs, the miko would tend to follow her rationale.

And because of that, she was gaining a better insight into her state of affairs.

 _'Are you cofounded, Inuyasha? You are at a loss. Ah, do you not understand? There are alternatives for love, but only one conclusive choice. Alas, I am not someone who can afford to wait for you. You need not say anything, nor do we need to meet again. From the very moment I placed this dagger on your neck, I've decided to sever our ties.'_

In all honesty, she was tired. If their encounter could only bring forth pain and sorrow, then why bother? It would be better to go separate ways. Whatever the future had in store, there would be no need to forcefully intertwine their fates.

 _'Inuyasha, no longer does my life belong to you. I will be the one to defeat Naraku and confirm what lies beyond the darkness that awaits me…'_

A child's terrified scream released her from her musings. Her head turning to the source, she saw a young girl trying to escape from a youkai, only to trip over right in front of her.

Without missing a beat, Kikyo stood and flourished her bow as though it was a club. Sparks crackled dangerously and extinguished the pursuing demon in an instant. Her action was swift and precise, finding no need to use her signature move.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thank you for saving me." To Kikyo's surprise, the girl did not cry and merely picked herself up from the ground. Her bright brown eyes landed on the miko and a joyful smile broke through her fair countenance. "…Ah, it's you! You're the miko-sama who saved me the last time!"

Assessing the girl's appearance, from her endearing features to the small dark ponytail jutting out to the side of her head, Kikyo searched her memories for the girl who seemed to be in glee upon seeing her. "Hmmm… are you the one who travels with Sesshomaru?"

The girl nodded, seemingly pleased that Kikyo had recognized her. "Um, I'm Rin. Miko-sama left in a hurry the last time that I didn't get to introduce myself."

"So you're Rin," Kikyo commented, bending her knees until she was eye-level with the girl. "Why are you alone? Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told me and Jaken-sama to wait for him by the hills. Jaken-sama said that Sesshomaru-sama has something he has to take care of by himself so I'm waiting for him while gathering some nice flowers," said Rin, revealing the flowers that she kept cradled in her arms.

"I see." Although Kikyo appeared attentive, her mind was spinning with thoughts as she processed the information provided. Judging from her encounter with him, she presumed that the daiyoukai had left to track down Naraku. That was no revelation for her in the least, though what did surprise her was how Sesshomaru had left Rin behind, noticeably for her own safety. The realization startled Kikyo somewhat since the rumored coldhearted daiyoukai actually cared for the wellbeing of a human.

"Miko-sama? Miko-sama?" Her lack of response must have bothered Rin, for the girl tugged at her sleeves in concern.

"Ah," she gave a reassuring smile as she was pulled back into the present. "Rin, how about you allow me to escort you back. It's dangerous to be alone in places where youkai tend to run amok."

"Would you? That'll be great. Thank you, miko-sama!" With a nod, Rain perked up and a cheerful smile found its way back on her face. "And when Sesshomaru-sama returns, we can ask him to bring miko-sama back home too."

Similar to how Inuyasha's heart found residence with Kagome, Rin believed that her home was where Sesshomaru was. Letting a small smile slip into place, Kikyo reached out and held onto Rin's hand. Outside, the miko was the paragon of tranquility, although there was a wave of sorrow lurking deep within the calm layers of her eyes.

As young as Rin was, she seemed to be unaware that youkai and miko were natural enemies. It was irrational for the former to ever consider assisting the latter under normal circumstances. Her mind flashed back to Rin's words. Bring her home? Although she said nothing, Kikyo knew that the task was easier said than done. In spite of everything, she had no idea where the place she could call home was. As someone who was dead, no longer was she welcomed amongst the living, let alone her own village.

In that case, just where did she belong?

…

The sky was darkening with the arrival of night. With it, the ability to see diminished as the forest trees seemingly merged and formed blurry silhouettes that enshrouded the area.

With a fire started and burning, Jaken kept his Staff of Two Heads cradled in his small arms and muttered, "Where did that brazen child wander off to? It's getting late… She can be so irresponsible, ack."

Becoming conscious that his voice had gotten unwittingly louder towards the end of his utterance, Jaken stiffened and shot a cautious glimpse at his lord, who was fortunately still sitting against the base of a tree with his eyes closed. Irritation did not make itself known on Sesshomaru's impassive features, and that alone calmed Jaken's nerves.

But Rin was still nowhere to be seen.

 _'If Rin doesn't come back soon, Lord Sesshomaru will surely be angered. And if anything happens to Rin… I'll be killed for sure!'_ Wrapped in his imaginations, the imp youkai couldn't help by shiver in absolute terror. His feet were getting cold despite being near the fire and there was an overwhelming urge to find a hole somewhere to hide.

In the instant that Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Jaken jumped and kneed on the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru, this Jaken will go and find Rin immediately! Please forgive me… I never intended…!"

With his eyes screwed shut, the imp youkai continued his stuttering monologue. To his bewilderment, there was no response or movement coming from Sesshomaru. Warily, he pried open an eyelid and realized that the daiyoukai's attention was elsewhere.

That was strange. Trailing his lord's gaze, Jaken caught sight of two figures approaching their way. The scent of grave soil and a ghostly sensation perked his interest, for he recognized them from the miko. Or more specifically, that miko.

Her presence alone wouldn't have fazed Sesshomaru, though the fact that Rin was with her brought the slightest frown to mar his impassive expression. Their forms emerged from the shadows of the trees until they stood before him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" In the instant that Rin saw the silver-haired daiyoukai, her eyes lit up with shimmering light. "I'm sorry I came back late, Sesshomaru-sama. I was attacked by demons. But miko-sama found me and saved me."

"Rin," Sesshomaru paused and glanced at the girl, his eyes lacking the customary chilliness. "Go play over there."

"Okay." Obedient as usual, Rin didn't question Sesshomaru and obliged.

After Rin left, Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kikyo, his golden eyes glistening cold. "Miko."

"Youkai." Understanding that this was his standard attitude and that he harbored no ill intent, Kikyo matched his look with equal force, appearing neither weak nor overbearing.

The faintest shadow of a frown creased Sesshomaru's brows once again as he was somewhat displeased with the way she addressed him. Yet, she was not wrong by any means. He was indeed a youkai, just as she was a miko.

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru with such travesty?!" Fuming, Jaken hoisted his staff and shouted.

"Step aside, Jaken." Sesshomaru shot his vessel with a glare. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes." Although he was not satisfied by the miko's mannerism, the imp youkai couldn't possibly ignore his lord's order.

"Name," uttered Sesshomaru.

"Hmm?" With only one word, there was little for Kikyo to extract the context.

"Your name. I ask for your name." As he spoke, he turned his face to the side in a display of boredom. Despite the question, the answer was already known to him due to Inuyasha and Naraku's constant babbles. However, he refused to outright call the human by her given name. It was not his style to remember a mortal's name, let alone address one with a semblance of familiarity.

There was a hint of curiosity as her eyes explored the side of his face, though her puzzled expression morphed into amusement upon noticing a trace of impatience.

"It's Kikyo," she replied with a small smile gracing her features.

"Kikyo…" He tested the name inside this mind before allowing the syllables to roll out in a stiff manner.

She smiled, her lips curled in a way that just halted a chuckle.

A surge of irritation stirred at the sight. That was unexpected; was she not going to ask for his name? The exchange of names was the sole reason why he initiated the small conversation. She was defeating the purpose of his rare interest. Even her ignorance of his name could be overlooked, but it stabbed his pride when she refused to return the favor after he had just acknowledged her.

"Sesshomaru." Her lips returning to their resting position, she opened her mouth and uttered the name that he thought she didn't know. The effect was instantaneous as the daiyoukai found his gaze land on her once again.

So she did know beforehand, either that or she caught Jaken or Rin saying it earlier.

"Is there something you want from me?" she asked lightly, seemingly unmindful about the thoughts entering the daiyoukai's mind. She probably never considered that Sesshomaru was musing over the simple issue of her nonchalance towards his name.

"No," he answered, spinning on his heels so that his back was towards her in a stance that could only be described as a dismissal.

With that, their exchange was concluded and Kikyo proceeded with her travels.

As her form faded into the night, Sesshomaru tilted his head to glance behind his shoulder.

—That woman… Kikyo.


	5. Broken Ties

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews left for the last chapter. It's great to see that there're fans of Sesshomaru and Kikyo out there.**

 **Guest: Yep, I'm going to try to stick with a regular update. Glad to see that you like the last chapter. Sesshomaru's words sure are as rare as gold; he wouldn't even elaborate on why he wanted Kikyo's name. XD**

 **Nulo662: And thank you for taking the time to read this. Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll look forward to this chapter and the future ones.**

 **yami2703: No problem. It's actually my pleasure to be translating this fanfic. I'm enjoying it a lot and I hope that you will enjoy reading it.**

 **8579: Thanks for your constant support. The next chapter is here and it's longer than the previous ones. Enjoy. ;)**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 5-Broken Ties**

* * *

"We're getting close. I smell Naraku!" The owner of the impatient voice was donned in a red robe as bright as flames, with a long silver mane trailing behind him as he charged forward.

"Inuyasha, are you sure this is the right way?"

"I'm positive! That's Naraku's stench I smell," the hanyou announced, picking up the pace with a burst of vigor.

He was getting extremely close. Apart from Naraku's scent, the surrounding air lingered with a mixture of smells that prompted Inuyasha to distinguish them as the wind brushed against his face.

Miasma and Naraku, there was nothing unusual about that combination. What bothered him was Sesshomaru's scent was added to the mix. To make the matters worse, he recognized the faint yet unforgettable smell of grave soil and bones. His eyebrows shot up.

—Kikyo!

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Being on his back, Kagome didn't fail to notice how Inuyasha's body instinctively stiffened. Worried, she gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze as she voiced out her concern.

"No… No, nothing," the reply came out unnatural, almost hesitant.

"What's the matter? Is it… is Kikyo there too?" asked Kagome cautiously, her eyebrows furrowing. While her voice was soft, there was certain intensity within that made the gang halt their steps as one.

"Kagome?" Sango glanced at her friend, supportive yet worried at the same time. While she didn't understand the full story behind the complicated relationship between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, she knew that the undead miko was a sensitive topic to discuss at the raven-haired girl's presence. Thus, it was surprising that Kagome was the one who brought it up.

Unmindful of the uncertain and convoluted looks his other companions directed his way, Inuyasha lowered his gaze before finally managing to confirm Kagome's suspicion. "Yeah… I think she fought with Naraku, along with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, you say?" Miroku also frowned, having realized the peculiarity of the situation. While they shared a common enemy, there was no way of predicting how the encounter between the daiyoukai and miko could have gone. In the worst case scenario, the fight could've been a vicious three-way battle royal. "Did Sesshomaru and Kikyo-sama align to fight against Naraku? Or could they have…"

Her lips were pursed as Kagome stared at the ground. Almost like she was suddenly granted with a rekindled purpose, she climbed off Inuyasha's back and took off with haste.

"Kagome!" Sanga ran to match her pace. "Where are you going?"

"Let's go and find Kikyo." Whirling around and allowing a resolved smile to grace the corner of her lips, Kagome reached a hand out to Inuyasha in an inviting gesture. "She could be injured and may need our help."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling guilty but grateful nonetheless.

…

Having left Rin with Jaken at a location he deemed safe, Sesshomaru was scavenging the area for any clues relating to Naraku when a familiar presence entered his sensory range. A barely distinguishable frown rested itself on his features. He tilted his head, and before long a silver-haired figure clad in red came into his visage.

Immediately, Sesshomaru felt his mood plummet. His half-brother was an eyesore, especially because of the human blood that ran in his veins. His existence was unnatural and was an unforgivable blemish on the prestige bloodline of the Inu daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru!"

Even before he could reach Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's voice carried over in an excruciatingly loud manner. Given their prior exchanges, Sesshomaru had every reason to suspect that the half-demon did not come for a mere greeting. Thus, he waited to see what nonsense the hanyou would spew out from his mouth.

"What's this? So you ain't dead after all. I thought Naraku did you in," taunted Inuyasha.

Not one to fall for a simple goad, Sesshomaru ignored him and merely continued his way. Yet, Inuyasha was persistent as he leaped in front of him, obstructing his path.

"Wait! Where's Naraku?"

"Move aside," he uttered lowly, unwilling to go around the hanyou.

"Not before you tell me where Naraku is!"

"He does not concern you, Inuyasha. He is mine."

"You!"

Seeing that the brothers were running low on patience and seemingly anticipating a fight, Kagome stepped forward in hopes of preventing the meaningless brawl. She had little confidence that she could stop Sesshomaru, but there was no denying that there was a certain trump card she had against Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question? Did you see Kikyo?"

"…" The predicted effect was instantaneous as Inuyasha wisely calmed down and remained silent.

Abrupt stillness descended upon them, only to be broken by the faint murmurs coming from the rest of Inuyasha's party. With his acute sense of hearing, Sesshomaru overheard things about his half-brother's unfaithfulness as sympathy was simultaneously expressed for the human girl. Although uninterested in their trivial chatter, he studied Inuyasha's reaction and noticed how he made no rebuttal.

"Can you tell us what happened to her?" Since he made no remark, Kagome added as she continued to ask in Inuyasha's place.

"…She is unharmed." Another moment's silence fogged over before Sesshomaru finally decided to indulge her. "However, Naraku is under the impression that she is the most dangerous threat. It's highly probable that she is his prime target."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. With his mind in havoc, he neglected subtlety as he took the matter on hand personally. "Tell me what the hell happened! Where is Kikyo right now?"

Kagome seemed downcast while Sesshomaru disregarded them all together, intending to leave as he shoved Inuyasha aside. His shoulder brushed against the hanyou's torso and he resumed his prideful gait.

"Hold it right there! We're not done yet!" Irritated, Inuyasha was about to pull out his blade when Kagome called out to him. That timely kept his recklessness from going on a rampage as he instead turned around to look at the girl who seemed reluctant to approach him. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, we don't have time for this. Don't you… don't you want to see Kikyo? She may be in danger after all."

And that was enough to banish any notion of fighting Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's mind.

…

The person they were looking for did not appear as they had expected. Instead, Inuyasha and his gang ran into a hoard of demons that viciously attacked them. Left with no choice but to eradicate them all, the outnumbered group of friends received the unforeseeable aid of Kikyo, who appeared during the heat of the battle.

Resting on the base of a tree, Kagome allowed her mind to register the reality of having an onslaught of youkai that she and her companion were forced to deal with only moments ago. Exhausted and too upset to move from her position, she let herself be distracted by her recollections, lest she began to ponder on what was happening between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

…

Wandering further and further away from his group of friends, Inuyasha followed Kikyo until she stopped at last, with her back still turned towards him. The Soul Collectors danced around her, casting a soft glow on her form. Her long raven tresses and pure white garments—everything about her looked so surreal that one fleeting touch would seemingly cause her to vanish before his eyes.

"Kikyo…" As if he was fighting against the strongest foe imaginable, Inuyasha swallowed his hesitation and called out for her. His hands twitched underneath his sleeves. While a part of him wanted to reach out, another part feared that she would disappear upon being touched. It was as though her existence was waning in and out of his reality.

"What is it? I believe I told you not to follow me." Without sparing him a glance, Kikyo indicated dismissal with her cold tone and unwelcoming stance.

"Kikyo… I heard from Sesshomaru that Naraku is going after you. It's dangerous being alone… I, I… I won't let anything happen to you. I'm the one who's gonna protect you!" With every word, Inuyasha found his confidence and momentarily forgot the awkward circumstance between him, Kagome and Kikyo. Determination seeped from his declaration, conveying a sense of genuine conviction.

Unfazed by the words that had once tugged at her heartstrings, Kikyo's lips curved upwards in a manner that presented contempt. "How exactly would you accomplish that?"

"Come with us. I'll protect you. I won't ever let Naraku—"

"Spare me your cajolery, Inuyasha," she interrupted and he flinched in surprise, his triangular ears twitching. "Us, you say? By that, you mean your comrades, don't you?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha seemed to choke on her name, unable to formulate another word as his fangs scrapped across his bottom lip.

"What about Kagome?" She intentionally struck at his weak spot, knowing fully too well that he had no rebuttal in preparation.

 _'Inuyasha, your persistence has left me stranded. I'm well aware that this is no longer a matter between the two of us. What are you trying to prove? That the love you speak of still exists? No, such travesty no longer concerns me. I have no need for a love that is fragmented. Save it for my reincarnation if you must.'_

A rejection of his offer was on the tip of her tongue when a sudden presence prompted her to whirl around, an arrow rapidly loaded onto her bow. "Come out. I know you're out there."

"Who's there?" On the alert, Inuyasha's hand had just about reached his Tessaiga when his arms slackened and his face morphed into confusion. "Kagome?"

The identity of the newcomer was apparent the moment she stepped out of the shadows. Her expression was that of sorrow, but what terrified Inuyasha the most was that she simply stood there, not uttering a single word. In all honesty, the hanyou would much prefer an outburst than a silent treatment from the schoolgirl, seeing as he had no means of dealing with the latter.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Although Kikyo's voice was soft, there was an impression of potential intensity lurking within.

Kagome merely gazed at them with melancholy.

"I posed you a question. Do me the courtesy of answering… Otherwise, I can promise you I won't miss," Kikyo threatened with atypical hostility directed at her reincarnation as she placed emphasis on the last sentence by pulling back the bowstring.

"What are you doing Kikyo? Don't!" Having finally come to terms with Kikyo's intention, Inuyasha stepped towards the miko, only to be stopped when she spoke.

"Don't move, Inuyasha. I intend to kill her." The miko gestured at the girl with the tip of the arrow's shaft while pitting a merciless glance at the hanyou's direction. "Answer me, Inuyasha… What is it that you plan to do about this? Will you kill me?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha unwittingly growled, frustrated by the sense of déjà vu. Not long after her revival, Kikyo had made a comparable inquiry. Similar to before, the silver-haired hanyou could provide no satisfactory answer. How could he though, when Kagome's life was hanging in the balance? While he wanted to believe that Kikyo was bluffing, he had to consider the possibility that she was being serious. "Damn it, don't involve Kagome in this! I'm the one you want, ain't I?"

"You're aggrandizing your worth, Inuyasha. Now answer me." The compromise was instantly eradicated with her cold-hearted utterance, and Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief when her face revealed a sneer.

Kikyo inwardly scoffed when she caught a glimpse of his bewildered expression. _'Are you truly oblivious to that incredulous look on your face? You are still confronted by that choice, Inuyasha. How pathetic. I suppose I will lead you a hand.'_

The flash of murderous intent pumped fresh terror into Inuyasha's heart. "Run, Kagome! She's serious!"

Yet Kagome stood there, as though rooted to the ground by an invisible spell.

Kikyo's fingers loosened their grip on the string…

Whether or not Kagome was frozen in fear was something Inuyasha did not have the time to discover. Adrenaline kicked in and he pounced at Kikyo, who was closer. Casting aside any form of delicacy, he utilized his superior strength to wrestle the bow from her hands.

In the instant that the miko was thrown to the ground, the arrow sang at its release.

"KAGOME!" Throwing away the bow in his possession, Inuyasha turned and let loose a heart-wrenching cry of panic.

The projectile lodged itself into Kagome's chest, followed by what could only be described as surreal. In a jaw-dropping twist of events, the schoolgirl's form distorted before dispersing into nothingness.

—That Kagome was nothing more than an illusion!

"…Kikyo. Don't tell me, that… that you knew from the beginning that it was a fake…" Inuyasha's muscles stiffened and his youki reclined as if ashamed. Now that the illusion was shattered, he realized that he had fallen prey to a simple trick. The imposter shouldn't have been able to fool him, considering his reliable scent of smell. It was avoidable, if only he had spared a second to clarify the situation instead of allowing his emotions to dominate the instant the imposer appeared.

"…"

Inuyasha received no reply, which urged him to turn around and looked down at the miko who was still on the floor. Their gaze met and was locked in place. The hanyou was startled by the coldness that reflected from the surface of her mahogany orbs. It was as though she had reverted to the guardian of the Shikon Jewel who first regarded him with utmost distrust and wariness.

Unaccustomed to her intense gaze, Inuyasha fought back a gulp by clenching his fists. His fingernails dug into his palms, and he guided his focus to how realistic the pain was in order to escape from the discomfort that gnawed his insides.

"Kikyo…"

He might as well have been invisible since the miko ignored him completely. Regaining on her feet, she gave a quick dust off her clothing with her hands before picking up her bow and any arrows that were left scattered around her after her fall. Her movement was swift like she couldn't stand another moment in his vicinity. When all was done, she adjusted the quiver on her shoulder and made her exit.

Although his throat felt as dry as a desert, Inuyasha buried any lingering hesitation and made one more attempt at calling for her attention. He felt helpless whenever he was given the silent treatment and was pitifully ignored.

"Kikyo!"

The miko halted her next step but only offered him her back. "Your persistence is appalling. Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that. Naraku is after you! I won't hand you over to Naraku!" He made a desperate retort, knowing that he must've hurt her feelings. In no way was his earlier action intentional so he wanted her to understand that he had reacted before he could think. "I didn't mean it… I really do want to protect you, Kikyo."

Desperation swelled inside his mind, and he briefly contemplated if he should pull her into his embrace. No matter how unwilling the miko seemed, he knew from experience that she would ease herself into position once he held her in his arms. Nonetheless, that hardly seemed fair and appropriate at this point, and that reason made his conscience reluctant.

His hesitation meant that the first move went to Kikyo, who spun on her heels and let an arrow fly. It skimmed past his face and embedded itself into the tree behind him, all the while sizzling with purification powers as it made contact with the rough bark.

Frozen in place, he watched as she disappeared into the forest, leaving behind a cool warning that pierced his heart.

"You've better stay away from me if you don't want to be killed. The next time you neglect my warning, I will claim your life without exception."

Her words felt crueler than all the physical and verbal abuse he had suffered as an outcast in the society. Feeling the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, the hanyou crumbled onto his knees and pounded his fists into the ground in a display of anger until only remorse was left.

Just where did it go wrong? He didn't wish to submit to the brutality of a choice between Kagome and Kikyo. Because of that, he felt overwhelming powerless. There was no doubt that he wanted to protect them both, yet the situation would not allow him to have his way. In particular, Kikyo was not one associated with frailty. She was powerful, so much that she was on a level unattainable by most. Before her overpowering spiritual power and intellect, Inuyasha could only see his incompetence and perhaps that was one of the reasons why Kagome seemed so close and real in his eyes.

 _'Kikyo… how did it come to this? Why… why are we like this?'_

"What a miserable existence you are. Your living soul in itself is already the pinnacle of disgrace."

The familiar but unwelcomed voice snapped Inuyasha out of his self-reproach, carrying mockery that stimulated a pricking sensation in his spine. Leaping up like a wounded beast, Inuyasha bared his fangs at his half-brother and howled, "Don't mess with me, Sesshomaru. I don't want to hear it! If you want to pick a fight with me, then say it already!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru scoffed, "Make no mistake. I have no intention of cutting you down when you're in disarray because of a mere rejection."

"You knew?" Having touched a nerve, Inuyasha's hand flew over to Tessaiga as his anger scaled upwards. "You can't just be conveniently passing by the area… How much did you see?"

With a smirk that indicated derision, Sesshomaru cast his sight in the direction that Kikyo went. "Be not a fool, I've no interest in your struggles between two mortals. However, it seems that even Naraku understands that woman more than you, Inuyasha."

Conflicted by his emotions, Inuyasha could not decipher the meaning latched onto Sesshomaru's words. Providing no time for him to comprehend anything, the daiyoukai departed and left the hanyou to finish contemplating on his current predicament.

—Kagome or Kikyo.

Inuyasha found that there would be no perfect solution. There was no way he could grant them both the happiness they deserve without hurting at least one of them in the process. Such conclusion could not be denied and it left him in utter despair.


	6. The Lure of Death

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **To all the reviewers, thank you for your thoughtful reviews. It is enjoyable to go through the reviews and hear about your thoughts and opinions on SessKik as well as the series Inuyasha in general. Thanks for all the great feedback; loving all of them!**

 **sastra: Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and the length. It's quite emotional indeed, but it does set the foundation for Kikyo's action in this chapter as well as eradicating any lingering chance for InuKik in the future of this tale.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: I agree wholeheartedly. Inuyasha's indecisiveness pisses me off. I don't mind which girl he picks, but I do wish he would just choose one already (Annnd he never did get to the choosing part since Takahashi saves him from the decision by killing off Kikyo *sigh*). Your reason for becoming a SessKik fan is similar to mine; Forbidden and Unexpected Encounters are the two stories that made me fall head over heels for this pairing.**

 **yami2703: I'm really happy that you asked the question since I too wondered that when I first read the story. This is how I interpret it - When Inuyasha and Kagome question Sesshomaru about Kikyo, he is reminded of how Naraku wants to find her as well. He then realizes that the fastest way to find Naraku is to track down Kikyo. That is why he just happens to be a witness to the conflict between Inuyasha and Kikyo.**

 **fabelliot: Absolutely, SessKik is the best! *Thumbs up* You make a good comparison between Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome. I agree, SessKik do look like a perfect match, with comparable elegance and self-assured personalities. :D**

 **8579: I'm really pleased to see you delve deeper and analyze Kikyo's thoughts during the last chapter. After what has happened, it's obvious that Kikyo is hurt by Inuyasha even if she probably did anticipate his actions somewhat. And yep, she becomes fully aware that Inuyasha's words of protection aren't all that reliable.**

...

...

...

 **Chapter 6-The Lure of Death**

* * *

"Show yourself, Naraku. I know you're there." Standing against the direction of the wind, Kikyo's articulation sounded fragmented, seemingly surreal yet simultaneously unruffled.

The peak of Mt. Hakurei was accompanied by its usual quietness, with only the howling wind as a disturbance. That was where Kikyo stood, with her miko attire that was as pure as snow and as vivid as the red sunset. Her sleeves fluttered about, as did her long tresses bound by a white ribbon. Her features were sketched with a thin smile, yet a blanket of frost stretched deep into the endless pools of mahogany.

The summit climbed altitudes, with enough distance to conceal the miko's form from below with a layer of misty fog. However, should one gaze from above, then surely they would see a figure with unwavering willpower; it held a sense of absolute as if the sole purpose was to leave the witness in awe.

"Kikyo, I see that you are confident. You knew my eyes were on you, yet you allowed your intrepidity to guide you to this very place. You must be confident that you can kill me." The wind howled and the air current shifted as if recoiling from Naraku's presence as his new form demanded attention. Having abandoned softer features that had aided his guise as a human, he was donned in a boned armor with three green tail-like tentacle arms coming from his back.

"Cease your prattle, Naraku." Kikyo stretched her bow, with an arrow pointed at Naraku. "You're the one who conjured that abomination, are you not?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Kikyo?"

The miko pitted him with a glare but did not speak.

Naraku let loose a low chuckle. "Are you still under the impression that you can kill me? You came here feeling so assured, so certain that I wouldn't be able to kill you… Allow me to reconstruct that belief."

The moment he announced his intention, a tentacle swiped across the air with an expeditious velocity. Faster than anticipated, Kikyo found her bow destroyed, snapped in half as the pieces fell onto the ground.

Disarmed, Kikyo allowed her arms to fall to her side. Not a word was uttered as she continued to fix her sight on Naraku. There was a transient moment that her eyes reflected bewilderment and a trace of confusion. But that all disappeared in an instant as her façade of composure slipped back into place.

"You believe that as long as I have the heart of that worthless human, that pathetic bandit Onigumo who loved you with all his being, you believe that I wouldn't harm you. Yet you never thought that I would rid it of its interference, using the Shikon Jewel you gave me with your own hand."

"…"

"We are standing on the peak of Mt. Hakurei. No one but I will witness your death. Inuyasha had intended to follow, but you drove him away on your own accord. Hehehe, to discover that you're the one responsible for your own despair… Kikyo, how does it feel? How does it feel to know that Inuyasha is with another woman? He will not come to save you, and you will die a pitiful death alone." Mockery dripped from his every word as Naraku utilized the opportunity to ridicule Kikyo.

"You must think you're so clever, Naraku. You send a phantom to set Inuyasha and I apart all with the intent of leading me to this place unaccompanied. How thoughtful." Having been silent until now, Kikyo opened her mouth and spoke. Inexplicably, her voice was devoid of any fear or despair that Naraku sought, but was instead laced with a touch of noticeable satire.

"Save your last words for a prayer, Kikyo. This place shall be your grave!" Her derisive expression goaded Naraku, which caused the smile on his face to stiffen. His dark eyes burned with a fierce intent and he pierced through her left shoulder with his tentacle. It withdrew, but not before injecting oozes of miasma that attempted to corrode Kikyo's body.

Kikyo's natural instinct was to clutch her shoulder, her knees buckling until one grazed the ground. Her body shuddered. The searing agony that scorched her shoulder was a cruel reminder to the fatal wound fifty years ago. Nonetheless, when her eyes drifted back to Naraku, the cold sarcastic smile didn't fade away. If anything, it was brimming with contempt in its purest form.

In spite of being backed into a corner, with the cliff looming behind her, the miko kept her back straightened in an act of defiance. Her white sleeves flitted against the wind, with the majesty of an eagle at full wingspan.

It gave Naraku the impression that she was above him, and that was something he couldn't tolerate. His face darkened as his hand morphed into tentacles. Numerous launched for her, intertwining into a drill-like form that penetrated her chest.

Left suspended in midair by the extension of Naraku's arm, Kikyo was exposed to the full intensity of the wind at the high altitude. It lashed at her face, loosening her white ribbon to toy with her lustrous tresses.

The miko coughed then laughed as if she was not the one who was a step away from her demise. "All the attempts to ridicule me, yet this is the second time you failed to land a decisive blow. I am still much alive, just as the root of Onigumo's heart is still entrenched in your existence. Naraku, you can fool no one with your self-deception."

 _'It is Onigumo's influence that urges him to taunt me with Inuyasha and Kagome. His so-called trap that created a fissure between Inuyasha and I is nothing more than an act of jealousy. Even now he attempts to provoke me with the mention of Kagome. Hmph. He must be eager to impel my wrath towards Inuyasha. How foolish.'_

Being the subject of her condescension was the last thing Naraku wanted. His hands unwittingly balled into tight fists. It infuriated him to no ends that the miko could read what was in his heart, the feelings that he desperately tried to deny and feared was at mercy to her ridiculing words.

—Kikyo!

Enraged, Naraku left little time to survey his deed and withdrew what held Kikyo in place.

As though resigning to whatever fate had prepared, Kikyo closed her eyes as gravity pulled her downwards. Despite the painful throbs that ripped her shoulder apart, the miko kept her features composed as she distracted herself with what she believed was her final musing.

And surprisingly to any but her, her thoughts did not linger long on Inuyasha, the one who she had once given her life to pursue.

From the moment that the phantom had made its appearance, Kikyo knew that it was a trap Naraku devised to ensnare her. There were opportunities to clear Inuyasha's misunderstanding before she opted to shatter its illusionary hold with her powers. She did not, however, for she was not so naïve to believe that her strained relationship with Inuyasha would work out. Trust was a delicate subject between them, and that was the final reason Kikyo needed to break herself free from the shackles of affection that locked her in place. Hence, she stepped into Naraku's trap without a second thought. Even now, there was no regret regarding the matter, though she couldn't help but lament the one thing she failed to achieve.

 _'My sole regret is that I am unable to defeat Naraku. Such is the hatred that drives my conscience. Naraku, you should pray that this fall will be enough to kill me irrevocably. Otherwise, I will extract a fitting retaliation!'_

…

 _'What is this bad feeling I'm getting? I don't like it.'_ Inuyasha halted his step and cast his sight behind his shoulder.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Seeing that the hanyou had stopped, his companion followed suit before directing puzzled looks at the one who was behaving strangely.

Without a response, Inuyasha instead sniffed the air. From afar, he could barely make out the summit of Mt. Hakurei that was encased in a veil of mystic fog. The sight did not surprise him, though what captured his attention were the clouds that drifted around the mountain. Different from the norm, the purity of its form was slowly being layered by a dark shadow. The purplish-black color left unfavorable and somewhat bias associations for Inuyasha.

Then, there was also the fact that the scent of the wind had changed. It not only carried the fragrance of nearby plantations, but also the smell from higher grounds.

—That scent!

 _'No! That's not possible!'_ The notion constricted his heart with dread. Without answering any of the questions his friends were bombarding him with, Inuyasha bolted away in the direction of the mountain.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Given no other alternatives, Kagome and the others were forced to keep up with Inuyasha's rapid pace.

…

The depth of the valley was swallowed up by a river of miasma. Kikyo was only a few inches from its caustic touch when a streak of green whizzed through the air. In the form of a whip, it wrapped itself around the miko's waist to discontinue her descend.

—This is!

Naraku inwardly cursed as his head lashed around to regard the intervener. Almost as if he was befuddled, he stared at the newcomer for a few seconds before his face contorted into a sneer. "Sesshomaru, are you trying to interfere by saving this woman?"

The daiyoukai's head tilted at an arrogant angle as a smirk of condescension, one at its finest form, appeared on his visage. "I must say, you took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku. Are you really that fearful of her? Your underhanded means disgusts me more than your new form."

His words probably struck a nerve for Naraku continued to stare at the daiyoukai with dark clouds gathering above his head. However, the irritation soon morphed into mockery, with a wild laughter originating from his throat. "All this talking does not fit your image, Sesshomaru. What's the matter? Do you not want to kill me? Why not pull out your prized Tokijin and try to cut me down?"

"…" Not a response came, with the daiyoukai appearing as emotionless as ever.

Nonetheless, Sesshomaru understood Naraku's provoking implication. As one who wouldn't tolerate anything less than perfection, the empty white sleeve that occasionally whipped against the left side of his breastplate was an unequivocal and glaring defect. With his only useable arm preoccupied due to the whip that had Kikyo dangling in midair, Sesshomaru found himself unable to draw out the sword that was secured by his sash.

"How do you intend to fight me like this? It will simplify your woe if you let go, but at the cost of her guaranteed demise. Hehehe, to think that the great and powerful Sesshomaru feels compelled to save this woman… Is it because she was of some assistance? Or could it be that you… Hahahaha!" Naraku's maniac laughter resonated across the mountain's peak, creating a strong impression that he had read Sesshomaru's mind.

"Are you done? Everything you say is tedious." Even before the words left his lips, Sesshomaru's expanding youki held sufficient menace to silent Naraku's cackles. "Do not compare me, Sesshomaru, with the likes of you. Whether or not this woman dies does not concern me."

"Very well then." There was a dark grin that crept up on Naraku's features as his fingers curled until they resembled a claw. "Allow me to test your words!"

Realizing his intention in an instant, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his whip and was about to pull when Naraku's tentacles shot forth like hungry snakes. The daiyoukai took a leap and evaded them with ease, though he couldn't prevent the attack from splitting his youki generated whip. With that, there was once again nothing to control Kikyo's fall.

His eyebrows momentarily furrowing, Sesshomaru dissolved his whip and extract Tokijin from its usual resting place.

Unruffled by the sharp glistening steel, Naraku sneered before encasing himself within the boundary of a barrier. However, that did nothing to prepare him for what Sesshomaru did next. Rather than using his signature attack, _Dragon Strike_ , Sesshomaru chose the most unexpected course of action. A wave of his arm eradicated any obstructing tentacles before he soared downwards, chasing after the falling miko.

Naraku was flabbergasted, though his brain still processed the unforeseeable turn of events. _'Sesshomaru, you allowed an opportunity to fight me go to waste for the sake of pursuing a woman. Well, well. I'm taken aback that you want to save her. Beneath the valley is a river of concentrated miasma that I prepared. Even if you can spare her the fate of plummeting into it, there is nothing you or anyone else can do to prevent my miasma from devouring what little life she has left. _HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHA!'__


	7. To Save a Life

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Everyone seems surprised that Sesshomaru went and saved Kikyo instead of going after Naraku. XD But that's understandable, since I thought the same thing when I first read the original fanfic. Then again, Sesshomaru has time and again caught me off guard during the series by doing the unexpected, such as letting Rin and Jaken accompany him, voluntarily stopping demon Inuyasha from rampaging, spending time with Kagura during her last moments (btw that was touching yet sad), giving Kagome a ride to Inuyasha, etc.**

 **yami2703: Naraku seems to be reflecting everyone's astonishment during the last chapter. He was speechless, LOL! And you're right, Naraku also loves Kikyo, no matter how unhealthy that love is and no matter how much he tries to deny it. He does make me feel sympathetic; that makes him a great villain with excellent character development to evoke such feeling.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Yeah, since this is a SessKik story, we know that Inuyasha and his gang will take the backseat. But I do think that it is reasonable for Inuyasha to arrive later than Sesshomaru, seeing as how he is still managing with the rejection Kikyo gave him. We can expect him to be slower at picking up clues.**

 **While I agree that the relationship of InuKik started off due to their loneliness, I do believe that Inuyasha does love Kikyo (although Kikyo's love for him is greater by immeasurable magnitude imo). We know that he isn't someone who easily cries, and he does that twice openly because of Kikyo's death (with the second time being tears of blood). Still, I think he never quite understood the meaning of love, but instead learned to cherish people after he lost them. The same goes for Naraku. When I summarize the story like this, the series is just about two half-demons, who did not understand what love is, trying their hardest to pursue a woman.**

 **fabelliot: Kikyo is exhausted by Inuyasha's indecisiveness at this point of the story, so much that she does not mind the idea of stepping into Naraku's trap just to reject Inuyasha's advances. But now is indeed the time for Sesshomaru to step in, looking as majestic as always. ;) And while there aren't many (unfortunately), the SessKik fandom does have really great stories. You're absolutely right, SessKik is OTP. They are a perfect match in both appearance and personalities.**

 **8579: Good to see that the last chapter captured your attention despite its length. While I can go ahead and say that this chapter is also regrettably short, I do hope that you'll find it just as enthralling.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 7-To Save a Life**

* * *

As uncharacteristic as it seemed, Sesshomaru did not question his action. Being the efficient and no-nonsense daiyoukai he was, he was not one to waste time by considering possible consequences and providing a motive for his behavior. His actions were shaped by his own will alone, and that was what prompted him to save the miko. There was no other explanation for why he would bother, but he followed his desire nonetheless.

He felt that chasing after the miko was more important than fighting Naraku.

That was all. No senseless questions. No justifying reasons.

Mindful that the aid of gravity was inadequate, Sesshomaru discharged an ample amount of youki before propelling himself downwards until he was within range. The miko, whose eyes were closed to give an impression of having surrendered to fate, was mere seconds away from the hissing flow of miasma. He put away his Tokijin before flicking his wrist to materialize his whip. With a swipe, the long extension wrapped itself around Kikyo's waist once again and lifted her into Sesshomaru's arm.

Surrounded by the poisonous mist, his Tenseiga gathered its blue aura in a defensive manner that enveloped both him and the miko. In one quick sweep with his acute vision, he familiarized himself with his surroundings. He did consider the notion of returning to the peak to confront Naraku, though abandoned it when he perceived the entrance of a cave on the cliff side several miles above. With that as the new destination, he shot upwards with another surge of energy.

…

"Kikyo!" Although Inuyasha sprinted nonstop with a speed that surpassed Myoga's when in flight, it was apparent to him that he was too late when he noticed that the peak of Mt. Hakurei was devoid of any presence.

—Not here.

He could catch whiffs of Kikyo's scent, mingled together with Naraku's and Sesshomaru's. Knowing who was involved did nothing to appease his troubled mind. If anything, it only reinforced his need to discover what had taken place. Yet, no one was around to provide him with answers.

At a loss, Inuyasha scanned the area until his eyes fell on the pieces of what he could identify as a broken bow. It was the same weapon that had shattered the illusion of Kagome, and it was undoubtedly the same one that he wrenched away from Kikyo. He rushed forward to pick up the two broken ends, despite needing no further confirmation of who the owner was.

A terrible theory constructed itself inside his head, using everything gathered as evidence. Nevertheless, he denied it with all his might, refusing to believe what was seemingly the truth.

 _'Kikyo. Kikyo, where are you? What happened to you? Tell me that you're safe! Tell me that Naraku failed. Tell me! Somebody come and just tell me what the hell happened!'_

"Inuyasha…!" He could hear Kagome's call from behind him, though he was too distracted to give a reply.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? What happened?" Sharing the same concern as Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived to bombard him with questions that he could not answer.

While Inuyasha said nothing, a single glance at the object in his hand allowed Kagome to get a faint idea of the situation. Her dark eyes flashed with various emotions; there was mostly confusion, followed by surprise before that was taken over by a glimmer of sadness. The tides of emotions lasted for a few seconds before she shifted her gaze back to Inuyasha's face. She bit the inside of her cheek and then gingerly asked, "Did something… happen… to Kikyo?"

At that, Inuyasha watched as all his friends fixed their eyes on him. Fearing that a word of either acknowledgment or denial would amplify the sense of reality, the hanyou chose to remain quiet, as if that could make the entirety of the event before him into a dream. Hence, he merely hung his head.

"Inuyasha… you should go check. See what happened…" Kagome whispered, her voice breaking slightly to resemble someone who was suppressing the urge to cry.

Her words spurred Inuyasha to take action. Gaining the courage to check, he hurried towards the edge of the cliff and glanced down. His eyes narrowed, squinting in an endeavor to see beyond the purple mist and the dark abyss. A small and slow movement directed his attention to the edge of a rock that protruded from the river of miasma, where he immediately recognized the serpent-like form of a Soul Collector. Instead of hovering around its master like Inuyasha would frequently see during his encounters with Kikyo, the white youkai was instead swirling around a piece of white fabric that was hooked onto the rock.

—A tattered piece from Kikyo's miko garment.

That was the last proof that eradicated any lingering doubt in Inuyasha. Devastated, the hanyou sank onto the ground and rammed a fist into the rocky surface.

 _"However, it seems that even Naraku understands that woman more than you, Inuyasha."_ Ringing in his ears was Sesshomaru's previous warning. As delayed as it was, the realization that the illusion was a part of Naraku's trap hit him like a bolt of lightning. By acting exactly as Naraku had planned, like he was an actor reading the lines to a script, he was the one who destroyed whatever remaining faith Kikyo had in him. While it was done unintentionally, there was no denying that he was partly responsible for why Kikyo refused his aid.

 _'Damn it! Damn it all! Why did this happen?'_

There were movements behind him, presumably Kagome based on the footsteps. However, he did not turn around. There was no way he could afford to face Kagome at present, not with all the guilt that ate his insides and left nothing but pain behind.

"KIKYO!" he howled, letting all his anguish poured out from his voice.

…

Once within the sanctuary of the cave, Sesshomaru laid Kikyo against the back wall with enough caution to avoid aggravating her wound. Anyone witnessing would most likely be stunned into silence by how delicate his action was, which seemed to completely contradict the coldhearted appearance he presented to the world. Nonetheless, there was no other presence save for the miko, whose consciousness had faded away the moment he caught her.

Although she was away from the source of Naraku's jaki, Kikyo's features were twisted in pain. Her face was ghostly pale and her eyebrows knitted closely together. It was obvious that the heart of the problem was the wound that stretched from her shoulder blade to the left side of her chest, where tendrils of miasma were seeping out from the opening.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before he reached out and opened up her kosode. Without a pause in his movement, he placed a hand on top of the now fully exposed wound. Unlike the rest of her body, the area was unnaturally sweltering. A barely perceptible frown settled on his countenance as a glowing blue ball of energy gathered on his fingertip. Little by little, he allowed his youki to flow into the gash in streams of light.

The evil aura must have recognized the new threat as it began to stir. Black and blue radiance showered the miko and Sesshomaru watched as the two powers fought tooth and nail. Perhaps it was because her soul was weakened, but Kikyo's spiritual powers never once complicated the matter by initiating a three-way battle royal.

Even so, the miasma alone proved to be a nuisance, as expected of something produced by that vile Naraku. There was the simple and efficient option of discharging more of his youki to completely overwhelm the miasma, though Sesshomaru was not under the impression that the miko could handle it in her state. As if to support that belief, Kikyo coughed wildly, her body shuddering with every feeble breath she took.

Fortunately for her, the miasma was gradually being suppressed into a small mass until it could no longer continue its rampage. It had been a drawn-out battle, though never once did Sesshomaru doubt the unparalleled strength of his demonic aura. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Naraku's miasma capitulated to the pressure. The only issue that ever existed was whether or not Kikyo would last until then, but that was apparent when he studied her features. Color was beginning to return and her eyebrows had relaxed.

Withdrawing his hand, he took a moment to dress her before turning around to settle himself into a more comfortable position as he guarded the entrance to the cave.

* * *

 **More Translator's Notes: Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week... or maybe a little sooner for those who read One Thousand and One, as I plan to update that in the next few days. Now let me slip away before someone realizes I'm promoting my other SessKik story here. Until next time!**


	8. Deprived but Prideful Soul

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归 by 风落潇湘 as** I **wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes:** **Unfortunately, I had to make a bit of editing in this chapter's dialogue to allow it to flow with better coherence as well as finding the right vocabulary to match its Chinese counterpart. Therefore, while it's not a perfect translation, I did try my best to convey what the original story is trying to tell.**

 **fabelliot: Don't be too sad. I also think that Inuyasha needs to learn a lesson for being indecisive. He has kept Kagome, Kikyo and the readers/audience waiting for an answer/decision during the entire series. As for Sesshomaru, I totally agree. He's awesome! XD Thanks for supporting both of my SessKik fanfic and I'm happy that you're enjoying them.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Here's a longer chapter. Hopefully this one's length will make up for the shorter one last week. You're absolutely correct; unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lets his action speak for him rather than waste time being indecisive. He's cool like that. ;)**

 **yami2703: YES! SessKik forever! They are indeed a perfect match for each other. Thank you for supporting this story and the pairing.**

 **8579: Yep, while there is no way Sesshomaru is going to openly utter words of affection, his actions can show a bit of what he keeps hidden behind his impassiveness. I'm glad you liked that part; I liked it a lot too since these little details about Sesshomaru are nice.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 8-Deprived but Prideful Soul**

* * *

 _Everything was RED. There were large patches of RED. The entire world was dyed RED. The beginning of the world was RED and so was the end._

 _But there was also a period of time where the world was brightened by other colors:_

 _There was a magnificent orange sunset._

 _A lake the reflected tinges of golden red from the sun._

 _The maple trees colored red and brown by autumn._

 _There was a shell of rouge being a cherished gift._

 _And a mirror that revealed the reflection of a woman underneath the stoic façade._

 _There were the spots of pink that touched his cheeks._

 _Then the dream concluded and the nightmare began:_

 _A robe like flames came from behind, the sleeves flapping._

 _Blood was splattered everywhere._

 _The burning flames of a burial that devoured everything._

…

The various shades of red took liability in overturning her past's scabs.

—Memories.

All those memories intertwined with love and hate, with blood and tears. They were repetitively entangled with strife, creating a string of images that flashed within her brain. Switching, overlapping and changing to replay themselves, they could only be described as an endless loop that persistently tormented her. They clanged tight onto her even as she drifted between the realms of the living and the dead.

Her chest felt heavy, like someone had decided to pile weighty objects on top of her lungs. A sharp pain flared from within, with an excruciating agony that scorched her as it rapidly spread across the left side of her upper torso.

The arrival of such unbearable pain, combined with the one consistent in her heart, forced her to open her mouth as a name rolled off her tongue amidst a groan.

"Inu-Inuyasha…"

—Inuyasha huh?

A traitorous brow rose above Sesshomaru's hairline. He turned his head towards the miko resting against the wall and took notice of the light movements from her eyelashes.

Following another soft moan, Kikyo's eyes fluttered open and were instantly hit with light. It wasn't a blinding sight but it still felt uncomfortable for someone who had just stirred from a death-like slumber.

 _'I… I am alive still?'_ Kikyo's hand reached for the wound on her chest. It felt cool to touch and much to her surprise, there was an extremely powerful youki that dwelled within her, restraining the corrosive nature of the miasma.

Confused, she rotated her head until her sight found a familiar white figure that she had encountered thrice in the past few days.

"So you are the one who saved me?"

Perchance he deemed the question to be conclusive with enough common sense, for Sesshomaru supplied no answer and instead gave an inquiry of his own. "Inuyasha. You uttered the half-breed's name in peril. Are you filled with the foolish desire that he will be the one to save you?"

His words were indifferent as always but they felt derisive to Kikyo as they strike a harsh blow to her self-esteem. While there was no visible injury, she felt the burning pain that provoked her. Irritated, she straightened her back, narrowed her eyes into slits, and unconsciously increased her volume. "Stop it. Cease your nonsense. I had no expectations that involved the assistance of another, in particular, Inuyasha's!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru scoffed and moved his gaze back to the entrance of the cave, having lost his initial interest. "Quiet down. Know that I care nothing about your repudiation."

Doused in the blanket of freezing water that was the reality, Kikyo was left at a state of disbelief by her own emotional outburst. But being the miko she was, she regained her composure as soon as her stoic mask slipped back into place. A humorless smile stretched across her face.

Despite being taken over by her sentiments, what she told Sesshomaru was nothing less than the truth. She didn't expect anyone to lend a hand because she was no longer a woman who yearned for someone's protection.

 _'I fully understand now. My will is the only sanctuary that can protect me. I will be the protector of myself. I have no need for the protection of another.'_

Even as she cemented the idea into her head, she took a moment to persuade herself further—that the sole reason why she would utter Inuyasha's name was nothing more than an instinct. As a human, she also possessed the intuitive urge to call for the one who was the most important to her when exposed to danger. Call it a woman's weakness but precisely because it was innate, it was something that was inescapable. Regardless, it was not something that Sesshomaru needed to know.

Heaving a silent sigh, she lowered her head to conceal the complex emotions in her eyes with her bangs. Her gaze dropped to regard the end of the serrated cracks on her clay body that her clothing failed to fully hide.

"Why did you save me? I am merely a false existence that roams the realm of the living." With another deep exhale of breath, she managed to cast aside her feelings and kept her voice detached of any emotion.

Sesshomaru had no intention of replying, though there was something about the delivery of her statement that irked him. Was she actually asking him to justify his action? _'Ridiculous,'_ the daiyoukai thought. He needed no one's approval. His choices were his own and no one could tell him otherwise.

"You are such a fool." There was a scoff, followed by his cool nonchalance.

Kikyo perked up, taken aback. He displayed his usual indifference, though closer consideration of his words hinted a possible connotation that emanated a sense of ambiguity. Somewhat curious, the miko searched his features for a clue to his cryptic message.

Although she gave external appearances little consideration, she had to inwardly admit that the daiyoukai was bestowed with a grandeur that most would envy. It was a shame that he was always so impassive and cold. If only he would permit his elegant eyebrows to relax, then perhaps people wouldn't feel as intimidated. Or was that part of his intention?

Noticing that her musings had strayed far from her initial thoughts, she gave up on the attempt at comprehending the enigma that was Sesshomaru. She withdrew her gaze and her lips curved upwards in self-mockery. There shouldn't be the need to invest her interest on Sesshomaru.

Disinclined to dwell on her irrelevant thoughts, she ran her hand across the rough ground. Out of habit, she tried to locate her bow, only to remember that it had been broken during her battle with Naraku. Moreover, her quiver was shattered when the tentacles pierced through her shoulder, with all remaining arrows having dived head first into the river of miasma.

A sense of discomfort wormed its way through her upon the realization. Making a mental note to replenish her supplies at once, Kikyo supported herself with a hand and was just about to regain on her feet when the two opposing energies within her tussled for dominance.

Kikyo hissed and her knees buckled before she landed back against the wall. Her hand shot towards her chest. It would appear that her movement had aggravated the foreign energies that currently dwelled within her.

While the quiet noise she made would've escaped most people, Sesshomaru could still catch the sound. He spared a glance in her direction and uttered, "How pompous."

Despite the limited interaction, Sesshomaru was extremely good when it came to getting on her nerve. For the second time in just one day, Kikyo found herself glaring daggers at the one who saved her.

It was too bad that Sesshomaru wasn't in the least intimidated by the intensity that burned within her eyes. If anything, the daiyoukai was inwardly amused. "What is it? Do you have an objection, stubborn miko?"

That did not have the effect he wanted, for said stubborn miko curled her fingers into fists before making another attempt at getting up. Reminding himself that all his effort would go to waste if he allowed her to do as she pleased, he reined in his impatience with self-discipline and shifted his tone slightly. "Sit down and rest if you want to extract vengeance on Naraku."

Hesitation flashed on Kikyo's determined countenance. She had no intention of appearing weak before the daiyoukai who continuously regarded her as a fool, but her rationale forced her to concede victory to Sesshomaru. He was right; she would need to restore her strength in order to purge Naraku from this world. Hence, she relented and sank lower against the wall.

"… Thank you for saving me," she whispered, her tone polite but distant.

Sesshomaru passed another fleeting glimpse of her. He made no acknowledgment that he heard her words of appreciation and instead asked, "How will you purify the miasma?"

And the question was well founded because there were going to be consequences if she continued to resort to Sesshomaru's youki as a means of suppression. Not to mention that the most apparent issue was how her spiritual powers might respond to the two foreign sources of demonic energies. Her aura was currently weak but there was no telling if it would clash with the daiyoukai's power once it recovered.

Kikyo pursed her lips, her mahogany pools reflecting solemnly. Similar to how a doctor was incapable of treating his own ailments, Kikyo could not purify the miasma inflicted on her body. If she wants to live, there was only one person she could turn to.

—Her reincarnation, Kagome.

But that alternative was a resounding slap in the face.

It was apparent why Naraku did not bother to verify her death. He understood her enough to know that even if she survived the fall, she would never resort to asking for the girl's help. Even if Kagome offered her aid, Kikyo still had her pride to cling onto. One could most certainly call her stubborn, but the pride she had was engraved deep into her bones, ineradicable even after the heartbreaks she suffered.

 _'You must be laughing at my predicament, Naraku. Indeed, my time is limited… Sooner or later, my body will disintegrate due to your miasma. However, you are underestimating my tenacity. I vow to drag you to hell before I die. As for Inuyasha—'_

"—Inuyasha. He was born ignorant and lives as a miserable half-demon. So fragile that solitude scarred him. Don't you agree, miko? And not just half-breeds, humans too."

The cold voice jolted Kikyo back into reality, and she was briefly entertained by the idea that Sesshomaru was telepathic. She guided her eyes until they landed on him, who had his sights on the sky from the opening of the cave.

 _'How different is his perception of the sky compared to the rest of us?'_ That would've been the first question that Kikyo would've asked, though there was no way she could ignore what was just said. Once again, she deciphered the inconspicuous meaning in his words. Perhaps it was because he breached the topic she considered a taboo, but her eyes glistened coldly in apparent anger. "Sesshomaru, what did you just say? Are you implying that I am dependent on him for survival?"

"From what I've seen thus far, that is the conclusion I, Sesshomaru, have reached," commented Sesshomaru, inwardly surprised that the miko had interpreted the significance of his statement. It would appear that she did possess the level of intellect to understand him, which was not all that common amongst both the demon and humankind.

"Don't talk nonsense." Kikyo frowned, lifting her chin up to imitate his stance. "I have my pride. I will never allow such shameless behavior, _youkai_."

—Youkai?

The abrupt change in how she addressed him was apparent, especially with the emphasis she placed. Was that an indication that she was emotionally strung? Whatever it was, Sesshomaru did not care. However, he did take the extra second to assess the miko in her prideful glory. Her straight back and her raised eyebrows that resisted his condescension by mirroring his attitude were the manifestation of her noble pride, along with her aversion to yield.

Then why did she of all people submit to that half demon? Was it because of the pathetic feeling mortals referred to as love?

He had no intention of discovering the worthless answer to the equally worthless inquiry.

Perchance Kikyo was still irritated, for Sesshomaru detected a sudden spike in her recovering aura. How annoying. He didn't execute the effort to save her only for her to waste away. "Your spiritual powers are agitated. Control your temper if you do not wish for a premature death before Naraku's."

"So what is your point in the preceding conversation?" asked Kikyo, but heeded his warning nonetheless as she took steadying breaths to calm herself.

Despite knowing that her gaze was still glued to him, Sesshomaru did not return the gesture as he supplied her with his blunt answer. "When it comes to Inuyasha, he is a disgrace best forgotten."

Silence passed between them, with Kikyo having gone quiet.

As usual, Sesshomaru allowed the stillness to settle in comfortably. In all honesty, he felt that he had indulged her once too many. For someone whose words were rarer than gold, it was very unusual for him to initiated a conversation. But the miko had sparked an odd sense of curiosity in him. He would come to grasp the reason for his atypical interest in due time. But at present, all he knew was that she was not like ordinary mortals.

"Do you… believe that I am capable of erasing those memories freely…?" It was a while before he heard her voice again, though it lacked any of her former self-assurance. She was instead soft-spoken, with the faintest trace of a quiver.

"…"

"Before… when I was alive, I was the miko who was entrusted to guard the jewel of four souls… I was not allowed to carry the heart of a human. I showed my weaknesses to no one for a single blunder would've cost my life..." There was no indication that the impassive daiyoukai was listening. Kikyo continued to speak nonetheless, seemingly having become apathetic towards her surroundings. "However, I am no longer the guardian of the jewel, nor am I alive. My soul is so much freer now than it was then. My emotions are liberated from repression. I am free to hate. Free to love…"

Sesshomaru was still silent, though he did pay a certain degree of attention to her honest confession. There were other better alternatives than to linger around; he could always resort to silencing her or simply leaving. Nonetheless, he chose neither of the orthodox options. Strangely enough, there was a part of him that guided his focus towards the mumbling miko.

"I have given up on life. There exists no future for an undead such as myself. I exchanged everything for the freedom that lies beyond life… Yet, I am still not free of my memories. Why!? I cannot comprehend!?" It would seem that years of maintaining a stoic façade had finally left her devastated, unable to control the eruption of emotions that threatened to shatter her mask of equanimity. Her words spew forth in a stuttering manner, her voice cracking as though on the verge of rupture.

Aware that Kikyo's mentality had spiraled out of control, Sesshomaru's brows furrowed minutely with the impression of a serious contemplation before he turned his head around. Although the daiyoukai's face was phlegmatic, he was inwardly surprised by the sight that greeted him.

He saw her leaning against the wall, her body curled up into a ball so that her arms could wrap defensively around her knees. Her dark bangs hid her face from him but the daiyoukai could instantly tell that her lips were trembling based on her shuddering body. Gone was the miko who could imitate his solemnity and in her place was a woman who appeared so frail that a single breeze could blow her away.

 _'How dull. So she is just another ordinary girl under the pretense,'_ Sesshomaru summarized. Regardless of how strong she seemed, she was essentially a human dominated by her own emotions. That conclusion should've left him appalled, but something halted him from finishing the thought. An inner voice manifested, urging him to supply a word of comfort. It sounded something his father would wholeheartedly promote, though Sesshomaru disregarded it immediately by crashing it with a mental foot.

Certainly, the great Inu no Taisho and the half-breed Inuyasha might be capable of such act of compassion, but Sesshomaru was not born lenient nor gracious.

Deciding that the miko was no longer worth his time, Sesshomaru was about to abandon her when she perked up. Her countenance was that of sangfroid, apparently having regained her composure. Her eyes were no longer listless as they reflected an immeasurable depth of wisdom. They were impassive and utterly serene, displaying her typical demeanor.

"Forgive my anomalous outburst and I request for you to forget. However, understand that I do not need nor desire your solace," Kikyo said stiffly, her face devoid of any emotion. Had Sesshomaru not been there to witness her earlier display, then perhaps he would've been tempted to believe that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hmph," he scoffed in return, though one could only wonder what thoughts occupied his mind.


	9. The Path to Conquest

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **fabelliot: Once again, thanks for reading. Yes, Sesshomaru is definitely impassive and cool. These traits do define and distinguish him, making him an awesome character to watch in the series. And also an excellent (and a good challenging) character to write/read about in fanfics. :D**

 **yami2703: Another update is here and thank you for your continuous support. SessKik forever!**

 **8579: Looking forward to knowing your thoughts on this chapter. I'm really happy for your unfailing support.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Your reviews provide very good insight and I thank you for them. I agree, as strong as Kikyo is, even she needs a shoulder to lean on once in a while. It saddens me that Inuyasha seems so ignorant about this; throughout the entire series, he seems to be under the impression that Kikyo is this invincible entity who can continuously fend off Naraku's attacks while Kagome is this frail girl who needs him 24/7. And indeed, a terrible string of events is what caused Kikyo to crash and burn. TOT As far as I can tell, Sesshomaru just doesn't believe that emotions are necessary in his pursuit for power. He thinks that they're meaningless and will only hinder him. Still, I'm getting the impression that he's beginning to see that not all attachments are bad, like how Rin and Jaken follow him around.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 9- The Path to Conquest**

* * *

 _When he opened his eyes, his initial realization was that he was in a dark forest. In reality, the area was brightened by the streaming light of the sunset, though his foul mood altered his perception._

 _Reclining under a tree, his customary splendor of might and elegance had been distorted into a bloody mess. His once luxuriant silver mane was disheveled and blood marred his white robe with undignified splotches. But the worst of all was the empty sleeve on his left, a glaring defect to the perfection known as Sesshomaru._

 _The daiyoukai had just fought a fierce battle and suffered a crushing defeat._

 _It was humiliating._

 _"Damn you, half-breed Inuyasha…" he muttered a spiteful curse, but that did nothing to alleviate his agony._

 _Having lost his left arm, the dismembered limb throbbed with pain akin to the jabbing of a thousand needles. Nonetheless, the physical pain was trivial compared to what his pride had to endure._

 _For the first time, he was defeated in battle. Defeat; it was a word that should never have been associated with that of his caliber._

 _He was proclaimed the loser in his battle with Inuyasha. He not only failed to obtain the Tessaiga but also lost an arm in the process. Moreover, he couldn't muster enough strength to stand. Against his pride's protest, he could only rest against the tree while waiting for his wound to heal._

 _So vulnerable and powerless. He had always believed those were depictions of the weak. Never should they be used to describe someone like him, someone with unparalleled strength. The taste of defeat felt too surreal but the reality was extremely vicious. The fact was laid bare before him, just like how his sleeve couldn't cover the blemish he was now forced to live with._

 _He lost. Aside from failing, he was greatly injured, with all his grace and self-assurance trampled on. Such realization stimulated a furious impulse. It was like a mad dog, tearing and chewing at his pride. Even now, he had trouble accepting that he was the one nursing his wounds in defeat while Inuyasha claimed his prize._

 _But being the daiyoukai he was, Sesshomaru soon calmed down. Unlike many, his arrogance didn't invite ignorance. Not one to throw a fit like some immature child, he tamed his violent urges and frustrations._

 _He remembered the cause of his defeat. Frenzy and fury at the Tessaiga's rejection resulted in an unprecedented failure and he would be damned if he allowed himself to commit the same mistake ever again._

 _As his wrath faded away, confusion urged his thinking. What was the factor that had handed him his defeat? The Tessaiga. It initially gave the appearance of a long scrap piece of rust incapable of cutting anything. What did Inuyasha do to initiate its transformation, giving it the ability to land such devastating blow?_

 _What was it? What was the factor that allowed the half-breed's strength to grow exponentially?_

 _The questions evoked memories, memories of his father's words. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

 _—Have you someone to protect…?_

 _His father had stood with his back to him when asking Sesshomaru that strange inquiry. Almost without much of a thought, the son's reply had been blunt. "Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."_

 _He answered with utmost confidence, never once letting second thoughts cloud his judgment. As he spoke, he carried the aura to dominate the world, with unequaled superiority to stand above all. His father was testing him so he would respond with equivalent sincerity and intensity, even though he couldn't fathom his father's intention with such a question._

 _The path Sesshomaru desired was that of conquest. He only required his own strength to accompany him on his journey for dominance. Anything else was just cumbersome and useless._

 _His position didn't permit him to see his father's face. For the briefest of seconds, he thought he had heard his father sigh, but the incongruity of such behavior made him dismiss it as an auditory hallucination. Although even supposing that the great Inu no Taisho did sigh, Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend the meaning behind it; he did not before and he still could not._

 _Nevertheless, he did interpret the hint of concern through his father's body language. A faint sense of discontent welled up from within when his father supplied no further remark. Then, he followed his guardian's lead and said nothing else._

 _Someone to protect. Centuries of occasional pondering did not yield an appropriate answer. What was the use of protecting someone else? Why did his father make such emphasis?_

 _However, he recalled how the Tessaiga had shed itself of its rusty appearance and transformed into the glistering fang with immeasurable potential. It occurred straight after Inuyasha's declaration to the oddly dressed human girl._

 _"You should shut up and let me protect you!" That was what his half-brother had said._

 _What did it mean? Was his father implying that strength resided in those with the will to protect another?_

 _Unintentionally and without any preceding notion, the outline of a woman's face materialized before his mind's eyes._

…

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, everything was surrounded by silence and darkness. He gazed outward beyond the cave's entrance and beheld the shimmering stars scattered across the night sky.

Night had well and truly consumed the light of day.

Taking the passing time, he keyed his senses towards the back of the cave, where he could detect that woman's presence.

The miko who he chose to save on a whim was still in the cave with him. Although he didn't expect her to wander off, considering the extent of her injury. That aside, it seemed that she hadn't moved an inch after their conversation. She appeared to be sleeping, though he did not bother to turn around for confirmation. So long as she wouldn't try to get on his nerve, he decided he could continue to tolerate her presence.

His gaze drifted from the heavens to the dirt ground, giving the impression of serious contemplation. While it was done unwittingly, he knew that his mind had drifted to the past.

Despite being the memories of his past, some parts felt more like a dream.

It was a time when he was at his lowest, when he suffered his first failure. It was also a time of great deliberation on the subject that he believed was meaningless. What could he possibly have to gain by protecting someone? Intelligent as he was, he couldn't reach an answer.

Yet what was more bewildering was the unexpected sight that weaved its way into his memories. It contradicted what he knew but it felt so real that he couldn't quite dismiss it as a conjured phantom. The image expanded and developed, emphasizing itself as if its sole existence was dependent on his acceptance.

It was so natural that he was so ever tempted to embrace it as part of his memories. The acknowledgment sounded absurd but the one he saw in his mind's eye was not one who dwelled in the realm of normalcy.

For the one who appeared in his vision-like memory was that woman, Kikyo…

There was no plausible reasoning for such phenomenon. However, intuition warned him that he wouldn't be able to disregard the woman as effortlessly as he had to everyone else. From the moment he decided to save her—no, perhaps it was when her gaze first met his—he knew that he had forged a strange relationship with the woman. They shared an objective after all, so he supposed there was an advantage in an alliance of some sort.

Forming a bond. Such thing disgusted him in the past. He had always despised the complicated relationship that tried to entangle one's heart. In addition, the woman in question was involved with Inuyasha.

—A human and a half-demon together? Wasn't that repulsive?

His musings were abruptly halted by a hoarse cough. That alone told Sesshomaru that the miasma inside Kikyo was once again restless. While there was no doubt that his youki would soon subdue the corrosive intruder, the pain that coursed through her body was no laughing matter. In fact, Sesshomaru was inwardly surprised that she wasn't expressing any further signs of agony.

An unconscious frown marred his countenance when he perceived a soft gasp coming from the back of the cave. Although it was not all that noticeable, Sesshomaru detected a hint of shudder that followed the sound.

Was she cold?

Recalling how humans were susceptible to low temperatures, the daiyoukai spared the wind that tussled with his silver mane a second thought. At night, the wind on the mountain howled with ferocity as it traveled from a higher altitude and passed the cave's entrance.

There was a sense of chillness as it touched his face. It had no effect on him whatsoever, though it would appear that the miko behind him was another matter altogether. Almost intuitively, as if to accompany the realization, he shifted his body until he found an appropriate position that could block the rushing wind.

"Thank you." The period of silence was shattered when Kikyo mumbled her appreciation, after her condition had seemingly stabilized.

—So she was awake, huh?

Despite not understanding Sesshomaru's motive, Kikyo was genuinely thankful for the rare consideration he showed. In reality, it was impossible for someone like her to be affected by the cold. Her body, constructed of clay and graveyard soil, was without warmth in the first place. It was no different to the chilling wind that ripped through the mountainside.

Although if she had to be truthful, then she would admit that she was indeed cold. Not in the body but in the heart. Devoid of any lingering warmth, the empty husk that was her chest was filled with bleakness unimaginable.

Contrary to what most would believe, being wounded served to heighten Kikyo's vigilance. Hence, she managed to detect the slight movements from Sesshomaru with her eyes closed. It had taken a while for her to comprehend the reason for the sudden shift in position, though realization dawn on her when her tresses were no longer harshly stirred by the cold wind.

Uncertain as to whether or not he was taking her possible needs into consideration, Kikyo hesitated before conscience generated the words of appreciation from her lips. Judging from his character, she anticipated a snort of denial and mentally prepared herself with a dismissive retort. Therefore, it was no understatement to state that she was astonished when he offered no remark whatsoever as if having accepted her gratitude.

The night took its time in control, relishing the period without light. It was accompanied by the chilling breeze that danced across the mountainside. Everything was quiet, with the occasional sound of the wind and breathing.

Between the mutual need for silence, Kikyo felt a sense of tranquility course through her, akin to a steady stream. Sesshomaru's unfailing presence was reassuring and so she eased herself into relaxing, trusting the daiyoukai with the volunteered task of keeping watch.

Her hand stretched towards her chest. For the first time in what seemed like eternality, there was blossoming warmth that stirred within her. It was fleeting, but it had left an undying impression on the undead miko.

Before Kikyo could dwell on the nostalgic sensation, a slight vibration diverted her attention. The continuous subtlety was that of small rattles and hums. It would've been impossible to detect in a crowded area, but the quietness of the cave allowed Kikyo to locate the source immediately.

Unlike Kikyo, Sesshomaru didn't need to search in order to know that it was the sword tucked in his belt that was vibrating.

Yes, movements were indeed coming from the Tenseiga.

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru gripped the hilt and exposed the steel into the cold air. The fang glistered before him but gave no indication of something amiss other than its restlessness.

 _'Huh? Tenseiga, what is it? What do you wish to tell me?'_

Instead of a response from his sword, it was Kikyo who spoke in a soft tone. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru focused on the surface of the blade, seeing his own reflection.

Silence descended upon them. The daiyoukai showed no sign of having paid her any heed and Kikyo was about to abandon the small conversation when he finally answered.

"Tenseiga," he paused and then elaborated, "A fang of my father's."

With pensive features, her sight dropped to the sword. "Is this the fang your father bestowed upon you, similar to how Inuyasha inherited the Tessaiga?"

The mention of Inuyasha stimulated a sneer from Sesshomaru. Noticing that, Kikyo frowned as she noted the obscured emotions behind his gesture. There was disdain mixed with hatred and a hint of mockery. Yet there was also something else that she couldn't perceive.

Disinclined to ponder on the personal intricacies, Kikyo gave a small smile and said, "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I'm under the impression that you seldom use the Tenseiga."

Not supplying an answer, Sesshomaru's eyebrows clandestinely puckered. He had no intention of telling her that he had used the blade not long ago, back when he saved her from the river of miasma.

Kikyo kept the indifferent smile pasted on her face. There was no need to pursue the topic if he was averse to it. At least that was what she thought, for Sesshomaru opened his mouth after a moment's silence.

"The Tenseiga is a sword of healing. I cannot kill my enemies with this. I have no need for something this dull."

"Are you dissatisfied with your father's arrangements? Why?"

"Hmph. If why I must explain, then my power is what it is."

"What do you intend to accomplish?"

"I must travel the path of conquest... power is necessary in order to walk that path." The reply came out swiftly, almost as if he had rehearsed the line countless times in anticipation of a question similar to hers.

—The path of conquest… huh?

Her eyebrows converged into a semblance of a frown, though the smile lingered. As someone who walked the path of carnage, she understood what paved the route to conquest. It was a dangerous and winding path painted with blood and littered with bone and flesh. Many have tried to climb the path to the peak of glory, only to fail, unable to turn back.

But then again, she had to remind herself that Sesshomaru was not one of those frail challengers buried and forgotten in history. He was strong, both in body and spirit. Perhaps it wouldn't be an overstatement to exalt his name as the one with supreme might and dignity.

"What future lies beyond the peak?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

Rather than question how he would achieve his goal, as most had done so before, Kikyo instead inquired about what he planned afterward. To be frank, Sesshomaru had no immediate answer. His father also once asked a similar question, one that had left him with no reply.

—What future lies beyond the peak?

He didn't know.

From a young age, he devoted time and effort to surmount someone as powerful as his father in order to certify his supremacy. The premature death of the great Inu no Taisho caused profound odium. He loathed how his father had left Inuyasha with the Tessaiga. But more than anything else, he hated that his father had perished in an endeavor to save a human woman and a half-demon.

His dream of surpassing his father could never truly be realized, now that he could no longer challenge and defeat the Inu no Taisho in a duel. Nonetheless, he still sought to become stronger. Strong enough so no one would ever dare to challenge his superiority.

With that in mind, he searched far and wide for the Tessaiga despite knowing that his father had left him the Tenseiga. Enraged by the unfair arrangement, he vented his frustrations on Inuyasha and resorted to violence in order to secure the Tessaiga into his possession. He wanted to prove to his deceased father that he was more capable and worthy of the fang than his half-demon brother.

However, the initial anger began to ebb away when he discovered that the Tessaiga functioned as the seal for Inuyasha's demon blood, to prevent the half-demon from going on a relentless rampage. As the compelling emotion receded into the depths of his mind, so did his strong desire for the Tessaiga.

In comparison to Inuyasha's uncontrollable demon blood, Sesshomaru had mastered perfect control and precision of the demonic aura he was born with. The inability to control one's own power was pitiful from his perspective, and Inuyasha, his half-demon brother, was not an exception.

Perhaps that was the logic behind his father's arrangements. It seemed less biased from such standpoint.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru still sought for strength. It was just that he no longer had his sight glued to the Tessaiga.

What would occur after achieving his longtime goal was something he left little time for contemplation. So naturally, he could provide no satisfying answer to Kikyo's query.

"Have you ever felt lonesome?" Dragging him back into the present was the miko's cool but somewhat solemn words.

Without any need to gather his thoughts, he gave his denial. "The answer is no. Do not associate me with such paltry sentiment."

"Oh?" A light chuckle escaped her throat, almost as though she had just registered a joke.

It was on the tip of his tongue to silence her imprudence. But before he could formulate the beginning of his sentence, Kikyo quietly spoke again. "It may seem trifling to you at present. However, I wonder if a change of mindset will occur once you reach the pinnacle of your desires. I'm well aware that the path you seek is one of solitude. You will be surrounded by reverence. There will be no one worthy as your equal. You may require no companion, but what of rivals? Does life without challenge sound tedious for you? If so, then who can you seek to alleviate your boredom?"

"…" A moment of silence followed until Sesshomaru threw the question back at her. "What of yourself? Do you feel what I cannot?"

A quick laughter came and was then followed by a soundless sigh. Kikyo reduced her voice to just above a whisper and instead said, "Nothing comes freely, Sesshomaru. To obtain power is no exception."

"I, Sesshomaru, am more than capable of managing any expense," he proclaimed with brimming confidence, and with it came the unfailing intent to act on his words.

Hearing that, Kikyo chuckled for the third time but said nothing else.

To stand above the crowd; she supposed it was understandable. Human or demon alike could attempt to climb and reach the path of glory and strength. Nonetheless, not many could brace themselves before the fall from grace. It was assured that those scaling the challenge were destined for solitude. Unable to turn back, they could only observe the trail of blood and bones that followed their footsteps.

In all honesty, Kikyo could say that Sesshomaru might have reached an altitude that no one had yet to breach. The peak was within his reach, but he had yet to fulfill all the criteria necessary to regard the world at the summit. Until he realized what was missing, she could only hope that he would not stumble and fall.

At that notion, she inwardly smirked. _'No, he is far too resilience to stumble in defeat. If time permits, then I wouldn't mind observing his endeavor to attain the promised glory. Perhaps he will be the one to reach a conclusion that has eluded all thus far. Indeed, that would be interesting.'_


	10. The Warmth of a Flower

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction 犹如故人归 by 风落潇湘 as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **fabelliot: Sesshomaru's charisma seems to have you ensnared. XD I understand, it's hard not to be captivated by him after all. Although it's interesting how you mention that Kikyo inadvertently wants to see his endeavor. While she doesn't openly say it, I think that she is lost in this world without any sense of purpose other than to defeat Naraku. And since Sesshomaru seems so sure about the direction to take in life, thus being the complete opposite of her, she unwittingly feels drawn to that.**

 **yami2703: 'They are speaking so much'? Well, their conversation went through the night and it was Kikyo who was leading the conversation by subtly encouraging Sesshomaru to respond with topics that concern him. Do you think they are being too talkative here that they are OOC? Or are you referring to how they are finally getting to know each other better? I'm not too clear on that, sorry. And yes, love Kikyo and Sesshomaru too, especially when the two are paired together. I mean, wouldn't be writing/translating SessKik fanfics if I didn't! XD**

 **sastra: Yep, resiliency is definitely a noticeable trait in Kikyo, though Sesshomaru also has ample of it. In a sense, while their principals differ, they do share several personality traits. For them, grudges need plenty of time to mellow out but they are not one who knows the meaning of defeat. They don't spend time wallowing/lamenting their mistakes but will continue to advance forward, not stopping until they achieve their goals. I think this is why they can learn to understand each other through words and actions. And already, we can see Sesshomaru considering the risks versus reward ratio in terms of forming an alliance with Kikyo. ;)**

 **8579: I personally liked the tranquility that this setting brings when I was reading the original work. Continuing from last chapter, Sesshomaru and Kikyo are developing an understanding for each other, albeit somewhat unknowingly. I'm glad that you like this conversation they had together.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 10-The Warmth of a Flower**

* * *

Left with their own musings, Sesshomaru and Kikyo reinforced the silence for the remainder of the night. When the morning sun arrived to greet them, so did Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The respectful greetings came first, followed by two surprised gasps as Rin and Jaken spoke in unison.

"Kikyo-sama!"

"Inuyasha's woman!"

While Rin's voice echoed with pure joy, Jaken seemed more stunned than anything at the sight of the miko and his master standing side by side at the edge of the cave.

The faintest of a scowl appeared on Sesshomaru's countenance as Jaken's unique address for Kikyo reminded him of something unpleasant.

Unmindful of Sesshomaru's shift in expression, Kikyo nodded and smiled at Rin before sparing Jaken a glance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Inuyasha's woman pestering you again? Her insolence towards you last time is unforgivable. I—" With each word, Jaken emphasized his mood by stomping his small feet on Ah-Un's back. If not for Rin steadying him, then he would've surely lost his footing. Although the river of miasma had seemingly vanished like mist over the night, it was still a considerable height from the cave to the bottom. But since Rin was knowingly aiding his balance, Jaken was able to perform such dangerous feat without caring for the consequences.

"Silence, Jaken." Apparently, Sesshomaru did not enjoy his chatter. With that, Jaken obediently closed his mouth.

Kikyo's lips curved slightly upwards, though whether or not it was her typical humorless smile was something only she would know. She glanced at the daiyoukai with her peripheral vision and unexpectedly found his gaze on hers in a similar manner.

His eyes were a golden color, the doorway to a land of glistening and seemingly everlasting frost. Nonetheless, there were also rare occasions when winter would recede and the fortunate person, usually Rin, could get a glimpse of warmth seeping out.

At present, there was no hint of that warmth. Nonetheless, his gaze was also devoid of the typical coldness as he regarded her with a semblance of familiarity. Or was that her imagination?

It felt like something she could comprehend with her intellect but also simultaneously something that she couldn't understand.

—It was time to leave.

Guiding her thoughts back to the present, she decided on her next course of action. Naraku would most likely hunt her down once he realized he had failed to kill her. In her current state, she would be an easy prey for that despicable half-demon. There was no other alternative but to go into hiding for the time being. Accompanying Sesshomaru was out of the question, since the last thing she wanted was to be a burden.

"Take care of Rin. Naraku may very well use her against you to ascertain my whereabouts." Hoping that it would be enough of an indication that they were to part ways, Kikyo offered words of caution to Sesshomaru.

He merely continued to look at her, without uttering a single word.

Rin caught on with the situation though and she did not seem too pleased about it, especially since the miko who saved her twice left without saying goodbye the last time. "Kikyo-sama, can't you stay with us?"

Kikyo directed her sights on Rin with an apologetic look. "Rin, forgive me. A vile demon seeks me out. My presence here could endanger your life..."

"Then…" Rin paused and pursed her lips, determined to find a way to compromise. She cast a glance at the impassive Sesshomaru. Although the daiyoukai did not openly express his thoughts, Rin was insightful enough to interpret that he was currently in no rush. Thus, she made her request. "Is it okay if Kikyo-sama plays with me for a short while?"

Against the child's radiating innocence and hopeful eyes, Kikyo found it impossible to reject her. "Alright. We shall find ourselves a place where we can play for a while."

…

"Yes Rin, the one you have is forsythia… That one is called angelica and it relieves anxiety and helps you if you have a loss of appetite." In a field surrounded by countless flowers and herbs, Kikyo took her time explaining the different types of plants that Rin pointed at with enthusiasm.

"Wow, amazing! Kikyo nee-san knows a lot." Unconsciously, Rin began to change the way she addressed Kikyo as the two spent time together. The energetic girl seemed keen to absorb the new knowledge the miko was supplying her with. She gestured at a flower near her. "What's the name of this one?"

"It's called kikyo."

"Kikyo? Isn't that nee-san's name? It's so beautiful… just like you, Kikyo nee-san," Rin marveled, unafraid to speak what was on her mind. From her perspective, her compliment was nothing less than the truth so there was certainly nothing to be embarrassed about.

A genuine smile graced Kikyo's features as she gently ruffled Rin's soft hair.

Not too far away, from underneath the shade of a tree, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. With one sweeping look at Kikyo and Rin, he then rotated his head to the bushes of flowers behind him.

—Kikyo… was it?

"Rin, it's time." As usual, Sesshomaru acted instantly on his words. Regaining on his feet with the comportment of splendor transcendence, he approached Rin and Kikyo with his white robes fluttering and flowing silver mane trailing behind him.

Kikyo stood as well, observing him as he drew closer with all his glory.

Without diverting his sight from the path before him, Sesshomaru brushed shoulders with Kikyo. In that fleeting moment, he raised his hand and threw something at her with the casual flick of the wrist.

Although the transition was abrupt and unexpected, she managed to catch the object owing to her reflexes. What she had in possession caused her to blink in utter confusion. It was a flower that took the shape of a hanging bell. Small beads of dew trickled down its soft purple surface and onto her hand.

Being her namesake and the flower that she just saw with Rin, she identified it almost immediately.

—A kikyo flower.

Her eyebrows shot up, her heart filled with consternation.

Spinning on her heels, she turned to see him and his group some distance away. He gave her no backward glance. In its place was his cool and collected voice that was carried by the wind and drifted to where she was.

"It complements you," he said.

"Goodbye, Kikyo nee-san. Until next time!"

When Rin whirled around to bid her a cheerful goodbye, Kikyo returned the gesture and waved back until they disappeared from view. However, what she didn't know was that her lips had instinctively curved up, tracing a shallow arc of a pleasant and memorizing smile.

The flower in her hand emanated a sense of warmth that surprised her as much as Sesshomaru's unpredictable action did. It would appear that there was always room for pure amazement whenever the daiyoukai was present.

* * *

 **Note: Before they open, the petals of a Chinese bellflower (aka. kikyo) will remain folded and closed up to form a bell shape, hence the name. In the language of flowers, it means unchanging love (fitting knowing Kikyo in the series).**

 **While on the subject of name meaning, Sesshomaru can roughly be translated into 'killing perfection' or 'complete killing of life'. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?**


	11. Inexplicable Sensation

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Seasonal Greetings, everyone! Please consider this chapter a Christmas gift to all of you!**

 **Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Although it's not really a must, I do like to share some of my thoughts on the two-chapter exchange in the cave. After all, I can understand why some may feel it's OOC for Sesshomaru to speak as frequently as he did and for Kikyo to get emotional like that.**

 **In the case of Sesshomaru, he is a character of extremely few words so for him to speak for more than a few lines may seem OOC. But as I mentioned before, their exchange went for the duration of the night, with long moments of silence in between. So while it seems like Sesshomaru is speaking a lot, the fact is that it's actually all spaced out. Since we only see snippets of Sesshomaru in some episodes during the canon, it therefore seems like he doesn't speak at all sometimes. But here, we get to see how the entire night unfolded, meaning there's a greater time interval between each back and forth.**

 **Also ironically enough, it seems Sesshomaru reserves most words, or should I say insults, for Inuyasha and Naraku. That, and he does seem to speak more when it comes to Tessaiga and his power. Since Kikyo is appealing to his interest and pride by revolving around these topics, Sesshomaru is somewhat less likely to ignore her.**

 **As for Kikyo, she is known to be extremely resilient and strong-willed. So to have a small mental breakdown seems rather strange. Usually, I would wholeheartedly agree, though the situation persuaded me to think otherwise. If we consider the two times when Kikyo got emotional (even if she appeared calm the second time), both were related to Inuyasha's supposed betrayal fifty-years ago and when her shoulder injury was aggravated, with the first being her resurrection and the second being when Kagome purified the wound. Looking at the latter, we saw Kagome acting strongly towards Kikyo's memories and I think that's a resonance from the soul. From how Kikyo asked Kagome about them straight after, we can assume that she was very bothered/restless, but just refused to show it.**

 **Considering these facts makes me see the situation in a new light. If we interpret Naraku's attack as not only a physical attack but also one that reopened the scars in her heart, hence why Naraku went for the same spot, then it makes sense for her to be emotionally stirred just after the event, as she was not only enduring the physical pain but also the memories she kept suppressed all this time.**

 **Well, that's all for my rumbling and thank you all for having gotten through that. Also, I want to give a big show of thanks to all the reviewers who offered reviews and support.**

 **fabelliot: I'm sure most people would love to get a flower from Sesshomaru too. :) Yes, I agree. Sesshomaru may not be talkative, but he is definitely someone whose action speaks for his character and thoughts, like how he gave Kikyo the flower.**

 **yami2703: Thanks for answering that question. Yeah, I can see your point. I can also see why you would say both. There are possible OOC moments but I can also see how the exchange reinforces their characters as I mentioned from above.**

 **8579: It really makes me happy when you say you love this story. Here's the next update. I'm a little later than usual but hopefully the content makes up for the unpunctuality.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Yes, I'm pleased that you picked up on how Sesshomaru is no longer looking at Kikyo coldly. He is indeed starting to accept her and see her as an individual rather than grouping her with what he thinks are uninteresting and annoying mortals. And I cannot agree more; Inuyasha is so lucky that I sometimes question whether or not he does deserve the undying love of both Kikyo and Kagome. But more importantly, Sesshomaru and Kikyo would've been perfect for each other. If only the canon could make it happen… *sigh* Why can't Takahashi realize the potential relationship that SessKik could've builded? Two excellent characters were created and yet they were made stepping stones/path pavers for the protagonists in the series.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 11-Inexplicable Sensation**

* * *

The curtains draped from the lone window, contributing to the ominous and depressing atmosphere of the utterly dark room. Not a single ray of light was permitted entry, which only intensified the severity of the concentrated miasma. It filled the entire space and exuded a thick and heavy stench of rancid meat mixed with bloody flesh.

Cobwebs stretched across the dusty walls. Left in a world separated from light, the darkness crept with life, casting shadows and silhouettes that twisted into evil incarnations that seemingly screeched and peeped around.

Giving the impression that it was vacant with life, the sense of dread and death was predominant. So much that even the contaminated air seemed frozen, shackled in place within the hopelessness that was the room.

It was the place that Naraku preferred. Sitting in front of the curtain that separated him and Kagura, he leaned against the back of the wall. His dark bangs shielded his eyes, preventing the world from seeing his expression as he immersed himself in deep contemplation.

A dull silence remained on his side of the room, submerging everything into itself with the eeriness of a graveyard.

On the other side, Kagura felt a strong provocation to arch her slender eyebrows.

The occasional purple lightning that raged outside created a shadow on the curtain. In the darkness that surrounded her, she could just make out the sharp outline of Naraku's jaws that were clenched tightly together. Although there was no real evidence, she could imagine Naraku's face pulled into a cold and unforgiving frown.

He seemed to be brooding over something, yet also appearing to be waiting for that something to occur. Whatever it was, Kagura knew it preoccupied his thoughts entirely.

As much as it disgusted her, she was familiar enough with Naraku to know that he was dissatisfied by what seemed to be beyond his control.

Something had him anxiously concerned. It was too bad that Kagura did not know what it was. She speculated that it was possibly the weakness that he desperately kept hidden.

—The Achilles heel of the one who was depriving her of her freedom…

If only she could fathom what that weakness was, then perhaps she could be free of his undying presence. With that thought, her grip tightened around her closed fan.

…

Dark clouds gathered inside Naraku's brain. He supposed the obscurity was inevitable given how terribly his plan went.

With killing Kikyo as the first step that could set off the trigger, Naraku then spread a ruse about her possible survival. As predicted, the impatient and desperately hopeful Inuyasha sped off for verification and Kagome was left behind, susceptible to his manipulation.

It had all been a series of chain reactions, the result of his cunning scheme that he spent many hours constructing. But the plan was nowhere close to perfection. Kagome retained some semblance of control over herself and Inuyasha returned just in time to save her, and thus foiling his grand scheme.

Chain reaction… True to its name, shattering a part of it meant that it would no longer be an effective chain. Now that the linkage was destroyed, he couldn't proceed with the rest of his plan; it was back to the drawing board for him.

Nonetheless, that was not his priority. In fact, what he wanted out of Inuyasha and Kagome was insignificant compared to the disquietude that gnawed his entire being. The anxiety was like a curse that lodged itself into his heart, making him constantly restless.

Kikyo…

He was uncertain whether or not that woman was dead. Aware of her resilience, he had inflicted her body with highly corrosive miasma before shoving her off the cliff. Plunging into the valley containing the river of miasma should've effectively killed her off for good. There shouldn't be any chance of survival.

Despite persuading himself by going over the facts, he was unconvinced. And it was all because of Sesshomaru's sudden appearance. It was so incongruous that the daiyoukai would chase after a mortal woman, one who had nothing to do with him, that Naraku found it extremely difficult to accept the idea even after all this time.

Why?

Many possible theories flew past his mind but none of them seemed plausible. However, there was one that subsisted in the depths of his mind. As ludicrous as it was, it was possible. It was just not the one he would want to believe in.

From the dark abyss that was his heart came apprehension and abhorrence. What if it was true? It was a possibility that he couldn't deny and so it tormented him endlessly.

Nonetheless, somewhere deep down, there was also a touch of hope that rekindled. Maybe, just maybe Sesshomaru did manage to save that woman. The idea that Kikyo was alive was supposed to be a prick, but he couldn't resist the urge to feel somewhat relieved.

But naturally, as soon as the emotion surfaced, Naraku rejected it with repulsion. His mind was a contradicting mess. He anticipated her survival but also feared the possibility. At the same time, the idea that she was rescued by another man left a foul taste in his mouth. There was an upsurge of anger that swirled uncontrollably, trying to lash out when given the opportunity.

So many convoluted emotions were intertwining. They were so paradoxical that they were becoming an absurd struggle that was laughable.

Kikyo!

His hands fisted into balls, his fingernails digging deep into the base of his palms.

 _'I am Naraku. I am not that simple fool, Onigumo, whose heart lusts for Kikyo. I have discarded that which binds me to her. What's wrong? That fool no longer affects me, yet there is still the slightest attachment I feel for that woman. Hmph, I can finish off her without any remorse! I will kill her!'_

Leaving red marks on his palms, Naraku disregarded the pain that jabbed through him as he uncurled his fingers. He lowered his voice and called out, "Kagura."

Startled by his sudden summon, Kagura resisted the urge to shiver as fear wormed its way into her stomach. Suppressing her pounding heartbeats, she casually pushed the curtains aside until her form became fully visible to Naraku.

"What diabolic plan have you come up with this time, Naraku?" she asked.

…

In a forest far from the reach of Naraku, Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his embrace. The schoolgirl was left completely drained of energy after a fierce confrontation that took place within her soul, one that questioned her morals and desires.

Seeing how pale her face drove terrible guilt and anguish into Inuyasha's heart. With the intention of providing comfort and a sense of safety, the half-demon wrapped his arms around Kagome in a desperate endeavor to rectify his mistake.

Just before the schoolgirl drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha promised that he would no longer leave her side, even if it meant abandoning the chance to confirm Kikyo's state.

The doubt visible on her face was as obvious as the sorrow that latched onto her voice. _"You're a liar… And if you do go, I'll be upset. But that is to be expected, right?"_

He was left speechless.

Kikyo… There was no denying that it was heart-wrenching to lose her. Even now, the mere thought of her sent unimaginable agony that pierced his heart.

However, crying over spilled milk did not do him any good and he nearly made another irreversible mistake.

 _'Any later and I would've lost Kagome too.'_

He had already lost Kikyo. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another woman he loved.

Therefore, it was time to move on, to focus on creating a future with Kagome. He should allow Kikyo to reside in his past. There was nothing else that could be done but honor her in his memories.

…

Kagura soared in the air, controlling the giant feather as effortlessly as if she was merely walking. With a bird's eye view, she scanned the ground below her for the person she was ordered to find.

Naraku's commend rang vibrantly in her ears. She had to find Sesshomaru and determine whether or not Kikyo was with him. In all honesty, she was stunned by her mission. Questions rolled on the tip of her tongue but before she could voice them, Naraku ushered her off with a frightful glare that gleamed like knives. _"Don't stall, or I'll kill you. I'm most certain that you have your way of ascertaining that dog's whereabouts. Or do you intend to tell me that your conspiracy with him against me is nothing more than a fragment of my imagination?"_

Apart from his intentional choice of vocabulary, the mockery and harshness within his tone made it apparent that there was nothing Kagura could hide from her creator. From his perspective, reading her mind and action was as undemanding as opening a book.

Kagura shook her head, trying to erase the discomfort that had wrapped around her heart. Now was hardly the time to fret. After all, Naraku had set a time limit for her mission. Based on how dark his mood was, she didn't expect him to offer any leeway.

As she searched for a glimpse of white amongst the green foliage, Kagura couldn't help but wonder what Naraku wanted from Sesshomaru.

—Was Naraku still trying to steal Sesshomaru's demonic powers?

No, that did not seem right, especially not after having obtained a new body with much greater power than before.

It was Kikyo who Naraku was after.

—Kikyo? But how does finding Sesshomaru help locate the miko?

A thought weaved itself into her mind, leaving her with mixed feelings that she couldn't quite describe.

…

From the depths of the forest, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he picked up on a familiar scent in the wind. Depending on the purpose of the visit, the newcomer could be either an informant or a potential threat to Rin.

He stood up and the motion brought Jaken and Rin alertness to their surroundings. Although they do not share the daiyoukai's acute sense of smell, they could instinctively comprehend the danger based on Sesshomaru's reaction. Rin slipped behind Jaken, her small body coiled in tension while the imp youkai hoisted his Staff of Two Heads in a protective manner.

The air pulsed and spun around them, carrying the giant feather that guided above their heads.

"You pesky woman again! You won't get to Rin this time around! Lord Sesshomaru is here. And I, Jaken, will foil your evil plan." Jabbing his staff in full accusation, Jaken's face was overwritten with displeasure as he tried to intimidate Kagura into fleeing.

 _'What a nuisance,'_ Kagura thought, her eyebrows dropping into a frown as her eyes traveled from one person to the next. Seeing no trace of Kikyo amongst Sesshomaru and his entourage, she released a breath that she did not know she was holding. While she did not believe there was anything special between Sesshomaru and Kikyo, she couldn't help the restlessness that had settled inside her heart.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru called out, his gaze fixed coldly on her from below. "Why are you here?"

"It's nothing. It's just another errand that Naraku gave me." Her eyes clandestinely darted towards him, then quickly dodged his gaze when his golden orbs flickered to meet her pair of crimson. Ignoring the piercing look directed at her, Kagura instead searched for any Saimyosho that could act as Naraku's surveillance. Finding none, she inhaled and inquired with a deliberate pretense of casualness. "Hey, do you know where Kikyo is?"

Kikyo?

A traitorous eyebrow lifted itself above Sesshomaru's hairline.

—So Naraku was on a hunt for the miko.

Not a word left his lips as Jaken raised his voice and spoke with annoyance. "We're not responsible for taking care of Inuyasha's woman. How would we know where she is? Stop pestering Lord Sesshomaru. Shoo! Leave us!"

"I see. Well, then. My business is done here." Satisfied that her question was answered, Kagura rotated her ride around and was prepared to return with the news. Still, she was struck with the urge to look back at Sesshomaru as she left him a concerned warning. "Naraku is searching for the woman. Do not get involved unless you are looking for trouble."

The last syllable was barely articulated when the pensive Sesshomaru suddenly lifted his head, his golden pupils searing into her.

Whether or not it was a hallucination was something Kagura would never know, but for the briefest of seconds, she thought she saw a glint of light within his frosty gaze. From within, she could catch a trace of raw emotions, from irritation to a tinge of… something she couldn't decipher.

 _'Is he actually…?'_ Astonished, she sought for a closer examination only to be rejected when he lowered his gaze and returned to his seated position, almost like nothing had transpired.

 _'I must be seeing things.'_ Relieving herself of her needless worries, she departed with the next breeze.

A short while after Kagura left, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, having finished with his deliberations. Without wasting a moment, he stood up and made his move.

"My Lord… Lord Sesshomaru—" Although he was accustomed to Sesshomaru's unannounced departures, Jaken was left with a sense of helplessness as he observed his distancing backside. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

There was no response; it was expected, though what Jaken failed to anticipate as well as detect was the slight lag in Sesshomaru's movements upon hearing the question. The daiyoukai in white halted himself momentarily, his eyebrows knitted together.

To be honest, there was doubt in his mind.

However, his root of uncertainty was different from Jaken's. There was a clear destination in mind. What he did not understand was the reason behind his action. An instinctive urge, caused by an unknown factor, spurred him forth and did not leave any room for second thoughts. Yet, what prompted him with such initiative?

Just like the doubt that showed its ugly head, the experience was unprecedented. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru did not permit it to reel in his decision. Dismissing his confusion, he continued his gait, appearing as impassive and imposing as always.

No sporadic doubt of any magnitude could hinder Sesshomaru. A decision was made and he would act upon it, regardless of any hindrance or irrationality. He would never turn away from what he was looking for, just as how he would never allow anyone or anything in the world to impede him.

Behind him, Jaken gave chase with his trusty Staff of Two Heads in one hand. His other hand grabbed onto Ah-Uh's reins, guiding the youkai to follow Sesshomaru. Rin sat on the two-headed beast, humming a soft tune.

They would always gladly follow after Sesshomaru's footsteps, no matter where he went.

The daiyoukai was the definition of noble elegance and to accompany him was a privilege only they were entitled to. They offered full admiration and respect in return, though for different reasons. In Jaken's case, he revered and worshipped Sesshomaru as a loyal subject would to a king. But to the orphan girl called Rin, Sesshomaru was the closest to a family member that she could admire and rely upon.

Although the origin of their devotion was different, their desire to stay by Sesshomaru's side was unwavering. Even if there may be parts of the daiyoukai that would forever remain as a mystery to them, they would accompany him regardless.


	12. Face off

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Happy New Year, everyone! Here's the first chapter delivered in 2018 and I will continue with my planned schedule this year as well. Hence, it will be one chapter per week until the story's completion. Still, this week** _ **will**_ **be an exception. Two chapters are going up (one more later this week) since my internet was down.**

 **Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **fabelliot: Sesshomaru's destination isn't much of a mystery at this point, though the question is whether or not he can find what he is looking for. Naraku is having an inner struggle that he can't seem to win. He's suppressing it so far, but who knows how long that'll last. And yep, I always enjoy seeing Jaken and Rin follow Sesshomaru unwaveringly and with so much devotion.**

 **8579: Thanks you and once again I'm grateful for your unfailing support. The author of this story really had the emotions and mannerism of the characters packed and delivered in a fitting way. This is one of the things that captivated me when I was reading the story, and hence why I decided to share it with all of you. Although some of the beautiful poetic style of the Chinese language are lost in the translation, I'm trying to convey the meaning behind each line to the best of my capabilities. :)**

 **yami2703: Yep! It's true and we can all see it even though Naraku is definitely not going to admit it. He's probably going to crush his own heart before accepting this inescapable truth.**

 **naruto: Thanks for dropping a supportive review and a happy holiday to you too. I'll continue to give it my all when translating and I hope that you'll continue reading and enjoying this story. And yes, thank you to the original author for writing up this entertaining story.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: InuKik is very endearing and I do support it (or at least the InuKik fifty years ago, back when Inuyasha's heart wasn't divided into two). It is indeed sad when you imagine what life the two could have if Naraku hadn't torn them apart with a misleading betrayal. Still, I guess you have to acknowledge Naraku's effects and his true motive for doing everything. But jealousy or not, both he and Inuyasha will have to learn to back off from Kikyo now that Sesshomaru is here. Make way for the destined pair! As for Kagura, there are hints in the series that she is attracted to Sesshomaru and it's true that the Tenseiga is able to unleash the** **Meido Zangetsuha after Kagura's death caused a change of heart in the daiyoukai** **.**

 **sone4nia: I'm happy to have another reader interested in this story. Glad that you're enjoying it so far. My update schedules are as listed above and I don't plan on stopping until I finish translating this story.**

...

...

...

 **Chapter 12-Face off**

* * *

He was on his way when he smelled him.

Being an Inu daiyoukai meant that Sesshomaru's acute sense of smell was unfailing. His innate ability instantly allowed him to distinguish the approaching group long before he could see them.

Sure enough, a vibrant red gradually became clearer amongst a small party of five.

—Inuyasha.

 _'So we meet again,'_ Sesshomaru inwardly sneered.

It wouldn't be surprising if Inuyasha had also noticed his scent. Despite being a hanyou, the great Inu no Taisho's blood still ran in his veins, bestowing him with senses that could perhaps compete with Sesshomaru's.

Apparently, Inuyasha's companions were stunned to see the daiyoukai. Troubled expressions appeared on their features, stemmed from the fear that the brothers would engage in a clash of swords.

Behind Sesshomaru, Jaken muttered a few words of displeasure.

Paying such observations no heed, Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the path before him as he took prideful steps forward.

Aware of his personality and royal status, Inuyasha's friends wisely took the initiative and cleared the path. They stayed at the side, waiting for Sesshomaru and his party to pass. If such display of courtesy could avoid unnecessary conflict, then they would gladly give Sesshomaru passage first.

However, it seemed that Inuyasha did not understand the significance of their action. The half-demon planted himself in the middle of the road, with discontentment apparent on his visage as he gripped onto Tessaiga's hilt.

With the obvious intention of ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru continued on as though the one before him was a mere signpost.

Since the path was a wide one, it prevented the bloodshed.

Had Inuyasha been positioned an inch more to the right, then he would've been directly in line with Sesshomaru. In that case, a confrontation was unavoidable, seeing as Inuyasha already had a hand on his sword. Shoving him aside like the last time was no longer a possible solution for Sesshomaru. The imprudent gesture was a declaration of war and Sesshomaru's pride would not let him back down.

Sesshomaru barely grazed Inuyasha's shoulder as he advanced in a straight line. With a transitory glimpse, he caught the slight hesitation present on the half-demon's features. It was almost as though he had words in his mouth that he couldn't decide if he should swallow or articulate.

 _'Hmph.'_ Another sneer came from deep within Sesshomaru's head. Only an impotent hanyou like Inuyasha could be perturbed by a veil of indecision.

And true to the daiyoukai's deductions, Inuyasha was stuck in a labyrinth of hesitation.

On the day that Kikyo encountered Naraku, Inuyasha caught a whiff of Sesshomaru's scent in the area. Nonetheless, the trail was cut off by the putrid smell of the miasma surrounding the mountainside. Left to wallow in hopelessness, he had forgotten that the daiyoukai was also present during the confrontation. But now that his half-brother was before him, Inuyasha was struck with a glaring recognition; maybe, just maybe… Sesshomaru could deliver him the truth that eluded him.

With rekindled hope, he felt the overwhelming urge to rush forward, grab the daiyoukai by the collar and demand him to cough up any information he knew.

The opportunity was sitting right before him. It was probably the closest he had ever gotten to know what happened to Kikyo.

Nonetheless…

He shot a discreet glance at Kagome. Unaware of his inner conflict, the schoolgirl's visage was clouded with concern. She was worried that he would pick a fight with Sesshomaru and end up battered and bruised in the aftermath.

No, Inuyasha could not ask… at least not here.

 _'Kagome will be upset.'_ Guilt won over the stabbing turmoil in his heart with a sharp reminder.

Yet, the sight on Mt. Hakurei was forever engraved into his mind, so vividly that he doubted he could erase it even if he tried.

The broken bow, the piece of tattered clothing, the appearance of a seemingly distraught Soul Collector as well as the deep abyss that was the river of miasma were all daggers that carved fresh wounds into his heart. There were sleepless nights where he spent rolling around, troubled by the images that flashed through.

Although he did not show it in front of Kagome and the others, he was breaching his limits. He was desperate, frantically looking for the truth. Was Kikyo really dead? Was there a possibility that she survived? Was she still out there somewhere, gravely injured and in need of his support? Was she waiting for him?

He knew he had a new promise with Kagome to keep, but there was also an old one with Kikyo that could be scavenged should the miko survived.

 _"No, I wouldn't! I would never leave you again, Kagome!"_ was what he desperately shouted when Kagome asked if he would search for Kikyo. Fear of losing another loved one stimulated those words, but his desires to protect and be with her were sincere.

 _"Kikyo, you'll never be alone again. I swear it, I'll always protect you."_ was what he passionately announced when he was trapped in the illusion that Naraku created. The Kikyo back then was a fake, but his oath was genuine.

His moments of agonizing hesitation plundered the perfect opportunity to speak up as Sesshomaru moved past him. He stood there, unable to open his mouth, even as Jaken and Rin walked through.

As Sesshomaru faded into the distance, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo released a sigh of relief. Even supposing the daiyoukai seemed to have abandoned the thought of stealing the Tessaiga away from Inuyasha, it was still very unnerving whenever he made an appearance, all the while exuding an immeasurable pressure that weighed heavily around the air.

Kagome waved an arm, trying to pull Inuyasha out of his stupor. "Inuyasha, we should get going."

The hanyou stood as stiff as a rock, his eyes still glued to Sesshomaru.

Puzzled, Kagome tried again. "Inuyasha? Come on."

Rather than listening, Inuyasha took off after Sesshomaru with a burst of youki. "You guys keep going. I'll catch up later. I've some business with him."

"Eh?" The group of friends exchanged a confused look. While they did not know what was going on, they could all agree that Inuyasha was behaving strangely today.

…

"Sesshomaru!"

The impatient voice came from behind, warning Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was chasing after him. With no intention of satisfying his need, Sesshomaru kept moving forward.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Inuyasha gave another shout, irritated that he was being ignored by the pompous daiyoukai. The wave of anger propelled his next movement as he pounced forward, before clearing altitude and landing in front of the daiyoukai; it was the only way Inuyasha knew that could halt him.

What an obnoxious pest!

"Step aside." Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed with a dangerous intent.

"I've got a question for you. You're not going anywhere until you answer me." Unfazed by the intimidating aura that lashed at him, Inuyasha stood his ground. "Were you on Mt. Hakurei that day… on the day that Naraku obtained his new body?"

"What if I was? It does not concern you," Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"So you were there! Did you just watch Kikyo get killed? Didn't you do anything to help?" The more he spoke, the more desperate Inuyasha seemed.

A howling blizzard raged within Sesshomaru's chilling glare, his eyes glistening with pure venom.

How disappointing. So the insignificant inquiry was the source of his hesitation. Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed, completely disgusted. What authority and qualification did he possess to demand the answer from Sesshomaru? It was Inuyasha who failed to save her in time. And it was also Inuyasha who dared not inquire about her condition while in front of another woman.

—Such incompetent fool. Truly, what right did he have to ask that question?

"Sesshomaru, answer me right now!" Being the short-tempered half-demon he was, Inuyasha felt indignation driving away what lingering patience he had.

"You are in my way. Step aside." Reined in by self-discipline, Sesshomaru hurled the ominous warning at Inuyasha.

It did not take a genius to understand that Sesshomaru was offering him the final chance to withdraw before the confrontation could escalate into something more physical. Nonetheless, even though Inuyasha understood the implication, he refused to oblige.

A green whip flew instantaneously. It collided with the ground inches away from Inuyasha's bare feet, tearing into the dirt and fracturing the surface with a show of simplicity that was akin to cracking an eggshell.

"I said you are in my way. Understand!" Sesshomaru's tone was dangerously low, filled with a murderous intent. For some reason, there was ample menace from the harsh but hushed voice. It was more nerve-racking than all of the combined threats that Inuyasha had ever announced out loud.

Inuyasha was staggered. Despite his valiant personality, he couldn't fight the instinctive urge to step back. A chill ran down his spine and then traveled deep into his thumping heart.

"Inuyasha!" The calls came from afar, with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo heading his way. It was apparent that they were worried and felt the need to check on him.

That signaled the end of their confrontation. Inuyasha's hand dropped to his side and he cast his gaze downwards as he made his way over to them.

Without sparing the disgrace another look, Sesshomaru decided that he was delayed long enough and walked away. Jaken and Rin followed closely behind, having chosen to remain as silent bystanders for the duration.

…

Kagura made her exit no sooner had she delivered her news and Naraku was left alone in the cold and spacious room.

His seated arrangement did not change, with his back against the wall and his legs curled in a lotus position. An elbow was placed on his knee, with a hand supporting the weight of his head. He had found a preference in the pose whenever he was preoccupied with his usual cogitation.

His initial thought was that Kagura would bring back news that could alleviate the residing fear deep within his heart. Nevertheless, it did not work out the way he wanted. Not only did he find no relaxation, but he was also confronted by a burst of disappointment.

What was he disappointed about?

Was it because he did not know what happened to Kikyo? Was it because he could not confirm whether or not that annoying woman was dead? Or was it because the weakness that plagued him was not completely eradicated?

No. Those weren't it.

His heart was flipped upside down, unable to quell the conflict that entangled him.

What exactly was the reason?

 _'It's simple. You are worried… worried that Sesshomaru did not save that woman.'_ An amorphous voice delivered an answer, one that left him in stupefaction. It was like there was someone inside of him who decided to sprinkle poison into his brain.

How was that even possible?

There was nothing to look forward to!

Was he still feeling merciful towards his nemesis?

That was ridiculous!

Why would he dare to hope that the woman was still alive?

He was Naraku, not Onigumo!

"Kikyo…" Following the soft mumble was a touch of light that lit up his typically sinister pool of dripping crimson. It was so ephemeral that even Naraku failed to notice it as his eyes dimmed once more.

—Kikyo!

Hatred caused him to grit his teeth and fisted his hands. Try as he might, it seemed that the accursed miko would always be a thorn in his side, regardless of life or death.

 _'I will ascertain your demise, Kikyo!'_ Determined to cut off all abnormal sense of reluctance, Naraku announced the oath to his heart. His orbs burning with killing intent, he sneered with cruelty feared by most, then called for Hakudoshi.

 _'Kikyo… I'm coming for you. All shall end well if I find you dead. If by a wiry chance you did survive, I will personally ensure your erasure without fail. Die! I will grant you the passage back to hell!'_


	13. The Ending of a Powerless Love

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **This story has passed its 50 review mark! Hence, a huge thank you to everyone who has contributed with feedbacks, opinions, thoughts, and helpful insights.**

 **fabelliot: I agree, the whole love-triangle that happened in the series can be so frustrating at times (especially when some people would continuously accuse Kikyo of being the obnoxious third wheel). That aside, Naraku has another thing to fear from Sesshomaru here, beside his power and influence like in the canon. The idea of SessKik together is unthinkable for him, though tbh, I don't think he'll approve of any relationship Kikyo tries to establish.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Well, it's sad but both Inuyasha and Kikyo grew up to be mistrusting of other people. They are prone to suspicion, particularly Kikyo since Inuyasha originally came to steal the jewel. I agree that Inuyasha should have questioned "Kikyo's" logic (or at least used his scent of smell to verify things) before he went to attack the village. It's rash on his part but it does fit his character. Kikyo, on the other hand, is more unfortunate, considering her circumstances. It's hard to think rationally while bleeding to death and with "Inuyasha's" threat to kill the villagers grinding at her composure. Still, I do believe Kikyo trust Inuyasha wholeheartedly; she did not choose to use the Beads of Subjugation nor did she bring a weapon with her on that faithful day despite having the jewel in her possession. She was probably counting on Inuyasha to help fend off any demon if necessary, so it must've been awfully painful (physically and mentally) to find "Inuyasha's" claws turn on her instead. TOT**

 **I can tell that you share the same opinion as Sesshomaru when it comes to Inuyasha's indecisiveness. Me too, to be frank. Although he's not the same Inuyasha we all know if he suddenly becomes decisive. I mean, there were a few moments where he actually picked a girl, but then went back to being his indecisive self because of certain events, like when he chose Kikyo after realizing that Naraku's/Origumo's heart covets for her, but then became hesitant when Kagome ran off and peer pressure from Miroku, Sango and Shippo pierced him with shame.**

 **8579: Happy that you love the last chapter. I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this one just as much, if not more.**

 **naruto: Hello again! There's no need to thank me for the short replies I give; I enjoy conversing with everyone through these small messages each chapter. It's great to interact and discuss things about the story or the series/characters in general. So feel free to write your thoughts and I thank you for your support.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 13-The Ending of a Powerless Love**

* * *

Many innocent lives were lost.

Human bones were left scattered, mixed with dried carcasses and the remains of housings. Flesh and intestines spilled over the scorched earth that was scarred by the vast expanse of embers and flames.

The heavens were cast with grey, as heavy as iron. Smoke from still burning fire drifted upwards in tendrils.

There were vague cries that screeched into the vicinity in frequent waves. Since the catastrophe, the miserable wails of the survivors devastated the area, leaving behind an unbearably tragic siren.

The metallic stench of blood ruptured and spread around. It was the scent of death, so thick that most would be struck by the need to puke and gag.

Everything in sight was red, portentous and demonic.

There was nothing left that resembled a village. Quietly, Kikyo took in all that was before her. The customary indifference on her countenance was replaced by solemn. Her fingers clenched and unclenched from the cover of her white sleeves.

She had anticipated Naraku to utilize underhanded means to lure her out of hiding. Only it had been beyond the scope of her imagination that he would actually go to such lengths. In order to catch her attention, the villainous half-demon decided to slaughter the lives of many innocent people in a very short span of time. There was no doubt that he would repeat the steps over and over again until she revealed herself to him.

Her head lowered slightly and her lips pursed. The gesture was far from being the admittance of defeat though, for her eyes flashed with sheer determination. _'I cannot afford to wait. Naraku is a great source of havoc in this world. I must cast him into oblivion!'_

Without hesitation, Kikyo searched the remnants of the village for survivors. As much as she would like to deal with the cause of this disaster, she could not leave without tending to the wounds of the survivors first.

…

Five collectively sharp intakes of breath were released upon seeing the bleak scene before them.

"Is this Naraku's doing again?!" Sango's voice vibrated with intense rage and a tinge of helplessness.

"Yeah, it's him alright. I can smell it," Inuyasha said affirmatively.

"It seems Naraku has a devious plot in mind. But we don't appear to be the targets this time around…" Miroku rubbed his chin with his index finger, his face thoughtful.

"His schemes don't scare me. I'll destroy him and his traps with my Tessaiga!"

With a firm nod of agreement to Inuyasha, the group of friends hurried off to locate the source of the disturbance.

…

At the same time but elsewhere, a similar sight was being engraved into Sesshomaru's eyes. But unlike Inuyasha and his entourage, who only had a vague idea about Naraku's scheme, the daiyoukai could fathom the purpose behind the seemingly indiscriminating destruction.

The large-scale and wanton massacre was all a show targeted at a very specific audience.

Everything was done to drag the miko out of hiding.

—So low and despicable.

Sesshomaru frowned and he unconsciously quickened his pace, leaving Jaken and Rin with some pressure as they chased after him.

…

As fortified as they were, the gang was caught up by exhaustion after hours of walking. Restless and filled with energy that surpassed all his friends combined, Inuyasha went off to scout the area while the others rested.

While waiting for Inuyasha's return, Kagome noticed a familiar light drifting into the denser area of the forest.

—A Soul Collector! Kikyo must be nearby!

There was little time to think, let alone alert the others of her finding. Unwilling to let the Soul Collector slip away, Kagome quickly climbed to her feet and ran after it.

None of her companions noticed, with Sango distracted by Miroku's usual perverted behavior while Shippo and Kirara had a peaceful siesta.

…

Surrounded by beautiful green foliage and the sound of gurgling water of a nearby stream, Kikyo leaned against the tree, allowing the mystic environment to ease her.

Having invested the entire morning tending to the need of villagers, she was in need of a break.

She was losing herself in the tranquility… only to be roughly pulled back into reality at the sound of a snapped twig. Her eyes flew open in an instant. "Who goes?"

"It's me." As if to emphasize that she meant no harm, the girl donned a white shirt and green skirt slowly emerged from behind the tree. She had a hand behind her head as a sheepish smile materialized on her features.

—Kagome.

Kikyo offered no words and in the place of her usual indifference was austerity as she eyed the schoolgirl coldly, her eyebrows knitted tightly together to display sheer intensity. It was obvious that Kagome was growing more and more uncomfortable, though the reaction was to be expected while under such unapproachable appraisal.

"Erm, that… um, Kikyo… why are you here?" The words she originally had planned scattered into nothingness. Kagome tried a friendly albeit awkward smile as she squeezed out a barely audible sentence.

Disgruntled that her peaceful moment was disrupted, and by her reincarnation no less, Kikyo sneered, "Ha, I don't suppose you have a place in mind for me to reside in, perhaps for all of eternity."

"That's not what I mean! I… I… um..." Syllables rolled in Kagome's tongue, refusing to be articulated until the schoolgirl could comprehend her own intention. Truly, she was conflicted, at a loss as to what her heart believed was right and what she desired. The image of the man she loved flashed across her head in panic. Grabbing onto it as though it was her lifesaver, she made an abrupt question. "What I want to know is why aren't you even going to see Inuyasha? If you are still alive, then you should see him."

She regretted her words the moment she said it, for she saw the transitory pain that flickered within Kikyo's mahogany orbs. The light in her eyes diminished with listlessness for a split second before it rekindled with the sharpness of a dagger. Kikyo's lips twitched into a sarcastic smile, which prompted Kagome to avert her gaze by lowering her head. The schoolgirl mentally berated herself, hating how unintentionally offensive her words sounded.

"Are you happy that I am alive, and able to see Inuyasha?" A light sigh followed, though it was too faint and emotionally detached for Kagome to fathom its intent. Was it a trace of lethargy or mockery that she detected?

"Well, of course." Kagome lifted her head back up, astonished. "We all want you to live… especially Inuyasha."

The impact she wanted to convey was lost as her voice died down at the mention of Inuyasha. Doubt emerged, swimming inside her head. What would happen once Inuyasha found out the Kikyo was alive?

—What would he do?

It was likely he would be frantic, trying his hardest to keep Kikyo under his protection. After all, Kagome couldn't forget how he was struck with grief when he thought he had lost Kikyo.

The thought gave birth to more reservation.

Her response to the first part of Kikyo's inquiry remained unchanged. She wanted Kikyo to live. Such was the affirmation that she considered all life precious. Even supposing there were dark moments where she did consider the notion of Kikyo disappearing from her life with Inuyasha forever, it did not mean she truly wished for her demise.

The last part of the question could not be answered with equal clarity. There was no way she would be fine with Inuyasha seeing Kikyo. The whole-hearted and undying love she felt for Inuyasha meant that the idea of the half-demon even thinking about Kikyo would prompt jealousy to show its ugly head.

 _Whizz!_

The piercing light of the Sacred Arrow pulled Kagome out of her deliberations and her eyes widened as the spiritually enhanced arrow sped towards her. Blood froze in her veins and her breathing solidified. Her mind was devoid of its contents. She could not think, nor could she move.

Until the arrow skimmed past her and the sound of a shrill from behind caused her to whirl around. Much to her surprise, a mass of youkai was soaring in the air, towards them. The quickest demon, one with green claws, was rapidly dispatched by Kikyo the moment it tried to reach out for Kagome's back. Sweat broke on the younger girl's forehead, trailing down the side of her cheek. It was not difficult to imagine the outcome had the miko not reacted.

"T-thank you," she said.

Kikyo did not bother to show a sign of acknowledgment. Her attention was on the accumulating hoard of demons that came in waves, drowning the forest and depriving it of light.

What an overwhelming number. It reminded her of the time she aligned with Sesshomaru. So Naraku had resorted to overpowering her through sheer numbers. Not only was it uncreative, but it was also an insult directed at Kikyo's pride as a renowned vanquisher.

 _'Naraku, you too… aren't you underestimating me?'_

Her eyebrows arched upwards and she fired another projectile. The arrow broke through the air with its lightning-fast velocity, leaving behind a purple trail in its track as it disintegrated the demons that came into its range with a blinding show of light.

"Kikyo, let me help!" Kagome followed suit, pulling out her own arrows from the quiver on her back. "We have to hang on until Inuyasha gets here. He'll save us."

The next round of arrows to leave was delayed, with Kikyo's body stiffening. Must her reincarnation constantly bring up Inuyasha with every sentence? Feeling her mood turn sour, she coldly stated, "His purpose lies in saving you. He is not here to see me."

Finding it extremely challenging to engage in a conversation with Kikyo, especially since Kagome herself would unwittingly tear at Kikyo's mental scabs, the schoolgirl abandoned the endeavor of trying to be encouraging and instead concentrated on exterminating the attacking youkai.

Although Kagome had what most would call an everlasting stream of spiritual powers, she was a novice in tuning and tapping into the power compared to her predecessor, who had many years of experience to hone her skills. Thus, it came as a surprise when a single arrow from Kagome extinguished more youkai than Kikyo's. Too preoccupied at the time, the realization didn't set in the schoolgirl's head, though she would in the future if she took the time to reflect on the event.

"Kagome!" The burning figure of red, the flying mane of luxuriant silver and the familiar voice brightened Kagome's countenance as Inuyasha emerged from the treetops.

" **Wind Scar!** " Dealing with all the remaining youkai with one powerful swipe of his blade to release his signature attack, Inuyasha scurried to check on Kagome with his trusty Tessaiga in hand. "Kagome, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome was more than tempted to embrace Inuyasha when she recalled that Kikyo was present. Her steps faltered and she instead pulled back two spaces, her eyebrows furrowing and her head dropping low.

"Hey?" Before he could ask her what induced the sudden change in mood, Inuyasha's sensitive smell keyed into a nearby scent and he was immediately alerted to a presence that he hadn't noticed until now.

The fragrance of flowers and herbs was a scent he learned to memorize fifty years ago. Although it was now regrettably mixed with the smell of graveyard soil and bones, there was still the lingering familiarity that ran deep into his heart and made his blood stir.

He whirled his head around and saw the slender figure not too far away. The white and red clothing, the soft porcelain skin like snow, and the dark tresses… They were so memorable that they transcended worlds to bring the woman in his dreams to reality.

From the moment the figure fell into his line of sight, he could not suppress his heart from sobbing. He inwardly called out her name, his body trembling and his eyes appearing distant.

—Kikyo… she was still alive?

There were no words to describe the complicated feelings that strangled him. Their encounters were always suspended in his dreams. For nights, he was tormented with visions associated with Kikyo. And now that she was before him, all his brain could register was a sense of dizziness.

While he stared at Kikyo in stupefaction, Kagome observed him quietly, unable to conceal the dejection that emerged on her features.

Contrary to the duo, Kikyo did not share their bewilderment or despondency. Not a sound came from her as she turned around and left, with no intention of staying any longer.

"Kikyo!" Anxious, Inuyasha stretched out a hand to grab her, only to falter when he remembered something important. His hand flinched and recoiled as he spun around to look at Kagome.

Kagome tried to encourage him with a smile, though it was reluctant and they both knew it.

Hesitation took its roots inside Inuyasha. After a while, he mustered a mumbled apology before taking off.

Watching his back vanished into the dense green surroundings, both Kagome's heart and head sank and she turned slowly away to retrace her steps.

 _'Inuyasha, I know that you can never forget Kikyo… But I can still wait for you. At least, let me stay by your side. I want to be with you.'_

…

Kikyo inwardly cursed. It was happening again.

Her even and self-assured steps grew unsteady. Glancing once to confirm that she was a safe distance away from Inuyasha and Kagome, she stopped. The bow in her hand clattered onto the floor and her right hand shot up towards her chest. Her body trembled and she held back the urge to wince.

The decision to use her spiritual powers in the battle earlier had upset the balance of power within her body. Reacting to her flaring aura, Naraku's miasma made another attempt to overpower her, only to clash with Sesshomaru's demonic energy in the process.

The fingers on her left hand curled around her bow, grasping it tightly as she was reduced to squatting down on the ground. It was unbecoming for someone with her pride but that was the last thing on her mind as several coughs escaped her throat.

"Kikyo!" To make things worse, Inuyasha's voice echoed from behind, becoming closer by the second.

Hastily climbing back onto her feet, Kikyo forced the stoicism on her countenance. It might not seem convincing enough, though she would rather try than let him see how pathetic and frail she was.

"Kikyo…" Having caught up, Inuyasha softly mumbled her name despite the faint aching of his heart when he saw what greeted him.

Kikyo stubbornly refused to face him. With a straightened back, her long tresses flowed freely behind her, acting as a barrier between them. If Inuyasha would now take the cue and leave, then she supposed she would've avoided the worst-case scenario.

Inuyasha did not get it, his sole thought elsewhere.

He wondered when it started. Since when did he start to feel so powerless towards her? He was incapable of halting her footsteps, incapable of altering her cursed fate, incapable of bringing her real comfort… incapable and utterly powerless to do anything for her. Even when she was on the brink of life and death, he could not arrive timely to save her…

"How… how are you still alive? I thought I lost you… on that day…" It was like a generation of time had slipped away before Inuyasha could part his lips and even then, his voice was shaky and uncertain.

When his own sentences reached his ears, Inuyasha was shocked. From the way he phrased them, it sounded as though he was troubled by the fact that she was still alive. He wanted to fret but simultaneously couldn't dismiss his doubt.

He couldn't forget the promise he made to Kagome, back when he had just saved her from the evil clutches of Naraku. Now that he knew Kikyo was still alive, how was he supposed to deal with Kagome? The seemingly unyielding conviction he had crumbled into pieces, leaving him conflicted once again.

Inuyasha's sudden silence only prompted Kikyo to smile coldly. While there was no way to confirm what he was thinking, she did not need to factor in her insightfulness to understand him. How could she not comprehend the mind of the man she once sacrificed her life and heart for?

He was covered from head to toe in doubt.

Just what was there to be afraid of? Did he fear that she would disrupt the peaceful relationship he established with Kagome? If so, then why did he bother chasing after her?

Could he have still yet to comprehend?

 _'I have given up on you, Inuyasha. Long before you can reach a decision, I have forsaken any hope of a possible future with you. I am not someone who will wait for you to decide my fate! I may become susceptible to a woman's weak and fragile mindset on occasions… However, understand that I am not one who looks back!'_

The longer he was left indecisive and uncertain, the more Kikyo wanted to leave. Without a word, she picked up her bow and took a step. Nonetheless, a single step was all she could manage before she was overcome by a terrible fit of coughing.

"Kikyo! What's the matter?" Her pained expression dragged Inuyasha back to reality and he was quickly at her side.

She did not respond and instead sent him a withering glare.

 _'Don't come any closer. You have no right to do so.'_

The unspoken message was so clear that Inuyasha was left stunned. He shifted his feet in an awkward fashion, uncertain if he should obey or disregard it.

"Kikyo… your wound…" In the end, he only had words at his disposal. "Is Naraku the one who did this to you?"

It seemed she was determined to ignore him no matter the cost. Dejected, Inuyasha's head dropped and it was at that instant that realization hit him harder than lightning.

Kikyo had a habit of erecting a barrier whenever she needed to rest. Such was a routine for her, so wary that she would trust no one but her own powers to protect her. This time was no exception. Her barriers were impassable without her consent, save for Kagome who could slip in freely and unnoticed. However, that was no longer the case as not only Kagome, but he and all the lowly demons could trespass her designated territory.

"Kikyo, don't tell me…! Have your spiritual powers got weaker?" Shocked, he tried verifying his notions, though he was almost certain that he was right.

The one thing she tried to conceal with all her might was yanked out and exposed to the public. Kikyo's head jerked up instantly, her eyebrows knitting tightly together. "No!"

"But…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Inuyasha. I know the state of my body better than you," she denied with a force that contradicted her typical composure. The overwhelming discomfort was swelling in size and it was getting extremely difficult to contain it within her.

What he said was probably the truth though, a more rational part of her objected. There was every intention of adding the word 'probably', as though that could serve to comfort her. The last thing she wanted was to admit her weakness. Her skills and powers were her pride. Nonetheless, when faced with the facts, she had no choice but to consider the possibility that she might not survive long enough to kill Naraku.

Regardless, the contemplations would have to wait until she got away from Inuyasha. She made a somewhat sloppy swipe at Inuyasha with her bow, which the half-demon instinctively dodged. "Go back to where you belong, with your friends and with Kagome."

"Ki—"

"Leave me be!"

Inuyasha merely looked at her, worried and undecided. From her perspective, it was nothing new by now. Averse to wasting any more breath trying to talk to him, she compelled her legs to straighten and guide her away.

"Don't follow…" There wasn't much strength left in her so her threat remained unfinished. It wasn't as if what she intended to do wasn't apparent, considering how she parted ways with him the last time.

Inuyasha watched her retreating form, unable to decide if he should try to stop her. Or perhaps that was never truly his intention, given that Kagome was waiting for him. With one last long look at her delicate and lonely back, Inuyasha slowly rotated his body and headed in the opposite direction.


	14. The Beginning of Something New

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** 犹 **如故人归** **by** 风 **落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Proxy57: Hello, thanks for leaving a review. I'm glad that you're finding the story to be beautiful.**

 **yami2703: And thank you for your continuous support, which is amazing! XD**

 **fabelliot: Don't cry. I know how it feels, seeing Kikyo try to shrug off her physical injury as well as mental ones. And yes, the disparity is strong and so contrasting, which is ironic because they share the same soul. I guess it's because their upbringing is different. That, and both of them possess something that the other lack (Kagome is honest with her feelings but needs rescuing while Kikyo is resiliently strong but refuses aid because of her pride). Anyways, you do make a good comparison and I agree with you. And don't worry, Sesshomaru is here in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **naruto: I'm happy that we share the same opinion (actually everyone here does) because SessKik is indeed wonderful. :D The pairing is my favorite too and I just wish it could've been canon.**

 **8579: Yeah, Inuyasha is fickle (like a cat, surprisingly) when it comes to Kagome and Kikyo, although I can understand his inner struggles. Still, you can start to see which side he is leaning on right now, at least subconsciously. As for Sesshomaru… well, you'll see what happens. ;)**

 **sastra: I understand how you feel. The last chapter is quite depressing, but that unfortunately is what InuKik seems like in the series, especially towards the end. And don't worry, Sesshomaru is appearing in this chapter and we can all rest assure that he'll put on a spectacular display.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 14-The Beginning of Something New**

* * *

The Soul Collectors lazily circled around Kikyo, the sphere loads in their claws illuminating their long bodies.

Without the regular supply of souls, her clay body would be rendered incapable of movement. It was such a sorry excuse for a replacement for her original body of flesh and blood. Even when filled with souls, the vessel felt hollow.

In spite of having grown accustomed to the souls coming in and out, she couldn't deny the lurking fear whenever the glowing orbs would burst out uncontrollably. She supposed the feeling could be likened to the innate terror of facing death.

Although death itself might not be a terrifying concept, what was horrifying beyond imagination was seeing that unavoidable end while having many desires and dreams left unfulfilled.

Her end was approaching and her stay was not one that could be prolonged further. As indisposed to it as she was, there was nothing she could do.

The fear of being helplessly susceptible to the inevitable… That kind of fear was engraved deep into her soul. It was so deep that even her resurrection couldn't erase it. If anything, it only made it more memorable, more terrifying.

Her gaze fell to her feet, her form displaying the loneliness that she had kept disguised as the need for solitude.

Why did she exist? That was what she wanted to know as well.

 _"How are you still alive?"_ As insensitive Inuyasha's question was, it was very well founded. Even she hadn't fully grasped reality yet. Although it was somewhat ironic, she had been scheduled to face death the second time… only for someone to intervene.

—Sesshomaru.

A miniature smile played on her lips, for no reason other than having inadvertently summoned the daiyoukai into her musings.

It was Sesshomaru who saved her when no one else could or would. Moreover, he was the one who used his own demonic energy to help suppress the miasma that invaded her body. With all that accomplished, he never once gave her a reasonable explanation for his actions.

How was she supposed to react to that?

Her hand involuntarily slipped into the cuff of her sleeve, delving deeper into the hidden compartment until she touched a wilted flower. Reverberating inside her head was how he threw the parting gift to her. Without much of a conscious thought, the smile that had tugged her lips grew.

In the short time she spent with the daiyoukai, it hadn't all been pleasant. There were moments where his arrogance and indifference would hinder what little interaction they had. She knew that was to be expected, given his personality and his distaste for humans. Nonetheless, she couldn't overlook the seemingly considerate actions he would sometimes make and the unspoken acceptance he had granted her. For a deceased such as herself, what he did, consciously or not, evoked a sense of precious warmth that resided within her heart.

Now that she had been blessed with the time for idle musings, she felt that Sesshomaru was no stranger from the very beginning. In fact, she could almost call it nostalgic. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he was Inuyasha's sibling. If truth be told, she found little to no resemblance between the brothers.

Compared to Inuyasha's passion, alertness and recklessness, Sesshomaru was indifferent, aloof and well accustomed to being regarded as a conqueror. There were disparities but it was as though she could see a partial mirror of herself through him, the traits that they both shared and valued. Their souls were incomparable and incompatible with the rest of the world. But because of this, she found him easier to understand than most would. At least, that was what her incomplete soul felt, after seemingly having found a counterpart that it could reach out for.

And to think that it was all because of an accidental exchange…

…

Nothing was fair in the world. The only concept that could be an exception was the matter of life and death. Regardless of everything, all living being would eventually come into contact with death.

Death would seize people indiscriminately. In a sense, that was how the concept of life and death could be considered fair.

Yet the actual meaning of life and death could be so unfair at times. Life favored those who were strong, as most could attest to the saying: survival of the fittest. On the other hand, it was crueler to the weak, leaving them in the hands of death.

As for death, it seemed to enjoy feasting on the good and steering away from evil. Nevertheless, it would always hang around those who were strong.

Such was the case for Sesshomaru.

"How foolish," the daiyoukai sneered, his golden eyes hurling cold disdain at the one who tried to attack him. He hoisted his sword, amassing a great magnitude of youki into a single point. Blue light exploded, spilling with fearsome power capable of tearing apart the heavens. In an instant, the towering demon obstructing Sesshomaru's path was shredded to pieces. The daiyoukai's youki cut straight through the tough skin like butter, taking down parts of a mountain in the process.

Blood splattered and chunks of meat flew. However, none of that bothered Sesshomaru. Looking as immaculate as he should be, he stepped on the piled mess that had become his new path and returned his sword to its resting position.

The mountain behind him crumbled under his might, with its side shaved even by the youki from his blade. What managed to remain standing was littered with skeletons and fleshy insides. The scent of blood was mixed with dust that formed pillars leading to the sky. Even without Sesshomaru's contribution, the area was already condensed with the stench of decaying matters that stung one's nostrils. There was no one around to move the carcasses so they remained stacked as a heavy tower that dribbled with crimson and exposed organs.

Despite the gruesome scene, Sesshomaru remained as untouchable as he was proud. His silver tresses danced behind him and his robe was as white as snow, devoid of any blemish.

He was born to thrive on the battlefields. Any fool who dared to obstruct him would fall by his blade. That was the path he walked. With remains scattered around his feet, he continued onwards with unwavering conviction, bearing the title and arrogance of a great conqueror. Crossing numerous combat zones, he regarded the world as beneath him, with a perspective incomprehensible to anyone else.

Behind him was the path he paved, with shattered bones and fresh blood as the foundation. It highlighted his undefeated streak of victories, just as it displayed how the weaklings failed.

The condition of a fight between the strong was simple - it was a gamble with their lives placed on the table. It was survival of the fittest and only the victor could walk away undisturbed by death. As surely even the God of Death feared those who were strong.

His power forged his existence; Sesshomaru was strong so he would be the one to advance forward while others dropped dead like flies.

"Ahhhh!" A startled scream reached his ears from behind.

No sooner had he sheathed his Tokijin did a bird-like youkai, one that managed to elude its demise, sprang forward and slipped into the woods behind him.

Rin! He had told Rin and Jaken to stay there!

His golden orbs narrowed and his face was overtaken by a mask of pure coldness. With an impressive leap, he caught up with the youkai and landed the decisive blow with his claw. In an instant, the demon that attempted to ambush Rin was split into two.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A relieved smile graced Rin's lips upon seeing her savior. The young child perked up from her tensed position on top of Ah-Un. "Thank you for saving me again, Sesshomaru-sama! You're the best!"

The daiyoukai offered no verbal reply, though the look he passed her was bestowed with a faint trace of warmth.

Compared to him, the life of a mortal was so short and fragile. Despite his supreme power, he had to admit that it was beyond his ability to reconstruct the nature's rules, even if he could somewhat interfere with Tenseiga's powers. Rin would eventually pass away under time's administration. That was unavoidable. However, until that day, Sesshomaru would prolong her life, ensuring that nothing supernatural could result in her premature death. No matter what, he would not allow Rin to die young and miserably like that human miko.

He glanced at the corpse on the ground.

Death was truly unfair. It enjoyed bullying the weak but dared not provoke the strong.

His mind drifted and he found his attention on the miko who was resurrected. What did the meaning of life and death hold for someone like her? Although he was never one to waste time by pondering on abstract concepts, he couldn't help but linger a little while longer on the topic because of that miko.

Several times she was placed in life-threatening danger, yet she managed to prevail against the odds. Although the details eluded him, he knew that she carried a strong resolve in her heart, enough to make her subsist within the realm of living despite being surrounded by repulsion and unending solitude.

What was the thing she sought with unrivaled persistence?

The answer was not accessible and he didn't wish to spend more of his precious time fixated on what he deemed was a mindless musing. He rotated his head and turned around. "Let's go."

"Okay." With that, Rin straightened herself and motioned for Jaken to lead her ride. "Jaken-sama, didn't you hear Sesshomaru-sama? We're going."

They had just taken a step when Sesshomaru abruptly stopped.

On his waist, the Tenseiga was vibrating.

—Again.

As of late, his blade had grown restless, for reasons he couldn't fathom. However, there was a greater urgency this time around. The fang was anxious and desperate, pulsing with increasing frequency, as if eager to convey an important message across to the daiyoukai. Giving an impression that he would regret later should he continue to ignore it, Sesshomaru decided to heed the Tenseiga's call.

He pulled it out. A wispy layer of light coated the blade's surface and the surrounding shifted in Sesshomaru's vision. Following the Tenseiga's guidance, he laid eyes on a demon from the netherworld. It was trying to extract the soul of the youkai he had just slain.

 _'Are you telling me to save it?'_ He frowned but was unreserved in brandishing the Tenseiga. The small demon crumbled and scattered into nothingness. The deceased youkai regained its life as its body merged together, before it quickly scurried off.

Sesshomaru gave chase, struck with the idea that he would learn the Tenseiga's intention by following that bird-like youkai.

So engrossed in keeping track of his target, Sesshomaru disregarded Jaken as the imp youkai struggled to match his pace while holding onto Ah-Un's reins. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why are you in such a hurry? Please wait for us!"

…

At the base of a nearby mountainside was a spacious cave that could accommodate a village of people.

On the outside, dozens of youkai flew in circles, twirling in an eager dance.

On the inside, numerous villagers huddled together, their eyes etched with fresh fear at the sight beyond the barrier.

Unrelentingly, the flock of bird-like youkai would collide into the energy constructed dome, only to be repelled each time. Human screams would follow upon each contact and the cycle repeated itself.

In the situation where life and death hang in the balance, the people were in a panic. They were solely dependent on the protection of the enhanced barrier, yet simultaneously doubting its durability.

"Heh, That Kikyo… She must really want to protect these people. That's quite a defensive mechanism she has left." A child, devoid of all colors but white and shades of violet in his eyes, hovered in midair. His arms folded across his chest, giving off an appearance of insouciance as he observed the scene below him. A cruel smile, one that didn't fit his image, stretched on his lips, mimicking the playfulness of a cat toying with a mouse trapped in a corner.

"Since we can't pass, we might as well provide them with the incentive to come out." The child's smile widened as he waved his pale hand.

Submerging themselves in flames, the bird-like youkai leaped straight for the barrier. Their bodies rebounded, though the fire managed to encircle around the border of the dome.

The inside of the cave was brimming with complete terror. The people were left in chaos; some whimpered as they crouched down, some clutched their heads while trembling, some fled deeper into the cave, and the remaining chose to risk an escape.

"Run! We'll be burned alive if we stay!"

In the instant that they bypassed the barrier, swarms of youkai tackled them. Their beaks dug into their flesh, eliciting pained screams from the victims. As the demons fed on their blood, the bodies shriveled up faster than a puddle of water in a desert.

Those who witnessed the sight could only cry in despair, their wails traveling far and wide. The sound reached the child of course, though he had no intention of becoming their savior. If anything, he would rather be the reaper that reaped their miserable lives. Overjoyed, he let loose a wild cackle, a cruel mockery that corresponded with the hellish feasting that was taking place.

So frail, a human's life was a weed that could be easily plucked from the soil.

An arrow sliced through the air in a whisper and the child's body exploded upon impact.

"Kikyo, so this is all it takes to lure you out." The pieces of the child's body were suspended around his intact head that turned around to reveal a merciless gleam. "Now that you're here, all there's left is for you to die!"

"Hakudoshi! I see that you're as spiteful as Naraku." Kikyo's eyes bore coolly into her opponent, with another arrow already loaded onto her bow.

"Miko-sama! Save us! Please, save us!" Seeing Kikyo in her traditional garment was like a beacon of hope for the trapped villagers. They pleaded with every fiber of their existence, desperate to cling onto Kikyo as their last means of rescue.

Hearing their cries, Kikyo's eyes darted sideways to catch a glimpse of the cave. A mixture of apathy and sorrow filtered through her mahogany orbs.

The human heart was a delicately fragile thing. When exposed to hardship, it would tend to crumble along with composure. Those who fled outside of the barrier were the victims of their own weak heart. As a result, they lost their lives in the most miserable manner imaginable.

The power of men was a delicately feeble thing. So many struggled for life, yet not once did heaven show them any sympathy. In an era dominated by youkai, warship, famine, and diseases, seldom do any live to their full lifespan. Many lives wilted away, under the torturous sufferings.

Such outcome was something she couldn't bear to witness.

Hakudoshi was after her; the villagers shouldn't have been caught in the crossfire.

"Kohaku. Go and kill Kikyo." With the temporary absence of her usual vigilance, Hakudoshi took advantage of the situation and launched the first attack.

Yanking herself back to reality, Kikyo let her arrow fly. The projectile scattered the air current and once again penetrated Hakudoshi's recovering body. At the same time, an iron sickle on chain sliced through behind her.

Kikyo made a desperate turn to the side, barely escaping unscathed. The sickle brushed against her waist, cutting the string that secured her quiver. It fell, spilling arrows onto the dirt.

Regaining balance became her first priority, followed by an appraisal of the one responsible for removing her projectiles from her back. Her head whirled around and her sight fell on a young boy with brown hair bound in a small ponytail.

Although he was armed with a deadly weapon, the boy's eyes held no killing intent whatsoever. Those clear eyes that twinkled with light were shrinking away from her, unable to return her gaze.

She frowned, taking note of the hand that trembled, causing the chain to rattle. It was apparent that he was reluctant; he did not want to kill her. Had his earlier ambush been laced with malice, then Kikyo wouldn't have been able to avoid it given the circumstances.

More importantly, she had seen the child elsewhere before. At that time, no light could grace his dull eyes. She recalled his dark pools being empty, muddled and atheistic, as if he was trapped in an unending nightmare. His movements held no hesitation back then, as he was deprived of both will and emotions. At present though, something had changed.

"Kohaku. Stop stalling. Kill Kikyo now!" Impatient, Hakudoshi barked out an order with his suspended head as his other body parts twirled around.

Hearing his command, Kohaku flinched before steadying his hand. He prepared his weapon and approached Kikyo. He moved slowly as if trying to delay what he knew was inescapable.

As sad as it was, Kikyo couldn't allow herself to submit to Kohaku willingly. She lifted her bow, intending to use it to counter whatever impending attacks he might throw.

Kohaku raised his sickle with a shaky hand—

—only for a flash of green to latch itself around, like a snake constricting its prey. Before anyone could react, the light whip wretched the sickle out of Kohaku's grip and flung it away out of reach.

"Curses!" Hakudoshi clicked his tongue.

Kikyo rotated her head to the side and beheld a sight that was beyond the definition of spectacular. Her mahogany orbs took their time in capturing the snowy white robes, the flowing silver mane, and the prideful stance that was the embodiment of elegant might.

Those glistening gaze, that alluring aura, and that uncompromising chill… Such appearance, as well as the glamour he exuded, was incomparable and inimitable.

Truly, the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, was second to none and nothing felt more secure than having him as an ally.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Because the next chapter has proven to be very challenging to translate, not to mention that it is quite lengthy, there will be no updates next week. I hope that you'll all understand as I wish to ensure a good quality translation for the SessKik fight and interaction next chapter. So I'll see you all the following week and have a nice day!**


	15. Mutual Acknowledgment

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Since there were many poetic devices used in this chapter, I needed more time to translate this chapter than the others, especially since I didn't want to do a sloppy job on the interaction going on between Sesshomaru and Kikyo that will happen in this chapter.**

 **Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **sone4nia: Yep, we can all rest assure knowing that Sesshomaru is here to the rescue. He's not going to let anything stop him from accomplishing what he wants. :D**

 **fabelliot: The author does do a very good job at describing the characters, particularly Sesshomaru and Kikyo, and I'm glad that my translation managed to depict just that. As always, thanks for the support.**

 **Nulo662: I'm just happy to share this great piece of work with everyone. It's a pleasure to see others appreciate SessKik stories. And thank you for being supportive.**

 **8579: I'm contented to know that you've enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all your encouragement and I hope that you'll continue to support this story.**

 **naruto: *shakes hand vigorously* Yes, I reckon we can be great friends because SessKik is indeed the best! The pairing is often neglected or even lashed at but it pleases me tremendously when everyone here not only enjoy it but are also so supportive of this story. Like many other readers, I'm glad that you understand my reasons for delaying this chapter. Thank you for your support and review.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Yeah, it's not really Inuyasha or Kikyo's fault that the tragedy happened due to their wariness towards other people. If anything, we should all condemn that sly cunning Naraku for being the fabulous villain he is. However, that doesn't mean Inuyasha can stay indecisive. I agree, there's no way he can hope to move the stubborn and persistent Kikyo if he wavers between her and her reincarnation. Yes, that's why SessKik should triumph! In terms of personality, traits and values, Sesshomaru and Kikyo can really relate to each other. And even the Tenseiga is giving Sesshomaru another reason to find and help Kikyo. ;) As for your question, Kikyo did mention that Kagome is the only one capable of helping her but who knows what will happen in the future (well, I do know, but there's no fun in spoilers).**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 15-Mutual A cknowledgment**

* * *

—Sesshomaru.

The wind rustled, brushing against her face. It was as though the air current shifted to make room for the daiyoukai's arrival. Kikyo found her gaze drawn to the magnificent figure.

—They were reunited.

As the thought registered, she couldn't help but lower her eyelids slightly. A barely discernible humorless smile appeared. In reality, they had simply crossed paths; to say that they were reunited was stretching the truth. So why did she, if briefly, entertained herself with the notion?

It wasn't as though something miraculous had occurred. Both of them were tracking down Naraku so coming into contact like this was bound to happen eventually. However, the word choice 'reunited' gave off a different feel, contrary to what she would've expected.

It was a delicate sensation, one that she couldn't describe. It felt familiar and intimate, spontaneous yet deliberate, but also seemingly near when it was distant. It materialized from nothingness and then slipped in unnoticed into the realm that was her mind, circulating the entire space with its dreamlike quietness.

"You again, Sesshomaru!?" Hakudoshi's voice was contorted with anger and mockery as he studied the powerful opponent. "What perfect timing. Heh, I see how it is. You seem to fancy making an appearance wherever Kikyo is."

Sesshomaru responded to the taunt with a cold glare and a whistling whip. With a small flick, green light shot forth, bringing with it splinters of rocks from the ground. The whip cut through a tree, yet its velocity remained unchanged as it flew at Hakudoshi.

"Ah." Hakudoshi's face paled and he erected a barrier in haste. The youki infused whip slammed into the enhanced sphere. A blinding light illuminated the area, followed by a clamorous rumble that shook the heavens. The ground vibrated in succession, and the bird-like demons scampered with horrified shrills.

"Not bad. Hehe, don't get too mad though. I'm not done playing around." As the shockwave subsided along with the scattering dust, Hakudoshi revealed himself within the barrier, untouched. The ridiculing smile never left his countenance and his voice was filled with ambiguous contempt. "Kikyo is confirmed to be alive, and Sesshomaru decides to interfere again the moment I try to eliminate her. Hahaha… I wonder what Naraku's face will be like once I make my report. It amuses me just thinking about—"

Before he could articulate the last word, the wind screeched with the approach of another Sacred Arrow. It bypassed the barrier and for the third time, Hakudoshi found his body in pieces.

"Kikyo!" Hakudoshi pitted an irked look at the miko. "Don't think that you're safe just because Sesshomaru is here!"

Ignoring the provocation, Kikyo loaded her bow with one of the three arrows that she had specifically selected amongst the pile that littered the ground. "The arrow is infused with the soil from Onigumo's cave. If it doesn't kill you, I can assure that a mere touch will cause you insufferable pain."

Hakudoshi had no rejoinder so he merely glared at her with all the hatred he could muster. The last thing he wanted to do was to come into contact with something that was coated with Onigumo's insane obsession. Even though the arrow wouldn't kill him, as he was without a heart of his own, it would still inflict an immeasurable amount of pain. Death might not intimidate him, though pain certainly did.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched slightly upon observing the woman who confronted Hakudoshi. While his countenance maintained its typical stoicism, a hint of light fluctuated within his golden orbs.

That woman, she was not one to show her weakness in front of others.

She positioned herself adjacent to him, where they stood perfectly in line with each other. She was neither a millimeter behind him, using him as a shield, nor was she a millimeter in front, obstructing him. Such arrangement not only illustrated that she had no intention of overshadowing Sesshomaru but also reinforced the idea that she was not reliant on another's power to defend herself.

It gave the impression of equality and independence. For some reason, Sesshomaru felt that he was satisfied with her attitude.

"Hmph, fine. We're finished for today, Kikyo. But don't think that this means I'm done. I'll return for some more fun the next time." Hakudoshi gave a malicious laugh as he lifted himself higher into the air with his barrier. Even as he left with a defeat in hand, he didn't forget to deliver a parting gift. He flung his hand and in response, a burning ball of flames was hurled towards the cave.

The fireball crashed into the barrier placed at the cave's entrance. The perimeters ignite with blazing heat, eliciting a burst of horror from the villagers inside.

 _'What foul taste!'_ Disregarding Hakudoshi, Kikyo turned her head to her left and was just in time to see Kohaku being carried off in another barrier.

Seemingly aware that her eyes were on him, Kohaku gave a timid look her way before dodging her following gaze.

In the transient second that they eyes fell on each other, Kikyo involuntarily raised her eyebrows, the only gesture that hinted her heart's astonishment.

As one who was perceptive, she could identify the pain lodged within his gaze. Struggling with an inner turmoil, those supposedly clear and pure eyes were marred with weariness. It was directed to the world in a manner similar to hers shortly after her resurrection.

Why would a child who possessed such pure sight become a pawn of Naraku's? How sorrowful was his past to have driven a deep resignation into him, so deep that he no longer cared to live?

Manipulating people through the weaknesses of their heart was one of Naraku's specialties. She speculated that the child's heart had fallen prey to Naraku at a time of vulnerability.

A split second of vulnerability was all it took for a life to be flipped upside down. In retrospect, she knew this better than anyone else, given her own display of weakness at what seemed like eons ago.

A victim of one's own weakened heart. Yes, she could indeed relate.

"Why did you let him go?" Although she had lost herself deep in her reflections, all it took was his cold and deep voice to pull her back to the present.

She faced the daiyoukai with an eyebrow carved upward. "You saw it. My arrows cannot kill him."

"And that human boy?" Sesshomaru hurled another quick question in succession, though Kikyo instantly understood that he was referring to Kohaku.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled and her voice shifted to a gentler tone. "Why did you spare him?"

Sesshomaru was momentarily quiet before he gave a derisive snort. "He is unworthy of my attention."

"Is that so?" The smile faded from her lips and her head lowered. "I'm sure you've noticed. That child is dead."

Sesshomaru did not speak and merely glanced at her. With a distinctive smell of graveyard soil and bones, the woman was also classified as an undead. Trapped between life and death while given limited time to acknowledge her ultimate doom, he briefly wondered what kind of mindset she had that prevented insanity from crawling into her head.

Kikyo didn't utter a single word for a while until she decided to head towards the cave. It didn't take her long to eradicate the remnants of the youkai flock and smother out the remaining embers. Once done, she removed the barrier. "There's no need to be scared. You can all return home safely now."

The anxious villagers didn't need to be told twice. They hastily thanked the miko before scampering back to their village.

Heaving a soundless sigh, Kikyo found a spot against the nearest tree trunk with a neutral expression, an attempt to mask her fatigue.

"You're a fool," stated Sesshomaru, having perceived what was kept hidden behind her pretense. She was weary and weakened, even more so than when he had last seen her.

"Why do you say that?" Not offended by his offhanded remark, Kikyo instead questioned with a volume that was barely audible to the daiyoukai.

"These human creatures… Why place yourself in harm's way to protect them? The noble act of self-sacrifice is beyond foolish." A cold sneer appeared on his visage, followed by a sharp look that glistened like knives. There was every intention to appear overwhelmingly condescending and disgusted as he articulated each word. "There is nothing to gain, nothing but false appreciation."

Although Sesshomaru gave no interest in a mortal, that didn't mean he couldn't see and comprehend the spineless behavior they demonstrated earlier. Had they truly trusted the miko, then they wouldn't have forced their way out of her barrier without a second thought.

Those useless humans were weak and inferior. Even when under the protection of another, they immediately tried to exploit the most effective way of preserving their measly lives with the power of their savior. Cowering behind someone else was a habit they all adapted naturally as they prayed to the heavens to keep disasters away. Not once did they think about the safety of the one who was providing them their protection. Not even once. They claimed they needed the miko, yet it was all for self-preservation. None of them had any faith in her and was simply compelled to utilize her offered aid. As for their so-called respect and gratitude, Sesshomaru could barely detect any genuine appreciation.

There was a faint wisp of underlying bitterness within Sesshomaru's comment that Kikyo managed to discern. For a moment, she wondered if it was because something had happened in the past.

As silence crept up to the two, Kikyo eventually shattered it by choosing to speak. Her face was that of serenity as she spoke. "They are different from us, Sesshomaru. They do not possess the strength to defend themselves."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Unlike Father, I have no desire to care for the weak."

"What about Rin then?" she countered, which Sesshomaru gave no reply. Having expected silence from him, a humorless but knowing smile set on her lips. Her head dropped and she allowed herself to drift into a series of contemplations.

For the living, self-perseverance was perhaps the most important; nothing else could compete with simply being alive to experience a new day. If humans were merely following their innate urge to survive, then could that be considered wrong? Was being dependent on someone else's power to survive a deed considered shameful?

Humans only live once and yet many factors proved hazardous to their lives. They constantly struggle with their insignificant powers for a chance to live. For so long as they were alive, they could accomplish what they desire. Their feeble endeavors were a plea to the heavens, the manifestation of their will to live. After witnessing their eager resolve and being close to them, how could she bear to condemn their actions? In any case, it was human nature to fight for survival.

The weak, as frail as leaves, were reliant on the strong. Without their power, the weak were bound to be trampled on until they crumbled into unrecognizable pieces. In that sense, those born with power should not freely employ violence in a quest for bloodshed and glory. Power was the insignia of the strong. It was necessary to differentiate them from the weak, though it was not what defined their existence. There were many things unrelated to strength in the world but required the power of protection.

 _'The desire to protect someone requires no equivalent exchange. Sesshomaru… perhaps you have yet to realize it, but you do have someone to protect. While I may not understand the relationship you have with Rin, I do believe her pure innocence has graced your heart.'_

While Kikyo was taking advantage of the peaceful quiet by submerging herself into her thoughts, Sesshomaru was also preoccupied with his own musings.

To live a life as a miko meant that Kikyo was destined to become the protector. For the woman, protection could be a form of compassion or even an innate responsibility. It became an invisible chain that confined her both physically and mentally.

She was undeniably gifted. Thus, she had to shoulder a burden that was too hefty and incomprehensible for most. Sesshomaru understood that better than anyone else, for he too was bestowed with talent that others could only dream about. The disparity between them was that he could ignore events that did not concern him while she could not.

The woman had been carrying a burden that she did not wish to bear. Nonetheless, pride and stubbornness urged her to not only cope with the responsibility she was forced with but to also shoulder other's pain. From Sesshomaru's perspective, it was so senseless that it went beyond the level of stupidity.

Yet her perseverance was something that the daiyoukai wanted to acknowledge. Such admittance brought him concealed surprise. Simultaneously, a foreign sensation rose from deep within him, as though it had just been born. It was an unprecedented feeling, one that caused him to experience more emotions than he had in centuries.

He could categorize his irritability and a trace of confusion. But what he couldn't recognize was the light but astringent sensation that began to swirl around his chest. Although he would never confess aloud, it made him slightly uncomfortable and light-headed, almost like he was trapped in a trance. He felt overturned with a strange sense of rare melancholy that waded in and out of his mind.

It was an experience unlike any he had. He instinctively tried to crush the sensation that invaded his being. Yet oddly enough, there was also a part of him that had no intention of breaking free.

His senses alerted him of something light and soft brushing against his fingertips. Lowering his sight, he found that the breeze had playfully picked up a few strands of Kikyo's hair and delivered them into his reach.

The silk-like tresses, as dark as midnight, were soft and glossy. Struck with the strangest of all urges, his gaze traveled up as he stretched out his hand until a black strand looped itself around his finger. Naturally, his unusual action drew Kikyo's attention and her eyes met his.

Her pupils were deep and bright as lacquer, akin to the moonlight in the depths of night, with a cool albeit illuminating light that flowed within. Her dark pools were seemingly transparent but repressed. Emotions were sealed within the passive surface that was like some undisturbed water in an ancient well.

His pupils were half-hidden by his narrowed eyelids. Yet they were a stream of gold that gave off radiance similar to the stars at night. The light that dwelled within the frozen pair of eyes was uncompromisingly sharp. But on rare occasions, his pupils gave the impression of a pair of soft amber that could leave the receiver awe-struck as the light within seemingly blended with the golden sunlight.

When mahogany found gold, the effect was unpredicted as they both caught glimpses of each other's soul.

Sesshomaru felt something that could be described as having his chest struck by a hot iron.

Kikyo noticed that her mind was emptied of its contents; she could not think of anything, nor did she want to.

The flow of time became an ambiguous concept. The breeze silently rippled in all directions and appeared as marveled as the duo. Several leaves were disturbed and their fall from their branches, sliding onto the ground in a timid manner.

All was quiet, so still that it created the audio illusion of the rhythmic beat of a heart. It was a smooth and clear melody, though seemingly appearing to be on the edge of acceleration as it surged with a peculiar touch that whispered alluring words.

It all ended when Sesshomaru's head turned to the side and Kikyo looked away.

They did not exchange a word, favoring the silence until a bird cooed its delighted tune. The invisible spell broke apart and they woke from what appeared to be a surreal dream.

It was at that point Sesshomaru realized that a strand of raven locks was still wrapped around his fingers. He withdrew his hand, careful to ensure that he didn't tug at her hair.

The strand fluttered in the air before slowly falling back to its original place, as if still craving for the warmth in his hand.

Their eyes drifted to lock gazes once again, but neither opened their mouths.

"Has Naraku troubled Rin?" The quiet, as well as the awkwardness, was eventually ripped apart by Kikyo's cool voice. Dismissing her previous behavior as a one-time happening, she dragged her mind back to reality.

Instantly, Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts and an eyebrow perked up at her question. His tone delivered its customary indifference as he said, "You are in no position to hold concern for another."

A scoff, one that resembled a self-ridiculing laugh, came from the miko. "You're right. I suppose that means you have come to my rescue—"

"A coincidence," he quickly interrupted her in a hard tune. Rotating his head to the side, he set his sight on the distant sky. As he did, he passed a fleeting glance at the sword strapped to his belt. Recognition arrived, and he understood that it was the Tenseiga that had led him to the woman while danger stalked her.

"Oh?" She found some amusement in his nonchalant attitude and couldn't mask a faint smirk. As perceptive as she was, Kikyo could distinguish the sense of unfamiliarity he deliberately tried to conceal. It was as if the daiyoukai wanted to dismiss his earlier assistance, deeming it irrelevant. For some unknown reasons, seeing his response was like some kind of déjà vu for her.

What was so funny? Her expression of mirth generated a tinge of inexplicable vexation. Sesshomaru's head swiveled to regard her in an obvious demand.

"A coincidence? I see. Then I will not thank you for you chose to allow this coincidence to happen of your own will." A smile, one that was sprinkled with a rare mischievous intent, played on Kikyo's lips.

For once, Sesshomaru was at a loss for words rather than a loss of interest. Even supposing that the miko was unrestricted by the realm of normalcy, her remark was something that he could not have predicted.

To save someone was never imprinted into his conscience. He never cared about the gratitude of the one he somehow 'saved', whether it was because of a coincidence or on a whim. Thus, he didn't practically care about the woman's appreciation. Nevertheless, it would seem that her words were intentionally phrased to irk him. They gave birth to an unnamed frustration that remained jammed in his throat, accompanied by something hollow that he couldn't describe. If he had to relate it to experience, then it was similar to what he felt when he discovered he was left with the Tenseiga instead of the Tessaiga.

"Do as you wish." Taming his irritation, he pushed forth a stiff sentence at the culprit responsible. Yet, he briefly deliberated why he would need to offer her a reply and supposed that frustration had prompted words to leave his throat.

His comment had the opposite effect that he wanted. Rather than wiping that smirk off her face, it only served to enlarge it.

Unable to suppress a small chuckle, Kikyo made a move to cover her mouth, only for a small object to inadvertently fall out of her wide sleeve when she lifted her wrist.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the abnormal object. Seeing her reaching out for it, his movements became a blur and he claimed the item in his possession before she could. While his countenance was inexpressive, he was inwardly stunned when he found himself holding onto a brittle and wilted flower.

—A kikyo flower.

Naturally, he recalled it was something he had given her. Nonetheless, that did not explain why she would have kept it with her.

Lifting his head, he searched for the answer within her deep pools. He didn't discover what he was looking for. Instead, he saw himself, reflected upon a pair of eyes that were as soothing and peaceful as water.

Sesshomaru handed the flower to her, which Kikyo took without any explanation. With undefined satisfaction welling within, the daiyoukai watched as she slipped it back into the hidden compartment within her sleeve.

"Why are you keeping it?" he asked, feigning disinterest by projecting more frostiness into his tone.

No verbal response came from Kikyo. She merely offered a faint smile before clenching onto the cuffs of her clothing.

Sesshomaru didn't persist, as that was not in his nature. He fixed his sight on her with what could only be described as a pensive look.

Not all questions needed to be answered verbally. Maybe it was because they were both perplexed, unable to formulate a statement. Or perhaps it was because they could interpret the meaning from each other's body language. Whatever it was, the silence that followed was something only they would understand. It was all part of their mutual acknowledgment.


	16. The Woman in their Dreams

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to everyone who dropped a review. As usual, your feedbacks are greatly appreciated.**

 **naruto: Yep, they're warming up to each other bit by bit, as you can identify from their interaction this time around, especially when compared to their last one. Your question is a very good one and all I'll say at this point is that the Tenseiga was unable to revive Kohaku, who is also in between life and death, in the canon. Therefore, I would assume that it is incapable of reviving Kikyo, particularly because she no longer has a body made from flesh and bones. **

**fabelliot: The author of this story is really good at making subtle development in their relationship so that it seems natural while they converse and behave around each other. Yes, just because they aren't talking much and bickering (looking at you two, InuKag) with each other, that doesn't mean they're not invested/interested in the other. Both of them are using the silence to analyze each other's character. I also thought the scene with the flower is a nice touch, since it discreetly hints Kikyo's feelings for Sesshomaru to see (even if he doesn't understand why, lol). Come on, Sesshy! You need to use your astuteness to figure out what all the readers are seeing. XD**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Yes, much emphasis on the 'ARE starting to acknowledge each other'. Their personalities make it a slow start, but they're finally getting there. ;D Personally, I think it's a bit of both; Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the whole thing while Kikyo has been picking up more hints each time she encounters him. As for why she kept the flower, there're a few interpretations and it's something only the author would know. I'm not sure myself but I'm inclined to believe the reason is something she doesn't want to admit aloud because she can identify it but not thoroughly understand it. Yeah, I agree with you. Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo make interesting points in the last chapter, about the selfish nature of humans as well as the desire to protect someone/something.**

 **yami2703: You're welcome. I'm glad that the SessKik moment is interesting. I understand that having them separated for the past few chapters has toned down the level of excitement in the story (since we all want to see them together) but I hope it's all worth the wait/words at the end.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 16-The Woman in their Dreams**

* * *

 _He saw that woman again._

 _The white and red flattered against the wind. Her fair skin was as smooth as polished jade and her hair cascaded like a waterfall. Every part of her appearance was embedded into the core of his memories. She was so distinctively real even in a dream, matching the real her from head to toe._

 _She stood before him, her robes dancing with the invisible currents. Against the howling wind, it made her figure appear extremely delicate, as though it would shatter with the next breeze. Yet, her posture was contrastingly firm, with a carriage that emitted a sense of royal grace. Her eyes were as clear as the fall's water, while simultaneously sharing the cool properties of winter. In short, every inch of her was awe-inspiring, so holy that she was sacred._

 _She was an enigma born with inviolable divinity. Even when exposed to all the impurity in the world, the light of purity within her was never contaminated. She possessed an elegant temperament that was as magnificent as it was scarce._

 _More stubborn than an immovable mountain. More astute than the most celebrated scholar. More unpredictable than the howling storm. And purer than the cleanest stream._

 _That was the woman Kikyo was. She was so far above the commoners, like a deity that he could never get close to._

 _He looked at her with burning greed, trying to absorb every part of her into his sight. It was a need so irresistible that his usually calm gaze was replaced with a field of fire. The flames not only scorched his dark pupils, but they also ignited his heart._

 _Her eyes were an abyss that allowed him full scrutiny. Against the flourishing blaze he directed at her, her dark pools were unaffected and reflected cold mockery._

 _Even in his dream, she would never forget to ridicule him._

 _He clenched his shaking fists. He felt his confident disappear, drained away by the derision from her gaze._

 _He would always suffer a crushing defeat whenever he faced her. Being in a dream didn't help him break free of her shackles. Her presence was everywhere within his consciousness; there was nowhere he could escape to._

 _And it was all due to one painstaking emotion. Love. How he learned to reject and despise it._

 _With a weakness as great as this, he would never admit that he had an affection for her. No one would be willing to expose their weaknesses to the public. It was especially the case for him, for the heart that beat for the miko was his shame. How could he withstand the humiliation of disclosing such dirty and disgusting lust?_

 _Perhaps it because of a sense of inferiority that hatred was all he could feel. He loathed his existence. And more importantly, he despised the despicable bandit who sowed the seeds of his unwanted feelings._

 _These feelings were embedded deep into the bone marrow. His existence was forever entwined with them._

 _Despite having forsaken his heart, there was a growing desire to stretch out a hand. He wanted to reach out to her, to caress her._

 _Her face was contrasting pale against the layers of raven hair. Those long tresses that draped over her shoulders were probably the softest thing he could imagine. And when looking at the loneliness visible on her countenance, he was immediately overcome with pity from deep within his heart._

 _She carried the scent of herbs that evoked scattered images of a cave. He could recall her cool yet soothing touch as she applied ointments on the bandit's immobile body._

 _Although there was the knowledge that what he was seeing before him was part of a dream, that the real Kikyo was elsewhere, he still sought to fix his sight on her._

To him, his untamable affection was an eternal curse that restricted him. It continued to ridicule him, scoffing at how helpless he was as he tried to discard what he could not…

—That was absurd!

He began to struggle in his sleep. The pressure he applied to his closed fists grew exponentially and sweat coated his forehead.

—Wake up! Wake up!

He held no lingering affection for that woman whatsoever! He would wake up now! So that he could kill her!

"Naraku." Hakudoshi's call timely came to his aid and assisted him in chasing away the dream.

"Kikyo…" His eyelids fluttered open and his brain rebooted itself. Noting how the mutter escaped unrestrained, his eyes hardened and his head perked up. "Did you kill her?"

Rather than questioning whether or not Kikyo was alive, he simply asked if Hakudoshi had succeeded in killing her. Such hostile display was certainly a form of hatred. However, there was also a part of him, his sub-consciousness, which dared to vaguely hope for the woman's survival. The contradiction he was submerged within went unnoticed. His only concern right now was that woman's situation.

Hakudoshi smirked and submitted a recount of what took place. The more he revealed, the darker Naraku's mood became until he finally resorted to concealing his expression with his bangs. Nonetheless, there was no denying how tightly clenched Naraku's hands were.

Upon seeing that, the smirk that had tugged the corner of Hakudoshi's lips grew. As expected, things were becoming increasingly interesting. He couldn't wait to see what action Naraku would take next.

 _'Now Sesshomaru and Kikyo… what countermeasures will the two of you come up with once Naraku strikes? Hehehehe!'_

…

Similar to Naraku, Inuyasha was also disturbed by a dream.

 _He was taken back to a blessed time fifty years ago. A small wooden boat was parked at the edge of the lake, its rippling waters dyed golden red from the beautiful sunset._

 _Tender warmth flourished inside his chest and his softened gaze reflected the change in mood as he beheld the woman before him. She offered him a genuine smile, which he returned with equal affection. His heart fluttered with joy at the unexpected sight; it was the first time he witnessed such expression from her._

 _Embarrassment eventually settled in and he twisted his head to the side. His peripheral captured the moment when her gentle smile was replaced with a soft chuckle. His ears jiggled and recorded the musical sound as he imprinted everything he could into his brain._

 _Then, there was a promise sealed by a kiss._

Echoing in his ears were his own words that day. It prompted Inuyasha to rise, filled with melancholy.

His companions were fast asleep nearby, surrounding the remains of their campfire. The closest to his proximity was Kagome. He glanced down, careful not to disturb her.

Seeing her peaceful countenance highlighted some of their similarities for Inuyasha. Their appearance resembled each other greatly, so much that one could argue that they were twins. Yet, the thought pained him. His love was clearly directed at the same soul, yet two hearts that yearned for him emerged from there.

—Kikyo…

Their past was becoming emptier and more distant with each passing day, as though it was all a dream.

The cold winds dominated the night, forcing down on the grass until they were all bent in submission. The slumbering schoolgirl felt the temperature change and curled into a ball, all the while furrowing her eyebrows.

Noticing her suffering, Inuyasha peeled off his Robe of the Fire-Rat and carefully wrapped Kagome in it.

The effect was instantaneous. Kagome's eyebrows visibly relaxed. She turned to the side and mumbled, "Inuyasha…"

True to her own words, Kagome did indeed want to spend every single moment of her life with the man she loved. That desire was so powerful that her sub-consciousness created a dream solely about Inuyasha.

 _'You're dreaming about me?'_ His heart flooded with deep guilt, and he instinctively called out to her in the gentlest voice he could manage. "Kagome…"

A tiny smile appeared on the girl's visage, though she didn't wake.

"What should I do?" he mumbled, more to himself than the sleeping Kagome. Despite that, he knew he should choose one and let all be well.

So who was more important? Was it the first woman he had ever loved and cared for? Or was it the second woman he had ever loved and cared for?

His heart was pulled in two directions so his brain yielded no answer.

All he knew was that it felt like his heart was torn apart whenever he thought about the woman whose kindness had touched his soul and rescued him from prejudice. At the same time, there was no way he could disappoint the woman who always accompanied him. He was averse to letting both of them down, just as he was reluctant to let one of them go.

…

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the day was starting to brighten. The remnant of twilight was sinking, though he could already make out the beginning of sunrise from the east.

The campfire from last night had exhausted the last of its energy but still provided enough warmth for the sleeping Rin, who was snuggled next to Ah-Un. Nearby, Jaken was snoring while cradling his staff.

Once his eyes circled around their campsite, he withdrew his scrutiny and permitted his mind to wander.

He reflected the recent changes around him. Apart from his Tenseiga's unusual vibrations, there were also the vision-like dreams that invaded his mind.

Seldom did Sesshomaru sleep, and he dreamt even less often. That was the case for centuries. But as of late, the phenomenon had been reoccurring.

Was it some kind of sign?

It was not the first time he had that dream, the one that replayed an event that supposedly occurred in his past. Each time it happened, the images would become much more vivid, as if trying to persuade him that they were a part of reality.

These changes… Tracing back everything that took place in the last several months, he eventually concluded that they had all began after rescuing the miko.

—Miko… Kikyo.

A minuscule frown replaced his typical indifference. Having devoted enough time for pondering, he got up and headed for the deeper parts of the grove. The miko was there. His acute sense of smell alerted him of her whereabouts, along with a smell of blood.

The closer he got to the heart of the forest, the heavier the stench of blood became. He passed through the grassy paths with wildflowers lining the sides. Avoiding the trees with a few turns, he, at last, arrived at a concealed valley, with the sound of a waterfall reaching his ears.

Water from the higher ground came plunging down at the bottom of the valley. Droplets of water flicked upwards and then joined the rest of their kind in a pool that had settled for many years.

In the center of the pool stood Kikyo, her unbound hair just falling short of touching the surface of the knee-deep water.

Under the impression that she would make a good meal, a swarm of youkai surrounded her from above.

Unfazed, Kikyo's hands overlapped and were kept in line with her chest. She chanted quietly, with words that were foreign to the demonkind. A light burst from her fingers and pushed outwards. It rapidly shaped itself into a sphere, purifying all of the youkai in an instant. They had no time to scream, let alone flee before they were turned to ashes.

When everything was calmed, Kikyo bent down and scooped up some water. She poured it on herself, erasing the blood that had latched onto her miko garments.

The water trickled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stood in the distant, finding his sight fixed on her.

The sun had shown its face and cast its radiance on the surroundings. As the sunlight hit the water, it gave off the color of the rainbow that surrounded the miko in the middle. It was an eye-catching sight that not many were given the privilege of seeing, especially since the one in the spotlight was a dazzling splendor to behold.

Her head was bowed slightly, her glossy hair sparkling from the sun's illumination. Water droplets trailed down her slender body, which had become more alluring as her attire outlined her curves by clinging to her skin.

In short, she was a being out of this world.

Kikyo stood motionless for a while and when she finally decided to whirl around, her eyes found Sesshomaru's. Just as he could locate her through her smell, she could detect his demonic signature from the moment he had stepped into the valley.

Sesshomaru returned her gaze without a word.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kikyo nee-san!" What came to thwart their impasse was the distant voice of Rin. Sesshomaru turned around and Kikyo perked up, just in time to see Rin burst into the valley with a cheery smile.

"Wow, the water is really clear here. Is there a lot of fish?" More impressed by the state of the pool than the fact that Sesshomaru and Kikyo were together, Rin rolled up her sleeves as she eagerly prepared to jump into the cool water.

Sesshomaru halted her. "Rin, don't go."

"Eh? Is the water not safe, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead passed the task of satisfying Rin's inquisitive nature to Kikyo in the form of a brief glance.

Taking the cue, Kikyo responded, "It's too deep and cold for you, Rin."

"But Kikyo nee-san, doesn't the same apply to you too?" Rin asked, confused.

Kikyo offered a small smile but no words. It prompted Sesshomaru to spare another look at her before deciding to continue where she left off. "She's a miko. She's different from you."

There was a faint realization that there was more to what was said, though Rin didn't pursue the topic. She hummed lightly, having accepted the answer despite the ambiguity. "Okay then. I'll go see what else I can get for breakfast. I thought I could prepare some fish for Kikyo nee-san."

Unable to withstand seeing Rin's disappointment, Kikyo waded to the shore and squatted down. "Rin, do you want to play in the water?"

Rin instinctively nodded, and then shook her head once the implication behind the first gesture registered. "It's okay. Sesshomaru-sama told me not to go into the water, so I'll listen to him."

A faint smile appeared on Kikyo's visage. She stood up, rotated her head towards Sesshomaru and spoke in a tone suitable for consultation. "I wish to take Rin with me for a while. May I have your consent?"

"Do as you wish." Granting her the permission, Sesshomaru's reply was as short and concise as usual.

The daiyoukai observed impassively as the two moved towards the center of the pool, their feet lightly touching the surface of the water. Kikyo held onto Rin's hand and allowed her spiritual powers to surge below her. The wave of energy pushed against the bottom of the pool and hoisted them upwards, granting them the ability to skim across the rippling surface as they walked.

Rin was thrilled by the experience. As initial uncertainty quickly dissipated, excitement took over and she became the one to tug Kikyo along.

In order to generate enough energy to directly influence nature physically, the expenditure was rather demanding, especially in her current state, though Kikyo persisted in her endeavor. Her reward came in the form of Rin's joy, which radiated from her innocent countenance. It made everything worthwhile.

After a short while, Rin was overtaken by curiosity as pointed at the waterfall. "Say Kikyo nee-san, do you think we can explore that part of the water? Or is it too dangerous even though we're floating?"

"If you are intrigued, we can take a look." A smile danced on Kikyo's lips as she guided Rin towards the curtain of rushing water. The girl's face was a mixture of curiosity and nervousness as she gripped tighter onto the miko's hand.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed clandestinely. Surely the miko was aware that the water pressure was too great for a mortal's body. He didn't believe that the miko, who was intelligent enough to hold several conversations with him, could be that ignorant. Hence, he refrained himself from interfering and merely watched closely.

The waterfall gashed down with a roaring might that was as deafening as thunder. Nonetheless, Rin didn't feel a drop of water on her. She perked up and noticed that she was safely protected by a barrier. The rush of water continued descending, only to bounce off upon contact with the translucent shield before forming shimmering droplets that resembled the size of a pearl.

Despite having witnessed numerous extraordinary scenarios while traveling with Sesshomaru, it was the first time Rin had seen something like this. She laughed gleefully, "This is so amazing!"

Kikyo looked at her, the gentle smile on her face never waning. "I'm happy that you like it."

Sesshomaru remained a quiet observer. His eyes were fixed on the two females and from the depths of his golden orbs was a glittering light that waned in and out of existence.

It appeared that his gaze caught Kikyo's attention. From underneath the waterfall, she bypassed the screen of liquid and placed the daiyoukai into her line of vision.

Sesshomaru could discern the faint smile that played at the corner of her lips, which encouraged the hidden light lodging deep within to surface and briefly lit up his pupils. His eyebrows eased themselves into a relaxing position, giving the closest impression that the daiyoukai was returning her gesture with an imperceptible smile.

…

When the time came for the two girls to return to the shore, something unexpected happened. Aiding Rin first, Kikyo followed but lost her footing on the slippery ground.

The green whip shot through faster than gravity could catch her fall. It looped around her waist and by the time Kikyo recognized what it was, it had helped her regain her balance.

She looked up, her mahogany eyes still coated in a sheet of surprise as they found gold.

There was no need to maintain eye contact any longer so Sesshomaru took the initiative and turned away, but not before retracting his energy whip from around her with a rapid flick of the wrist.

Rin took Sesshomaru's place and held Kikyo's arm in an effort to steady her. "What's wrong, Kikyo nee-san? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, Rin. I'm fine," the miko reassured as she gathered her focus. Perhaps it was simply her wildest imagination, but she thought she had briefly distinguished the radiance of the sun from within his typically frosty eyes. It was filled with a molten gold color and graced with a lingering touch of warmth.

…

Kikyo's clothing was semi-permeable as they slicked to her skin, with occasional droplets dripping down. Although she was immune to the cold, she figured she ought to dry her white garment.

So she found a comfortable place under a tree, basked in the pleasant warmth of the sunlight that filtered through the canopy. The soft golden streams of light reminded her of the look that Sesshomaru granted her a glimpse of earlier on. Perchance it was a one-time occurrence, but that was hardly the issue for Kikyo. Whether or not she could have the privilege to bear witness to it again was not something that preoccupied her mind, for that sight had already left an everlasting impression on her.

With that memory secured within her heart, she allowed fatigue to guide her into a deep slumber.

Sesshomaru stood nearby, noting that the miko was sleeping. He supposed frequent rest was imperative given her ailing condition, and especially after having spent her powers in her little game with Rin. So he wasn't surprised that she had decided to take a nap in the early morning. But what caught him off guard was that she simply allowed herself to fall asleep without erecting a barrier.

—Could such behavior suggest that she trusted him?

Strangely enough, that musing left Sesshomaru with a rare sense of contentment.

Rin was a considerate girl and could understand implications in spite of her young age. So she was careful not to disturb Kikyo as she went off to pick flowers in the area.

That left Sesshomaru alone, in close proximity to the miko. He stood several feet away, within the boundary of the shades, as he permitted his thoughts to drift.

Without any spoken request, the daiyoukai volunteered his companionship to the lone miko who slept. It was a peculiar thing to do, especially considering his standards, yet he offered it to her regardless.

Was it simply to kill time because he was in no rush? Or was it a discreet form of safeguard?

He didn't have an answer. But he figured he would soon, as long as he continued to associate with the miko. As strange as that conclusion was, he found himself intrigued.


	17. Gathering Complications

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers. It's nice knowing that the story is gripping all of your interests. Not to mention that all the feedbacks have been very motivating as they inspire me to continue with the translations.**

 **sone4nia: I absolutely agree. Both Sesshy and Kikyo deserve and need their happy ending. And yep, they're acting like one big family here, with little Rin as their daughter. It's amazing how Rin's innocence can draw out the softer side of them both. Inuyasha… well, not much has changed with him, huh? *Sigh* I know how you feel, but that's Inuyasha for you. And… Naraku as a husband? Oh, the idea is so terrifying. I would definitely run as far away as I can!**

 **naruto: I tried to get all the description as accurate as I could, even though some are probably lost in translation, like the poetic-ness of the writing style the author sometimes uses. But I'm happy that you think the description is excellent. Chapter 16 does illustrate what the main casts are feeling so it's great that you're getting the idea because that would indicate that I'm doing a proper job. :D And yep, more SessKik interaction is always a treat!**

 **fabelliot: Yeah, we can say Naraku is acting a little Yandere in this aspect; he wants to kill the one he loves because he cannot accept and control his feelings. No words for Inuyasha either, at least not until he mans up and choose someone. Boy, he really is indecisive isn't he? And unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would much rather act than waste his time on pointless talking. So his actions tell us a lot about what he is feeling. But he is so detached from his emotions that he can't identify what is very obvious to us readers. You're right, there is no remedy once he discovers the answers that currently elude him (if there was, Naraku would've dived straight for it). Yet, I'm sure that someone like Sesshomaru would learn to harness the newfound emotions rather be dictated by them like Naraku and Inuyasha are. I'm sure that having Kikyo by his side will bestow a new sense of motivation and further strengthen his already awe-inspiring power.**

 **8579: The SessKik moment is also my favorite in the last chapter. Needless to say, I devoted the most time when translating that part so I'm contented to know you liked it.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: I love your insights to the characters' actions and behavior. The main objective in the last chapter was to point out that closing distance between SessKik while Inuyasha and Naraku are plagued by their history with Kikyo. That's why there's a section for each of them, so that they can be taken for comparisons. You're correct; Sesshomaru is slowly but surely bridging the gap between him and Kikyo, simply by being himself and being there when she needs it. Inuyasha mentioned it in the early chapters, but Kikyo does erect a barrier before going to sleep so your analysis is spot on. The ever so wary Kikyo is starting to trust the daiyoukai while the ever so indifferent Sesshomaru is starting to enjoy the miko's company. You've also brought an interesting idea… would Sesshomaru be tricked had he been in Inuyasha's shoes (even though he's not wearing any, lol!)? Like you, I also believe that since he is more logical and perceptive than Inuyasha, he would've gone over the events and deciphered the glaring contradictions, such as why would an experienced archer like Kikyo miss her shots when she 'attacked' him? Besides, I don't think the disguised Kikyo has her counterpart's scent and there's also the trail of blood that the real Kikyo is leaving behind… So one moment of careful thinking and one sniff should've thwacked Naraku's plan… Oh, Inuyasha, why were you so reckless and ignorant?!**

 **yami2703: Glad you're happy and invested in the last chapter. Sesshomaru probably will never say it aloud, but he is actually interested in a human woman. Pride forbids such horror! LOL! Well, we can all say that Kikyo is no ordinary woman and deserves as much attention for being awesome like Sesshomaru. XP**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 17-Gathering Complications**

* * *

 **Note: While it is not explicitly told, some time has passed between this chapter and chapter 16.**

—Another nightmare.

It was reoccurring, a constant terror that lashed out its claws at him.

He dreamt of his past. The visions were part of a dream, yet they also existed as his memories. For him, they were his greatest guilt.

Over and over, he dreamt of the same things. Over and over, he felt terrible agony as fear and remorse lodged itself deep into his heart.

 _It was an unforgettable day, the day that his body spent fighting while his heart was trapped in an abyss. He was a marionette on strings while blood-red reflected in his blurred vision._

 _The splotches of blood red were forbidding and spoke a tale of immorality. Yet, they guided his body to brandish his sickle and chain. Again and again, in continuous loops, until he was dyed red from head to toe._

 _He wasn't sure how long he was gone from reality, but he was well aware that his sister was calling out for him. It was then he regained control, only to realize that he had stabbed her in the back with his own weapon._

His mind relentlessly continued to replay the scene. His heart was clobbered by immense pain. He trembled and twisted his body in insane angles. Struggling, he finally managed to rise from his nightmare, with sweat raining down his forehead.

He sat up and sucked in as much oxygen as he could before exhaling, all the while ignoring the throbbing pain that tormented his lungs.

"Kohaku, what's the matter with you this time?" A woman's steady voice rang beside him, which caused him to stiffen instinctively.

"It's nothing." As he spoke, he was careful to disguise his fluctuating emotions with composure. Aware that he was being assessed by a pair of keen eyes, Kohaku met the woman's gaze.

She had black hair and red eyes, which were complemented by the red kimono she wore. Although it was long-sleeved and reached past her knees, the clothing couldn't fully conceal the woman's exquisite slender physique. While Kohaku wouldn't say it aloud, he had to admit that the woman was indeed attractive. In fact, just her face and scarlet lips alone would have seduced many men.

Try as he might, Kohaku couldn't read her. But since she was one of Naraku's incarnations, he had to be wary of her and ensure that she would not notice anything that could discriminate him.

Kagura's eyes roamed on Kohaku for a while before she concluded that her assessment was unnecessary. She gave a light snort, rotated her head and returned to her prior musings.

When he was certain that Kagura wasn't paying him any heed, Kohaku rolled his palms into tight fists. His recollection only strengthened his resolve to eradicate Naraku from the world. Yet, he was fully aware how powerless he was against that malicious half-demon. For now, he decided he would stay by his enemy's side and work for him until he could ascertain his weakness.

"Kohaku."

He perked up, surprised by the abruptness of Kagura's call. "What is it?"

There was a mixture of reluctance and vexation on the woman's face as she replied, "Come, Naraku has left us with a new task."

…

Hovering in the air was a giant feather that carried three people.

Kohaku sat at the front, directing his back to his two companions. The position he secured concealed the apparent concern on his expression from Kagura. Suppressing his feelings, he compelled his brain to replace the lingering emotions with cold logic. From what he could tell, the reason they were ordered to kidnap Rin was so that Naraku could possess a bargaining chip for restraining Sesshomaru. Under such circumstances, he could assume that Rin's life was currently not in any danger. It wouldn't do Naraku any good to have her dead while Sesshomaru was still a threat.

—Nonetheless…

He couldn't resist the temptation to look behind his shoulder and cast his eyes on the little girl in an orange kimono seated between him and Kagura.

Her body was curled up into a ball, though there were no signs of panic from Rin's countenance. She didn't cry or scream, and even directed a smile when she caught his appraisal.

Bemused by her behavior, it took him a while to realize that Rin was slowly inching her body towards him until she was nearly snuggling up to his back. As endearing as the gesture was, it only served to enlarge the guilt that was wedged in his heart.

Despite being separated from Sesshomaru and Jaken, the ones whom she trusted wholeheartedly, the little girl was subconsciously demonstrating her faith in him. The fundamental trust was apparent; she was convinced that Kohaku wouldn't harm her. It was such notion that delivered her petite form closer to Kohaku and further away from Kagura.

Kohaku gritted his teeth, finding his hatred for Naraku amplifying. The villainous fiend was constantly toying with other's lives and heart, all for the sake of satisfying his despicable desires.

He pulled his attention over to Kagura and was surprised when he noticed that her crimson orbs were fixed on Rin, very much like how he was moments ago. The woman was frowning, with what appeared to be a hint of sorrow etched on her visage. She was wearing a look that he had never seen before. Her gaze held hidden longing, mixed with what was assumingly a touch of envy.

Her assessment of Rin lasted for a while until she eventually sighed and rotated her head to look elsewhere. While Kohaku didn't know what was transpiring through her mind, he did notice a flash of concern within her crimson orbs.

Kohaku took all that in with critical eyes. The realization dawned on him; there was a lot more intricacy lurking within the woman than her show of nonchalance.

—Perhaps she was at odds with Naraku…

It was tempting to confirm his sudden notion, though he dared not invite suspicion with unnecessary words and actions. He was already struggling to deceive Naraku. So how could he afford to act recklessly now?

…

Jaken was terrified.

"Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! That sly woman distracted me and took Rin away! Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" The imp youkai fell to the ground, his body trembling at the sudden appearance of the daiyoukai.

" _I will go into hiding once more. I must restore my strength. Once Hakudoshi's failure reaches Naraku's ears, he will act. So stay vigilant, Sesshomaru."_ Recalling Kikyo's words just prior to her departure, Sesshomaru was impassive as he let out a quiet "is that so?"

Silence soon followed his monotonous words, which prompted Jaken to steal a peek at his master's face. He perked up and was stunned when he found no one in sight.

—EHHHHHH? When did that happen?

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind, Lord Sesshomaru! Please let me accompany you!"

…

"Kohaku-kun, look at these flowers! Aren't they just beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are."

"I'll give them to you."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yep!"

"…Why are you giving them to me? I'm one of the people who kidnapped you. Shouldn't you be scared of me?"

Apparently, such question never crossed the mind of the innocent girl, for she blinked several times as she gave it some serious contemplation. Reaching no satisfying answer, she smiled sheepishly. "I don't really know why either..."

Unable to withstand the purity that radiated from Rin's smile, Kohaku shamefully lowered his head.

"But it's true that I'm not scared of you, Kohaku," Rin paused and then spoke with a confidence that didn't match her small stature. "I believe that Sesshomaru-sama will arrive to save me. Besides, I can tell you're not a bad person. You won't hurt me."

The conviction only caused Kohaku to shrink further, his head dropping lower than before. His eyes flickered with uncertainty. _'Is that right? You believe in Lord Sesshomaru… and me?'_

…

Suspended in midair on top of her giant feather, Kagura was granted a clear view of Mt. Hakurei as she aimed her sight down. The area was lined with towering mountains and rugged valleys constructed with rocks of odd shapes. The sharp howls of wolves echoed throughout the once beautiful terrain, now contaminated by Naraku's jaki.

Halfway up one of the mountains was a cave. Its entrance was dark, casting a mysterious shroud that obstructed Kagura's view of the interior. All she saw was the thick coils of jaki that encircled the premise. They were gravely eerie, snaking their way around the mountain to paint a layer of misery on the once sacred landscape.

In front of the cave stood a tall figure, whose form was as white as snow. His silver mane fluttered about, and his appearance radiated the aura of dominance.

Kagura stared at him from afar, with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation fluctuating within the depths of her crimson pools.

' _You should know. This is a trap set by Naraku. That cave is dangerous. There is no need for you to risk anything. You don't have to go… certainly not for the sake of a mere human girl. So, why don't you head back now?'_

There was a fleeting urge to voice her thoughts, though she restricted her tongue. Instead of going down to him with a warning, she chose to remain as a quiet observer. Her lips pursed as she waited for his next move.

He lingered momentarily, as if inspecting the surroundings. It didn't take long for him to construct his next course of action. Not a trace of the faintest hesitation could be detected as he disappeared into the cave with confident and refined steps.

Kagura's eyelids dropped slightly as her pair of rubies lost their scintillating nature.

' _So you're going in there. Oh, well…'_

She rotated the head of her feather and summoned a draft that carried her to her next destination, where other tasks from Naraku awaited her.

As she flew, she couldn't suppress the temptation to cast her gaze backward. Despite everything, there was still the glimmer of hope that the daiyoukai would change his mind and retreat his steps.

But of course, that didn't happen. So she departed, with an indescribable feeling lodged in her chest.

Unbeknownst to the wind sorcerer, the daiyoukai stopped in his tracks the moment she had chosen to look back. The instinctive knowledge that someone was watching him was apparent, though that notion only temporarily halted his gait before he ventured deeper into the cave.

…

' _Sesshomaru, you've fallen into my trap. Good… now it's your turn, Kikyo. And if my assumption proves accurate, Inuyasha you too… will be one of the guests in honor. Hehehe!'_

His eyes flashed, bringing forth crimson light that reflected menace. Slipping a hand into the folds of his kimono, he pulled out an item that was mildly warm from being in such close proximity to his body.

He ran careful fingers down its surface and rubbed it. The motion was uncertain, twisted by a forbidden sense of affection.

However, the eyes that were fixed on the object in his possession were cold and remorseless, a clear contradiction to what he was doing.

He chuckled with cruelty befitting for his character. "Kikyo, it's about time we settle this. Hehehe, I will finish you with what little things you have left!"

* * *

 **Translator's Notes: Since I'll be very busy next week, I will** **not** **be uploading anything. But, I will be back on the following week, with either a longer chapter or a double update to compromise for the delay. I hope that you'll all understand and I will see you all, hopefully, in a fortnight's time.**


	18. Climactic Clash

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **I usually don't upload this early in the week but since I've finished the chapter that has been on hold for the last week due to my busy schedule, I've decided to reward everyone's patience with an extra long chapter. This is the longest one thus far for this fanfic and I thank everyone who waited patiently for it.**

 **This story has been getting some more attention lately and I'm really happy about that. So a thank you to those who favorited/followed the story and an extra big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **put-it-in-your-butt: While you left the review for chapter 1, I'm hoping that you would find the story interesting enough to reach this chapter since I would like to thank you for your feedback.**

 **yami2703: Naraku is always planning something devious. Well, you'll get some ideas to what he is planning in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **naruto: Thanks for being patient and supportive as usual. Yep, things are definitely picking up in this chapter, as the title already indicates. The author of the story seems to enjoy going into details about characters' motivation to provide more depth and background. Last chapter was mostly about Kohaku, and in this one we get… Well, you'll find out soon. :)**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Sesshomaru is too fearless and prideful to linger in uncertainty. I suppose Kagura didn't really take his personality into an account in that situation. After all, safety and freedom come first for her. Being proud isn't really optional when she is serving under Naraku. And let's not forget that Rin is the girl who dared to approach the wounded Sesshomaru despite having witnessed him literally snarled at her. So who knows, maybe she is very good at sensing what a person is like on the inside and that's why she was able to get close to Sesshomaru and Kohaku without any reservation. Ohhh, a fanfic that has Sesshomaru being in Inuyasha's position on that tragic day? I think I read something similar once too… but I also can't recall the title, lol! (To the other readers, does anyone know or have an idea?) But yeah, if only Inuyasha had even a tenth of Sesshomaru's perceptiveness… then maybe things would've turned out very differently for Kikyo.**

 **8579: I know. I though the same thing too. But when I think about it more, I guess it also makes sense for Kikyo to part ways with Sesshomaru, considering that she is Naraku's target and Sesshomaru is under no obligation to get involved. But it was UNFORESEEABLE alright.**

 **fabelliot: Hmm, you don't like Kagura? Can you tell me why? Well, I can't say she's one of my favorites in the series (for the two spots are reserved for Kikyo and Sesshomaru), but I did find her to be one of the more likable characters, especially when she redeems herself during The Final Act. At the very least, I liked her more than some of the main casts at times. But poor Kohaku. I agree, seeing him tormented is sad, especially because he is a very reasonable and understanding child. And Rin does believe in Sesshomaru without any doubt and Sesshomaru is never one to disappoint. Once he makes a move, he moves forward with a solid conviction that will never waver. He's cool that way. XD**

 **Hi: Hi there, thanks for the review. Here's a freshly prepared chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 18-Climactic Clash **

* * *

Only a wave of jaki met Sesshomaru from within the cave. It created an invisible barrier that tried, though failed, to obstruct him as he wandered deeper into the nothingness. His eyes squinted by a margin in order to peer through the dense fog. As expected, there were no signs of the cowardly Naraku.

Nonetheless, he could detect the arrival of someone. There was no need to turn around, for his acute scent of smell identified the newcomer before she could even get close. Amongst the putrid stench of the miasma, the scent of graveyard soil and bones that was tinted with a sweet fragrance of flowers and herbs was a welcoming change.

He wasn't certain when it started but her scent was imprinted into his memories, having become distinct.

—Her again.

The two words that flashed inside his head couldn't accurately describe his feelings. Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would've felt annoyed by the unnecessary interference. Yet, there was also some part of him that anticipated her arrival.

Naraku's trap indisputably lay ahead. Despite knowing that, Sesshomaru entered the cave without as much as a pause. The insufferable fiend would pay for kidnapping Rin as an attempt to blemish the daiyoukai's inviolable dignity. It was not something he would tolerate.

That was his reason for stepping into the obvious trap. But for what incentive did the miko come for? Was it for the sake of what humans would proclaim as righteousness? Or was it to satisfy a personal grudge?

He broke through his thoughts when he noticed that she was coming over to him.

"You're also here," she said softly, with a gentle voice that highlighted nostalgia. It was as though she was greeting an old friend upon a reunion.

Not one to waste his breath, Sesshomaru merely nodded in response.

"I saw Kagura on my way here… Did something happen to Rin?"

He continued to remain silent, though the cold glint in his golden orbs served to verify the miko's deduction.

"I see that Naraku has taken action. I expected as much from him."

"This is my fight. I won't let you get involved." Ignoring her muttering that was targeted at herself, he stated in a tone that was frostier than winter.

She offered him a quiet chuckle, though it sounded noticeably humorless. "Are you telling me to cease my involvement? However, do you believe that he will allow either of us to leave this place?"

Although surprise didn't appear on his emotionless countenance, Sesshomaru voiced his confusion in the form of a demand. "You will elaborate."

Any other people would've submitted to the coercion, though she only kept the smile plastered on her face and proceeded to prop herself against the wall.

The need to express his displeasure was eradicated the moment Sesshomaru noticed what was amiss. Now that Kikyo was in his direct line of vision, he could clearly see the wisps of blackness that seeped out from the folds of her clothing. They were followed by small masses of blue aura, which coiled around the tendrils of black in fierce collisions.

Once, his pure-blooded demonic aura would've been more than adequate in suppressing Naraku's jaki. Nonetheless, it would appear that the tides had changed with time. Based on his observations, Naraku's powers had amplified to an extent where they could tussle with his youki for dominance. He supposed that was the reason why the jaki was wantonly oozing out, as if to mock both the miko and the daiyoukai.

—Was this the newfound power Naraku obtained from the Shikon Jewel?

He withdrew from his notions when agony contorted Kikyo's face like a sudden plague. Her complexion turned ghostly white and her eyes widened. "The dead souls are… leaving! A curse… to provoke... This explains—"

The daiyoukai's eyebrows shot up, only to see the light within the miko's eyes diminishing. With her consciousness ebbing away, her body slid along the wall and onto the ground.

—What happened?

No amount of staring would reveal the answer he was looking for. Perplexity only detained him for a split second, before he moved in to examine her wound. His fingers had barely touched her collar when he felt the pressure from the jaki. Black misty trails slithered around her upper torso like venomous snakes, generating a suffocating heat that burned her artificial body.

Should he try administrating more of his youki to restrain the jaki? The idea appeared feasible at a glimpse, yet Sesshomaru was adverse to follow through. The situation, while seemingly identical, was nothing like the last time. At present, the miko's body had deteriorated to the point where it wouldn't cope with any more of his concentrated youki.

For the first time in what seemed to be forever, there was a predicament that Sesshomaru found no immediate solution. The realization should've been disdainfully overwhelming, though he wasn't given much time for more musings as a deafening roar traveled from the cave's entrance to his ears.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!"

The daiyoukai was inwardly surprised. While the accusation was something he could ignore, the fact that he hadn't detected someone's approach was regarded with caution.

He rotated his head until the image of a red figure wielding a giant sword came into view. A pair of eyes bore into his, with flames that set everything golden ablaze from deep within. "Don't you touch her!"

—Inuyasha.

Apart from the hanyou, Sesshomaru also noticed the assemblage of four other individuals standing close behind. It was in that instance that the daiyoukai received a faint suspicion of what Naraku was trying to do.

…

Naraku wondered if Inuyasha would ever discover that his encounter with Sesshomaru and Kikyo in the cave was no coincidence.

A coy smirk stretched its way across Naraku's lips as he viewed the mirror that his first incarnation, Kanna, was holding up. The image that reflected on the glass surface was that a scene high on Mt. Hakurei. With no idea that she was being monitored by Naraku, Kagura continued to have her sights glued to the entrance of a cave.

The woman had no idea that Naraku was exploiting her rebellious heart to his fullest content. In an endeavor to aid Sesshomaru, she managed to lure not only Kikyo over to the designated location but also Inuyasha and his entourage as well.

' _Ah, yes. You believed that Inuyasha may be able to help Sesshomaru escape whatever traps I have planned. What a foolish woman. You never considered the possibility of being played. This is the ideal setup. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha… I will ensure that none of them survives. Naturally, that also includes you.'_

…

Inuyasha glowered at Sesshomaru and snarled with the viciousness of a mad dog. "You bastard, what did you do to Kikyo?!"

Unfazed, Sesshomaru met his half-brother's enraged stare with equivalent intensity. The eruption of fury that stemmed from Inuyasha felt ludicrous in the daiyoukai's opinion. It was so absurd that even he had to contain the urge to scoff.

Rather than a show of derision, Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed dangerously and his lips pressed into a thin line. What had vanished was his typical impassiveness, replaced with a hardened feature that deliberately projected a layer of wintriness. He was well aware of the origin of Inuyasha's rage. Strangely enough, it was an unquenchable sensation that was mutually felt.

Scooping Kikyo into his arm, the daiyoukai then returned to his full-height, allowing his tall stature to act as a form of intimidation. Not that it was required as almost anybody would have been reduced to a cowering mess by the glare he was directing at Inuyasha. Still, his height was another attribute that was utilized to his advantage. Tilting his chin in an arrogant angle, he pulled his gaze downward to deliver a nerve-racking look. The glistening eyes that resembled knives, combined with the superior position Sesshomaru had, compelled Inuyasha to involuntarily take a step back.

Uninterested in Inuyasha's pathetic display, Sesshomaru's eyes then darted to catch glimpses of his company—the monk, the demon slayer, the fox demon and finally… the human woman.

For once, Sesshomaru found a value in giving their expression a rapid assessment. Apart from Kagome, the others all wore an indefinable and ambiguous façade that would occasionally morph into sympathy. Naturally, such pity was not aimed at Inuyasha but at the woman who stood with a sullen appearance. It was apparent that Kagome must have overheard Inuyasha's exceedingly earsplitting words that spoke of concern for the miko in his arm.

A sneer materialized on Sesshomaru.

—What a ridiculous farce.

No wonder she seemed mentally drained after her dealings with the hanyou.

Without uttering a word, he moved towards the cave's exit.

But Inuyasha wasn't planning on being an idle statue for any longer. The daiyoukai's dismissal rekindled the flames of wrath and he shoved an arm forward as a means of obstruction. "Sesshomaru, you're not going anywhere. I won't let you go. Tell me what happened to Kikyo. What did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed and was struck with an annoying sense of déjà vu. Once again, what authority and qualification did Inuyasha possess to demand an answer out of him? Since when did the almighty Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, heeded someone's demand and explained his own actions?

Inuyasha was not one for patience so he acted. The sight of Kikyo being held by his half-brother shattered any rationale that he had. He whipped out the Tessaiga and pounced for the miko.

Inuyasha was quick but Sesshomaru's agility was far superior.

A sidestep was taken to avoid what seemed to be a sloppy attack in the eyes of the experienced. A few more rapid steps over to the left brought him to the side of the cave, where he proceeded to lower Kikyo onto the ground. With a fluent motion that made everything about him elegant, Sesshomaru extracted the Tokijin and met Inuyasha head on.

The two sons of the Inu no Taisho fought, with a viciousness that hadn't surfaced since their duel for the Tessaiga. Their swords scraped against each other in screeching rings, creating sparks that danced with their movements.

They parted, only to engage in a clash of energy. A storm of blue youki collided with the waves of yellow, hurling pieces of debris around.

The fierce duel between the brothers brought panic to Kagome and the others. Since even the more physically-able Miroku and Sango were unable to step in for fear of being caught in the devastating blasts, Kagome and Shippo were at a complete loss of what to do. All they could do was stand and contribute using their voices. Their shouts of _"Inuyasha"_ echoed across the cave, only to be drowned by the constant collisions of steels.

…

From the outside of the cave, all Kagura could hear were strange sounds that she couldn't properly identify. Unless she ventured in herself, which she did not dare, there was no way she could gather what was occurring in the interior.

Something felt terribly wrong. There was something different about the cave's entrance.

' _Is this what Naraku is after…? Could I have… No, no, no… I must be over thinking things.'_

Sweat gathered in her closed palms. It was becoming increasingly difficult to tame her nervousness.

' _Naraku… he couldn't have known what I was up to… right?'_

…

Although Kanna remained as still as ever, the images that her mirror showed were no longer that of Kagura's. Instead, Naraku speculated the fight inside the cave with dark clouds amassing above his head. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, so the two of you are fighting over the woman… Hmph, do continue."

A distorted and wild smirk descended on his lips. Everything was proceeding as he planned, yet he couldn't cackle in utter joy. The expression on his face was not that of satisfaction; it didn't come naturally and in the manner he wanted. After all, there was an inexpressible anger coursing through his veins.

He witnessed something that he had considered a slim possibility but keenly rejected as a reality.

' _As I thought. Sesshomaru, you… Hmph, Kikyo. You really are a woman who summons misfortune to those who are enamored with you. Watch, watch and weep as these two fools fall into ruins because of you!'_

…

Smoke built up and dissipated. The entire cave was overturned into a battlefield. Waves after waves of energy struck tremors that resonated against the walls. Thunderous clamors ensured, followed by rumbles from the shockwaves.

Red, white, gold and blue crisscrossed and mingled into bright radiance. The colors flashed and sped around the area, creating dangerous sparks.

Battle instincts were on high alert, as neither combatants backed down. They were long past the stage of persuasion so they opted to settle things in the way that the demonkind knew best. Nothing else mattered until only one attained victory. With such thought dominating their actions, they were unmindful of the discovery Miroku made.

"Look! A barrier has been placed over the cave. We're trapped inside!"

His announcement successfully diverted all attention but the brothers. The party confirmed his words with their own eyes, immediately taking note of the eerie purple layer that had blocked their only exit.

"Is this Naraku's doing?" Sango frowned at the notion.

"It would seem that way." Approaching the barrier, Miroku touched it with his staff, only to be blown back by an invisible force. HIs customary lightheartedness vanished, invaded by a grave expression. "It's very powerful. I'm afraid it is not something so flimsy that it can be broken easily… Could this be Naraku's plan?"

Unnerved, Shippo asked, "Does that mean we're going to be trapped in here forever?"

"The situation would be less appalling if that is all Naraku has in mind." Miroku shook his head and glanced around. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while. Is it just me or are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks getting weaker?"

Kagome and Sango dragged their focus back to the fight. In an instant, they also deciphered the concerning aspect that worried Miroku. The red and white blurs that were originally unable to be captured by their visions had lost enough velocity that even untrained eyes could now bear witness to their forms. Neither of their swings held reduced intent, though the damage inflicted on each other and the surrounding was significantly less than before.

Yet, that did nothing to terminate their fight. If anything, it only motivated the brothers to intensify their attacks.

"And that's not all, the barrier is getting stronger even as we speak," Miroku stated his observations.

The ugly truth reeled its head. It was no coincidence that the two phenomena were happening simultaneously. There was a correspondence between them; as the powers from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attacks began to ebb away, the barrier that caged them pulsed with greater potency.

"This is bad! This is no ordinary barrier. It has the ability to reinforce its exterior by absorbing any power from its interior. This is by no means a defensive mechanism! It itself is the trap!"

Hearing that, Kagome realized how detrimental the barrier could have on Inuyasha, who was unwittingly supplying it additional strength. So she shouted as loud as her voice would allow. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Stop! You guys are helping Naraku build his trap!"

Unfortunately, it was far too late to stop.

Even if they caught her words, they would ultimately choose to ignore her. For them, their confrontation had already evolved into a duel that placed their pride as a youkai and a warrior on the line. They would settle their discord, regardless of the price and regardless of the consequences.

' _What should I do? If this keeps going, there's a chance that everyone will die…'_ Sweat rained down Kagome's forehead. Out of desperation, her eyes darted around the cave, searching for anything that could be of potential use. It didn't take long before she found her gaze on the other side of the cave, where a figure laid undisturbed and in silence.

The red and white clothing as well as the long raven locks that fanned out beneath her resting form.

—Kikyo!

The recollection of how the brothers started their skirmish was stirred up from her mind. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. The stance that Sesshomaru took gave the impression of someone inspecting something, not one that was aggressive. In that sense, Inuyasha went way off tangent and mistook the situation completely. There was probably a misunderstanding somewhere…

Armed with the new belief, Kagome sprinted towards Kikyo without a second thought.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing? Don't go!"

"Kagome-san! It's dangerous!"

Sango and Miroku both shouted warnings, though they failed to pull her back.

Perhaps she was blessed with luck from the heavens, for Kagome managed to scamper her way through the rugged grounds while in close proximity to the shockwaves. She ran all the way, not daring to slow down until she was beside Kikyo.

With her long thin eyelashes screening her eyelids, Kikyo's face was pallid, devoid of any colors that signified life. Yet, that did not disturb the celestial beauty her features embodied. Her long tresses, as dark as a raven's feathers, framed the sides and trailed down her back, creating a breathtaking contrast to her complexion. Even whilst unconscious, the delicacy of her appearance was accompanied by a layer of awe-inspiring grace. In spite of everything, Kagome was made self-conscious. She might share a resemblance to Kikyo physically, but the dignified aura that complemented her predecessor's splendor was something she could never replicate, even if she tried.

' _She really is pretty.'_ Coming out of her stupor, Kagome ignored the fact that she had been staring and shoved aside all complicating emotions before bending down to check. It wasn't difficult to spot the wound. Even without needing to pull down her collar, Kagome could already see the jaki that was eating her from the inside out.

"This is terrible. Poor thing." Her gaze softened as she couldn't help but whisper words of pity. However, sympathy was soon replaced by shock when she discovered the occasional blue energy that would surface to counter the black corruption. It left her momentarily stunned, though there was now a vague idea of what Sesshomaru was doing when they had arrived.

But the idea spawned numerous doubts. Was such thing possible? Why would Sesshomaru bother? Still, she couldn't dismiss how awfully uncharacteristic it was for Sesshomaru to be carrying Kikyo away in the first place.

—Could it be…?

There was no time to think so she acted on her assumptions. She supported Kikyo's head with her arm, faced the direction of the fighting, and shouted, "Inuyasha, stop! Sesshomaru wasn't hurting Kikyo! You misunderstood him!"

The tension between the brothers alleviated for a split second. Their grip on their weapons shifted, only to then tighten with more aggression as they engaged yet again.

Inuyasha's face was marred with dirt and sweat slicked his hair onto his forehead. Unlike Sesshomaru, his entire body was covered with cuts and bruises. He gasped for the much-needed air to sustain his activity. With each clash of swords, he felt his arms tremble, the muscles spamming in protest. Not only did Sesshomaru exceed in swordplay, but Inuyasha was burdened with a much heavier blade. Notwithstanding his strength in stamina, it was no small feat that he managed to last so long against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's fury drove him past his normal limitations. Fueled by the untamable sensation, he fought despite being placed at a disadvantage. Whereas his attacks were brutal and heavy, Sesshomaru's were rapid and lethal. Countering every strike was near impossible.

A sheet of red could be seen overtaking Sesshomaru's sclera. There was no doubt that he was furious, up to the point where he couldn't be bothered to conceal it behind his customary stoicism.

In actual fact, Inuyasha couldn't quite grasp the reason behind his rage. After the initial impulse subsided, fragments of rationale returned, along with the arrival of battle instincts. Going from what he knew about Sesshomaru and from Kagome's words, it was apparent that it was all just a misunderstanding.

Still, he couldn't back off. It was all so infuriating that it was unforgivable. There were times where he could be slow, especially in regards to everything relating to emotions. Nonetheless, he could deduce the intention behind Sesshomaru's behavior.

Images flashed inside his head. Sesshomaru was holding onto Kikyo, unwilling to relinquish his hold. Sesshomaru was adamant about taking Kikyo away. Sesshomaru was seemingly showing some interest whenever he heard news about Kikyo. Sesshomaru was present in places where Kikyo trekked on.

No matter how ignorant he could get, there was no way he couldn't see the connections. Everything fitted together like a puzzle, and the realization aggravated him.

—Bastard!

Anger surged into every fiber of his being. It was a feeling so foul he felt like puking, serving a reminder of the time when he discovered that Naraku held feelings for Kikyo. And the knowledge that Sesshomaru cared enough about the situation that he would openly demonstrate his own antagonism fanned Inuyasha's flames of rage.

Was it jealousy, pride or hatred that propelled his swings? Maybe it was a mixture of everything. He didn't know, nor did he care. All he wanted was to cut down the one trading blows with him. Nothing else was relevant and the lurking notion that he would upset Kagome with his behavior was left forgotten.

As much as he wanted to claim victory, Sesshomaru was relentless and did not leave any opening for Inuyasha to exploit. Noticing his exhaustion, the daiyoukai pressed harder—

Then something unexpected took place. In a moment of abundant recklessness, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha aside and whirled around, exposing his back to the bewildered hanyou.

Disinclined to let the opportunity slip away, Inuyasha brought the Tessaiga down.

Everything happened all at once. Blood splattered and a woman screamed, horrified.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

There was another round of noises, though Inuyasha was only a few moments behind the sounds. Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome, followed by the others. The group huddled around the schoolgirl, all expressing their concerns at the same time.

Although she was unharmed, Kagome collapsed to her knees. Amidst the terror, she couldn't support herself upright. Her body quivered and her wide eyes stared at Sesshomaru.

Impassive as he was renowned for, Sesshomaru withdrew his whip, all the while ignoring the bleeding wound on his back. His priority was clearly not on Inuyasha or his gang as he dropped his gaze to the unconscious woman.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! Why the hell did you try to hurt Kagome?!" Inuyasha roared, the veins on his forehead popping.

Presenting Inuyasha with his back to show the lack of interest, Sesshomaru supported Kikyo with his arm. The daiyoukai sneered coldly. He wasn't a bit irked by the injury Inuyasha delivered; it was something he could brush off without any effort. If anything, he was left even more disguised by the hanyou's incompetence.

—So now he was trying to play the role of a protector for that woman?

What an utter disgrace. How dare someone as pathetic as he make such demands?

"Um, Sesshomaru. You've got the wrong idea. I was only trying to help purify her wound." Kagome finally mustered the confidence to speak as she kept her tone leveled. "I'm trying to save her."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru whirled his head around and pitted her with a cold glare that couldn't be melted even under the heat of the hottest volcano. "Save her? Ignorant fool, do you believe you are capable of such?"

"W-we won't k-know until I try!" Kagome defended, apparently hurt by his harsh words. She feigned composure but couldn't prevent the stuttering.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?" growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew to Inuyasha and the next sentence that left his lips rivaled his body language in absolute frostiness. "Inuyasha, you never learned to understand the woman."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was momentarily caught off guard but he recovered with a manic roar. "Bastard! Don't talk like you know her any better! What do you know? You two have barely talked!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru snorted, derision plainly dripping from his tone. The half-demon might share a long history with the miko. Nevertheless, that didn't mean Inuyasha could understand the person she was, certainly not as well as Sesshomaru could. That much was assured, and it was such certainty that amplified the disdain he felt for his half-brother.

The sympathy was unwanted. No one had such rights, nor did Kikyo appreciate the sentiment.

Never should such thing be associated with existences of their caliber. Much like how Sesshomaru would scorn at it with repulsion, Kikyo would firmly reject it. Why should they accept the grace that was forced upon them? Was it just so they would feel indebted to return the favor?

There was no way Inuyasha could comprehend the way Sesshomaru operated, similar to how he never understood the woman he said he loved. They were both willfully prideful, so much that no one else could be taken for comparison. Hence, no one but the daiyoukai could truly understand the person that was Kikyo.

Neither of them could tolerate someone's supposed compassion. That was the inflexible attribute that shaped their personality. For Kikyo, the last thing she wanted was pity from the woman who followed Inuyasha around. Her so-called assistance was unneeded, as that would only trap the miko in a cycle of humiliation.

Sesshomaru knew. The complete obliteration of her pride was more gruesome and terrifying that the prospect of death. Inuyasha and Kagome... what they believed was an act of compassion was even more unforgivable than any physical damage they could inflict on the body.

There were disparities between individuals. Due to that, there were routes in life that branched off in different directions.

Amongst all those who roamed the world, there were those born with unwavering pride. They were self-governing individuals who refused to grovel and rejected all sympathy. It was not because they were heartless, as most claimed, but because they held their pride in higher regards. Their innate independence was beyond the comprehension of most. Thus, they were often misunderstood.

Basked in solitude and armed with profound knowledge, they displayed a regal bearing as they regarded the world with indifference. Disinterested in how they were viewed by the public, they lived by their pride and in a way they saw fit. Regardless of what others or fate hurled at them, they would travel on their elected path with undying conviction and confidence. Misunderstandings or otherwise.

Needless to say, the sophisticated meaning behind Sesshomaru's snort was lost to Inuyasha. All he perceived was the provocation. "I've just about had it with you. We're finishing this right now!"

Sesshomaru offered no verbal response. But the mannerism he portrayed with his glinting eyes and slightly curving lips indicated a challenge. It was apparent that he wouldn't mind continuing from where they had left off.

That was all that Inuyasha needed. With a snarl, he hoisted the Tessaiga for a second round.

Kagome quickly stopped him. "No, Inuyasha!"

"The bastard is the one who started it. I'm gonna wipe that smug smirk off his face!" Inuyasha growled with growing impatience, keen to take action.

"Are you really in this because Sesshomaru goaded you?" Kagome asked, biting the bottom of her lip.

"What are you going on about?"

The schoolgirl looked at the hanyou and their eyes locked. "This… this isn't because of Kikyo, right?"

Inuyasha's muscles stiffened and he froze.

The tensing atmosphere prompted concern from Shippo. "Kagome… are you okay?"

Releasing Inuyasha's sleeve, Kagome retreated several steps and supplied no more words.

Although he was now free of interferences, Inuyasha stood speechless. His purpose for holding onto the Tessaiga seemed hollow now. Should he fight or return his sword to its scabbard? Neither option seemed appropriate. The urge to brawl was slowly erased by the disinclination of upsetting Kagome. Hesitation surfaced, replacing his initial ire.

Sesshomaru captured his conflicting reluctance with his perception. Never had he imagined that by paying some heed to their reactions, he would unravel a scene that was beyond ludicrous.

It was so ridiculous that it was almost laughable.

Inuyasha's lack of movement ended in matters of minutes but it felt longer than the time he was sealed to the tree. Wrestling with his emotions, he at last lowered his blade and tucked it away. The action was done with bitter shame that revealed itself in the form of his downcast gaze.

Inuyasha was afraid. He couldn't look at Kagome, couldn't look at Sesshomaru, and he most definitely couldn't dare to steal a glimpse at Kikyo. There was the likelihood that his emotions would overwhelm him if he did.

As he calmed down, he realized that he was the one who made himself look like a fool. Everything he tried to do for Kikyo ultimately ended in vain. The realization slammed humiliation into his being, though there was nothing he could do to change how powerless he seemed.

…

' _Hahaha! Inuyasha, does it hurt? It's agonizing, isn't it? The woman who you love is right before you, yet it's not your hands that caress her. You're so pathetic! You possess neither the skills nor the courage to reclaim her. All you can do is clench your fists and grit your teeth in utter frustration…'_

Naraku's dark pupils bore into the images displayed on the mirror. While his exterior radiated with cruel pleasure and satisfaction, there was also an uncontainable sense of fury welling up from within.

He could easily interpret Inuyasha's feelings but intentionally neglected his own.

In reality, didn't he share Inuyasha's predicament?

No, that wasn't exactly the truth; he was on a lower level than the hanyou. The two sons of the Inu no Taisho were willing to risk their dignity on the battlefield. While they fought fair and square, pitting their skills and techniques against each other, Naraku could only hide in the shadows and play elaborated deceptions.

From that perspective, perhaps one could proclaim that Naraku had lost, long before he could even begin.

…

Although the conflict was not resolved, the brothers finally desisted in their exchange when Miroku informed them of their current circumstances.

"What's up with this thing? If we can't attack it, doesn't that mean we can only sit around and do nothing?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku rubbed his chin in serious contemplation, his face solemn. "I hope I'm wrong but I don't think that this is all Naraku has in store for us."

As if on cue, Shippo gave a distressed cry. "What's that?"

All heads concurrently followed the fox demon's finger.

While they were conversing, a dark sticky green liquid emerged from the depths of the cave. The ugly substance sloshed around, like thick waves of mud. Slow as it was, it began to invade the limited space inside the cave. Rocks sizzled under its acidic touch.

Compared to the harden rocks, the group was composed of things far more delicate. Seeing the cave structure hiss and corrode brought wariness and horror.

Kagome was the first to react. "Everyone, we need to get to higher grounds."

The suggestion would've been the ideal solution for other scenarios. At present, there wasn't much altitude to offer in the trapped space.

Under duress, Miroku erected a barrier. "Hurry and get inside!"

"Kagome! Take this and get under cover." Inuyasha removed his Robes of the Fire-Rat and wrapped it around the schoolgirl. When her safety was assured, the hanyou then cast uncertain glances at Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

Understanding his unspoken turmoil, Kagome began to slide the robe off her shoulders. "Inuyasha, I think you should give this to Kikyo. She's the one injured."

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha's face was filled with guilt and his throat dried up faster than a puddle of water in a desert.

Kagome approached Sesshomaru and spoke in a tone of consultation. "She'll be safer inside Miroku's barrier."

Sesshomaru spared her no more than a glance. He didn't grant her any response as he lowered Kikyo back onto the ground and pulled out the Tenseiga.

The legendary blade, crafted for healing, was eager to be put into use. From the second its steel was exposed, it illuminated the cave with a radiance that streamed with warmth.

Sesshomaru inserted the blade into the dirt beside Kikyo. Heeding his master's wish, the light spilling out from the Tenseiga converted into a dome that enclosed around the duo. With that, he stood up to his full height and nonchalantly dismissed the schoolgirl. "We have no need for you."

Kagome flinched in surprise but didn't linger.

Inuyasha's palms rolled into fists, his claws digging into skin. He didn't miss the use of the pronoun. _'We'_ , that was indeed what Sesshomaru said.

Even though his statement was directed at Kagome, it sounded like a suggestive declaration in Inuyasha's ears. From inference, he could untangle the meaning latched onto those words, that Kikyo was no longer under his protection.

As if claiming something that rightfully belonged to him, Sesshomaru relieved Inuyasha of his role and decided to take it on himself.

—How dare he!?

Alas, he couldn't afford anger and promote violence. He was in no position to intervene. The arrangement was something between Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Whether or not the miko would accept the daiyoukai's offer was not something he was entitled to pry. Until Kikyo regained consciousness, there was no one who could pass a rebuttal.

It would be fine, he told himself. After all, Kikyo was not one with blind trust. Desperate to convince himself, he gathered strength from the memories of their moments together.

" _I won't let any man other than you even touch a hair on my head."_ Given the situation, the reassurance used to appease him when he found out that Naraku longed for Kikyo's affection felt oddly inadequate now. He didn't want to doubt but he was less than content.

Nevertheless, he couldn't act. There were also Kagome's feelings he had to consider.

* * *

 **Translator's note (part 2):** **Before I go, I would like to take a moment to speak about a recommendation. I'm sure the majority of us SessKik fans are aware of this amazing fanfic called Forbidden (this one is absolutely pure gold and one of my favorites), by the equally amazing Tsuyu no Inochi. Well, the sequel, Forbidden II: Heirs, is a tale about Sesshomaru and Kikyo's daughter that is currently in progress. Chapter 1 has already been posted, though not many people seem to have noticed since it is without the usual Sesshomaru/Kikyo tags. So for those who like using the filter option (I know I do), I would like to inform you that you may be missing out on a real gem in the making. ;D**

 **Until next week!**


	19. Gambling with Freedom

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Many thanks to fabelliot, 8579, naruto, yami2703, HinaSasuChoAsu and Hi for reviewing the last chapter. All of your feedback and comments are appreciated.**

 **fabelliot: Inuyasha probably does know that demanding explanation from Sesshomaru is futile but his anger erased all sense of logic, as you have mentioned. Sesshomaru is definitely the more intelligent one, though he is rather uninformed when it comes to feelings and things that involve the heart. So that's why Inuyasha figured out the meaning behind his brother's behaviour faster, seeing that he was more familiar with how the heart works given his experiences with Kikyo and Kagome. And we all know that Sesshomaru is someone who will obtain what he wants, regardless of the consequences. Considering that, his fight with Inuyasha was unavoidable once he discovered Kikyo to be a subject of his interest. Personally, I also loved how the brothers are fighting over her.**

 **8579: Thanks again for your support. I'm glad you liked the scene and I hope that you'll continue to like the events that are to come.**

 **naruto: Yeah, I thought I'll upload a little early since I finished and didn't want to keep all of you in suspense for too long. Naraku sure is cunning isn't he? He managed to ensnare everyone he wanted without needing to lift a finger at all, with Kagura and Inuyasha unwittingly aiding him on the way. It pleases me that you're enjoying the character interactions and story atmosphere because they are also some of the things that I found to be amazing.**

 **yami2703: No problem, I'm just happy that others can also discover and read these SessKik stories. Not to mention the recommendation is the sequel to the famous and lovely Forbidden. And yep, Naraku is currently sharing the feelings of jealousy with Inuyasha, though he would acknowledge the fact.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Wow, I honestly didn't expect such a long review. But of course, I do enjoy reading it and I have to agree with you on Inuyasha's indecisiveness. Once again, he demonstrates how his effort ultimately doesn't amount to much because of his lack of conviction. Making baseless assumptions and accusations seem to be something Inuyasha is very good at, given that he barely trusts anyone but himself. I mean, he even accused Kikyo of trying to kill Kagome once despite the fact that he should've known better. Imo, Inuyasha is the kind who is possessive, almost like a dog who is territorial. That's why he is so upset and angry when Sesshomaru is getting close to Kikyo (who he once claimed and marked as his woman), just like how he tried to fight Koga when the wolf declared Kagome as his future mate. Argh, Inuyasha was honestly so lucky in the series. He had the devoted love of the two women with the same soul. Their love for him was so strong that it stretched across the gap of time and space and even the boundary of life and death. Well, at least Kikyo has given up on him here. I suppose it's about time that the pitiful love triangle is taken out of the picture. And I agree. If Sesshomaru is ever placed in a position where both Rin and Kikyo need his help, he will save both without any hesitation. There's no way he would let anything stop him because he's just too prideful to accept defeat. As for Naraku, he has indeed already lost. While he seems to understand the matters relating to his own heart, he is so adamant to reject those feelings. So in this aspect alone, he has already lost because he does not possess the courage to confront his own feelings. So in short, I guess we can all say that SessKik is the OTP!**

 **Hi: Here's another update for you. Enjoy!**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 19-Gambling with Freedom**

* * *

The knot in Kagura's stomach made her more restless.

There were no signs of anyone emerging from the cave. Even after all the observing, she was clueless as to what was going on as ever.

Concern built up in her chest, swirling to the size that was about to burst the moment she distinguished the barrier that had the cave within its boundaries.

—How could something like this happen?

Her mind went blank, only to be forcefully rebooted when she heard a familiar gloating voice behind her. "What a foolish woman you are, Kagura. Did you really think Naraku is so oblivious that he didn't imagine your betrayal?"

She swiveled her head around to see a child wearing white suspended in midair. His gaze detained her, looking at her with the impression that she was prey that would soon be devoured.

"Hakudoshi… you…" Her voice lost its usual confidence and the sentence she wanted to spew out was left unfinished.

The younger incarnation was amused by the bewildered look on his sister's face. A cruel smirk crept its way onto his lips as he spoke in a way that condemned Kagura. "Naraku knows what you're up to, including how you enticed Inuyasha to come."

Her complexion paled and her fingers curled into her hands. Droplets of sweat dribbled down from her forehead. Her entire body responded to the inevitable terror through trembles.

"Hahahahaha!" Hakudoshi laughed, "Kagura, I'll admit that I admired your bravery. But did you really think you could get away with it? You should have known what would happen from the moment you discovered the reckless fortitude to betray him. Why are you afraid now?"

She couldn't formulate a word.

"I'm sure you don't want to die. That would be a miserable end for you." Hakudoshi drifted closer to her until his lips were close enough that he could whisper in her ear. His words were alluringly tempting, beckoning like a devil baiting the oblivious with contracts. "If you don't want to die, obey my orders. And if I do succeed, I can spare your life."

Kagura managed to lock eyes with Hakudoshi. In those gleaming pupils, she saw not only cunning intent but also saw herself as a little lost animal that had been backed into a corner. With no other alternative, as resistance was futile, she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Good," Hakudoshi smiled mercilessly. Even before he had structured his next sentence, Kagura could already tell that it wouldn't be anything moral. "Then present me your loyalty by getting the shard that is on Kohaku."

And so, Kagura took off like a little disposable servant. As confused as she was, it took her a while to fathom Hakudoshi's intention. It would seem he too sought to betray Naraku. With that realization, she briefly reflected how she went from being Naraku's tool to Hakudoshi's. There was little to no difference; she was allowed to live but her freedom was still as far away from her reach as it ever was.

—Naraku…

To think he knew about her betrayal and chose to exploit the fact rather than expose it… What a terrifying man he was. The knowledge brought her despair. There was no way she could rival such ruthless and astute nature.

Freedom. Did something as abstract and beautiful truly exist? If it was nothing more than a delusion, then what was she was hoping to achieve with her life? And if it was real, then why could she not grasp it?

' _I am the wind, the free wind…'_

Now that she deliberated on it, Naraku must've been trying to ridicule her from the moment she was born. Why would she be referred to as a _wind sorcerer_ otherwise?

" _I'm saying, I'm under no obligation to assist you. If you don't have the resolve to go for it alone, don't even think about betraying him."_ Suddenly ringing inside her head were Sesshomaru's words of caution. His cold and distant voice chased away all the insecurity that was settling into her heart.

" _Obey me…"_ She recalled Hakudoshi's exact words. The more she let them play in a loop, the more absurd they became. If she possessed the audacity to defy Naraku, then what made Hakudoshi so assured that she would obey him?

Death didn't frighten her, else she wouldn't have rebelled against Naraku and would've banished all emotions and thoughts into the abyss like Kanna did.

She lived for freedom and that was why she would never dream of relinquishing a chance for it in order to prolong her life.

Her death was as foreseeable as the sunrise for tomorrow. Naraku wanted to end her and no doubt that Hakudoshi wouldn't take her rebellious act lightly. Regardless, she supposed that since her betrayal was known, it didn't matter if she went against them one more time before her demise.

Just as resolve cemented itself into her entire body, she found herself at her destination. Hastily, she leaped off her feather and landed beside the children.

The girl cried out in surprise and immediately hid behind the boy.

Her sight lingered on the girl called Rin for a moment longer than it was necessary. Although she was incapable of self-defense, the little human girl was gifted with all the things Kagura longed to have.

Kohaku must have mistaken her look for hostility, for he warily took a defensive position in front of Rin.

The tensed atmosphere was broken when Kagura sighed. She summoned an updraft that launched both children onto her feather. Noting Kohaku's puzzled expression, she quickly granted him an explanation before he could ask. "Take the girl back to wherever we abducted her from."

Kohaku's eyebrows shot upward with apparent suspicion.

"You can drop the act in front of me. I know that you've regained your memories. Hakudoshi seeks the shard on your neck. So be careful," she said.

Shock appeared on Kohaku but Kagura didn't provide him the chance to bombard questions at her. With a flick of the wrist, the feather flew away with its two passengers.

Holding onto Rin and protecting her from the push of the air currents, Kohaku twisted his head and watched as the woman offered him an uncharacteristic but lazy wave, as if to send them off. For a transitory moment, he was taken by the terrible instinct that this would be the final time he would ever see her.

Once Kohaku and Rin were out of her sight, Kagura allowed a small smile to materialize. She had returned the girl to him, so there shouldn't be any grudges held against her anymore.

' _Sesshomaru, make sure you survive. Otherwise, that's my effort wasted and you'll never see that little girl again.'_

Spinning on her bare feet, she went around to the back of the hillside and began her search. What she was looking for was a small box that Naraku had ordered her to bury.

She was running out of time though. Although Naraku's plan was still a mystery to her, she was willing to bet that the key to thwarting his scheme was hidden within the box. She supposed she would have to act quickly and rely on her memory and luck, even if she couldn't ascertain how meaningful her action would be.

…

She felt like she was submerged in an unending dream. It was a boundless space. The concept of distance was non-existent as she walked. It was bumpy and each step was uncomfortable, though she continued to advance.

The wind blew soundlessly for as long as she had begun the trip. It went straight through her garment and numbed her body while simultaneously toying with her sleeves and hair.

Her head inclined up slightly and she beheld nothing. There was nothing to see; there was no sky for her to marvel upon, just as there was no ground for her to step on. If she had to put a name to it, then perhaps she would be tempted to describe the space as a void.

It really felt empty. Apart from the wind, there was nothing else to feel, let alone see.

All around, a dull silence accompanied her. She stood alone; it was so quiet that it was as though she could hear the sound of blood traveling around her vessels.

Logically, the idea was infeasible, given that her body was not one stuffed with flesh and circulated with blood.

Yet, she could still hear it. It was a sound that emerged from deep within her. It surged through her like torrents, rejuvenating the muscles and ran to her heart. It linked her mind and bone marrows, inseparable and indistinguishable amongst each other.

Without the concepts of time and space, she had no idea how long she spent on her musings. However, her astuteness was intact as she gained a sudden understanding of where the sound was coming from.

It had a name. _Solitude_.

It was a word that could be considered a synonym for loneliness. Some might associate it with seclusion or even attach independence to its meaning.

But that definition was far too shallow for her.

Her form of solitude was not simply the loneliness of having no support, nor was it purely the seclusion of other people. It was nothing so trivial; her solitude was originated from the type of person she was and the burden she had to carry on her shoulders.

She was not a demon, a ghost or a human. The proper term would be an outcast.

Yet, no denial of her existence could make her forsake the task she had since birth.

Anyone could become vulnerable and frantic, save for her. She had to be a constant form of support. Anyone could retreat but she could only advance forward. No laughter and certainly no tears, for those were signs of weakness. Every instance was spent on being vigilant, to be the light that bestowed sanctuary. She exerted all her time, effort and spiritual powers for that purpose.

But what no one could see was the woman underneath. No one could understand that she was also a young woman who sought to experience the joy in life that she was deprived of. The privilege entitled to all women had been ripped away and replaced by an indescribable weight.

How heavy was it? It was not something anyone else could say for certain, even if they had taken the time to deduce. Even she couldn't properly describe the weight, for it was something she had known for her entire life. The best analogy she could think of would be asking someone who was color blind if they liked red. How could they answer when their world was devoid of such aspect?

 _Duty_. Her life could be summarized with that word. She was like a mere piece of blank paper, letting people scribbling all over her until she was wrinkled and ripped.

She was by no means a goddess that many believed she was. She was born a human. Hence, there were human emotions she had to suppress. In truth, she didn't appear as placid as her appearance made others believe. For why else did she allow herself to be entangled in the web of love? Had she truly discarded all emotions, then why did she welcome him into her heart?

At that time, she permitted herself to be led by her emotions rather than logic. In return, she received his wholehearted affection, a graceful touch of the lips, and a chest that swirled with unspeakable warmth. Happiness arrived, though it was fleeting. Yet, how could she have known of the terrible future that awaited her?

To live was to die. Even the suffering she had to endure from being burnt in her burial was nothing compared to the tragic hardship that shattered her pride, faith, and love.

Nothing could return to the way it was before. She had already transcended what was considered life and death. Fifty years was an unbridgeable gap. Even now, time continued on without waiting for her. Once she became aware of such reality, she found a sense of attachment for a newfound freedom that she wasn't able to obtain in her life.

' _I am free to hate. My soul is so much freer now than it was then. Free to hate. Free to love.'_

There was no need to showcase a façade anymore. She was free to display her emotions. Such was the freedom that cost the price of her life. It was a kind of freedom that was limitless, liberated from time and without a future.

In the vast, silent and uncharted space, she lingered in her thoughts without any disturbance.

It wasn't as though she held no resentment whatsoever. In the beginning, she could only remember a seething odium. She loathed the one who resurrected her, hated the one who betrayed her, and cursed the heavens for her wretched fate.

 _Hate_. She even hated the word, along with anything that was bounded by time. Even so, she was not someone who could be brought to her knees by the despair she was made to drown in.

The truth behind the misunderstanding soon came to light and though Inuyasha attained a new purpose, she didn't share his enthusiasm for vengeance.

So what was it that she truly resented?

Should she resent how their love crumbled into sand against the tides of time?

Should she resent her lover, who fell in love with another personification of her after her death?

Should she resent him for being reluctant in embracing death with her?

The last notion shaped a small derisive smile on her face. She must have lost her mind when she coerced him to die with her; she shouldn't control how Inuyasha chose to live his life and when to terminate it. It was irrational to die for the sake of love; it just made her action fifty years ago all the more imprudent in her eyes.

The living criticized her extremeness as a form of insanity. The monk she killed in her fit of anger, her nature-defying reincarnation, and even the headstrong hanyou had jabbed fingers in her direction, proclaiming that she was out of her mind. She couldn't refute any of their claims, for those that were living had ascendancy over the dead like her.

But she would be lying if she didn't lament what should've been hers. They made a vow to be together forever. She had sacrificed her life to follow Inuyasha to the netherworld, yet he didn't possess the courage to do the same for her.

They were lovers, were they not?

They made a promise to be with each other, did they not?

Then why didn't he cross the boundary of life and death to pursue her?

There were thousands of complaints, but none of them reached her throat before they dissipated. She could not say them. It was just as she couldn't spitefully blame him, not when there were so many factors that went beyond their control.

So she stayed silent and roamed the earth after her undesired resurrection.

And her heart gradually melted into the sea of time.

—Inuyasha…

For a while, she tried to seal the name within the corner of her mind. In that duration, the syllables were becoming more and more unfamiliar. Her body would still react to instinct; her chest would flare with pain and her fists would tremble. But at least the agony was better than the excruciating recollections.

His voice and his words... they were all fading away. She made no move to gather them.

Time spent alone had dulled her feelings. Having suppressed her love for him for so long, the once overwhelming emotions were flattened into nothing more than acute throbs.

She wondered how long she would need until his name could be completely substituted with a blank space.

She no longer had a purpose to live. He was her reason for quite some time, though all that was left now was probably the task of defeating Naraku. Once that was accomplished, she should have no lingering attachment to the world that condemned her… _right_?

…

On the hillside, Kagura's crimson orbs landed on the mud-covered box in her hands. Her breathing hitched; she didn't know what to expect. Perhaps its content would grant her the insight to stop Naraku's sinister plan. Or maybe it was nothing more than a trap for Naraku to entertain himself.

It was an understatement to say that she was nervous. Hesitation tied her down for a while until she finally decided to screw all possible consequences. She was already betting with her life so another gamble couldn't hurt.

From the way things were turning out, she could only hope that she could become useful for him in her last moments.

Her hand clasped the lid and she opened the box…


	20. Acquired Freedom

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to Xyche101, naruto, fabelliot, 8579 and yami2703 for offering your thoughts and opinions by sparing some time to write up a review. All of your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Xyche101: Thank you for your reviews. It's always great to have a new reader/reviewer giving this story a try and I do hope that you'll continue to enjoy what this tale has to offer.**

 **naruto: I'm happy you liked this chapter. I know that it leaves the current events in the cave hanging but I'm glad that you understand the importance of going into depths about Kagura and Kikyo's mentality, considering that the decisions they will make are indeed based on their hopes and dreams.**

 **fabelliot: Yes, it's sad that Kikyo has always been burdened by duty and guided in one direction during her entire lifetime filled with carnage. But now that she is finally free, she finds herself lacking a real purpose other than destroying Naraku… at least for the moment. I agree. I also want Kikyo to give herself a chance to love again, just as Inuyasha has with Kagome. However, it will take time for her broken heart to heal. The good sign is that she and Sesshomaru are indeed getting along and may their growing relationship be successful. XD**

 **8579: Thank you for your continuous support. The suspense is beginning to kick up, isn't it?**

 **yami2703: Yeah, Kagura really does deserve to be free. As for what's happening in the cave, this chapter will get straight to it. Enjoy! ;)**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 20-Acquired Freedom**

* * *

From inside the cave, Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed marginally. What prompted the reaction was how he managed to catch a glimpse of Kikyo's eyelids making a barely discernible movement from behind her dark eyelashes. It was a sign that she was stirring from her unconscious state.

So engrossed in her every movement, the daiyoukai was unaware of the flashes of anticipation that escaped his golden pools. His subtle change in expression didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha and his entourage. After becoming accustomed to his ice-cold frontage, the trances of warmth that emerged from the depths of his eyes were like a beacon of light.

Inuyasha fisted his hands into balls while the others gasped in sheer bewilderment. Was that a form of emotion coming from Sesshomaru? It was the first time they had seen something as remarkable and surreal.

…

The lid was removed and what emerged from within was a small doll made of dried grass, wrapped around by a white ribbon.

Kagura's eyes widened. If her memory served, the doll was used to place powerful curses on a target. There were various effects, though she was no expert. However, she did recall Naraku telling her with his dark humor that it could make the target succumb to an eternal slumber.

Unaware of the specific details, she carefully loosened the white ribbon for a closer examination. At first glance, it appeared to be the common accessory for tying up hair. But since it was being utilized as a medium, she figured that Naraku's desired victim must be its owner.

Numerous faces flashed across her mind as she tried to fathom who was on the receiving end of Naraku's spite. One might have thought that it would've been simple since she didn't know too many people, yet she wasn't the someone who paid much attention to the finer details of appearances. In all honesty, Sesshomaru's image stood out as the most prominent in her head. But she instantly ruled him out, for she knew that his overflowing silver tresses had always been unbound.

One person loitered behind after eliminating everyone else.

—It could only be that person…!

…

The dream-like sequence collapsed around her. Before she could comprehend anything, she was dragged away. Her entire world spun out of control. She felt her consciousness being tossed around until the heavy fog that had clouded her mind receded.

"Kikyo, you're awake!" Inuyasha's relieved shout rang out across the cave, screeching into everyone's ears. Yet, the woman who had just woken up paid him no heed. Her eyes were devoid of focus, almost as though she couldn't see him and instead penetrated his form to regard the empty air behind.

Inuyasha inwardly recoiled, wounded.

She never met his gaze and even turned the other way when she found nothing that could capture her attention. The small movement of her head should've been easy but her body was stiff after being nearly emptied of souls. She couldn't understand how it happened; all she comprehended was that her body was hardly responsive despite her brain's urges to reposition herself to appear less vulnerable.

Fortunately, she found someone who could aid her. Her eyes landed on a figure and it wasn't long before she identified him as someone she could trust. She offered him a small reassuring smile and made her request known.

"Help me up…"

…

Naraku was still taking everything that was unfolding inside the cave. His head was lowered and his bangs shielded his eyes, concealing the emotions that would've otherwise been visible on his countenance.

Neither Kagura nor Kikyo would come to the conclusion of how Naraku obtained the ribbon. But if one were to bring attention to the day when Naraku and Kikyo confronted each other on Mt. Hakurei, one might've noticed how the latter's hair ribbon had slipped away from her hair, before being taken by the wind.

As if by a strange twist of fate, the ribbon that she thought had disintegrated in the river of miasma made its way to where Naraku was. At that time, he chose to keep it, even though he couldn't comprehend what had inspired such action.

There were times when he conjured all plausible logic for why he would keep the ribbon, persuading himself that he had every intention of using it against the miko one day. Nonetheless, no amount of deliberation could explain his reason for sending Kagura to hide the object. The woman had proven that she was just as unreliable as she was trustworthy. In spite of that, he hadn't assigned the task to his other incarnations.

—Why did he choose Kagura to carry out such important mission?

His face darkened.

If Kikyo managed to wake, then his plan would surely crumble away. He had no excuse for his injudicious behavior. It was scornful… so much that he wondered if it was the product of a genuine wish resulted from the remnant effects of Onigumo's heart.

…

The acid flow continued to increase, with no signs of slowing down. Miroku's barrier was thinning out and its owner was left drained. With their youki protecting them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were unaffected by the corrosive erosion that was wearing the others down. However, even they couldn't remain in the extreme environment for a prolonged period.

Breaking through Naraku's barrier became everyone's first precedence.

Her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, Kikyo sat against the wall and assessed the barrier without a word.

Her composure inspired hope for Inuyasha and his gang, who were all anticipating a solution from her.

Only Sesshomaru remained indifferent, as though he was unconcerned about whether or not he could escape.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo said abruptly, "The Tenseiga if you will."

—Huh?

Not only was her sentence short, it also lacked discernible context. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo exchanged puzzled looks.

Even as she spoke, Kikyo's gaze was leveled with the barrier. She didn't look at the one she addressed, nor did she make an effort to elaborate. Such concise manner of speech matched Sesshomaru's attitude somewhat. At least, that was what the group but Inuyasha believed.

Sesshomaru gave the impression that he had understood her as he stepped forward. Tolerating her nonchalance like it was a normal occurrence, he pulled the Tenseiga out of the earth and hoisted it horizontally in front of his chest.

At the same time, Kikyo's hand inched towards her quiver with a movement that could be described as agonizingly slow. She willed her stiff joints to move as she picked up and arrow and held it so that it was pointing to the ground. Her lips parted, she mumbled an incantation that was unrecognized by any who were unfamiliar with her line of work. She then loaded her bow with the enchanted arrow, inwardly glad that she still possessed the mobility to draw her weapon despite how unsteady it looked.

"Wait." The word left Miroku faster than he could catch it. However, he felt the need to address his concerns. "Kikyo-sama, if you shoot at the barrier with an attack as powerful as the Sacred Arrow, that would prove to be counter-effective. You'll only reinforce the barrier's defense. That won't do us any—"

A mere glance from Kikyo halted Miroku in an instant. Her gaze demonstrated a placid demeanor, but with the ability to discern everything. It was akin to how the monk deemed the gods would view mankind; they would observe their ludicrous choices mankind made with a knowing smile, all the while being secretive with their own intentions.

With just a passing glimpse from Kikyo, he knew that she was more than capable of handling the situation. The profound depths from her mahogany orbs were unlike anything he had seen before. It was as if she could convey her intended messages with her eyes alone.

Noting such observation, Miroku was tempted to cast a brief look at Sesshomaru. The same was also true for the daiyoukai, who could communicate with a mere look. Was that why the daiyoukai and the miko seemed to share an understanding that none could fathom?

Without blinking once, Kikyo targeted a specific spot and released the bowstring.

One second earlier, and not a moment sooner or later, Sesshomaru brandished the Tenseiga to draw a crescent moon. The might of his swing generated a swift current that took the foremost position, heading for the barrier with Kikyo's projectile trailing close behind.

Their movements were coordinated, but never once did they exchange signals or shared a glance for the entire duration. The synchronization was a seamless masterpiece that should've been only possible after many years of practice. Yet, they achieved perfection in that split interval of time.

It shouldn't be that surprising though. After all, they managed a gesture of mutual trust during their first alliance. They were the ones who stood back to back, regarding the world around them with a heavenly stance and unwavering pride.

The current carried the arrow and smashed into the barrier. Nothing appeared to change physically. The current dissipated, yet the projectile whizzed forward until it pierced through. It shot straight outside in a dazzling arc. Not a millisecond later, Sesshomaru rushed in and jabbed his sword into the center of the barrier, penetrating the same spot that the arrow had bypassed.

That brought Kikyo the time needed to charge the remaining of her spiritual powers into three more arrows. They brimmed with pulsing energy as they cut through the air, simultaneously hitting three different locations on the barrier.

Against the consecutive blows, the barrier began to distort with trembling energy. Light and shadows converged and fluctuated. The cave followed its motion, waking up with a great tremor. Parts of the entrance crumbled into gravels and debris clattered until the barrier was torn apart.

The glaring light that pierced the cave momentarily blinded everyone. The sunlight dived in, along with a wave of fresh air.

But there was no time for excited chatters and appreciations, for the warnings came in the form of collapsing rocks. Reminded of the impending danger, Inuyasha and his friends all knew that their immediate course of action was to flee.

Sango and Miroku leaped onto an enlarged Kirara while Shippo transformed. Inuyasha's first reaction was to pick up Kagome, though the schoolgirl was already climbing onto Shippo.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, with a look that expressed complexity. However, it was also meaningful as Inuyasha understood her implications. He passed her an apologetic nod of the head.

"Kikyo, I—" Whirling around, his offer was left hanging in midair when he saw that the place where Kikyo had been sitting was devoid of said miko.

Moreover, there was also no sign of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't help but fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kikyo had used up the last of her dead souls and was rendered immobile. The only way she could have disappeared without his notice was if Sesshomaru had snatched her away.

…

As expected, Kikyo was able to work it out; she deducted that the barrier formation, although versatile and strong, was not without a weakness. Its center became the spot she initially targeted with Sesshomaru. Once that was disrupted, the rest of the barrier could be easily dissembled.

Naraku was fixated on the mirror, wearing an expression that was far too distorted and petrifying for Kanna of the Void to comprehend.

' _The Tenseiga is unable to cut… You were able to use its nature to your advantage and mask your attacks to destroy my barrier...'_

His eyelids slouched, and an indefinable shape tugged the corner of his mouth.

It was a solemn and daunting appearance.

In actual fact, his jaws were set into a tight clamp, focusing his teeth to crush into each other. He grinded them until they seemed to screech with protest.

In some recession of his mind, he considered the notion that he didn't care whether or not Inuyasha and his party managed to escape. What was truly maddening was how Kikyo and Sesshomaru demonstrated their perfect cooperation.

' _Kikyo… you and Sesshomaru must be getting along. What have the two of you been doing during all this time..?'_

Women sure were fickle creatures. He sneered, though in derision or bitterness was something debatable. There was a growing urge that he couldn't tame. It mashed overbearing emotions together, converting them into a single desire. The need to eradicate Sesshomaru amplified, to the point that it was more pressing than getting rid of Inuyasha.

He was no longer bothered by the possibility that he might be influenced by the lingering feelings of Onigumo's heart. He had grown accustomed to the occasional irrationality.

A ray of frenzy ruptured from his eyes, spilling forth black and reddish colors.

Yet, he recovered quickly. Gone was the appearance that he couldn't identify, and in its place was an evil smirk.

' _That's right… I had almost forgotten. Kagura, it's time for me to hand out a reward for your service.'_

…

"Our quandaries are far from passing. Naraku has Rin, I assume." Now at a safe distance away from the cave, Kikyo found herself a tree within a forest to rest against. The Soul Collectors gathered around, initiating their cycle of work in order to rejuvenate their mistress.

Sesshomaru uttered nothing, although the hostility visible in his eyes spoke volume.

Kikyo stiffened and forcefully pushed her body up. "Was it Kagura?"

Sesshomaru nodded and disclosed some information in a harsh tone. "She was accompanied by the human boy."

' _Kohaku?'_ Kikyo was inwardly taken aback, then sank into some serious contemplation. Their utmost priority would be to locate Rin. However, they had no clues as to where Kagura had abducted her to. Moreover, there was Kohaku to consider. Knowing Naraku, there was a possibility that he would test Kohaku's loyalty by ordering him to kill Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, and Kikyo nee-san too! I'm back!" Kikyo was in the process of devising a strategy when a delighted and lively voice rang out from above.

Tilting her head up, she saw the two children in her thoughts sitting on top of a giant feather—Kagura's feather, no less. To comment on its strangeness felt underwhelming.

Kikyo frowned, turning to Sesshomaru in hopes for some enlightenment. As usual, his expression was impassive. There was neither disbelief nor confusion painted on his features but the lack of customary indifference and the subtle hints of additional attention informed her that the daiyoukai couldn't shed a light on the situation either.

"Rin, get down," Sesshomaru stated the instant the feather touched the grass.

"Okay!" Rin obeyed, hopping down with tremendous glee. She was about to make her way towards Sesshomaru, though was halted at the realization that she was still holding onto Kohaku's hand.

—Oh right…

Sesshomaru might have tolerated Kohaku's offense once, though he might not be so lenient the second time around.

So when Sesshomaru approached them with measured steps, Rin felt her heart rush up to her throat.

"Rin, stand behind me." The delivery held trances of gentleness. But that all vanished when his golden orbs pierced at Kohaku like thousands of burning needles.

Kohaku's breath hitched. Unable to withstand the intensity portrayed from the glare, he immediately averted eye contact.

Sesshomaru continued to stare without a word. Such majestic yet menacing impression stimulated greater terror than what was imaginable.

Despite being a perceptive girl for her age, Rin couldn't make an accurate assumption on the thoughts passing through Sesshomaru's mind. While she felt the need to come to Kohaku's aid, there was no way she could speak up. No, there was no way she would ever consider opposing Sesshomaru. Besides, she held undying faith for the daiyoukai; she trusted that he would make the correct decision regarding Kohaku, just like how he always knew what was best.

The impasse prolonged, with Sesshomaru resting his hand on his Tokijin. Just when the tension was going to suffocate those in proximity, a cool and soothing voice cut through the stalemate.

"You will not kill Kohaku."

Kikyo wasn't loud, but she made her words clear. Each syllable projected a sense of authority that was undeniable. It was overflowing with so much assurance that even Rin let her tongue slip.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you forgive Kohaku-kun?"

Rather than answering Rin, the daiyoukai rotated his head in an agonizingly slow manner before regarding the woman standing behind her.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Contrary to the intimidating aura he exuded, he spoke in a monotonous cadence that rendered any endeavor to decipher his mood utterly ineffective.

Kikyo was unfazed, even when Sesshomaru bore his pupils into hers. It was an attempt to infiltrate the windows that protected her soul. She mirrored his look, all the while welcoming his inspection.

She gave a small smile. "You will not kill Kohaku because that was never part of your agenda. I speak in consideration of your whim."

Sesshomaru offered only silence.

The pair fixed their sight on each other without any reservation. There was no room for fear or oppression in their gesture of equality.

Sesshomaru was the one to cease his appraisal and allowed the hand on his Tokijin to return to the side.

…

"Please allow me to accompany you, Kikyo-sama." Prior to her departure, Kohaku came to her with a request that conveyed sheer conviction. "When the time comes, I want you to use my shard."

Kikyo had to restrain a grimace from appearing on her features as she assessed the boy with a collected façade. He was a child, not even a teen, yet his features reflected a determination that was so notable it went well beyond someone his age.

She felt her sense of duty conflicting with her heart. To banish Naraku from this world required the completion of the jewel and hence, the offering of Kohaku's life. But could she bear the thought of letting a child like him become a sacrifice?

In the end, she could only manage three words. "Forgive me, Kohaku."

However, Kohaku beamed with satisfaction.

And just like that, he became her travel companion.

…

Observing the two figures that gradually moved further and further away, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. The girl followed the distancing figures with eyes that bore a slight touch of melancholy.

"Rin, Jaken is waiting for you. Go to him."

"Eh?" Rin's widening eyes darted to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you have other things you need to do?"

There was no verbal response, though the way that he focused his attention on a specific direction was an adequate answer for Rin.

The daiyoukai had caught a whiff of a certain scent from the wind, alerting him of the changes that had taken place.

…

' _Ah, so this is the freedom I exchanged with my life? It's so transitory… I am the wind, the free wind that never ends. But I don't have any more strength. In this place, all by myself... Is this how it ends?'_

Kagura was nearing her end. The miasma that Naraku had injected into her body was devouring her body at a rapid pace. She was only given a little time to relish her acquired freedom, during the last minutes of her life.

Was loneliness the only companion for those on their dying breath? It was so lonely that even hallucinations were conjured. That was the only plausible reason for the sudden manifestation of the figure clad in white. He had silver hair framing the side of his handsome features, with tresses swaying in the wind. Standing straight and proud, he emitted radiance that was more dazzling than the sunrise.

He couldn't be here. He had no idea after all. And even supposing he did, he had no motive to come.

From the beginning to the end, he was oblivious to her feelings. They were concealed from the sun, yet they bloomed in the shadows all the same.

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma. So it's you." It was cold but the familiar voice sent an excited shiver down her exhausted body.

—It was him! It really was him!

She perked up in bewilderment and was rewarded with his splendor.

"You came…" she whispered, hardly able to contain her surprise.

…

She departed.

Sesshomaru quietly studied the air current that swirled around the area. True to Kagura's words, she was the wind. Even in death, she would scatter with the wind.

Sending her off on her last journey, he turned around to leave. He didn't look back but merely uttered an unspoken farewell inside his head.

There was no more that needed to be done or said.


	21. Mutual Trust

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to Xyche101, naruto, fabelliot, sastra, Anon and sone4nia for reviewing the last chapter. All of your feedback and comments are appreciated.**

 **Xyche101: Thanks for the review and it is great news to me that you're enjoying the story. I understand that you would want a faster update (as I would when I'm reading fanfic), though once per week is what I can currently offer with my schedule.**

 **naruto: Yep, Sesshomaru and Kikyo are building their trust, surely and steadily. I also love how they're managing to cooperate without any words. It really shows that their bond isn't limited to being able to communicate with each other. Besides, it would be super OOC if they started shouting out each other's name passionately like InuKag does. Lol! I really can't imagine that!**

 **fabelliot: SessKik here shows that you can form strong bonds even if you don't spend your time with the other person 24/7. Kagura's death is sad. But you're right, Sesshomaru provided her a peaceful send-off and she can finally be free.**

 **sastra: It's been a while. It's great to see you again! Thanks for your review. Personally, I love translating the story so I'm really happy that you not only enjoy it but also think that it can be measured up with canon material. Chapter 18 is also one of my favorites and judging by the views, it seemed that many others share this opinion. :D Oh, Inuyasha… He's somehow still under the impression that Kikyo and Kagome will wait around for him forever so he's in no hurry to make a choice. Naraku is just more realistic to know that Kikyo is with Sesshomaru now.**

 **Anon: Hello there. While it's nice that you've dropped in a review, I would like to point out a few things and share my thoughts, as you did. I feel that you're undermining several aspects of the characters. Naturally, you do not have to agree but please allow me to have a say. First of all, while Kikyo longs to become an ordinary woman, she cannot abandon her duty, and hence her miko garments. Her responsibilities as a Shikon Jewel guardian as well as the protector of her village forbid her from shedding away her miko identity. It wasn't until Inuyasha's arrival that she was given the choice to renounce her position, but not before completing her duty by eradicating the jewel from the mortal world. Also, while I agree that Inuyasha's indecisiveness has caused agony for both Kagome and Kikyo, I do believe that you're making the former sound too much like a victim. I feel like that is undermining her love, as she is the one who wishes to follow Inuyasha with her whole heart** **willingly** **. If you say that she is being put into an abusive relationship (being forced to do things), then her presence in the Feudal Era becomes drastically different. This implies that InuKag do not share a mutual love and respect each other for who they are. If that is the point, then **I feel like you're not giving her courage to pursue her loved one the credit it deserves. As for Inuyasha, he is by no means treating Kagome like a punching bag. He has demonstrated numerous times that he cares and will push past his limits to protect her. And if anything, you shouldn't forget that Inuyasha is the one who is getting his face smashed into the ground with the sit command. While there are times when the command is justified, there are also times when it's simply due to Kagome throwing a temper. In short, what I'm trying to say is that you've exaggerated/misunderstood parts, which made Kagome seem like a poor victim, and undermined her efforts to stay and be with Inuyasha.****

 **sone4nia: Yeah, I remember that. Naraku's final moment really solidified/wrapped up his character as well as everything that he did. In this story, Naraku's mentality is also gradually changing as he observes SessKik interactions. From throwing a temper in denial to the gradual acknowledgment of his heart's desire (even if he thinks it's Onigumo's), we come to see how he is regarding his one-sided love for Kikyo. But as for whether or not he will say that line (and in front of Kikyo) I won't disclose that since spoilers are no fun! XD**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 21-Mutual Trust**

* * *

Once again, he was sitting alone in the darkness. His only companion was his shadow that stretched further than he could bother to acknowledge under the dim light.

He was all alone.

The darkness had always been the most reliable element that shielded him, deterring the advances of others.

He was all alone in the darkness.

Trust was a non-existent concept for him. Only when he was alone could he be at ease. Perhaps, that was why the darkness continued to prove its compatibility with him.

He briefly contemplated if Kikyo would understand how he felt before beveling his lips somewhat in a mixture of self-ridiculing and astringent.

He doubted it. Not when she had Inuyasha's companionship prior and now Sesshomaru's. There was no way she would feel lonely.

Kagura foolishly betrayed him and died for the sake of her freedom. Hakudoshi was overconfident and tried to usurp his position despite being nothing more than a part of him that he had abandoned. His incarnations were all either leaving him or betraying him.

The whole world seemed to be against him, and he was left alone to fend for himself.

' _Ha, if you know my thoughts, you'll probably say that I reap what I sow. Hmph, don't you forget this, Kikyo. You and I are so different that we are like day and night. Yet, you are so assured that you can decipher my every move. Oh, I suppose that's true. The vile bandit who covets you encumbers any murderous intent I have towards you. But aren't you taking far too much liberty of such knowledge, Kikyo? I am more than capable of sending both you and the one you love straight to hell! Don't you forget about the curse that lies dormant within you. Well, your negligence is a welcoming bless. Just wait and see…'_

…

"Kohaku."

"Yes, Kikyo-sama?" Hearing his name, Kohaku lifted his head to regard the miko in front of him, who was keeping her even stride without turning around.

"I am certain you understand what you request of me, and that of your fate." A momentary silence overtook the surroundings before Kikyo voiced her thought. The sentence was sparse and soft, giving an impression of rare uncertainty that was concealed behind an inaudible sigh.

Kohaku was taken aback, though understanding soon reached him. He graced the concern with a firm hum, an indication that his decision was obstinate and as unmoving as a mountain.

The woman angled her head to look at him. Their eyes met in a clash of willpower before Kikyo pulled away with a barely noticeable sigh.

Be it cooing or intimidation, nothing was getting through to the child. One quick glance of his eyes and she knew that it was all superfluous. The pair of dark pools was listless and hollow, unimaginable for someone that was supposed to be as young and innocent as him.

A fiber of attachment linked him to this world. Without it, Kikyo suspected that he would've become an empty husk with suicidal attempts. He longed to be connected with his loved ones, yet couldn't bear the thought of facing them. Such contradiction created a never-ending cycle of suffering.

Life was precious and sacred. What amount of torment was inflicted that Kohaku was willing to throw away his life rather than preserve it?

Unwittingly, she was reminded of her past self. Didn't she give up on living precisely because of the insufferable agony of betrayal? The indescribable pain had eradicated her instinct for survival in a mere instant. It was so excruciating that she no longer craved for life. She became so desperate that it didn't matter if she was cast into oblivion. It was a kind of devastation that could shatter a human's innate fear of death.

A human's heart was so fragile, yet it could be so strong at times that it could overturn the perception of the world.

Never once had she imagined that she would have to resolve a mess that involved countless participants when her time had already expired fifty years ago.

Her hand wandered to the wound on her chest. In order to sustain her crippled body, she absorbed miko Midoriko's soul as a means of suppressing the miasma. As an exchange for the additional spiritual powers she could now utilize, she inherited Midoriko's will to purify Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

A self-derisive smile claimed her lips. Had she known that this would've been the result, then she might have been tempted to prolong her life and remain as the jewel's guardian.

Nevertheless, would the second thought actually abolish her willingness to embrace death? The purpose to live on and the lack of it—they were the two sides of the same coin. Similar to how a drive of apathy could guide her to the afterworld, a sense of perseverance wasn't something that could be easily annihilated.

—To roam aimlessly, to falter in her steps, and to become a bystander.

None of the alternatives was an option for her.

With her hand pressed on her wound, she continued to be pensive for a long time. Noticing her silence, Kohaku mistook her need for reflection as a pained gesture. Sincere concern overtook his features. "Kikyo-sama, are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"No, I am—" She was about to shake her head when the air current above them suddenly changed.

"Kikyo-sama!" Kohaku pounced forward and adopted a protective stance in front of Kikyo. They shuffled backward, narrowing missing the gale that hurled itself at them.

Stabilizing her footing, the miko whirled around with a grave expression. "You are..!"

—Moryomaru.

He and Hakudoshi pulled a stun of betrayal against Naraku. Now, it would appear that Naraku had somehow exploited the situation and pitted him against her.

Her bowstring stretched with a twinge. "Why have you come?"

Moryomaru's face twisted into something grotesque. "I've come for the brat's jewel shard. Hand it over to me."

Kohaku instinctively tightened every muscle in his body in response to the threat. The reaction didn't escape Kikyo's notice. Taking a step forward and shielding Kohaku with her body, she permitted her arrow's flight.

Moryomaru climbed altitude to dodge and extended its tentacles. Kohaku hoisted his weapon in preparation.

Just when a chaotic fight was about to break out, a new arrival interrupted with a crescent line that torn through the sky with its brilliant blue light.

Moryomaru was caught off guard. Too late was he to evade the blast of youki that sliced off his tentacles. He swiveled his head. "You—!"

The familiar demonic signature relieved her of any tension. Her furrowed eyebrows instinctively relaxed and a semblance of a smile arrived to grace her features. She didn't need to lay her eyes on him in order to know that he had arrived.

The pronoun _'he'_ was discreetly different when used to describe the daiyoukai. Kikyo was aware of such and couldn't deny the soothing effects it had on her. Although it would appear that she was letting it become a habit.

Much to Kohaku's disbelief, Kikyo intentionally repositioned herself so that her back was not only facing in Sesshomaru's direction but also Moryomaru's. Naturally, the latter wouldn't allow the opportunity to pass.

"Kikyo-sama! Look out!" Kohaku shouted, anxious. A stream of blue light covered more distance than he could in the given time, instantly obliterating all of the tentacles that flew towards the miko.

The phenomenon left Kohaku with his jaws hanging, even more so when Kikyo never bothered to acknowledge what was behind her. For some reason, he was lead to believe that the miko was aware of the attack, yet decided to do nothing about it.

As if reciprocating her body language, he saw Sesshomaru placed himself behind Kikyo. Their backs were a mere inch away from touching, though a contact was established when obsidian tresses swirled in harmony with silver.

Kohaku wondered if it was all part of a necessary strategy against their common foe. Or was it… could it be… a tacit promise forged from their mutual trust?


	22. A Heated Game

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Wow! This story has received passed 100 reviews! Thank you so much to all readers leaving their reviews. Your support is very much valued. To show my appreciation, I've decided to publish this chapter a little earlier than usual. Please consider it a treat from me to all of you. :D**

 **Xyche101: I can sense your impatience so here's the update, a little earlier than the usual. ;) The last chapter was indeed short since in the original, this chapter and the last were meant to merge. Nevertheless, I felt that last chapter's end was an appropriate point to stop and I was somewhat busy. But don't worry, I can guarantee that the next few chapters are going to be at least double the length of chapter 21 considering the events that are to come.**

 **Tsuyu no Inochi: Thank you for leaving a review and I do hope that you'll enjoy this story. I'm sure everyone here also can't get enough of this couple. It's a shame that there're only a handful of SessKik stories out there, though many, like your Forbidden, are considered to be legendary imo. :D**

 **Hi: I understand you need for some romance in action. However, we need to consider Sesshomaru and Kikyo's personality. Both of them aren't the passionate type so we can't expect them to dive right into it or it will just be plain OOC. Still, the two are starting to warm up to each other, little by little. And I do hope that this chapter also helps reflect on the development of their relationship, no matter how subtle some parts may seem.**

 **8579: Thanks for your support. Yeah, the last chapter was short, but that was mostly because I thought it would be a good place to stop (okay, I was a little busy ;P) But don't worry, the next few will be longer as things heat up again.**

 **Anon: Me too. SessKik deserves their happy ending. Let's see how this tale will continue to unfold.**

 **naruto: As usual, your review is very much appreciated. Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and also the themes it brought up. Kikyo is indeed seeing some part of herself being reflected by Kohaku and that's why, more than anyone else, she could understand his pain. I've always liked how Kikyo in the series managed to eventually heal Kohaku's pain and even grant him a new life when everyone else couldn't. The manga showed a little more details though the anime also did a good job.**

 **fabelliot: Hahaha! XD Kohaku had no idea if he was hallucinating or not. I guess it was super hard for him to imagine SessKik, two of the most stoic, prideful, independent and strong individuals ever, working together like this. Although to be fair, Inuyasha and his gang also expressed their disbelief back in the cave. And did the notification fail? Fanfiction does that once in a while and it frustrates me whenever that happens.**

 **Inuyasha Fan: Thank you very much. It's always nice to see someone new reading this story and I hope that you'll enjoy it to have reached this chapter.**

 **yami2703: Thanks for dropping a review despite being busy. Best of luck with your new job and uni. I know how much of a pain they can get.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Yeah, having someone else guard their back is an enormous step for Kikyo and Sesshomaru to take, even if it seemed like such a simple task. It really does show that they trust each other wholeheartedly. And Sesshomaru is taking a back-to-back stance with a human woman,** _ **willingly**_ **. I wonder what the Inu no Taisho would think if he saw such magnificent yet also incredible sight. LOL!**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 22-A Heated Game**

* * *

"Kikyo nee-san, is Sesshomaru-sama alright? He's injured," said Rin, with concern latched onto her voice.

"Silence, child! Lord Sesshomaru is omnipotent! He cannot be harmed!"

"But didn't Jaken-sama mutter the same thing earlier? You said that Sesshomaru-sama is hiding the fact that he's badly hurt."

"AHHH! I said no such thing, child! Lord Sesshomaru, I swear that those weren't my words. They're Rin's!" The bickering between Rin and Jaken switched focus to Sesshomaru when the latter thought to appease his master's impending wrath. Beads of sweat rolled down the imp's round forehead.

As per common routine, such farce was generally ignored by the daiyoukai. He sat on the outer skirt of their campsite, allowing the cool breeze to ruffle his silver mane. Somehow, his stance gave off an impression of distantness, an untouchable enigma that couldn't be comprehended.

Kikyo cast her attention on the figure sitting alone before turning to pat Rin gently on the head. Since she provided no words, the girl probably couldn't fathom her intention. However, Rin was intelligent enough to understand when to desist from a subject. Without another question, she went to Kohaku.

"Kohaku-kun, can you play with me?"

Kikyo fixed her gaze on the outline of the daiyoukai. Parts of his magnificent robe were left in tatters and blood soiled the tips of his overflowing silver mane. Despite all, he held his head up in a stubborn manner, projecting a cold attitude that deterred all approach. His chin was tilted at an angle that gave off ample confidence. Even his aura proclaimed his sense of might, enveloping him with a dominance that dared others to take a challenging stance.

The recollections of their battle flashed through her mind, accompanied by a throbbing pang that ignited from where her heart was supposed to be.

Just a mere glimpse at the daiyoukai and one should understand the significance he placed on his pride. And precisely because she was aware, she couldn't bear to witness his shame. It was possibly something no one would've predicted; an attack managed to penetrate his front, damaging his breastplate and pride all together.

She knew that his pride was innate, a component that molded his soul. It lurked deep inside, fused into his flesh and bones so that it was as inseparable as it was endless.

But it was such pride that was hurting him more than anything that was imaginable. Since he possessed strength greater than the norm, his heart was levitated to a realm that reigned supremacy over the common world. Hence, a fall from that height promised agony that was far greater than what most would experience.

Underneath that frontage of stoicism and condescension stirred agony that was insufferable. Yet, he would continue to shove aside any and all attempts of aid, solely because he was prideful. In the end, only solitude could cope with the level of suffocating hostility he exerted.

 _Turn away from the summit before it's too late._ Such warning would not be heeded, even if someone dared to voice it. Sesshomaru was born a conqueror, so he was destined for the path of conquest.

Thus, there would come a time when his companions would be incapable of keeping up with his strides and were forced to turn back. There would be nothing but solitude and his own might accompanying him on his lonesome journey.

To be left alone because of being too filled with pride to stop or request aid. Kikyo was familiar with the experience because she too shared his prideful nature.

The smallest frown marred her brows as she submerged herself in some contemplation. Then she called out to Rin. "Rin, do you have a game in mind?"

"Eh? Not yet." Rin totted over happily, dragging Kohaku with her. "Are you going to play with us, Kikyo nee-san?"

"I have a suggestion. However…." Kikyo bent down until her lips were leveled with Rin's ear, where she then proceeded to deliver the rest of her sentence in a whisper.

Rin's eyes sparkled and she beamed, "Sure, I'll give it a try! And it'll be more fun too!"

…

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you join us for a game?"

The question prompted Sesshomaru to spare a glance at Rin before they drifted to the miko a few steps behind. While there wasn't much in her gaze that served as a prelude to her intentions, he knew that there was something on her mind.

Jaken expressed his bewilderment. "What nonsense are you rambling on about, child? Lord Sesshomaru has no time for you humans, especially if it's for something as trivial as a game!"

"Don't worry, Jaken-sama. We can include you too. It'll be more fun with more people. Kohaku-kun and Kikyo nee-san are playing too."

"Who said I want to participate in your fools' play? I am the esteemed—"

"Kohaku-kun and Kikyo nee-san, come! Let's get this game started!"

"Hey, Rin! Don't you go ignoring me!"

"Ah, but Jaken-sama… you told me that you're not interested. I'm going to get started on the game now, so you can talk to Ah-Un if you get bored."

"You insolent child!" Jaken was nearly driven to the peak of eruption when Sesshomaru spoke.

"You're being obnoxious, Jaken." His cold voice was a bucket of water that drenched the imp youkai's wrath.

"Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru… Er, but are you really planning on indulging these humans?"

Sesshomaru didn't affirm or deny the notion but merely sent a writhing glare in Jaken's direction.

Jaken immediately shied back. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. I spoke out of line."

Since Sesshomaru didn't explicitly refuse, Rin took his silence as consent and announced the rules of the game. _Guess the Word_. One person would write a word on another's palm and they would have to guess from the strokes. Whoever could get the most correct would win.

It was so simple that it was childish. Sesshomaru didn't comment on it, providing silence while Rin and Kohaku began their round.

"Now, it's Kikyo nee-san's turn to write. Which one of us will guess? Hmmm, I've already gone so it's Kohaku-kun's turn."

Heeding to Rin's suggestion, Kohaku was about to stretch his hand out to Kikyo when Sesshomaru's arm intercepted his path.

Surprise overtook both Kohaku and Rin's faces, though the latter soon smiled. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama wants to guess? Then Kikyo nee-san, if you'll do the honors."

With his eyes closed, Sesshomaru's head was tilted to the side. Yet, there was no denying that his carriage responded to the challenge.

A smile danced across Kikyo's lips as she lowered her head. Her left hand clasped around his hand and her right traced calligraphy.

Rin and Kohaku watched and couldn't help but whisper in each other's ears.

"I get the feeling that Sesshomaru-sama is conscious about who is touching Kikyo nee-san."

"… I'm getting the same impression as you, Rin."

The contact brought several sensations to rise all at once. Surprise, confusion, and uneasiness…? Emotions that had never really troubled Sesshomaru before approached his heart in a daring test.

The back of his hand, the area that was cupped by Kikyo's, was becoming increasingly warmer. The heat traveled up his entire arm, spreading to the rest of his body but never thinning out. Although stoic, even Sesshomaru couldn't completely resist its influence.

But what contrasted to the spreading heat was the coldness of Kikyo's fingertip. Her touch was cold, soothing, and gentle. Unable to maintain his apathetic frontage, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and discreetly followed her hand movement.

Her fingers were slender and blessed with porcelain skin, the same delicate kind that beautified her fair features. She brushed against the surface of his palm, leaving behind a faint tingle that was akin to a delicate tickle.

Despite Kikyo's carefulness, her motion was occasionally disrupted by light quivers. The heat that permeated from the daiyoukai's palm was rather worrying.

The unfamiliar change in temperature alarmed Sesshomaru's body. His breathing instinctively deepened, almost as though he was priming himself for a tough battle. Yet simultaneously, caution was being left forgotten as a trance secured his thoughts. He lost the ability to concentrate on what she was writing, even supposing that he had no intention of taking the game in earnest consideration in the first place. Frankly, who knew what kind of impulse drove him to be involved. It wasn't as though his inattentiveness had caused the situation. No, it was actually the opposite; he was unconsciously concentrating on what she was writing but was somehow left distracted.

Gradually, an unusual feeling took hold in his palm. There was a strange power that spouted calm and invigoration. It was gently easing his restlessness and taming his tension.

His interest piqued, his eyes flickered to the miko. Her head was slightly lowered, with strands of hair slipping and trailing down. She disregarded them, her expression highlighting immense concentration.

Her finger danced across his palm in a complex route. With each light brush, it felt as though there was something being transmitted. It infiltrated his skin, seeping deep into the bone marrow and flowing into his entire body. It eased his heart and cleansed away any negativity that lingered within.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together. Having examined her for a while, he could now determine her motive. The woman was not writing anything and was instead summoning her aura. The healing properties of her powers slowly made their way into him. It was not only able to aid his regenerative ability but also served to alleviate his tension.

Sensing that Sesshomaru's youki was regaining its regularity, Kikyo took the cue that she had accomplished what she was trying to achieve. The speed of her swiping finger began to decrease. As a result, their contact was prolonged with each stroke and the sensation that traveled through her fingertip was growing all the more apparent.

Her course of action was to retreat her hand naturally. It didn't take a genius to deduce that the charade she created had to be concluded in a manner that evaded unnecessary commotion. While Sesshomaru didn't practically care if they attracted attention, he too preferred ending things on a quiet note.

However, there were times when the body responded faster than cognition. The reason for such sensation was unknown, though he couldn't deny the sudden emptiness when he felt her fingertip withdrawing. Without wasting a moment's thought, his hand flipped over and took hers in a tight grip.

Caught completely off guard, Kikyo could feel his palm against hers. The contact generated warmth that replaced the typical coldness of her hand. Astonishment wrote itself on her mask of serenity as her chest was infected by a strange heat. Her instinct reacted and she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

Her instinctive struggles had the opposite effect of what was wanted. Sesshomaru drew more strength until he was certain that her smooth hand couldn't slip out.

Feeling the additional restraint, she lifted her head and looked at him with unconcealed wonder.

They locked sight and noticed what was reflected in each other's orbs. While Kikyo's were captured by surprise, Sesshomaru's seemed to be lost in a daze. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the latter to snap out of it and he released her hand.

A few seconds passed and silence invaded the campsite.

Contrary to the return of his impassiveness, Sesshomaru was inwardly deliberating his next move with additional musings. Appreciation was not something he granted others, though he ought to think that Kikyo deserved something for her effort. That, and he supposed the situation he was placed in would allow some leeway in what he was about to say. Turning his head to the side, he uttered the word that wouldn't formulate without an odd pause.

"…Thanks."

Unlike Sesshomaru, Kikyo took longer to regain her composure. Yet, upon his words of appreciation, she couldn't help but curl her lips into a semblance of a genuine smile.

Confused, Kohaku and Rin conferred with each other in low whispers.

"Did you hear that, Rin? Why did Lord Sesshomaru say thanks?"

"Hmm? Heh, I know! That must be the word that Kikyo nee-san wrote on his palm."

From the perspective of the children and even Jaken, that was the whole story. However, for the pair who held hands, the truth was an entirely different matter that only they could feel.


	23. The Reason for Living

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Since I'm going to be preoccupied for the next couple of days, I was left with the options of either postponing the update until next week or squeeze in one early this week. As you can probably tell, I favored the latter alternative so here's another chapter freshly made. Let's just hope that the quality hasn't taken a dive due to me rushing somewhat. ;P**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank Xyche101, fabelliot, HinaSasuChoAsu, 8579, yami2703 and naruto for reviewing the last chapter. All of your feedback and comments are appreciated.**

 **Xyche101: Thanks for the support; your words gave me a boost of confidence. I too agree that SessKik is a pairing that can achieve an understanding that no one else can. They have many things in common in terms of personality, all the while with very different outlooks on life. And because their principles are like the polar opposite, each being on an extreme end of the spectrum, they can learn and balance things out from each other's perspective, just as they are doing in this fanfic. Thus, that's where some of their character development is coming from. As for Inuyasha getting jealous… well, we'll see what happens.**

 **fabelliot: Yep, Kikyo has unlocked an outstanding achievement that nobody has achieved before. Even in the series, the closest thing we've ever heard from Sesshomaru was "no thanks". Lol! And that's the complete opposite to what he conveyed last chapter.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Haha, that's understandable. Kikyo and Sesshomaru aren't predictable so it's difficult to immediately know what they're up to. Yeah, there's definitely going to be zero appreciation if Kikyo hadn't done what she did in the last chapter. If she went the Kagome/Inuyasha way (which is basically the protagonists giving a heartening speech), I'm sure that Sesshomaru would've felt insulted. I also agree with your second paragraph. Once again, you've made great points, explaining in great depths about both their characters. Given their personality and everything they went through, the last thing we expect is them whispering words of love to each other. That would be totally OOC and not the SessKik we know and love.**

 **8579: Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo are indeed getting closer even if the former has no means of classifying the odd sensation he felt when they held hands. Yep, given that Kikyo took consideration of his pride when offering her aid, Sesshomaru was able to respond with actual appreciation instead of disdain.**

 **yami2703: After 22 chapters, we can officially say that they've reached a point where they are holding hands! Ah, these two are just too guarded and mindful of their personal space that they have only just begun to do what other couples would consider to be ordinary. But at least we can count on them to not be the types who would act all embarrassed around each other. Now that they've breached the first step, surely it can't be long until we get something more. ;)**

 **naruto: As intelligent as Sesshomaru is, he is rather dense when it comes to matters relating the heart. Even the act of holding hands was done purely on instinct. I guess he wouldn't be the daiyoukai we all love if otherwise. Still, the game served as a cover for his appreciation which he decided to express because Kikyo took his pride into consideration when helping him. The funny thing is, from Rin and Kohaku's perspectives, Kikyo just took a** _ **super**_ **long time writing the five-lettered word 'thanks' (or two characters in the original Chinese version). XD**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 23-The Reason for Living**

* * *

The battle that the group of friends managed to emerge victorious was a fierce one. However, they were not blessed with the privilege to relax as troubling realizations set in.

"I feel as though Naraku was using us to his advantage. The outcome of the battle turned out in his favor. We got rid of Hakudoshi and Moryomaru, the two who were trying to rebel against him. Subsequently, Naraku obtained the Meioju's Armor and reabsorbed the infant, his heart," Miroku pointed out, his face appearing grim.

His observation was indeed noteworthy, though Sango's primary focus was on Miroku himself. "Miroku, I'm more worried about the Wind Tunnel. It's been growing in size, hasn't it?"

"That's why we need to defeat Naraku soon. But he's become more powerful by absorbing the powers of the Shikon Jewel. There's no way he's going to be easy to beat," Shippo announced, trying to be an active participant amongst his group.

With that, Sango's attention was brought to another one of her worries. "The Shikon Jewel… That's right, Kohaku is with Kikyo now…"

The taboo word for the group slipped out on its own accord. It had been branded unspeakable some time ago, though the exact timing was insignificant. What mattered was that the atmosphere had gained abrupt tension at the mention of the miko.

Kagome stiffened on reflex before shaking her head to express her dismissal. A faint smile appeared on her face and she hoped that it was convincing enough.

The sorrow flowing from her eyes didn't escape Shippo's notice as he glared daggers at Inuyasha. With clenched fists, the receiver didn't seem to be paying the fox demon any heed for he was too preoccupied with averting Kagome's gaze. His golden orbs became clouded with a trace of uncertainty that was mixed with guilt.

Under normal circumstances, Sango would've taken Kagome's side and glowered at Inuyasha. Nonetheless, the squabble was hardly noted since her mind had other priorities that needed sorting out first. _'Kikyo is trying to use Kohaku's shard to purify Naraku. Kohaku will die once the shard is removed from him… But Kohaku, you look like you're following Kikyo around willingly. Do you really want to die? I… What should I do? Should I stop you… or should I kill you myself before you can throw your life away?'_

"Look, all we gotta do is find Naraku first. I'll kill that bastard with my Tessaiga before Kikyo can use Kohaku's shard." Interpreting Sango's concern, Inuyasha found a means of cutting through the awkward situation and pulling the others back on track.

Dragged out of her musings, Sango was stunned when she saw the confident look her comrades offered her.

—We won't let Kohaku die, no matter what!

The unspoken message was apparent. Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. "… Thank you, all of you."

"Let's go!"

"Yes, we must keep on fighting until we bring down Naraku!"

…

There was another dream.

Sesshomaru's eyelids fluttered opened, allowing his golden orbs to survey his surroundings. Filled with vigilance, they darted around until they landed on the miko sitting to the side.

The woman appeared indifferent to his waking, though the hand that was holding onto her bow slackened its grip somewhat. She gave an acknowledging nod, before passing him a light smile.

An eyebrow arched upward clandestinely and then returned to its original position as the daiyoukai turned his head to regard elsewhere.

"I was unaware that your kind is able to dream." Her soft voice was like a soothing melody. It would've appealed to the majority, though Sesshomaru didn't allow it to divert his attention from what was important.

So she had caught on. The woman was indeed one of a kind, he concluded once again. Prior to meeting her, he had believed that it was impossible for anyone to draw such accurate deduction about him without any hints. Although he supposed such aptitude was welcomed, considering that it made mutual understanding simpler between them.

Still, that didn't mean Sesshomaru was obliged to indulge her. Hence, he opted to stay silent even as her voice floated into his ears with a gentle caress.

To others, it would've appeared to be an act of condescension. But in reality, even Sesshomaru was uncertain as to whether or not the vision could be classified as a dream. It was not the first, nor the second, or the third time that he was invaded by the same scenario.

—A dream that was more realistic than reality.

His eyes skimmed over to her from a challenging angle, noting how her features were identical to the woman who visited him in his sleep. There was never any room for questioning; there was most certainly a special connection between Kikyo and that dream. Somehow, he accepted the peculiarity of the realization without much skepticism. He could almost say that he was becoming more and more accustomed to being associated with her in unusual ways.

—Unusual ways.

That was how the event of her prolonged presence played out. Because of Rin's request, they decided to travel together, at least until they felt the need to part ways again.

—Traveling together.

The phrase stimulated a subtle sensation.

He recalled the silent approval in his mind when Rin convinced the woman to stay. The words were uttered by the child, though they were concurrent with the desire that lingered deep inside his heart. Perhaps it would be appropriate to state that there would always be words that he would never permit their articulation, simply because his pride denied them.

A sudden frown marred his handsome features when the wind carried a familiar scent that brushed against his nose. He turned to Kikyo, who seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the impending nuisance as the cheerful Rin conversed with her.

Sparing them a glance, Sesshomaru returned to his original position and continued to stare at the distant horizon. He briefly contemplated on how long it would take before their tranquility was shattered. Certainly, it would be the moment when the miko became aware of the half-breed's approaching youki.

As annoying as it was, the encounter was inevitable.

True to form, there was an uncomfortable atmosphere the instant the two parties met. Faces were contorted in weird manners and words floated around in low whispers. Someone took an impulsive step forward while another withdrew a step in sorrow. Another person had concern etched on their face. There was also one whose mug was twisted with a mixture of emotions, as though enduring something that required great forbearance.

Sesshomaru was aware that such vivid countenances had only manifested due to the miko and his appearance. It was not the first time he witnessed the drama but like every other time, he found the need to sneer.

Apparently, Inuyasha's group was not the only ones with a dramatic reaction. Kohaku hung his head the moment he saw Sango and muttered a quiet "sister" before shying away.

Complexity was the perfect word to describe Sango's face. Her knees shook, though she managed to steady herself with the aid of Miroku. The monk offered her a sympathetic look and held onto her shoulder.

On the other hand, Kikyo seemed placid at Inuyasha's appearance. Nothing else but serenity and indifference were portrayed from her eyes. In fact, the surface of her mahogany pools was so peaceful that even Sesshomaru couldn't resist a slight frown.

The daiyoukai's attention was locked onto Kikyo after a fleeting glimpse of everyone else. It was moments like this that made her eyes all the more challenging to decipher. Continuing with his scrutiny, he transitorily wondered if her heart mirrored the composure her exterior demonstrated.

Time passed and Inuyasha stood like a statue. Kagome had turned her head in the other direction, refusing to look at the half-demon.

"Kikyo…" With uncertainty tainting his heart, Inuyasha called out to her warily. To his surprise, the miko didn't ignore him like she did before. Instead, she stood up and spoke after what seemed like forever.

"Inuyasha, I wish to have a word with you."

The declaration took the form of a large rock being hurled into a lake, creating enormous splashes. Sango was stunned, her eyes shifting from Kohaku to Kagome. Miroku gave an ambiguous look. Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and pumped angry fists at Inuyasha. Kagome ducked her head and dared not to glimpse at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't react immediately. Sensing his reluctance, Kikyo paid him no further acknowledgment and headed for the dense bushes in reassured steps.

Out of habit, the half-demon searched for permission from Kagome. Only when the schoolgirl offered him a slow but gentle nod did he whirl around in pursuit.

Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold before him, his frown deepening into a scowl.

Miroku noticed the daiyoukai's abnormal display of emotions and dared to steal another few glances.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would go off to see that miko like that. How dare that dead woman take Inuyasha away from poor Kagome like that? They're being so unfair." Once Inuyasha was out of earshot, Shippo expressed his pity for the depressed schoolgirl through grumblings.

No sooner had he finished his complaint did he sense a chilling aura that drilled terror into his brain. Whirling around, the fox demon gulped and cowered behind Kagome's shoulder when he noticed the piercing glare directed at him.

Much like everyone else in the area, Miroku's body froze and he flinched. Although he was not the recipient, he could feel the overwhelming form of intimidation that emitted from Sesshomaru's almighty presence. His brain shut down under duress and it was moments later before it could be rebooted. When his mind regained its bearing, a curious thought weaved its way into existence. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship Sesshomaru and Kikyo shared. Taking into consideration that the coldhearted daiyoukai lord was known to despise humans, surely whatever was going on couldn't have been anything ordinary.

…

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you are aware. Naraku has become more powerful." Keeping her back facing the half-demon, Kikyo relied on detecting his approaching presence to determine his proximity. Once she felt that the distance between them was suitable, she opened her mouth to speak.

 _'Huh? What? That's all she wants to say?'_ A pang of disappointment jabbed at Inuyasha's heart before he agreed with her absentmindedly. "Yeah, that's right."

"Naraku is in possession of all shards but Kohaku's. He is gaining power through the jewel."

"He won't take Kohaku's shard. I won't let him." The answer that came out from his throat frustrated him. Although he was genuine with his words, they were not the ones he desperately wanted to say. Questions after questions burned his tongue but the uncertainty of where to begin troubled him.

"Inuyasha," she called out. Being the perceptive person she was, it didn't take her long to realize that his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't surprising given the circumstances, though she would rather have a coherent Inuyasha if anything.

"Mm, Kikyo…" Her name slurred in his throat, his mind still trapped in a world of flooding worries. Then unexpectedly, his head snapped up and he spoke in an anxious manner. "Are you and Sesshomaru together now?"

The question caught Kikyo off guard. She couldn't help but give it some serious thought. What was the meaning of the term _'together'_? She was indeed traveling with Sesshomaru. If that was what could be considered _'together'_ , then by all means she should give an affirmative response.

But why was there a lurking suspicion that Inuyasha meant something deeper? Furthermore, why did the question impact her so much? Why? What was the answer?

Her heart abruptly plunged, almost as if it was being drawn to something. The something was ambiguous and subtle, an existence that she couldn't fully grasp. Nonetheless, it alluringly tucked her heart in a place where it could truly belong. After so many years of aimless roaming, her heart was finally granted a place where it could call home.

She pondered but simultaneously avoided delving deeper. Her thoughts all dissipated when she felt someone grip her shoulders from behind. In a harsh motion that disregarded tenderness, Inuyasha rotated her body until they stood face to face.

The visage that appeared in an enlarged format before her was etched with unspeakable irascibility. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha roared in a volume that made her ears tremble. "What the hell? Is that it? Is it true? Why, Kikyo?"

His outburst was baffling and uncomfortable. Unused to the rude invasion of her personal space, she shoved him, forcing him to take a step back. His hold didn't relent so she frowned and spoke, the metaphoric presence of icicles chilling her tone. "Unhand me."

Her reaction drove further misunderstanding into the anxious hanyou. Enraged, Inuyasha found himself operating completely on emotions as he shouted, "Dammit! Are you doing this to get back at me?"

"…!" Her mask fell away to surprise and she stared with widened eyes. A few seconds later, comprehension arrived, along with a dull ache that swept across her entire body. She sneered, her expression mimicking Sesshomaru's coldness.

—Ironic.

It was so ironic that she could almost laugh. So that was how she appeared in his eyes.

She could tell that he had misinterpreted her words but refused to clear away the confusion with an explanation. Instead, her lips curved in an arc that portrayed indifference and mockery. "No, you're once again overestimating your value. Retaliation? I am not so petty that I would find fulfillment in such travesty."

In any case, he didn't deserve such effort and passion from her.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha began to fret, his anger ebbing away. It was obvious that he shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. From the moment that those insensitive words left his lips, he regretted them. He recalled that he had once falsely interpreted her intention and being emotionally detached was her response. It was a distancing attitude that deterred others away, casting a wall of ice around herself.

The memory of her demeanor sent terror into his bones. His only concern was that she would revert to such coldness once more. He was fully aware that she had her pride. When damaged, thorns would appear as a defensive mechanism that would seek to drive all offenders away.

Regret became the predominant sensation after distraught but there was no way he could take back what was said.

Neither of them made a sound and the confronting gaze searing into him only made him frantic. He discovered that such occurrences were becoming a norm during their interactions. They were as cold as ice, dealing insufferable damage to each other. It was a kind of knowledge that slammed a sense of powerless into his face.

"Hehehe. Kikyo, you really are a fickle woman. Ah, I knew it. The love you once held for Inuyasha has found another recipient. It's Sesshomaru, isn't it? The one you now love." The disembodied voice rang out from behind, catching both Inuyasha and Kikyo unaware.

They whirled around concurrently and found the subject of their extreme loathing.

"Shut up! Naraku, I'm gonna rip you to shreds. Right here and right now! I'll end everything!" Already temperamental, Naraku's appearance proved to be the final straw. Inuyasha erupted with boiling fury and charged at his nemesis with the Tessaiga.

"Ha! You really think you can defeat me? Let us find out, shall we?"

The ground quivered in their clash of youki, alerting the others of their battle.

"Naraku!" Numerous voices echoed in the vicinity. Inuyasha's friends arrived to assist the half-demon, with different convictions urging their movements.

Kikyo stood without any indication of joining in the fray. She directed a conflicted look at the young boy who was drawing near the battlefield. Kohaku's eyes drifted to hers and they exchanged unspoken messages. From his gaze, she perceived the steadfast determination that shone through his eyes. He was imploring her to use his Shikon Jewel shard.

Unable to bear his pleas, she pulled her sight away from him and landed on the sister. The woman, donned in her demon slayer uniform, was pitting every ounce of strength she had at Naraku. She danced across the battlefield, utilizing her agility to evade all of Naraku's tentacles while swinging her Hiraikotsu again and again in a frenzy attempt to deal some damage.

A notion entered Kikyo's mind. What would happen to the strong-minded woman if Kohaku perished in the fight? Regardless of how mentally willful the demon slayer was, there was no remedy to the insufferable agony of losing a loved one.

As unruffled as her exterior suggested, no one but Kikyo herself knew of her inner turmoil. The decision she had to make and the predicted aftermath were punctuating a hole in her heart. She desperately tried to fight against the whole world for another alternative to present itself.

In the earlier stages of her resurrection, back when her soul was infused with immense bitterness and hatred, she could've erased all forms of mental struggles. The only thought that mattered would've been the purification of the Shikon Jewel along with Naraku.

Naraku was born pernicious, an abomination that deserved the punishment of destruction. The Shikon Jewel was an artifact that could be classified as neither good nor evil. It was merely a jewel that did the bidding for those who possessed it. In that sense, the jewel itself was not baleful. Even the jewel's guardian and the majority of people who stumbled upon it were innocent. Yet, in a world as chaotic as the one they inhabited, even the most innocent of hearts could be tainted with evil.

So long as the Shikon Jewel existed, there would always be bodies to add to the growing list of casualties.

The world yearned for power so people fought for the jewel. Throughout the centuries, countless lives were lost in an account of the jewel. Rotting corpses, rivers of blood, and a forest of bones; they were all horrors induced for the sake of greedy desires.

Wasn't it ridiculous? So many people actually believed that a little piece of artifact could satisfy their lust. For that belief, they fought for it for many years. But in the end, just how many people obtained a genuinely happy end as a result of wishing upon the jewel?

No matter which perspective the concept was viewed, it couldn't be denied that humans perished because of their greed. In a world filled with uncountable needs, one could say that nothing could escape from greed. To acquire something that shouldn't be obtainable in the first place required a cost. More often than not, that was one's life. Could one truly afford such hefty compromise?

Unfortunately, the majority roaming the earth were greedy and self-righteous creatures. They were blinded by their desires and didn't regret until it was too late. At times, even the prospect of death failed to awaken their senses.

Since it was impractical to give everyone in the world a wake-up slap, the only available means Kikyo had at her disposal was to destroy the source of conflict.

However, Kohaku's life was directly tied with the Shikon Jewel.

What should she do? What could she do?

When her line of sight fell on Kohaku once more, she found the boy standing in front of her. He uttered not a word, merely waiting patiently for her to decide his fate.

Although conflicted, Kikyo was not so scattered-minded to fail to detect the occasional wander of his eyes. He would glimpse at his elder sister with noticeable concern before coming back to regard her.

There was nostalgia to be discovered from his drifting orbs.

 _'I see. So this is what your heart wish for, Kohaku. Very well then…'_ Her eyelids slid down slightly as she inhaled a deep breath. Once the oxygen entered her body, any room left for doubt vanished. Her hand stretched for Kohaku, who stood unblinkingly.

Something instinctive kicked in and Sango spun her head around, only to let out a heart-wrenching cry when she noticed what Kikyo was doing. On impulse, she guided her Hiraikotsu in the miko's direction, preparing to launch it in its somersaulting arc. Her own safety was completely disregarded, having ignored all of Naraku's tentacles that were aimed at her exposed back.

"Sango!" Action spoke louder than words and Miroku tackled her to the ground, narrowly escaping unscathed.

"Kohaku!" Her face caked with dirt, Sango hoisted her head up in desperation. There was little time to shout, let alone get up.

But in the next instance, astonishment filled her.

She saw two children that hovered in midair a few inches from the ground. Their appearances were almost identical, save for the choice of attire and hairstyle. Their aura announced their identity; they were the Shikigami summoned by Kikyo.

Sango watched as the two children erected a barrier that enclosed around Kohaku, whose facial expression mimicked hers.

She heard Kikyo gave her command to the two Shikigami: "Protect Kohaku for me."

She heard what Kikyo gently told to Kohaku: "Live on, Kohaku."

She saw the children carried Kohaku away using the barrier.

She saw Kikyo spun around, heading straight for Naraku.

She even noticed the brief smile of relief on Kikyo's face before it absolved into pure determination.

So many observations were made, though there wasn't much she could interpret. Still, at least one thing was certain. Kohaku wouldn't die. He would live. Even if he had to atone for his sins, there was nothing more blessing than the grace of life.

 _'Kohaku, stay with me. Don't give up on living… please.'_

* * *

 **Note:** **I didn't know where to deliver this good news so I just dumped it here. But anyways, I plan on doing two updates each week starting from the next one until the story's completion. The reason for this is because the story is indeed approaching its end (I estimate that it would be finished within 30 chapters). Given that my schedule will be loosened somewhat during the next few weeks, I am determined to post an update on every Tuesday and Saturday.**

 **With that said, I'll hopefully come back on the 3** **rd** **of April with a freshly baked chapter.**


	24. The Regret of Dying

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to Xyche101, HinaSasuChoAsu, sastra, Anon, 8579, yami2703, fabelliot, and naruto for posting a review.**

 **Xyche101: Sesshomaru is being protective of Kikyo, even if he probably doesn't quite understand why he released his aura. XD And yes, Kikyo is still trying to find a place to belong in the world that seems adamant to reject her. However, it seems that while she hasn't reached a conclusive answer, her heart is starting to gain a better sense of direction because of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is indeed emotional (and so is Kagome), which is why I prefer Sesshomaru and Kikyo a lot more. Having emotions is not a bad thing, but getting so emotional to the point where feelings cloud judgment and bring indecisiveness is bound to invite danger. As much as it may disappoint you, the story is approaching its end. However, if you wish for recommendations for you after this tale, then I do have some; Forbidden, Fukai Mori, Cold and Unexpected Encounters are all completed SessKik fanfics that are my personal favorites.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu: Inuyasha is still under the impression that Kikyo is his woman. *sigh* Reality still hasn't registered into his head, though we should remember that this is the guy who said he wanted both Kagome and Kikyo… It's something debatable but I do believe that Inuyasha got this idea that Kikyo is trying to get back at him because of Kagome's interactions with Koga. There were occasions when she acted extra friendly and close with Koga to incite a reaction from Inuyasha. In that sense, it's not unthinkable that he will draw to the conclusion that Kikyo is doing the same thing. It's just too bad that he didn't understand her enough to know that she will never resort to something like that. Yep, Sesshomaru will never say it aloud because of his pride, but we all know that he has grown from tolerating Kikyo's company to actually inwardly seeking it out. It sure is a good thing that Rin is around. Otherwise, those two will probably part ways again until who knows when (and time is something that Kikyo is not blessed with). I understand completely; I too get defensive when it comes to Kikyo. While I hold no personal spite towards Kagome because I try to watch the series from an objective perspective, I cannot tolerate her fans who speak ill of Kikyo. It's beyond my understanding as to why they have to bash our beloved miko in order to rain praises on Kagome.**

 **sastra: The original source material has wrapped this tale up so unfortunately, this story cannot go on forever. That's okay; I'm happy to know that you've decided to drop some reviews despite being a quiet spectator. Even if it's not every time, I do enjoy hearing from you and exchanging words like this. As for Sesshomaru's dreams, they have been a subtle point spread out in the story and I'm glad that you're picking up on their relevance. However, I won't agree/refute your speculations just yet as spoilers are the last thing I want. ;)**

 **Anon: Inuyasha probably thinks that Shippo is a child and won't understand the feelings he has for Kagome and Kikyo even if he tells him the full story. Also, Inuyasha is reluctant to talk about Kikyo in front of Kagome, lest the latter gets upset. And yes, Naraku is definitely not going to let any opportunity slip away.**

 **8579: Yep, Inuyasha really needs to face the reality of the situation. Alas, he said so himself in the series; he's not the type to give up easily. Personally, I had always thought that Kikyo lacked the support she deserved in the series, like something to back her up with words (thus the many misunderstanding from the majority of the fanbase who listened to claims from Kagome's side). But here, Sesshomaru is showing his disapproval and preventing Shippo from spilling out more biased statements. :D**

 **yami2703: Haha, I can sense your restlessness. Indeed, there was a lot going on last chapter, and this chapter will continue off from there. Enjoy!**

 **fabelliot: I do like how you're speculating about the dream sequences that Sesshomaru has. But for now, I'll refrain from saying anything. ;) Like in the series, Kikyo has chosen to preserve Kohaku's life despite knowing the problems that will arise. Sesshomaru is on his way so don't worry. He just needs some time to get Rin to a safe place.**

 **naruto: Thanks for the support. It's indeed interesting to see what thoughts were preoccupying Inuyasha and Kikyo's minds when they were interacting because it really tells us how much their relationship has changed. Indeed, the big battle is coming, especially since the main casts are all gathering at the same location.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 24-The Regret of Dying**

* * *

While the tension might have fanned out with Kohaku's departure, the battle was still far from over. Strengthened by the power of the Shikon Jewel, Naraku had become a very formidable foe. Still, he utilized his usual tricks, sealing the use of Miroku's Wind Tunnel with his jaki as a precaution. The corruption was so great that even Shippo, a youkai, opted to steer clear of the poisonous haze.

Kagome's attention kept going back and forth from Naraku to Inuyasha. Her bow was loaded, though there wasn't much use in shooting. Even supposing that she could perceive the light of the nearly completed jewel on his chest, his armor prevented any attack from getting through. It was not only shielding the Shikon Jewel but also protecting his one weakness, his heart.

The only way to defeat Naraku was to pierce the jewel and his heart, thus purifying them both simultaneously. Such fact was noted by the villain himself, who used it to his advantage. Unscrupulously, he dragged out the fight using the protection of his armor. There was no rush in expending masses of energy on his foes. He would wait and exhaust all of their stamina before removing the nuisances in one fell swoop.

It would've been too troublesome for most but Naraku was tenacious as he was evil. Besides, why actively contribute to his enemies' demise when they were doing all the work for him? Such was his corruptive nature that it would remain steadfast no matter how frequently he changed his physical form.

' _What should we do? We're not doing much damage to Naraku while he's just toying with us.'_ Sweeping her gaze around the battlegrounds, Kagome found no solution for their current predicament. All she could do was shoot and hope that one projectile would eventually break past Naraku's defense.

Covering for Sango with his staff, Miroku pondered on a feasible strategy while gauging his surroundings. A peculiarity of their situation caught his attention. Where was Sesshomaru? Did the daiyoukai not care about the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku?

The flashes of steel were propelled by a blur of red. The force of the slashes sent the air current scattering and the rocks on the ground quaking.

With growing momentum, Inuyasha's rage soared. Naraku could regenerate; the knowledge rang in his mind, though his heart would not be appeased. He had never felt a greater need than ripping the bastard before him to shreds. It was Naraku who drove him and Kikyo apart. It was Naraku's heart—the bandit Onigumo's heart—that lusted for Kikyo.

The notion nearly made him puke.

More so, there was Sesshomaru. Naraku's speculation, one about Kikyo having fallen for Sesshomaru, was like a needle. It stabbed straight into his heart, prompting fury, disgust, and hatred.

"Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha, irritated that he couldn't deliver the fatal blow. Sweat rained profusely and his breathing was erratic. Yet, he would not stop. He could not stop.

"Kagome-san, over here!" Both Miroku and Sango made their way over to help guard Kagome as Inuyasha was wandering further and further away from the main group. Unlike the half-demon, Miroku and Sango were breaching their physical limits.

The situation was getting dire. They were fighting a losing battle that would ultimately result in their own destruction once their stamina ran out.

"Ha, I came expecting more of a fight but this is child's play. Is this all the strength you can muster with anger fortifying your actions?" Naraku taunted, "The power of the Shikon Jewel is most impressive. Only one shard left... before I shall become invincible!"

"Naraku!" The mere mention of Kohaku's shard riled Sango. She would've ignored her muscles' protests and charged with her Hiraikotsu in hand had it not been for Miroku. The monk seized her by the arm.

"Don't act rash, Sango. I'm sure Kohaku is safe. He has Kikyo-sama's protection."

That stirred amused laughter from Naraku. "What naïve hope, monk. She is not as benevolent as you may think, that Kikyo. Do you believe that she is protecting Kohaku? No, her intention lies in preventing the last shard from falling into my hands. Compared to her own objectives, can you guess how measly Kohaku's life is in her eyes?"

"Shut your yelping! Take this!" Inuyasha brought Tessaiga down, generating waves of yellow that sped towards Naraku.

With Inuyasha in frenzy, teamwork was no longer something that crossed his mind. Hence, it was up to Kagome to try to match the timing of her attacks with his in order to maximize the damage. Left with such conviction and without a better plan, the schoolgirl fired her Sacred Arrow in time with the release of the Wind Scar.

An explosion shook the area, followed by Naraku's mocking laughter and Inuyasha's frustrated growls.

The battle continued to rage on with devastating energy blasts as Inuyasha and Kagome took the initiative against Naraku. However, Sango found little vigor to partake, having lost herself in her concerns.

Miroku wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Sango. Kikyo-sama isn't that kind of person who would harm Kohaku…"

Once the attempt of reassurance left his throat, Miroku noticed how inadequately tentative his words sounded. Most of the things he knew about Kikyo came from rumors and who knew how exaggerated they might be. In all honesty, he couldn't guarantee that Kikyo wouldn't act as Naraku depicted. Like Sesshomaru, the miko defied the norm. Thus, it was extremely difficult to predict her behavior.

"Surely this can't be all you have to offer? I'm growing tired of your faces." A sinister smirk manifested on Naraku's face. With a velocity that exceeded everyone's expectations, he swiped an arm. The tentacle limb extended and whizzed through the air, like a raging hurricane. It caught Inuyasha off guard and flung him into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Seeing Inuyasha crashed into the ground face first evoked a terrified cry from Kagome. The schoolgirl scampered over to the fallen half-demon.

"Move, Kagome!" While Kagome was oblivious, Inuyasha's position allowed him to see the tentacles aiming for her back. Leaping back up, he swung his blade and sliced the disgusting appendages but was too late to prevent one of them from seizing his ankle.

He was pulled into the air faster than he could inhale a breath. The wind rushed through his ears and the scenery around him blurred as Naraku swung him around like a toy. Invaded by a sense of sickness, it took him another couple of seconds before realization sank in. He could feel it; Naraku was gathering energy into the tentacle that held him, all in preparation for a discharge.

But before he could do anything, a blue light illuminated his vision, blinding him. He felt himself plummeting to the ground and tasting dirt. Forcing his eyes to open, he managed to squint and assess the situation. The first thing that caught his attention was the white figure of brilliance who stood right in the center of the clearing dust.

"Sesshomaru!"

"It's Sesshomaru!"

Various reactions were aroused, though Inuyasha's astonishment was the most apparent.

' _What the hell? I was saved by Sesshomaru?'_ Naturally, appreciation was not something he would show his half-brother.

"Heh. Sesshomaru, did you rush here to save your kid brother? You're such a kind sibling coming to the rescue." A strange but ridiculing laugh was emitted from Naraku's throat. Contrary to the mockery he displayed, the crimson orbs that seared into Sesshomaru were mirthless and cold.

"The time has come. Die." Being the stoic daiyoukai he was, Sesshomaru wasted no time on idle repartee and allowed Naraku a glimpse of his magnificence before launching a destructive blow. "Behold. **Dragon Strike**!"

The detonation that occurred released a mass of frightful youki into the vicinity. It contained a power that was indescribable and one that surpassed the might of Inuyasha and Kagome's combined attack. For a brief moment, it appeared that Naraku was engulfed by the blue storm of swirling energy before he reemerged from the tendrils of smoke without visible injuries.

It stunned Inuyasha and his friends to utter silence. The reality of the situation was painfully clear, along with Sesshomaru's furrowed brows. The daiyoukai was not one to hold back, especially after having announced his foe's demise. Nonetheless, Naraku was able to withstand the full frontal assault that would've annihilated the entire terrain had it not been hurled at the airborne half-demon.

Didn't that demonstration imply that even Sesshomaru was no longer a match for Naraku? It was shocking to come into awareness of just how powerful the Shikon Jewel was.

There was no trace of accomplishment on Naraku's visage. His eyes scanned the area, littered with wrecked trees and broken earth. What he was looking for couldn't be found. Where was Kikyo? Did the woman flee after sending Kohaku away? Why else would she refrain from making an appearance during such critical moment?

"Well, I'll slaughter all of you fools here first. Then I'll drag her out from the hole she's—" His sentence was left dangling when he felt her aura. There was no impending danger like her usual projectiles, for it was a signal. Heeding her call, he whirled his head around to behold the small figure of red and white, standing on top of a cliff's edge.

"Kikyo, you've finally revealed yourself." The distance was too great for her human ears to catch his words but he allowed the low guffaws to leave his throat.

As if responding to his mockery, her spiritual power spiked.

The invitation was unnecessary. He had every intention of confronting his nemesis so he ascended and abandoned the battle.

"No, you're not leaving here! I won't let you!" Pushing off his toes, Inuyasha leaped into the air in an attempt to grab Naraku, only to lack the height needed to reach him.

In contrast to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was quiet as he lifted his head to regard the woman. An odd sense of irritation welled up inside of him, though it didn't appear on his expressionless exterior.

' _Kikyo, what is the meaning of this?'_ Prompted by the mixture of ire and slight curiosity, he permitted Naraku to abscond unhindered and instead tightened his hold on his sword.

While the majority was fixated on either Naraku or Kikyo, Miroku dared to steal a glimpse at the daiyoukai and was able to discern an unprecedented intent that fluctuated within his golden pools.

…

Keeping himself afloat near the edge of the cliff, Naraku met Kikyo's cold appraisal with a sneer. The current around them changed its course as a dark atmosphere flooded in. The murderous intent that circulated between them was unrestrained and unmasked. It was either him or her; one of them would perish.

Without warning, Kikyo erected a barrier that enclosed her and Naraku within a blue fluorescent layer that was translucent. Naraku didn't stop her, preferring the encasement over the gathering crowd.

Now, it was just the two of them, alone in the little space she created.

"Naraku, you will not escape." Her voice was solemn and calm but laced with a decisive sharpness that could cut through jade. It carried unwavering determination that was as firm as iron.

—Was she going to…?

The barrier spilled out a white light that illuminated the interior, with blinding intensity that could rival the sun. Simultaneously, a black fog rose to counteract the light. It rushed around the space within the barrier in its endeavor to overpower the purity that occupied the same room. Collisions occurred endlessly, visible as flashes of exploding brightness.

…

"Kikyo!" Having a faint idea of Kikyo's intention, Inuyasha pushed forward with Tessaiga in hand. As he made his way up the steep slope, he noticed the white shadow that soared over his head. He gritted his teeth and urged his legs to quicken the pace.

He was more than halfway up when the barrier stood in his way. He raised his blade, its steel dying in a layer of red. The Red Tessaiga, a transformation that was designed to break through barriers. Depending on what type of barrier was erected, there was a possibility of harming the caster, though the notion was thrown aside in favor of saving Kikyo's life. If his assumption proved correct, then he would have to act without any hesitation.

…

From within the barrier, the occupants were unaffected by the outside disturbances. The uncompleted Shikon Jewel was suspended in the middle, its color constantly changing as Kikyo's holy power and Naraku's corrupted jaki sought to subdue each other.

Pink and purple. Good and evil. Death and life. The most convoluted and primal elements collided together. From within the Shikon Jewel, they stirred, struggled, clashed and lost themselves in a heated confrontation.

Being subjected to Kikyo's purification at full force, Naraku's face contorted with agony. His features grew distorted and the first sight of panic broke through. It was an expression that would've pleased most of his enemies. But it was not without a price. Kikyo felt the pressure of a bulky weight crushing her chest, leaving her out of breath as though her airway was clogged.

The unreserved release of her spiritual powers was having a detrimental effect on her worn out body. Her fingers entwined with each other, held out before her. Streams of white light twirled around her fingertips in a light dance. Squeezing out every last drop of spiritual powers she had, she was committed to the deed that would ultimately kill her.

Her thin eyebrows knitted together and she clamped her jaws tight together. Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her pallid cheeks. Her hair and clothing flattered about with the flow of energy, generating a sense of fragility. Her form appeared so unsteady that it was akin to a weak flower trembling in a storm.

Her spiritual powers expanded their range as they gradually gained the upper hand against the jaki. A pure ray of light seeped out of the Shikon Jewel. At the same time, Naraku let loose a bloodcurdling scream as his armor began to waste away under her purification.

She was almost there.

As his pained screaming got louder, her complexion grew paler.

There was no way Naraku would be able to elude his demise. His means of escaping became non-existent the moment she sealed them off from the outside world. The enchantment was created with one goal in mind, so even she couldn't break it.

There was no turning back.

Although the Shikon Jewel was still missing a fragment, it wouldn't prevent her from completing the purification process. In fact, it would offer Kohaku a chance to live on, though at the expense of immense spiritual powers. _'The instant you are purified shall be when I have exhausted all my power. The dead are not welcomed amongst the living, and your presence is not tolerated here either. Come, hell awaits us.'_

—Pure is impure, impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is good. To live is to die, and to die is to live.

Her vision was dimming and the darkness was inviting her into its realm. Even the bright radiance of the jewel before her seemed feeble, unable to enter her pupils. Since there was hardly any difference between opening and closing her eyes, she opted to shut them in submission to fatigue.

It was astounding how much clearer things became when she allowed the darkness to invade. Fragments of memories delivered scenes of the past to her and she couldn't help but admit that the rumors were true. Her life was flashing before her eyes, carrying moments in her life that could only be repressed but not forgotten.

Bits and pieces came in strands like silk. Little by little, they waded in and out until they were extinguished. Then, there were only blurs as if the memories had crossed the threshold of this world and entered another.

—Oh, that's right. They were in different worlds.

If so, then what did their past amount to?

Once, her soul had been deeply imprinted with profound emotions of love and despair. But now, there wasn't even a ripple on its dull surface. It was as though their past had become someone's bedtime story. Perhaps it was because it had been far too long, long enough for her memories to drift away into somewhere distant. The feelings that once pulsed strongly within her heart were now unexciting.

It would seem that there was no lingering attachment left…

But even as she willed herself to believe that, she wondered why there were still traces of regret that couldn't be forsaken. Once Naraku was eliminated, was there still something she had to do in the world of the living?

The attachment was something that originated from the heart. Yet, she thought she had severed the connection between her and Inuyasha. If that remained true, then what was the new source that made her heart unable to rest?

All of the sudden, she detected the disruptions in her barrier. Someone outside was trying to force their way inside. However, the attack did no permanent damage as the barrier restored its stability.

A faint smile danced across her lips, highlighting a show of apathy. She didn't need to see in order to know the outcome. Her barrier was created to be indestructible, cutting off all forms of interferences from the outside and retreat from the inside.

—No retreat. No going back.

The acknowledgment brought a touch of wild emotions and she found herself looking at an image conjured by her sub-consciousness. From a crack within the darkness, light trickled through and illuminated the dignified figure that morphed into existence.

…

Stunned, Inuyasha widened his eyes. _'I can't break it. The Red Tessaiga didn't work!'_

Not one to know defeat, the half-demon brandished his blade in a series of desperate movements. He slammed against the barrier again and again but the result remained unchanged. The barrier stood unmoving, proving itself more durable than Naraku's armor.

' _Damn it! I need to do something. I'm not letting Kikyo die again. I refuse to watch her die again, right before me!'_ Overwhelmed by his emotions, Inuyasha discarded logic and instead rammed his fist against the barrier as though he was bashing on a door. "Kikyo, stop! Don't do this!"

"Out of my way." Before he could register Sesshomaru's cold voice from behind, he found himself sprawling onto the ground, his head aching from the impact of the punch.

"Sesshomaru! Why you!" Without thinking, he leaped back onto his feet and glowered at the daiyoukai. Even supposing there were other priorities, he couldn't prevent the need to express his anguish at someone.

The daiyoukai was in no mood to deal with Inuyasha, nor could he spare the time. Avoiding Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer with a rapid sidestep, he followed through his momentum with a fist slamming into Inuyasha's cheek. If the hanyou had been a human, the skull-crushing impact would've surely killed him.

Time was essential so Sesshomaru reached out to grab Tessaiga, which Inuyasha had dropped when he was sent flying for the second time.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing? You can't—" Inuyasha didn't need to finish the reminder, for it was already too late. Tessaiga's anti-youkai barrier automatically activated upon Sesshomaru's touch. It rejected the daiyoukai's handling, leaving hideous looking burns on his hand. Despite the scorching pain, Sesshomaru was undeterred, his exterior reflecting stoicism.

Armed with a clear purpose in mind and with unwavering confidence, the almighty Lord of the West brought the crimson-colored steel above his head and swung with a potent that stunned the heavens to silence.

 **When you're about to depart from this world, who is it that you wish to see?**

The mastery of her emotions was of no use. The mask of composure she was renowned for was finally cracking under the waves of franticness.

She didn't want to die?

The desire that had once been extinguished rekindled with renewed strength, burning stronger than ever.

She didn't want to die!

It alarmed her that she was truly frightened about being reclaimed by death despite having believed that she could fade away from existence without any care in the world. If she was to describe the fear creeping into her skin, then she supposed it was classified under strong disinclination.

There was a firm string of attachment that pulled her towards the realm of the living. Yet, there was nothing she could do about death's grip on her. Such deep-trenched sorrow left her powerless, vulnerable even.

Regret arrived, forcing her to second guess her decision in having resorted to such tragic means of destroying Naraku.

The image of that individual granted her a sudden desire for survival. There was something that grounded her in this world, forging a new attachment that beckoned her to follow her heart. It was all too ironic that the moment she acknowledged such linkage was when she had blocked all forms of withdrawal.

The barrier would stay until she completed her task.

The Shikon Jewel was close to being purified. Her powers expanded rapidly, encircling the circumference of the jewel.

Death was near.

Her body trembled and her mouth opened to form a soundless utterance of a name—

Her eyelids cracked open and in an instance, blinding light pierced into her pupils. Everything was being swallowed up by the radiance, being purified. At least, that would've been her first thought, if not for the fact that the light was red.

A robust swipe dyed the surroundings crimson. The heaven and earth cowered from the force that collided with her barrier. Her energy rippled and cracks ran along the barrier's surface, giving birth to a narrow opening.

For the first time since her resurrection, Kikyo felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes. Instinctively, she held them back against the pull of gravity. Her vision was clouded with mist, though that didn't stop her from identifying the one who was holding onto Tessaiga.

Once again, Sesshomaru had managed what she thought was impossible. Perhaps there truly was nothing infeasible from his perspective.

Naraku inched himself closer to the opening, keen on escaping.

Another forceful slam, as relentless as the first, came before the barrier could regenerate. Like an avalanche it came barreling down, shattering the barrier into millions of dispersing fragments.

The immeasurable force carried sufficient impact that not only sliced apart the energy dome but also ran through the purifying light that entangled Kikyo and Naraku with the Shikon Jewel. In spite of clearing through several obstructions, the dynamism of the blow was still all-conquering. It impinged on the mountain with a power that far surpassed a thunderstruck, generating landslides and whirling dust.

Once the bindings from Kikyo's spiritual powers were severed, Naraku immediately took flight, taking the mostly purified jewel with him. At the same time, Kikyo was thrown back by the burst of vigorous youki. Like a puppet without strings, her body snapped backward and soared towards the side of the mountain.

"Kikyo!" Just in time to reach the top of the mountain, Inuyasha pounced forward and stretched out an arm in an attempt to grab her. But before he could, someone else caught the miko in midair, looping an arm around her waist to secure her form.

"Sesshomaru, let Kikyo go!" Picking up Tessaiga that was left abandoned on the ground, Inuyasha rushed to the edge of the cliff. Since he couldn't fly, he opted to increase his volume in order to carry the message over to Sesshomaru.

But as expected, Sesshomaru paid him no regards. Without a word, he took off with a surge of youki, leaving the half-demon to shout angrily, "You bastard! Sesshomaru! I'm telling you to let her go! Where the hell are you taking her?"


	25. Mutual Attachment

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **This is the second update of the week! It's a little early than the planned schedule but I'm going to be busy tomorrow and since I had this chapter translated, I thought I'll post it early than late. Please consider this a special treat from me to all you wonderful fans of this tale. And if I'm not mistaken, I do believe that this chapter will be a very sweet treat. ;)**

 **And naturally, I would like to say a thank you to yami2703, fabelliot, 8579, and naruto for leaving a review.**

 **yami2703: Nope, Shippo is definitely not strong so he's not much use in a fight. If anything, the most help that he has offered in the entire series is being Kagome's ride when Inuyasha is preoccupied with the enemy. And thank you for your unfailing support.**

 **fabelliot: Yeah, Inuyasha seems to think that his threats will work. Lol, Sesshomaru hardly spared him a single glance, let alone acknowledged his words. So Inuyasha is just wasting his time. Also, exactly. I agree. Once Sesshomaru puts in his mind and effort into doing something, he will not stop no matter the consequences. And in what she thought were her last moments, Kikyo managed to discover the anchor that tied her to the world of living when everyone else denied her unnatural existence. Only Sesshomaru didn't care about that and his action highlighted that as well as his own desire for her to stay.**

 **8579: Thanks for the review. Well, knowing Naraku, you can bet that he has his eyes set on the final shard of the jewel.**

 **naruto: Agree. Sesshomaru won't let anything stop him from doing what he wants so even with Tessaiga rejecting him, he's still determined to accomplish whatever he decides to do. The scene actually kinda reminded me of when he saved Rin from the Band of Seven on Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha could really learn from his half-brother's decisive nature and the ability to take instant action rather than talk. After all, action speaks louder than words. As for Kikyo, she's the type who puts interest of the overall situation above everything else, which includes her own life. This is why she thought she was fine with dying, though in the face of death (again), she was forced to acknowledge the tie she formed with Sesshomaru.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 25-Mutual Attachment**

* * *

For her, time was a stilled river without any flowing water. Yet, the presence of whirlpools sent her on an endless spiral. Amongst the spinning chaos that was her mind, a white outline became predominant amidst the haze.

It took the shape of a breathtaking figure with an overflowing silver mane. He stood with a sense of regality that gathered immediate attention. The crescent moon that adorned his forehead peeked through his bangs and while it was a marking, it seemed to shimmer with a luster that rivaled the actual moonlight. There were no proper adjectives to describe the celestial grace he possessed, nor was there a comparison for the elegant pride he displayed.

She was left to wonder if there was any sight in the world that could coincide with his magnificence.

Pain shot through her entire body, taking its time to feed her suffering. It was getting harder to think, though that did not stop her mind from drifting towards the one who managed to captivate her.

—Sesshomaru.

She remembered his indifference and the nobility he demonstrated.

She remembered his arrogance that could take on the entire world.

She remembered the warmth he kept concealed behind his stone cold visage.

They were all so nostalgic.

Perhaps the sentimental mood was getting to her, for memories of their time began to overtake her thoughts.

Standing on the top of the cliff, she first locked sight with him. It had been a glimpse of a glimpse.

From within the cave, they sat alone. When she questioned about the concept of equivalent exchange, he made the proclamation that was filled with confidence and the intent to surmount all. _"I, Sesshomaru, am more than capable of managing any expense."_

When it was time for them to part, he casually tossed her a kikyo flower. _"It complements you,"_ was what he said.

After Hakudoshi fled, she found a place to rest in the shades. It was he who came to check on her condition while the villagers she saved scampered away. A strand of her hair had miraculously coiled itself around his fingers and he allowed it to stay in an affirmation of their mutual acknowledgment.

With the waterfall screening them, they still managed to find each other's gaze. He granted her a peek at the soft light from within his eyes.

The first thing she saw upon waking up in the cave that was Naraku's trap was the equanimity on his striking features. There, they thwarted the villain's plan with their joint effort, synchronizing their movements in a display of mutual trust.

The pain that tormented her began to ebb away. Bits and pieces of memories took over and she recalled their meetings, his subtle actions, and the warmth that she deliberately tried to ignore.

There existed emotions that stood out as hazy and ambiguous… No, that wasn't it. She was well aware of what such feelings were and what they represented. Initially, the seeds they sowed were seemingly insignificant. But that all changed when they sprouted and the saplings grew, burying their roots deep into her heart.

How could she have not noticed the warmth that blossomed? It was just that she tried to avoid mulling over it. By deliberately do so, she could escape from the feelings that would spur her actions. Because she had a faint idea of the direction that it would take her, she never contemplated the consequences. She didn't want to think about it at all.

She was instinctively aware that she would eventually be made to succumb to the pleasant warmth. In spite of that, she permitted its stay, for a reason that she couldn't define with her logic. It was all too anomalous. Then again, since when was either of them confined by the realm of normalcy?

There was the sudden need to utter his name—

…

She let out a hoarse moan, as if struggling to articulate something. The sound prompted Sesshomaru to direct his line of sight to the unconscious woman resting against the smooth bark of a tree.

Her face was sickly pale and her eyelids were shut tight, hiding away the mahogany orbs that he had grown accustomed to gazing at. Droplets of sweat pooled on her forehead, reminding him of someone in a fever.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, displeased. There was a faint impression that the woman wished to remain in such unresponsive state.

If he didn't know any better, it would seem that she was caught in a deep slumber that housed alluring dreams. She appeared to be submerged in absolute tranquility. Contrary to what it looked, such sight was not a good omen. The woman was slipping away in her sleep, being pulled closer to the embrace of death.

In addition to her already deteriorating body, exhausting herself of her spiritual powers had weakened her broken soul. It provided the opportunity for death to wrap its fingers around her whilst unconscious.

His eyebrows lifted as golden eyes glistened with blatant vexation. This would be the last time he would pardon her reckless behavior that landed her in perilous situations. On a whim, he reached for her hand and seized it, as if attempting to transfer some of his body heat into her deadly cold skin.

"Kikyo, come to me," he demanded in a voice that was overflowing with authority, forbidding all other outcomes that were undesirable.

…

There was nothing left but his warmth. Everything was quiet and peaceful. It was devoid of pain, sorrow, and conflict. It was so ideal that she hoped her mind would continue to drift in the sea of lukewarm nothingness.

" _Kikyo, come to me."_

A disembodied voice shattered the status quo like a clasp of thunder on a sunny day. It sounded like it was whispered right into her ear, with an emphasis that could not be lost. It was gentle yet stern, snapping her out of her languorous state.

A shiver went down her spine, traveling deep until her consciousness was alerted. Her eyes flew open and the sunlight that filtered through the swaying leaves above left her blinded, compelling her to squeeze her eyelids together.

While the sun's glare was too bright for her liking, there was no denying that it was the cause for her brain to reboot itself.

When she finally felt prepared to confront the daylight that she thought she would never be able to see again, she revealed her mahogany orbs. Out of habit, her pupils surveyed her surroundings until she found herself looking at a set of golden pools.

His presence didn't surprise her all that much. What caught her off guard was that his hand was clasped around hers. The realization successfully jammed the clockworks inside her brain. She must still be dreaming, she thought. Maybe she ought to close her eyes again and—

—Only there wasn't an ' _and_ '. She found herself unable to blink as her gaze was bound by the intensity that his hardened orbs pitted at her. Even if she was still somewhat dazed, there was no mistaking the growing ire that overtook his typical impassiveness.

"Sesshomaru…" she murmured but couldn't gather her words before he applied pressure on her hand, seizing it in a vice-like grip. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was made self-conscious as bewilderment flashed in her eyes. She was certain that he could sense her surprise so she opted to place that emotion on full display to conceal a slight wince.

Sesshomaru bore into her without any expression. However, he must've noticed what she was trying to hide since he loosened his hold slightly. All the same, the anger that stirred in his eyes didn't diminish.

"You…" Her wits seemed to have been misplaced for she could barely get a word across. At any other time, it would've amused her that she was behaving like how Inuyasha would act around her. Perhaps his behavior was contagious.

"I told you not to get involved. I shall be the one who destroys Naraku," he uttered, cutting through whatever she was trying to formulate in his typical cold voice.

Not expecting that to be the topic of their conversation, she was rendered speechless.

Keeping his measured eyes on her, his traitorous eyebrows furrowed a little. How unusual. She wasn't generally slow at discerning the meaning he wanted to convey. Reminding himself that she was still disorientated, he decided to indulge her by elaborating. As he spoke, his features reflected a layer of his stoicism but he did shift to a gentler tone that was unheard of before. "Nothing is worth the cost of your life. Don't think about forsaking it for I forbid such idiocy."

It was said in his customary monotone, though it was flashy than a lightning bolt in Kikyo's opinion. Naraku suddenly appearing before her would've had a lesser impact on her. She froze, her mouth slightly opened. Emotions came crashing in like tidal waves, drowning her with the need to express something. It was amazing how the mind worked sometimes, for the first thought that entered was how priceless her face must seem to anyone that was not Sesshomaru.

Unable to withstand his searing gaze that set her heart ablaze any longer, she managed to lower her head to avert his glare. In that instant, the wind arrived to cool the tension that had been left stagnant. From her peripheral vision, she noticed that their tresses were picked up by the playful breeze and entangled together.

The strands of black and silver crisscrossed and danced together, as if symbolizing the formation of an inseparable bond that would last throughout all eternity. She briefly entertained the notion of whether or not it would be considered naïve to think of their bond as a mutual attachment.

—Mutual attachment?

No.

There must have been a mistake.

There had to be one.

She knew it all too well. There was no way they should've met each other. He should understand too, that her body was artificial. It didn't possess a heart, flesh or blood. Worse, it was slowly crumbling into dust from the consistent clashes between Naraku's jaki, Sesshomaru's youki and both her and Midoriko's spiritual powers.

The body was forever cold, devoid of breath and heartbeats. There were no signs of vitality within the false vessel that housed her soul. But as ridiculous as it was, it was precisely because of this counterfeit that she was able to cross paths with him.

She had truly believed that she could have vanquished Naraku in exchange for her life. She had thought that she could depart from the world without any remaining regrets. She had hoped that she would finally fulfill her duties as a miko and the guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

All that conviction changed when she stumbled upon him.

' _It appears that I have become weak in your presence.'_

She couldn't even begin to imagine how preposterous her previous life must have been for her to become entangled in this mess. If she had a predecessor, just what condemnable crime did she commit before she was ultimately reincarnated as the miko called Kikyo?

What kind of causal cycle was fate weaving? How inept at threadwork it must be to have spun such tale of melancholy and sentiments.

' _That's right… I don't belong here. Time will no longer advance for the dead. Sesshomaru, you are one bound by time. We are not meant to be, just as Inuyasha and I were destined to part.'_ The pessimistic idea found a spot inside her heart, along with a contamination of an unknown origin. Unknowingly, her free hand skimmed over the grassy floor, searching for something that was useable. The long thin shape she found was very familiar to her; she didn't need to look to ascertain that it was her bow, placed next to her quiver. By some miracle, a few arrows were still left in the holder, waiting to be used.

Once her fingers were wrapped around her weapon, a mirthless smirk crept onto her lips. With a new goal in mind, she jerked her hand free with a swiftness that even Sesshomaru hadn't expected.

Their eyes searched each other and she noted the genuine bemusement from him. Yet, only Sesshomaru could make confusion seem like a demand. His eyes glistened, insisting for an explanation. She obliged with a sneer and slowly opened her mouth. Each word was articulated with intent, coming off unmistakable as she imitated his mannerism. "I'm under no obligation to obey. Who do you think you are?"

As predicted, the icy layers returned to coat his narrowing eyes. Any semblance of light that had breached past his pupils was forced back into torpor. Feigning ignorance, she picked herself up from the ground along with her bow and quiver before trying to depart in the opposite direction.

A hand dragged her to a halt. It was pressed firmly onto her shoulder as it rotated her body. Being gentle was probably something that never crossed his mind as his fingernails dug deep into her skin. Kikyo was beginning to suspect that such treatment was reserved for her only. Had anyone else dared to demonstrate the same level of insolence as she did, there was no doubt that his hand would've found their neck in a chokehold.

When she was spun around to confront him, he struck her with a look so sharp that it was akin to being stabbed by a knife. She bit the tip of her tongue before letting loose a mocking chuckle. Her lips curved in a manner that was not only ridiculing but was also painful to look at. Stepping back and ensuring that her back hadn't reached the tree, she rapidly loaded her bow and pointed the arrow shaft at Sesshomaru.

"Step back. Don't come any closer." Her voice was stiff, alienating in her opinion. When the words echoed in her ears, they felt so outlandish that they might as well have been said by some stranger.

Sesshomaru studied the woman who had the nerve to point an arrow at his chest. A rare sense of anger, one that he didn't bother masking, set his eyes ablaze. However, he didn't openly allow his fury to manifest, for he was not like his volatile half-brother. Instead, the muscles on his lips twitched and gradually carved a thin smile onto his countenance.

He actually… smiled?! It wasn't any derisive smirk but a genuine mirthless smile. At that, even Kikyo couldn't resist the instinctive urge to shiver. She held her ground though, which would've left an impression on Sesshomaru if not for the fact that he was solely fixed on one thing.

What a recognizable sight. She was actually threatening him with a loaded bow. How gallant of her to think that she would actually confront him with the same attitude as she did with that hanyou weakling. Just who did she think Sesshomaru was?

Tilting his chin in an arrogant angle, he lifted his feet and walked towards her with an aloof look plastered on his face.

"I said don't come any closer!" she reiterated on a frantic note. Her curled fingers tensed and the bowstring creaked under the duress.

Ignoring both her and his instinct to remove the threat before him, he continued to advance with a stance that permeated with utter power, the strength to trample on all obstacles that tried to impede him.

Although it was not so much that it would throw off her aim, he could see the small trembles of her hands.

He sneered. Did she truly believe that he would be deterred by her arrows? Had she forgotten who he was? No Sacred Arrow would intimidate him. He was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West! He was the Inu daiyoukai of the prestige bloodline descended from the fearsome Inu no Taisho, not some lowly youkai that could be easily exterminated.

"Don't come any closer!" As the distance between them was reduced, her apprehension amplified. She repeated herself once more, though it lacked the intensity that she desperately wanted to convey. Her hand was shaking even more now. Holding onto her weapon was becoming a challenge. _'Please, Sesshomaru. Let me be. My resolve is weakening… I cannot do this. I implore you to go. Don't force me…'_

He was almost upon her. The arrowhead was a mere inch away from his chest. Despite being fully aware of it, he kept on taking his even steps without a pause.

' _No… Don't come any closer! Can you not see the danger of getting close to me?'_ As averse as she was to admit it, she was at a total loss of what to do. All that came to mind was that she could not release the arrow no matter what. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing blood blemish the perfection he was.

"No… don't." Left with no other option because of Sesshomaru, she dropped her weapons with a clatter. Yet, disinclined with his approach, her hand dived into her sleeve in search of something that could aid her.

Too late was she to do anything else as Sesshomaru detained her by the wrist. Applying substantial force, he unceremoniously shoved her back against the nearest tree, eliminating any means of escape.

She struggled in vain. "Unhand me."

—Unhand her? How absurd.

Now that he was involved with her, he refused to back out halfway. The more she wrestled for her freedom, the tighter his grip became until she was forced to acknowledge the ascendency he had over her.

"Let me go," she hissed as she ceased her vigorous motions. Even if he was not a daiyoukai, a woman's strength was inferior compared to a man's. Proven to be physically weaker, she could only fight back verbally and with a dignified frontage. The moment her composure slipped into complete panic would be the instant she lost mentally as well. She couldn't let that happen; her pride prohibited it.

He said nothing and glued his eyes to her. His look was chilling cold but also scalding hot at the same time.

Without much of a pause and acting purely on a whim, he offered no warning as he suddenly bent down and slammed his lips onto hers. It simulated a gasp from her, which he exploited by probing deeper. The motion was aggressive yet also somehow cherishing, something that Sesshomaru had never incorporated any care into before.

In the language of humans, crippled by emotions, such deed would surely be called a _kiss_. So naturally, it was not included in the daiyoukai's vocabulary. There were other things that were omitted as well, such as the meaning behind his behavior. He couldn't comprehend the reason why the woman was so obstinate in pushing him away. All he gathered was that her words opposed her true desires. He didn't know why he was forcing her to stay, though his instincts urged him to prevent her departure. If one must find him an excuse for his current behavior, then perhaps one could interpret it as _love_. However, Sesshomaru had no need for excuses; he didn't understand the meaning of love, nor would he confess to having human emotions for they were not something he inherited from his great father.

In spite of everything, Sesshomaru was not one who would search for excuses and reasons behind his conduct. As usual, what he ultimately chooses to do was forged by his will and fueled by his desires. If there was something he wanted, then he would obtain it no matter the consequences. His fights with Inuyasha for his father's heirloom were the prime example. Words held no meaning in his world, for everything that needed to be conveyed was carried in his actions. That was the reason why dominated all and why he would allow nothing to get in his way.

"Mmf…" With her tongue imprisoned and her mouth sealed, Kikyo could not utter a single cohesive word. It was in her mind's intention to resist but she found her traitorous hand, the one unrestrained, heeding to her heart and instead wrapped itself around his waist.

Once there was some part of her that yielded, her other defenses quickly followed suit and crumbled away. The last to answer the call was her will, which finally relaxed after much reluctance.

—So tired.

Exhaustion came in a rush like surging tides, catching her off guard and completely submerging her.

To be steadfast was her means of engaging in a war against the cruel fate. To maintain her perseverance was how she operated in a battle. She was the type to advance forward, ignoring all kinds of weariness that pursued her body and mind. Given that, halting her steps to rest would grant fatigue the opportunity to catch up. It would slip into her soul, disintegrating the walls of fortitude she built and devouring her tenacity.

—Tired. It was so tiring.

Now that there was someone to support her, all of the determination she possessed fell apart. What happened fifty years ago was happening once again.

She gave in, averse to letting him go. If she had to reveal her weaknesses, then so be it. Sometimes there were simply things that were meant to be and she should just accept them.

Sesshomaru must've sensed the change in her mood, for he relented in his hold on her wrist and she reciprocated the action by completing the embrace.

Subjected to his overbearing kiss that was graced with indescribable sensations, she relaxed her body and mind at last, exposing everything that she had hidden underneath her mask of coldness.

—Was this their mutual attachment?

Indeed. Perhaps it wouldn't be wrong to classify such blissful sensation as part of that.

Their kiss deepened and they were enveloped by the need to indulge themselves.


	26. Reaching Out

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to Xyche101, fabelliot, yami2703, bubu-chibi-chan, naruto, and 8579 for the reviews. Your feedback are very welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Xyche101: Thank you for your support and lovely comments. You flatter me. I'm just glad that you found the chapter to be entertaining and well-written. Well, saying "I love you" to each other would be OOC in their case so they allow their actions to speak for them. Kikyo was lost in a mental conflict between acceptance and denial. Hence, in that situation, where Sesshomaru was advancing towards her, she just resorted to the first thing that came into mind… which turned out to be the same method she used to get Inuyasha to back off. I guess she briefly forgot that Sesshomaru isn't someone who would be deterred by arrows like Inuyasha is. And yeah, Sesshomaru had no problem dealing with Kagome's arrow... and with two fingers no less. -_-; Although to be fair, that was back when Kagome was a novice in the technique and let's just say that Kikyo is a much more experienced archer and qualified miko.**

 **fabelliot: LOL, you're so speechless that you left so many :) at the end of your review. And I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and that the beauty of that moment was captured even after the translation. :) :) :)**

 **yami2703: Your words tell me your A MA ZING excitement. Yep, I agree. I also loved that kiss they shared.**

 **bubu-chibi-chan: It's nice to meet you and thanks for dropping a review. I'm glad that you find this story to be of your interest and that you binge-read it. The original author had a very good way of incorporating character development to most of the casts, and especially SessKik. I personally enjoyed the writing style and description a lot too, which prompted me to ultimately translate this tale. :D**

 **naruto: Love your insightful comments. As usual, Sesshomaru is acting purely on his instincts and his action seems to be rubbing on Kikyo. We all know that she'll fight her desires if it meant it's for the greater good. Although for once, she has decided to indulge herself and find comfort in Sesshomaru's embrace.**

 **8579: Thanks for the review. I'm happy that the last chapter was satisfactory.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 26-Reaching Out**

* * *

' _Kikyo… so Naraku really was right. You love Sesshomaru…'_ Standing behind the coverage of the green foliage, Inuyasha's nails pierced into the bark of the nearest tree. All kinds of emotions—anger, jealousy, and disappointment—distracted him from the pain from where the rough splinters drew blood.

He couldn't let go of the fact that it had been Sesshomaru who carried Kikyo away so he tracked them down via their scents. And it was then he saw the scene before him unfold.

Envy and jealousy were guaranteed to be stirred up. But more than those, he also felt helpless.

He could clearly remember being in a similar position to how Sesshomaru was prior. He and Kikyo— _his_ Kikyo—had also confronted each other like that. At that time, he longed to be with her and promised her that he would protect her. He told her that she would no longer need to fight alone, for he would be the one to defeat Naraku. Her response had been an aggressive one, filled with rejection and resistance. It was her means of driving him away and he allowed her to go.

For the longest of time, Inuyasha couldn't fathom why she was so insisted on going alone. He landed the blame on her lack of trust in him. Certainly, she did not trust him as her protector, not since her resurrection. But then again, was he blameless? After all, he demonstrated no redeeming qualities for her to reinvest her faith in.

Now that he mulled over it, it was actually quite hopeless. He said he would protect her but his promise had turned out to be empty words on the rare occasions when she needed his help. He was utterly powerless.

 _Powerless_. What could be more frustrating that the word? He knew how certain things must be done, though he was hindered by his inability to complete the task.

For the first time, Inuyasha learned to work his mind to consider their circumstances from Kikyo's standpoint. How deep must her disappointment run for her to feel the need to completely sever the bond they shared? What did he do that made her lose total faith?

He wondered if he had shared Sesshomaru's confident fortitude, then would he have also marched up to her despite the arrow pointing in his direction. Could he have been gallant enough to dismiss her threats instead of hesitating?

The realization came far too late. No woman would willingly hurt her lover if her heart hadn't been shattered into fragments first.

The other realization also came far too late. No woman would reject her lover's offered protection if she wasn't so disappointed that she had fallen into despair.

He discovered the answers far too late, both fifty years ago and fifty years later.

He was under the belief that she didn't trust him. Yet, he never bothered considering that he was the one who couldn't fulfill the basic requirements necessary for her to develop her guarded faith.

He couldn't help but question the possibility of how things would've played out if he had been as firm and steadfast as Sesshomaru. If only, if only he also possessed the same level of self-assurance and was as determined to stay by her side, then surely she would've yielded.

Only there weren't any _ifs_. There were so many different paths he could've taken but his decisions ultimately led him to where he was at present.

Confronted by the hoard of conclusions that he processed, he found himself unable to continue watching the scene before him. Withdrawing his hand, he spun on his bare feet and was about to leave when he found himself coming face to face with Kagome.

"Kagome…" His voice was heavy.

—Why was she…?

"Inuyasha." His ears involuntarily twitched at her calm tone, which held a kind of firmness that left no room for dismissal. It actually reminded him of how Kikyo would speak. Was Kagome imitating her predecessor for some kind of effect over him? At that, he was unable to resist the urge to clench and unclench his fists. His body stiffened with nervousness and guilt weighed him down.

Kagome didn't reveal any recognizable emotions on her countenance. Since when did she become so professional at wearing a blank face? Or was he simply too dense to read anything?

The schoolgirl whirled around and walked away but not before beckoning him to follow. "Inuyasha, come here for a minute. I have something I want to tell you."

Her lack of typical outburst terrified Inuyasha more than anything else. He caught up with her, frantic for a chance to explain himself. "Kagome, I—"

Deeming that there was sufficient distance, Kagome faced Inuyasha once more and timely halted the sentence that he was trying to utter. A faint smile, one that was mirthless and meant for reassurance, danced across her features. "Inuyasha, it's alright. I know already."

"Huh? What… What do you know?" Fretting over the possibility that she would also leave him, Inuyasha was like a lost puppy as he rushed forward to grab her by the shoulders. "No, Kagome. I—"

"Inuyasha," she called out. His worry was as clear as daylight to her so she cut him off before he could go off on a tangent. Defying what he expected, she broadened her smile and directed their conversation towards an unknown direction. "Kikyo, she's brave, isn't she?"

"Ah? Yeah… No…! I mean… Kagome, are you—"

"Shh." Kagome silenced him by tapping a finger on his lips. "Inuyasha, let me finish what I have to say first. Then you can interrupt, okay?"

He nodded, stunned.

"I had always thought that you'll never be able to forget about Kikyo and she'll never give you up. You two have a bond that I can never break. I was always saddened by that thought. Kikyo died, she died for you. So there's no way you'll ever forget about her. And I'm alive so I'll never be able to take her spot in your heart. But it was stupid of me to think like that," she paused, taking a moment to look at Inuyasha with doll-like eyes that shimmered with clarity. "Actually, Kikyo is the one who is inferior compared to me. Because she is dead, there can't be a future between the two of you. Since I'm alive, I can look forward to approaching the future with you. The one who is saddened shouldn't be me. It should've been Kikyo. It must've hurt a lot… whenever she sees us together."

Kagome's eyes darted towards the direction where they came from. "She's afraid of robbing you of your future. That's why she chose to push you away, like what she is doing to Sesshomaru. She really is brave… she could actually choose to give him up. It really is hard. I know… because I also tried to separate myself from you once. That was very painful."

"Kagome…" Guilt surged forth but Inuyasha held back the urge to say something.

"I'm also brave, right?" Her gaze returned to meet his worried look. "It took a lot of courage for Kikyo to leave. But it takes the same amount of courage for me to stay. We're both brave, aren't we?"

"Kagome… I—"

"Not yet. Let me finish. Inuyasha, you don't have to say anything. Like I said, I know already. There's no way you'll ever forget about Kikyo. But you need me by your side, don't you? That's why I'm choosing to stay. I won't leave. I don't know what I'll be able to do for you… but I'll always stay by your side."

It was practically a confession of the heart and Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. So he opted to remain silent and instead embraced her.

The schoolgirl smiled in the protection of his arms. "I'm really glad, Inuyasha… I'm really glad to be alive. And I'm really glad to be with you."

"Kagome… thank you." What he finally managed to utter was short but maybe that was more than sufficient.

A crackle of spiritual power jolted the couple, eradicating the romantic atmosphere that they had created. That served as enough warning as the two shared a glance before sprinting over to the source.

Something urgent was happening between Sesshomaru and Kikyo!

…

For all his vigilance, danger just had to arrive at the one time he decided to lower his guard. Unaware of what was to come, Sesshomaru merely felt the woman in his arm becoming rigid before struggling against him. Her hands moved around, trying to shove him away. She made another pressing attempt to say something to him but couldn't because her mouth was preoccupied.

He didn't think too much about her sudden change, attributing it to yet another means of trying to detach herself away from him. To counter her stubborn and meaningless behavior, he made a move to hold onto her tighter, suppressing her resistance.

At first, he didn't feel the sharp tip of a dagger sinking deep into his back. His eyes widened when the pain came to enlighten him. On impulse, he released her and only realized a second later that this was the opening she sought. With agility that came with desperation, she snatched up the bow and arrows on the ground and hoisted her weapon to confront him.

His initial thought was that he was getting annoyed with the repetition, though that was immediately replaced with caution when she let the arrow fly, without any hesitation!

The close proximity meant that there was little time to ponder so he reacted. The miko was serious. With a sliding motion that he couldn't quite understand, she then loaded her bow once again. Two more projectiles closely followed the first. He swung his claw, snapping the first in half. The second one was caught between his fingers. Time didn't permit him to deal with the last one, as it found its way into his flesh, breaking some of his armor and forcing the crimson liquid to spill.

Shock clung to his pupils, making his eyes widened by margins as he stared at the woman. Straight away, he noted that her mahogany orbs were bleak, devoid of their usual light. She wasn't wearing any expression, not even the mask that reflected aloofness. It was fitting to describe her as a marionette on strings.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in time to witness the large patches of blood that blemished the daiyoukai's white clothing. The causes of the vividly agonizing sight took the forms of a dagger sticking out from the back and an arrow protruding from the chest.

They instantly came to terms with who was responsible but found it difficult to accept it as a fact. Their eyes shot over to Kikyo, who was turning around to leave.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing, Kikyo?" Inuyasha was about to rush towards miko when she let loose an arrow towards Kagome. Shocked, he altered his route and intercepted the projectile halfway with his blade. In those brief seconds, Kikyo's form was able to disappear from their view.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell was that?" Seeing that one of his sources of information had teleported away, Inuyasha went to his brother for details. Kagome was already by the daiyoukai's side, inspecting the damage that he had sustained.

Sesshomaru didn't reply to Inuyasha's question, nor did he pay Kagome's examination any attention. His sole focus was in the direction where Kikyo took off. An arcane glint appeared within his golden orbs, as if a burning dragon that had been slumbering was abruptly awakened.

It might've been almost invisible but the daiyoukai was able to see them. When Kikyo left, he could discern the fine spider webs that were latching onto her, trying to wrap her up in a cocoon.


	27. Beyond Reach

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **This is the second update for this week! I would like to say thank you to fabelliot, yami2703, 8579, naruto, and sastra for your reviews. I appreciate all the support and feedback.**

 **fabelliot: I know. It was unexpected. After all, Kikyo did inexplicitly admit that she didn't want to harm Sesshomaru in any way just before. So to have her attacking him like that was a shock, not only to Sesshomaru but also to us. Still, there were subtle hints lay out last chapter that Kikyo was struggling with something unseen, though I guess everyone's attention was drawn to that kiss (tbh, I was too when I first read the story and it's only through translating did I pick up on those discreet clues). And yep, you're right; nothing escapes Sesshomaru's eyes! And his eyes are on Kikyo so it's a safe bet that he's definitely not going to let her go. ;D**

 **yami2703: Naraku is the main antagonist after all. He just loves ruining the atmosphere. Both the SessKik and InuKag moments were disrupted/ruined. Also, I'm glad that you're finding the motivation to write again. I wish you the best of luck with your stories.**

 **8579: Hmm, that's a very peculiar notion. What part inspired such thought?**

 **naruto: The story is closing in on its climax so it's about time that Inuyasha learns to accept the reality and move on with Kagome. And yes, Kagome is also able to look at things from Kikyo's perspective and finally move on from envying her predecessor to noting her own worth. I don't know if it's intentional, but the scene with Kikyo shooting at Sesshomaru is rather similar to what happened with InuKik. But unlike his hot-headed brother, Sesshomaru could discern what was strange because he kept his cool and was astute.**

 **sastra: Oh, I do love how insightful you're being. You're delving deep into the one small mystery that is still unsolved right now. However, I won't agree or refute your assumptions, seeing as I want to avoid the chances of accidently spoiling you. ;)**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 27-Beyond Reach**

* * *

The room was cast in a world of darkness. There was no place for the light to penetrate. It was gloomy, spacious, and chilling. The curtains hanging by the windows separated the darkness from the light, allowing a sense of dreariness to become stagnant in the closed space.

A concentrated layer of miasma loitered in the corners, spinning around in circles to create rings of fog. It greatly limited the range of vision by blurring everything it touched.

A barrier traced the perimeters of the room, obstructing the Soul Collectors. The white youkai relentlessly collided into the enchantment, only to be deflected.

It was quiet inside. It was a silence known to death.

Towards the window was a futon spread out across the tatami mats. The occupant was a woman, who lay motionlessly on her back with her eyes closed. Sitting cross-legged beside her, near the window frame that was covered with spider webs, was a man with long wavy hair.

The silence was broken by the sound of something fine breaking. The man lowered his head to regard the object in his hand. Several of the spider webs that had intertwined with the doll puppet were snapped by some invisible force.

"Is this the extent I can utilize? What a shame…" he sneered and tossed the useless thing to the ground before standing up. There was a fascinating enjoyment in observing the woman below him with the angle he was given. "You're impressive as always, Kikyo. You broke free of the curse despite your ailing condition… although not before obediently stepping into my territory. Heh, you can stop pretending. I know you're awake."

The woman didn't even twitch. But he could tell she was definitely conscious.

Without the dead souls, she was just a corpse that could talk. Her mobility was dependent on the Soul Collectors and their supplies. Such knowledge was ingrained into his brain so he took the effort to ensure that her servants would not reach her. There was no denying the taste of satisfaction that could be taken in at the sight of her vulnerability. The desire to gain dominance over her, along with half a century of lust, began to swell uncontrollably.

"Kikyo," he guffawed, his voice dripping with derision. "How does it feel? Does it hurt? Once more, you have hurt the man you love with those blood-tainted hands of yours. Hahaha! Are you savoring the sensation?"

She said nothing. Presumably, the first priority she set herself was to ignore his taunts, though he didn't miss the subtle jerk that came from underneath the blanket.

Hatred immediately flooded into his brain. So she was indeed thinking about that arrogant daiyoukai!

His eyes became coated with a thick layer of fury. Another jeering remark left his throat without much of a thought. "You really are a piece of work. I had always thought that you will never get over your obsession for Inuyasha. Heh, I didn't think you could turn out to be so fickle in nature."

Still no response so he intentionally made his sneer audible by mixing in a scoff. "Do you despise me? I manipulated you into hurting your lover. You must think of me as despicable. Alas, don't forget that you are a woman cursed with misfortune. You cannot love. You will only hurt the ones who love you. Or have you forgotten what happened with Inuyasha? You know, you should not direct your hatred towards me. Kikyo, I may be the one who seized control of your body and wounded Sesshomaru but it was your negligence that allowed my spider webs to latch on. Did you really think you could love someone else? You're already dead! No one with a sense of conscience will accept you. I have no need for ethics though. So you can only be my woman!"

"Your disguise is abysmal, Onigumo." When Kikyo finally opened her mouth to speak, it was not to refute anything that was said. Her eyes were still closed, though the confidence that came with her words was so apparent that it was as though she had seen right through everything without the need for sight. "You're not Naraku. Naraku covets for me, yet he will never admit it. He will never tell me to be his woman."

He momentarily froze before recovering with a sneer. "Looks like I can't fool you. Well, you're not wrong. Thanks to you, this body suffered a great deal of damage and somehow my consciousness was able to usurp Naraku's. I have full control over this body now and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me."

She returned to giving him the silence treatment, never once sparing him a glance as her eyelids remained shut.

Her obdurate attitude was nothing new to him by now. Blessed with Naraku's memories, he had enough information on her to know how to elicit a reaction from her. As expected, she opened her eyes when he pulled out the treasure in his possession.

"The Shikon Jewel…! Where's Kohaku?" Although she had left a fallback plan that could grant Kohaku the second chance he deserved, she couldn't halt the rage and concern from seeping into her mahogany orbs. Her safety measure was supposed to be a last resort and the utmost criterion was that Kohaku's body had to be undamaged. But who knew what the villainous fiend did when he defeated her Shikigami and extracted the shard.

In retaliation, he ignored her question and took his sweet time admiring her raising ire. When he did open his mouth, he made certain not to address her worries. "Kikyo, become my woman."

His expression shifted to one that was focused as he shoved the Shikon Jewel towards her face. "And once you do, I'll wish upon the jewel to give you back your life. You'll stay with me and I will guarantee that you will never have to suffer ever again. Don't doubt me. Let this be a small demonstration of the power I now wield."

Upon his declaration, the pain that was consistent in her chest began to fade. She could feel the wound that Naraku inflicted closing and all the incompatible forces that dwelled within being extinguished by the jewel's power. Naraku's jaki, Sesshomaru's youki, and Midoriko's aura—all foreign energies were ablated, leaving her with a body that seemed to be newly crafted.

Her eyelids lowered slightly as the irony of the situation struck her. The wound that had tormented her for so long would no longer pose a problem, all due to the one who had unwittingly orchestrated the creation that was responsible for it.

The thought drove a cold glint to flash across her eyes. She remained quiet, all the while ignoring his disturbing snickers.

He regarded her from his higher position. Slowly, he stretched out an arm and extended it towards her in an agonizingly slow motion. It was so slow that it seemed a lifetime had passed when he finally reached the obi that secured her garments in place. He wrapped his fingers around the fabric, finding a dose of uncontainable exhilaration traveling deep into his soul.

Just a forceful pull and he would loosen the wrapper of the gift. Remove the hakama. Tear apart the hitoe. Relieve her of her kosode. Those were all the steps he needed to take before he could capture her naked form.

From the board collar, he could already catch a glimpse of her exquisite clavicle and the vague outline of the bone underneath the pure skin. It spurred his imagination forth, conjuring a scene where his hands roamed around the soft curvaceous body until he had explored every inch of the beautiful snowy field.

A lustful flame ignited inside him, prompting him to drill his eyes into her. His sight fell on the black tresses that were as lustrous as polished jade, cascading over the pillow that her head rested on. It then slid downward, towards her gorgeous features.

His eyes burned into her with greed and desperation that was unrivaled.

It had been fifty years. Fifty years of obsession. Fifty years of unfilled eroticism. The wait was so tormenting that it was like he was dipped into hell. Fifty years was a long time for a human. It was enough to paint an ashen hue over raven-colored hair and enough to cast wrinkles on a beautiful face. He had expected the worst after fifty years. So how could he remain calm when she reappeared before him, her celestial appearance unmarked by the ragged beating of time?

He called her name over and over again inside his head. His heart was pondering with ecstasy. _'Kikyo, I want you! You belong to me! I won't let Naraku, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru have you. I will take you today!'_

The hand that was grabbing onto her obi was covered in sweat. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic. Any logic he possessed was being burnt to a crisp by his sexual desires. How he longed to tear apart her clothing and mingle their bodies together.

It was time. He had taken the moment to inspect the package. Now was the time to make his long-cherished dream a reality. Having sold his soul and spent half a century waiting, the day that he craved for was finally here. The woman was right in front of him, completely helpless.

Nevertheless, he found himself unable to act.

He was already tugging at her obi. A little more force and the wonders that he longed to see and touch would all be exposed to him. It was supposed to be so simple. He had done it to other women before. Yet, he couldn't do the same to her. Every fiber of his body was trembling with a strong emotion that was not exhilaration.

No, he was trembling because he was afraid.

Logically speaking, there was nothing within reach that could threaten him. Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha could stop him. Even Naraku could do nothing as he recovered from the injuries his soul had sustained. As for Kikyo, the woman had not only exhausted most of her spiritual powers but she was also powerless without any dead souls to rejuvenate her.

There was no one who could restrain him, nothing physically at least.

He noticed how she passed him a glance. It was so silent, indifferent and cold.

The woman truly had the nerves of steel. Not even the alarming danger of the current situation could incite panic. Her eyes were shimmering with profound wisdom, fixed onto him with a look that could only be described as frosty and stern.

It should've been a look that was brimming with odium. Yet, all that could be discerned was composure so cold that it sealed all other emotions under a thick layer of ice.

The silent confrontation was her unique way of fighting back. Thoroughly handicapped and with her powers compromised, she could still resist with those pair of eyes that scorched him. It was precisely because of such that he was afraid. Had her features been contorted with a blazing hatred towards him, then it would've served to arouse his desire to gain dominance.

He was under the impression that he had taken full control of the situation. He had expected her struggles and anticipated the expressions of fear and helplessness. There were even a few minutes where he spent mentally prepared for her to scream for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha in her desperation.

For as long as she resisted, he could confirm that she was actually terrified. Dragging out such a reaction would expose her weakness. More often than not, intense exhibitions of detestation were used to cover up fear. They were an instinctive reaction.

If the woman showed some semblance of such powerful emotions, then that would imply that he had the authority over her. He was well aware of the fact. Because of this, he found apprehension creeping up to him when she reacted in a manner that he hadn't predicted.

Much to his sheer disappointment and alarm, her abhorrence was frozen over by a cold look. What should've been complete disgust was replaced with an utter calmness that seemed so surreal. Quiet overtook her form in a way that appeared overbearing. It felt fiercer than any burning emotion.

In the presence of such composure, he was forced to acknowledge her undeniable superiority. Her existence was so magnificent and unconquerable, standing so tall that a bug like him could never hope to touch.

Whereas he stood, she laid on her back. The disparity between their heights was greatly disproportionate. However, she somehow managed to give the impression that she was sparing him a glance from a position far above his reach.

He was reminded how the distance between them was not surmountable. Against her gaze, he was reduced to a cowering mess. The woman was undaunted by him. There was only her contempt that pierced into him.

In front of him, she would never show her weakness.

In front of her, he would always be the first to have his courage crumble into dust.

The more he tried to memorize her dazzling appearance, the more he despaired. Her divine eminence would only make him all the more self-conscious. He was filthy, an ugly maggot that squirmed in a bottomless hole ignored by the sunlight. There was no way he would match her, no matter how many times he remodeled his already perfect appearance.

—So unbearable.

Moving was not an option for her, though she was able to demonstrate her awe-inspiring dignity with a mere look. He wouldn't dare to soil her divinity.

—She won. He lost.

He snapped out of his feverous state, with all his burning desire to devour her being dampened by the freezing bucket of water that was the reality. It soaked deep into his skin and into his bone marrow.

The realization arrived. This woman, the woman who he had coveted would never belong to him. She was beyond him, in both body and soul. Such awareness brought him anguish.

" _Hahahaha!"_ As if the air had its own voice, the sinister laughter resonated from every direction and into his ears.

He frantically searched his surroundings. There shouldn't be a third person in the room. Was it all just a hallucination?

" _Hahahaha… you really are a pathetic man. You have the perfect opportunity yet you couldn't obtain the woman you sought for."_ The disembodied sound rang once more and it dawned on him that it originated from his inside.

It wasn't Naraku but the demons that came when he offered to trade his soul in exchange for a body. Although they were currently unable to regain control, they were able to bear witness to his cowardice. Naturally, they didn't let him off without taunting him. _"You are no man. A true man will kill the woman once he realizes that she cannot be his. Can you kill her? No, of course you can't. I know you can't. You're scared because you know that you are insignificant compared to her. In her eyes, you are shameful and unworthy of her attention. Her existence only serves to remind you of how pathetic you really are. You told us that you want her as your woman. But here you are now, too scared to even touch a hair on her head!"_

' _Shut up!'_ Clenching his head, his fingers grasped his hair and he yanked on the black strands. He curled into a ball and took several panicked breaths. _'Kikyo is mine! She can only be mine! I have a body that can move around. I have a face that can match her beauty. She is my woman! Mine!'_

His feeble denial only spurred the demons to patronize him further with crueler taunts. _"Oh, is that so? Then prove it. Make her yours. She's at your complete mercy. Such a wonderful opportunity and yet you're not exploiting it. Hehe. Go. Use the jewel. Give her a real body of flesh and bones. Pounce on her. Expose her. Rape her… Ah, why aren't you doing it? Oh, could it be that you're scared? Too scared to even face her? You said you want to see her panic. But you're the one who's in a panic now. You're so scared that you can't even move. Hmph! What a coward."_

The harsh voices pricked his nerves and stabbed his soul. It was afflicting enough mental damage for him to go insane. _'No! NO! NO! That's not it! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!'_

With nowhere to run, his blood-shot eyes landed on Kikyo. In a desperate attempt to escape from the verbal abuse, his body crashed into hers like a hunger-crazed wolf. He held her shoulders down with great pressure, even though he knew she couldn't move. His breathing was in disorder and his wavy hair slithered down to meet her tresses. The same black hue made it difficult to distinguish their owners.

The miko pinned her unruffled gaze at him with a boundless depth. It made him think that he was the one who was trapped in the darkness, not her. Dodging her calm look, he dug his fingernails deep and pushed his body down. In that instant, a sharp pain flared in his chest, though he disregarded it as he kissed her. He savored the taste, even going as far as biting her cold lips to pry them open.

Warm and viscous liquid oozed from his chest with a rapid surge of a tidal wave. A metallic taste bubbled up from his throat. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. The smell was thick and pungent. He didn't care; he was losing himself in the reality of their kiss. His lips met her teeth, his tongue being denied access.

Naturally, she didn't reciprocate. That was to be expected, though it didn't change the fact that the experience had become his only comfort.

When he finally relented, he pulled away to note not only the blood that had gotten onto the woman's lips but also the crimson stain on his chest. The tip of an arrowhead was buried in his flesh, so deep that its metal surface was nearly lost amongst the torn tissues and blood.

He regarded her with shock. It wasn't long until he realized that the reason why she chose not to struggle, even as he kissed her, was so that she could accumulate all leftover strength. She was waiting, patiently waiting for the opening she needed to shove her weapon into his body.

Where did it come from? He couldn't quite fathom how she managed to do it on such short notice but she was successful in her endeavor. In the time that she realized she was caught in the spider webs, she must've tried to resist his control. Ah, that's right; didn't she make an abrupt motion that slid her second arrow against the third? So thrilled at the confrontation, he hadn't acknowledged the possible significance back then. That had been a mistake since had he paid more attention, then surely he would've noticed how her palm closed around the chipped tip of the third arrow. The third arrow… That was the one with a broken head. The one she shot at Sesshomaru. It was the only one that pierced its target.

She must've predicted what he wanted to do with her body once he had her under control. So to counter the inevitable, she tried to minimize the damage she would unwillingly inflict on Sesshomaru.

She did all that, in such short amount of time, for the sake of that damned daiyoukai?

What a cruel woman. The woman, who he loved and sold his soul for, was gentle towards Sesshomaru but cruel to him…

—Kikyo.

His consciousness began to become a blurred mess. From within, he could feel the restlessness that was stirring. Naraku was trying to reclaim possession. Given the damage he suffered, there was no way he would maintain authority over the body.

' _Hmph!'_ He sneered and slowly raised his hand. _'I might have lost… But don't forget, I still have the jewel in my hands!'_


	28. Their Respective Choices

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you to HinaSasuChoAsu, fabelliot, naruto, Xyche101, yami2703, 8579, and bubu-chibi-chan for the reviews. All of your feedback are very welcomed and valued.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu** **: I'm glad to see you back and it's really great to see your thoughtful reviews. Onigumo mimicking Naraku's trick wasn't the smartest idea, though he's probably hoping for some mental scars of Kikyo's to tear. But only this time, he's dealing with a more experienced Kikyo and Sesshomaru, who operates in a much more composed manner than the impulsive Inuyasha. Based on your phrase 'somehow being controlled by Onigumo', I'm speculating that you question how that happened. I wondered that as well, since Kikyo is very strong-willed and managed to resist Naraku's control and the Shikon Jewel's influence in the series. My belief is that after consistently dealing with Naraku's jaki from her chest wound and also from that fierce battle with Naraku, she was spiritually exhausted and Onigumo managed to take advantage of the timing. As for the spider webs, they were probably latched onto her during that fight (as a means for Naraku to spread his corruption when she was trying to purify him). She must've been aware of them, though she couldn't purify them at that time.**

 **And as usual, you delved deep into the philosophy of love and acceptance and really brought an insightful analysis into consideration. It's easier to reject than to accept. And it's easy to hate than to love. Perhaps in a sense, Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't suited for each other. What Inuyasha need is someone who he could prove his worth, someone who he could protect. However, as you've stated, Kikyo is neither a damsel in distress nor is she someone who is dependent on someone else. (In that case, I guess one could say that Kagome was indeed born for Inuyasha). This is why I really do think that SessKik will work out since they can draw a connection through their independence and pride. Both of them won't need to change as the qualities that define them already compliment each other's.**

 **There's no need to apologize. I'm here to listen. There are always ups and downs in life. I understand that, so I'm willing to lend an ear and hopefully provide whatever mortal support I can offer. It is also because I understand that life can sometimes be like a roller coaster ride that I write fanfiction, so that me, as a writer, and you guys, as readers, can find another form of enjoyment and means of interacting. Hence, while I cannot say that I can fully understand what you're going through, I do hope that you can find a solution and know that your presence is always welcomed here.**

 **fabelliot** **: Kikyo definitely beat Onigumo in the mental aspect. The bandit's courage crumbled into dust despite the fact that he had the physical advantage. The thing about the last chapter that I appreciate was the way that it dealt with Onigumo's psyche since we never got to see that in the series. The bandit became somewhat irrelevant/forgotten after Naraku found a way to discard his heart.**

 **Don't worry, Sesshomaru is coming. ;)**

 **Hahaha, yep. It's very obvious that he is your favorite hero. And honestly, I would have loved the Inuyasha series a** _ **lot**_ **more if only Sesshomaru and Kikyo were the protagonists instead. I mean, Inuyasha was fun and all to watch, but it would've been amazing if we got more Sesshy and Kikyo in the series. SessKik OTP!**

 **naruto** **: Yeah, Kikyo gave Onigumo the silent treatment long enough for him to snap and get taken over by his desperate desire. Although I had always believed that her initial course of action would've been to anger Naraku by taunting him so that he would probably lash out and choke her or something (since Naraku won't be fazed by her just ignoring him). It's likely she decided to change her tactic the moment she realized that it was Onigumo she was dealing with and not Naraku.**

 **Xyche101** **: That's a very good point. People do tend to give cold shoulders as a gesture that is the opposite of love. Both Onigumo and Naraku inwardly sought to agitate Kikyo since that would mean there would something she would remember them by. Thus, even if they couldn't acquire her love, they would obtain her attention through another equally strong emotion. So it's only natural that Onigumo feared and felt despair when she showed nothing but cold indifference.**

 **yami2703** **: Yep, it was Onigumo who was behind the mask and indirectly wounded Sesshomaru through Naraku's spider webs controlling Kikyo. Apart from possibly ruining the romantic scene between SessKik, we can safely bet that Naraku won't be happy at all with what Onigumo did.**

 **8579** **: Just like in the series, Kikyo can't catch a break at all, especially when there're two half-demons craving for her attention.**

 **And yep, Kikyo certainly thought fast and managed to avoid a crisis. You ask how she's going to escape the castle? And what about Sesshomaru? Well, you'll find out in this chapter… hopefully, the event will be satisfying and unexpected.**

 **bubu-chibi-chan** **: Well, Naraku won't be pleased. That's for sure. As for the romance between SessKik, I'll say that it's actually going rather smoothly given both their personalities. Although their mutual affection seems very subtle, it is there, particularly when you consider that Sesshomaru is not someone who associates himself with 'lowly humans'. He will never say it aloud that he's having feelings for a human miko, though his actions revealed what his heart desired, which is why he kissed her. The fact that Kikyo reciprocated also shows that she's falling for Sesshomaru. So there really isn't anything to forgive because while the kiss was somewhat aggressive at first, she accepted it and eventually allowed herself to indulge in the sensation.**

 **Since Sesshomaru already knows that Kikyo is being controlled by the spider webs, I think he's more likely going to direct his anger at Naraku (even though Onigumo was the one who took action).**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 28-Their Respective Choices**

* * *

A large rumble reverberated in the castle. Someone outside was attacking his barrier. The force of the blow shook the entire infrastructure, causing some parts of the wall to peel off. An explosion of light burst into the sky, followed by the thunderous sound of howling wind. Splinters went flying, doors were cracked, and the windows were smashed by the invisible impact.

For the first time in a very long while, sunlight reached the dark gloomy room. He didn't shy away from the brightness, nor did he care about the outgoing attacks that came from the invaders of his domain. He sat motionlessly, with his head fixed in the direction of the door as a few familiar figures came rushing in.

' _You've finally made it. I've been waiting. You are all too late, however.'_

"Naraku! You have Kikyo, don't you? Give her back!" As expected, Inuyasha's voice reached him before his person could.

He stared at the simpleminded and temperamental hanyou for a moment before laughing. It was a kind of sarcastic sound that highlighted his contempt.

Inuyasha was about to swing his Tessaiga and eradicate that smug look when Kagome halted him. "Wait, Inuyasha! Something isn't right. Look at Naraku's body. The Shikon Jewel…"

As she spoke, she realized a problem. Since Inuyasha couldn't see the jewel in Naraku's body, she would have to be the one to provide a description. Nevertheless, the abnormality wasn't something she instantly had the appropriate phrasing for.

If she had to be described it, it would be the Shikon Jewel was far too calm. The coexisting good and evil from within had ceased their everlasting confrontation. Everything was quiet; the jewel was no longer pulsing. It was so quiet that it seemed like time had stopped. In fact, she could use the same depiction on Naraku himself.

Time had stopped. It was a standstill that gave an impression that Naraku had isolated himself and the jewel in another dimension.

"Ah!" With that revelation, Kagome couldn't suppress a gasp as she pointed a trembling finger at Naraku. "He is using the Shikon Jewel to stop his flow of time! I can see it! Kikyo must've found a way to destroy his heart. So to keep himself alive, he used the jewel to separate himself from the concept of time!"

The explanation seemed plausible but something didn't seem right. Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "I get you. But if he has the jewel, he could've wished himself alive. Isn't this way just stupid?"

Inuyasha had a point, though Kagome was still rather confident with her assumptions. There was a possibility, one that could've resulted in such unorthodox method.

Naraku listened to their conversation with a sneering frontage. His swept his eyes on his opponents, the people who all wanted him dead. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango—the gang was all present. When he found Kohaku, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. So Kikyo found a way to extend his life; the woman sure was resourceful and her means of accomplishing what seemed to be improbable didn't faze him as they once did. Nonetheless, his attention was pulled away from the revived boy to the daiyoukai who entered the room last.

Sesshomaru was emotionless despite the excruciating pain that must be tearing at his body. He hadn't taken the time to change his attire so the blood was still very noticeable on the white fabric. Although Kikyo had tried to control the damage, the close proximity at which the arrow was shot had no doubt wounded him.

Against what should've brought any other great youkai down on their knees, Sesshomaru stood straight, with a graceful carriage that continued to radiate with an unsurpassable might.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku uttered, his teeth gritting. He had also been dealt with a similar attack to the chest, though he couldn't quite shrug it off as the daiyoukai was doing. Disinclined to allow it to bother him, he dismissed it with a show of contempt. "You are too late."

Sesshomaru spared him a disinterested look.

"What's wrong? Are you not going to question her whereabouts?" he chuckled, bestowing himself satisfaction that could only be described as self-deceptive. _'You will never see the woman ever again. She is a lost cause, that Kikyo. She has vanished into the rifts of time. You cannot hope to find her.'_

Kagome was indeed correct; his flow of time was ceased by the power of the Shikon Jewel. Time now had no meaning to him whatsoever. It made no difference whether it was a second, a minute, a year or a century.

However, to escape the concept of time was not his intention. Back then, he planned to regain control over his body and use the Shikon Jewel to preserve his life. However, that despicable bandit made a wish before he was cast back into the abyss of his mind.

As intelligent as he was, even he couldn't have predicted the bandit's action. Using the power of the Shikon Jewel, he had sent the woman to a world where no one could reach. It was a different space where time couldn't be measured.

The movement of time was absolute, flowing towards infinity. It would continue its never-ending stream, never allowing timeframes to overlap. Hence, its intervals were worlds of their own, ones that could never be crisscrossed.

The stitches of time and space could be so minuscule, yet also boundless. The concept was supposed to be ambiguous. If one were to be so unfortunate that they had to cruise through time, one would never discover where they would drift to. Perhaps one would be stranded somewhere in a distant space or forever wandered through the prehistoric cascade of time.

' _I'm sure you're coming to a conclusion. That's right. She is gone, buried deep within the passage of time. Even I, a being who transcends time, cannot find her. Sesshomaru, you have no chance.'_

Onigumo must not have wanted anyone else to have her. Because of that desire, he sent her to a place where no one could go.

' _Hmph.'_ The satirical snort was wedged in his throat. He could neither spit it out nor swallow it.

That bandit's concern was needless. Naraku knew that he couldn't kill her. Even though he had always emphasized that Onigumo's heart was the hindrance that foiled his plan every time, he could no longer deny the fact that ridiculed him.

He could not kill her because he longed for her heart to return a semblance of affection.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to scoff. If Onigumo and he did indeed share the same feelings, then the true reason behind the intention was obvious. Onigumo didn't wish for Kikyo's death, though he did wish to keep her alive for himself. Nevertheless, when the realization that she could never be his sank in, the bandit was averse to letting anyone else claim her. That was the reason why he made that ridiculous wish.

' _Hehe. This feeling that we share… we share with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, you are a man. You are capable of feeling these emotions too. Jealousy. Anger. These dark sensations are persistent with their hold. Surely you must be curious as to what had occurred in the time she was kept in my custody. Did you feel the need to suppress the violent aggression and inexplicable apprehension? Is your mind conjuring wild imaginations of my body merging with hers? If the scene was to unfold before your eyes, I wonder what you would have done.'_ The idea invited unspeakable pleasure and his eyes shimmered. "Hahahaha! Sesshomaru, you know what, we are the same."

A noticeable frown marred Sesshomaru's features. Tilting his chin in an arrogant angle, he addressed the half-demon on a superior note. "Hmph. A vermin such as you cannot compare with me. You disguised as Inuyasha and ambushed the woman. This disgusting scheme of yours is beneath me."

He paused, allowing his derision to pierce through. How dare Naraku comment that they were similar? Unlike Naraku, he had no qualms about killing Inuyasha right in front of the miko, even if that would result in her eternal hatred. He would never stoop so low as to instigate a betrayal in order to have his way.

"You cower in the shadow and scheme. Your presence is the pinnacle of disgrace. How can you think with your dirty desires that you are of my caliber? You will never be my equal." His line of sight never left Naraku, though the level of acknowledgment he granted was so low that it was imperceptible. It could be equated to one finding an annoying pebble in their shoe. The sense of towering contemptuous pride he exuded gave the impression that he was a god overlooking an insignificant pawn.

—There it was again! Those eyes!

It was the kind of look that seemed to penetrate through everything. Nothing could be kept hidden from the arrogant but discerning gaze. The muscles on Naraku's face tensed as he felt his soul being pulled apart and deciphered.

' _Hmph! You and that woman really are similar, Sesshomaru!'_ Unwilling to appear weak, he met Sesshomaru's eyes and resisted a flinch. The amount of egotism the daiyoukai possessed was aggravating. "Heh, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you would waste your time with words. You've changed, Sesshomaru. Is it because of that woman?"

"…" There was no rebuttal offered. The daiyoukai, in all his glory and royal bearings, didn't even bother to continue acknowledging Naraku's pitiful presence.

There was a type of regality that needed no proof to solidify its existence. It was a natural embodiment of indelible temperament and strength that could conquer the heaven and earth. No one could dismiss this kind of royal grace or deny its prideful essence. Naraku was very familiar with it; the miko possessed it, and so did the daiyoukai standing before him.

The awareness only served to infuriate him.

…

Being disregarded was not a good feeling. Inuyasha and his entourage observed the exchange, their hearts filled with irritability. Supposedly, they could launch their attacks, though there was also an advantage in waiting. Naraku had the Shikon Jewel in his possession. It would be imprudent to act recklessly without knowing what kind of newfound powers he obtained.

Kagome's eyes darted to and forth, from Inuyasha to Naraku. What should she do? From the way things were, the only method that could ensure Naraku's defeat would be to purify the Shikon Jewel alongside with him. However, there was another matter of concern.

The manner that Naraku spoke about Kikyo led her to believe that the miko had disappeared. She was no longer in this world, lost in the rifts of time. Based on experience, she knew that the boundary of time could be crossed. After all, she had arrived from five hundred years into the future to involve herself in this fight between darkness and light. The power of the Shikon Jewel combined with the Bone-Eater's Well and the special connection her soul shared with Inuyasha constituted to her ability to cross through the gap of time.

But she had never stayed in the gap long enough to know what would happen afterward. She had no idea where Kikyo could have gone. It could be a specific point in the future or somewhere in the past. She might even be forced to drift through time, never staying at one time long enough before warping to another point.

There was no way of knowing as there were no traces to follow. Did that mean that there was no way for Kikyo to return?

"Does it please you, Kagome? That woman is gone. She can no longer stand between you and Inuyasha." Perchance he had given up on trying to rile Sesshomaru, for Naraku shifted his attention on Kagome. His voice was carried into her ears, treacherous and bewitching.

"What're you trying to say?" Startled, Kagome perked up and her eyes met Naraku's. The crimson orbs seared into her and she felt as though she was being sucked into a black hole.

"Ha. Your heart must be rejoicing. That woman is never coming back. You have nothing to fear anymore."

"W-What? No way!" Her heart thumped loudly against her chest. She scanned around, noticing how she had attracted everyone's attention with her raised volume. Now that all pairs of eyes were on her, uneasiness swelled and she sought comfort by sliding her gaze towards Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha, you'll believe me, right? I'm not that kind of woman who wants Kikyo to disappear. I want to know… What kind of woman do I look like to you?'_

Much to her horror, the expression that appeared on Inuyasha's features was one that carried a trace of uncertainty.

"How long do you intend to hide behind a veil of deceit? Are you frightened that Inuyasha will loathe the malice that lurks within you? Hehe, your feigned approval cannot conceal the truth forever. What you are trying to accomplish is swathing flames in pieces of paper. Jealousy smolders your heart whenever Inuyasha has Kikyo in mind. Well, if you despise their meetings, why encourage him?" Naraku was ruthless in his verbal assaults, ridiculing her as though she was his favorite toy. "You do understand that Inuyasha will never forget about Kikyo. So it is only natural that you wish for her erasure. Yes, accept the ugliness that is in your heart. Or are you ashamed of the human nature?"

"I won't fall for your nonsense! I may have cared about the relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo but it's all in the past. There's nothing between them anymore!"

"Heh, is that persuasion aimed at me or at yourself? Surely even you cannot be this ignorant. Yes, it's about time Kikyo gave up on Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha has yet to give up. You must know. So long as that woman exists, Inuyasha's heart will continue to waver, continue to yearn for her. You will never have his complete heart. Are you alright with that? Wouldn't you agree that it is cruel?"

She didn't have an immediate answer. How could she? It was a taboo subject that was considered but never properly addressed. The scar that was buried deep was shredded apart, exposing the bloody wound for everyone to see.

Her startled reaction prompted Naraku to laugh. Each chuckle was a blade that cut her skin, allowing the ugliness that she denied to reel its head. _'Is that right? Is that really how I feel? Am I scared of Inuyasha dumping me for Kikyo? Do I really want Kikyo to disappear?'_

Human chased after perfection. So what could be more fearful than discovering one's inner darkness?

She couldn't suppress the need to clutch her head. Was Naraku correct? What did she really think? The moments when she offered to help or search for Kikyo—were they genuine or filled with a compassionate pretense?

She was afraid of being hated by Inuyasha. She was afraid of Inuyasha choosing Kikyo. She was afraid of Inuyasha leaving her. Those fears were so apparent and so simple that they could've given birth to the darkness that dwelled inside her heart.

' _What… what kind of a person am I?'_

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

Amidst the confusion and inner turmoil, Inuyasha's voice penetrated and stimulated panic. She cringed and pulled away from him. "Stay away! Don't look at me!"

Inuyasha's hand was suspended in midair, confusion spreading across his features. Kagome had been completely normal just prior, before Naraku turned his disgusting gaze on her. Something clicked in his head and he whirled around to face the culprit with a snarl. "Naraku! What the hell did you do to Kagome?"

"Good question." A cruel smile danced across Naraku's lips. "Well, it's nothing more than an illusion that grants her glimpses of the torment she was inflicted with. Hehe, how ironic. The agony she had to endure was from the man who claimed to be her protector. Yes, Inuyasha. Once again, you're the one making the woman you love suffer!"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha swung his blade, releasing a volley of diamond shards. " **Adamant Barrage**!"

Naraku took the blast head on and came out unscathed. The shards that should've pierced through him warped in the last second, along with the image of his form. When the contortion disappeared, everything that was Naraku remained the same as moments before.

"Try as you might, your efforts are in vain. The hands of time have ceased to exist for me. I will remain in this form for all eternity. You cannot do anything to me. You cannot kill me… not unless you destroy the Shikon Jewel that sustains my existence."

The Jewel could only be destroyed via purification. The only ones capable of doing so were Kikyo and Kagome. Since the former no longer existed on this plane, the latter became their only hope. That was why Naraku ensnared her with his illusions.

"Come and purify the Shikon Jewel. I won't stop you. However, don't forget that the jewel is your only means of locating the woman. If it disappears, then so will all your chances of finding her," Naraku sneered, being deliberate with his phrasing. "So choose, Kagome. You alone hold her fate in your hands. Think carefully. If you choose to purify the jewel, Kikyo will become forever lost in time. Is this not the opportunity you seek? Save the world by purifying the source of calamity. Such excuse will grant you a pardon. You can completely sever any lingering attachment between Inuyasha and Kikyo!"

Kagome's face was devoid of any color. She instinctively drew her arms to her chest, hugging her trembling body.

Naraku was a devil. He understood the weaknesses of one's heart and used the knowledge to torment others for his entertainment.

She stared into his eyes, mulling over her options. He was telling her to choose. How could she though? Regardless of what alternative she picked, she would be forever burdened by the outcome.

However, she didn't want to surrender. The last thing she wanted was to hand Naraku an easy victory. He would not have his way!

' _People's hearts are not your playthings!'_

"Purify the jewel." At the same time that she found some confidence, Sesshomaru finally spoke. His words were decisive, firm and concise, leaving no room for a rebuttal.

Everyone pinned their eyes on him, astounded. Out of the ones present, shouldn't the daiyoukai be someone who would be firmly against the idea?

"What the hell?" Inuyasha barked out, "Do you have any idea what you're saying? If you do that, Kikyo will never be able to come back, dammit!"

In response, Sesshomaru flourished his arm to make a quick gesture towards Naraku. "Be not a fool, Inuyasha. Surely even you can see for yourself."

The place where Sesshomaru pointed was where the Shikon Jewel was. Naturally, Inuyasha couldn't have known its location since he wasn't capable of seeing it. Nevertheless, he did notice the white light that shimmered defiantly from Naraku's chest.

Its single ray was feebly weak, yet the purity of its form was unmistakable. It was consuming the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel, reverting some of its surfaces to the pinkish-purple hue that the half-demon was familiar with.

He realized that the light was a part of Kikyo's spiritual energy.

"How..?" Apart from Inuyasha, even Naraku was surprised as his face drastically changed its complexion.

"Remember Naraku, it is you who bound her to you with your disgusting threads," Sesshomaru coolly reminded. As long as there was one strand left intact, Kikyo could still utilize the connection to purify Naraku despite being in some unknown time and space.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor. "We need to stop her! Sesshomaru, get her to stop!"

Without a sound, Sesshomaru whirled around to leave. That prompted Inuyasha to leap in front of him, halting him in his steps. "Where're you going? I thought you care about her!"

"You are in my way. Step aside."

"Bastard! Are you going to do nothing?"

"Inuyasha, I tire of your ignorance. The woman has chosen. Do _not_ dismiss her resolve." Leaving behind ample confusion, the daiyoukai shoved the half-demon aside and left the room.

Indeed, to purify Naraku was _her choice_. No one was entitled to dissuade her.

Likewise, Sesshomaru wasn't going to let anyone interfere with what was going to be _his choice_.

…

Just how far was the distance between good and evil? Did it stretch to infinity? Or was it close at hand?

Her heart was pounding, struggling to deliver blood to her brain. Every drop of blood that entered sent vivid pain into her skull. Despite all the oxygen it was receiving, as she was inhaling deep breaths, her brain refused to function properly, having resorted to being a blank state.

Before her, Kikyo's light was starting to purify the Shikon Jewel. Out of ideas, Inuyasha was anxiously stomping on the ground with his feet while Naraku seemed to have accepted the situation. His initial franticness absolved and his usual composure returned along with his obnoxious cackling.

She couldn't fathom his reaction at first but then remembered the times when Naraku would wear such expression. She had seen it plenty of times before, whenever he had something unpleasant in store for her and her friends.

Excluding the future where she would become lost in the crack of time, Kikyo would face her demise if she exhausted all her remaining spiritual energy during the process of purifying the jewel. Naraku must've realized that there were no possible means of escaping so he was prepared to face death.

Did that mean that Kikyo was prepared to die as well?

Her brain mashed together in a chaotic mess. What should she do? Stopping Kikyo was impossible. All that she could do was either purify the jewel before her predecessor could expend her last ounce of power or watched as she finished the task.

To be frank, both were equally difficult choices to make.

…

—There it was.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of The Tree of Ages. Not too far away was the well that connected two of the many possible ends of space and time.

From the moment that the tree came into his view, he found himself being visited by visions. The one who materialized before his eyes was the miko in his dreams, appearing to him like she had on numerous occasions.

He was under the impression that those dreams were not coincidental.

His hand found Tenseiga's hilt. The blade was rattling restlessly, eager to guide him towards an unknown path. Trusting the sword that his father had bestowed him, he followed its guidance and was brought to the very place where his half-brother had slumbered for fifty years.

Tenseiga. It was a frustrating blade that lacked the power he desired, the power to destroy like Tessaiga could. Its healing abilities had once seemed completely irrelevant to the path of conquest he walked on. However, the blade pulsed at the same rhythm as his heart. It knew of his innermost desires, even when he was oblivious to them.

Perhaps somewhere, there was a force that guided him, just as Tenseiga did. Although the notion appeared, it was trampled on a second later without much consideration. The world was never granted a true savior and Sesshomaru was one who depended on no one but himself.

His path was something he would forge himself. He would follow no one's footsteps!

Without any hesitations, he whipped out his fang and brandished it—

…

" _Purify the jewel."_ Ringing in her ears and helping her break through the shackles of fretful deliberations was Sesshomaru's words.

"Sesshomaru, why?" she whispered, almost begging for the daiyoukai to respond despite knowing fully all too well that she would receive nothing. "Why? Don't you want to be with Kikyo?"

"When Sesshomaru does things, he doesn't bother hesitating or considering the consequences. He lives his life the way he wants and no one can tell him what to do. That's the kind of jerk he is. But… he must have his reasons." Much to her surprise, it was Inuyasha who offered her the much-needed answer. Giving an impression that he had reached a conclusion that provided him with clarity for the first time, he allowed his steady gaze to settle on Kagome. The confusion that had wrapped around him during Sesshomaru's departure was gone. In its place was an unwavering determination that set his golden eyes ablaze. "Kagome, Sesshomaru has chosen to respect Kikyo's choice. So I'll… I'll respect whatever choice you will make."

At that, it was like someone had lifted the fog of doubt away from her mind. Kagome's breathing eased, regaining its normal pattern. She passed a small smile to Inuyasha, who returned her a nod of steadfast conviction.

"Go for it," he urged, adopting a fighting stance in the event that Naraku sought to harm Kagome. While the villain did give his word that he wouldn't stop her, letting his guard down because of that was no different than trusting a sly snake.

' _I understand what I have to do now. Yes, I will end everything.'_ The schoolgirl moved forward towards Naraku, who was surprisingly keeping true to his words, and reached out a hand for the jewel. Her fingertips glowed with a bright radiance that swirled with a beauty that was equivalent to the light that shimmered within her mahogany orbs.

"Naraku, I've never truly wanted Kikyo to disappear. I have no reason to be scared. Inuyasha will never forget about Kikyo. That's something I've always known. But he also can't forget about me. Kikyo and I, we're both equally important in his heart. If thinking about Kikyo is enough for his heart to waver, then there's nothing I can do to change that. Wishing that Kikyo will disappear is certainly not going to accomplish anything but hurt Inuyasha. And if his heart is with me, then Kikyo's existence won't change anything. So no matter what, I shouldn't force things to happen."

"Hmph. Not only are you trying to preach to me but you're speaking as though you are a saint. Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm not a saint. I'm just me, someone who was born to meet Inuyasha. I am not Kikyo. I _am_ Kagome Higurashi!"

Certainly, Kagome was a person with her flaws. However, like any other human, she believed that she could pursue perfection without the need to feel constantly ashamed. Accepting the darkness within her was a crucial step to take. For once she learned to accept what was lurking deep within her, she could learn to resist it with all her heart.

"Besides," she paused as white light engulfed the entire jewel. The final battle between light and darkness that would determine their future initiated in a dazzling glow of pure radiance. Her expression was one that lacked fear. She was convinced that Inuyasha would be behind her as her protector, just as she was confident about another fact. A light smile danced across her lips. "I know that Sesshomaru will bring Kikyo back."

* * *

 **More translator's notes: As you can all see, we're reaching the finale of the story. Only one more chapter left to go. Therefore, the next update will be the last, with the conclusion of this tale and also the epilogue (if you can call it that).**


	29. Mutual Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Well… this is it, everyone. This is the final chapter of this story and the conclusion. The epilogue (if you can call it that) is merely a bonus. Thank you for all the support given to this story and a big thank you to fabelliot, HinaSasuChoAsu, naruto, 8579, and bubu-chibi-chan for your reviews.**

 **fabelliot** **: Don't cry. I understand how you feel but there has to be an end eventually. SessKik needs an ending and this story has provided them one.**

 **Yep, Inuyasha has come to terms that he should devote his time to Kagome instead of chasing after Kikyo, who now has Sesshomaru. It probably left a bitter taste inside him, though he understands that it was time to move on with what he has chosen. Kagome too, has chosen to have faith in SessKik and consider Kikyo as an ally against Naraku instead of a rival for Inuyasha's affection. As for SessKik, both of them have made their choices... Now, we just have to see where it would lead them.**

 **HinaSasuChoAsu** **: That's actually a very good theory, that Tenseiga is actually reverting time when reviving people. Honestly, I don't really have anything to add since I had always thought it was confusing that Tessaiga's Meido could open up a portal to the inside of the Shikon Jewel in the canon. That made very little sense imo, with no proper explanations given, so I simply let Tenseiga opening up a rift in time slide, especially since the well and the Tree of Ages were involved (as we all know how confusing and over-complicated time traveling tend to make things).**

 **I guess in the end, there's a lesson to be learned for all of the characters. I suppose this is why this story appealed to me a lot. Although it's about SessKik, almost every other character got some development. Everyone learned something, like as you said, Inuyasha learned to respect and Kagome learned that she is not flawless but is capable of choosing the direction that her life will take instead of being dictated by her inner darkness.**

 **naruto** **: It was Onigumo was the who made the wish. Obviously, Naraku wasn't happy about it but couldn't do anything to nullify the wish since his life is now dependent on the jewel keeping his time at a halt.**

 **Yeah, I also liked that part about Kagome facing her inner darkness. In all honesty, I felt it was handled better than in the canon. For some reason, Kagome dealing with her inner darkness has always been a somewhat vague concept. It was as though Takahashi was afraid of delving deeper and exposing Kagome's human nature from within. I felt that was wasted since adding that concept in would've made her more three-dimensional.**

 **Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo are stubbornly determined when it comes to their decisions. However, by the end of this tale, I believe that Sesshomaru has managed to teach Kikyo that indulging on one's desire is not necessarily a bad thing. On the other hand, Kikyo has allowed Sesshomaru to understand that it is sometimes necessary to respect someone else's decision, which is why he ended up doing what he did.**

 **8579** **: Yeah, this is the final chapter, not including the epilogue. I do hope that the conclusion and the ending reached will be satisfying.**

 **bubu-chibi-chan** **: Thanks for the support. Unfortunately, this is the only SessKik work from the author that I could find and it was written a long while back...**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 29-Mutual Acceptance**

* * *

The single cut altered his entire world.

Thick lines ran along the space in front of him, shedding away the backdrop as a fissure opened up. A strange howl echoed in his ears, with the rumbling of a thunderstorm.

It was a sight he had never witnessed before in his entire life. However, he was unfazed as he assessed the interior. Countless of lights and shadows streaked across the plane and diffused into an inseparable mass. The unknown space roared and shot bright flashes of silver bolts around, temporarily illuminating the specks of fragments that resembled stars. Everything was a mingled pandemonium, zipping about in a hurry before condensing into a single hoard of colors.

The entrance of time was opened and intruded upon for perhaps the first time since its infinite existence. Despite the vast unknown that stretched out before him, the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, ventured in without any hesitation.

Many unexpected factors served to compose fate. A single event would cause a ripple through time that could drastically change an outcome. No one could predict what might happen if another possibility was introduced and how many potential endings it could result in. Perhaps the number was so great that it was never meant to be calculated.

While roaming in the fragments of time and space, Sesshomaru was gaining a better understanding of the truth behind those dreams.

As their rare visitor, the realm that delved into countless possibilities allowed him a glimpse of the many outcomes. He absorbed everything that was hurled his way—all the situations that happened in the past and would eventually occur in the future, as well as the events that did not take place. While others would have succumbed to insanity from all the visuals he was drilled with, Sesshomaru was not one of those who had a frail mind.

He saw Kikyo and Inuyasha falling in love and becoming an ordinary couple. They had their happy ending, rather than being torn apart by Naraku's schemes…

He saw how she was tricked by Naraku and pinned Inuyasha onto the sacred tree before dying. At the same time, he was wandering through a field not too far away, searching for a fang while carrying the one that could've saved her...

He saw her plummeting into the river of miasma with a grave wound on her chest while he was standing to the side, uninterested in providing her any aid...

Fate was like a mastermind that hooked invisible threads around everyone, controlling them like puppets. Even the world was simply a stage for each passing act. As fate moved, the river of time would ripple and changed its course. It was beyond anyone's guess of how things would turn out.

The so-called causality and reincarnation was nothing more than a cruel prank pulled by fate.

Any factor that diverged from the original trajectory could have led to different consequences. That was how tales filled with sentimental events were created. These parallel worlds, forged by the causality of time and space, all contained their individual tales that were told on the stage that was the world. Any one of them could've brought him an ending that was completely different to the one he was now determined to obtain.

Nonetheless, did any of these _what ifs_ mattered to Sesshomaru?

All of a sudden, everything fell into place as the past clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle.

…

When he opened his eyes, his initial realization was that he was in a dark forest. In reality, the area was brightened by the streaming light of the sunset, though his foul mood altered his perception.

Reclining under a tree, his customary splendor of might and elegance had been distorted into a bloody mess. His once luxuriant silver mane was disheveled and blood marred his white robe with undignified splotches. But the worst of all was the empty sleeve on his left, a glaring defect to the perfection known as Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai had just fought a fierce battle and suffered a crushing defeat.

It was humiliating.

"Damn you, half-breed Inuyasha…" he muttered a spiteful curse, but that did nothing to alleviate his agony.

Having lost his left arm, the dismembered limb throbbed with pain akin to the jabbing of a thousand needles. Nonetheless, the physical pain was trivial compared to what his pride had to endure.

For the first time, he was defeated in battle. Defeat; it was a word that should never have been associated with that of his caliber.

He was proclaimed the loser in his battle with Inuyasha. He not only failed to obtain the Tessaiga but also lost an arm in the process. Moreover, he couldn't muster enough strength to stand. Against his pride's protest, he could only rest against the tree while waiting for his wound to heal.

So vulnerable and powerless. He had always believed those were depictions of the weak. Never should they be used to describe someone like him, someone with unparalleled strength. The taste of defeat felt too surreal but the reality was extremely vicious. The fact was laid bare before him, just like how his sleeve couldn't cover the blemish he was now forced to live with.

He lost. Aside from failing, he was greatly injured, with all his grace and self-assurance trampled on. Such realization stimulated a furious impulse. It was like a mad dog, tearing and chewing at his pride. Even now, he had trouble accepting that he was the one nursing his wounds in defeat while Inuyasha claimed his prize.

But being the daiyoukai he was, Sesshomaru soon calmed down. Unlike many, his arrogance didn't invite ignorance. Not one to throw a fit like some immature child, he tamed his violent urges and frustrations.

He remembered the cause of his defeat. Frenzy and fury at the Tessaiga's rejection resulted in an unprecedented failure and he would be damned if he allowed himself to commit the same mistake ever again.

As his wrath faded away, confusion urged his thinking. What was the factor that had handed him his defeat? Tessaiga. It initially gave the appearance of a long scrap piece of rust incapable of cutting anything. What did Inuyasha do to initiate its transformation, giving it the ability to land such devastating blow?

What was it? What was the factor that allowed the half-breed's strength to grow exponentially?

The questions evoked memories, memories of his father's words. _"Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

—Have you someone to protect…?

His father had stood with his back to him when asking Sesshomaru that strange inquiry. Almost without much of a thought, the son's reply had been blunt. _"Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."_

He answered with utmost confidence, never once letting second thoughts cloud his judgment. As he spoke, he carried the aura to dominate the world, with unequaled superiority to stand above all. His father was testing him so he would respond with equivalent sincerity and intensity, even though he couldn't fathom his father's intention with such a question.

The path Sesshomaru desired was that of conquest. He only required his own strength to accompany him on his journey for dominance. Anything else was just cumbersome and useless.

His position didn't permit him to see his father's face. For the briefest of seconds, he thought he had heard his father sigh, but the incongruity of such behavior made him dismiss it as an auditory hallucination. Although even supposing that the great Inu no Taisho did sigh, Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend the meaning behind it; he did not before and he still could not.

Nevertheless, he did interpret the hint of concern through his father's body language. A faint sense of discontent welled up from within when his father supplied no further remark. Then, he followed his guardian's lead and said nothing else.

Someone to protect. Centuries of occasional pondering did not yield an appropriate answer. What was the use of protecting someone else? Why did his father make such emphasis?

However, he recalled how the Tessaiga had shed itself of its rusty appearance and transformed into the glistering fang with immeasurable potential. It occurred straight after Inuyasha's declaration to the oddly dressed human girl.

" _You should shut up and let me protect you!"_ That was what his half-brother had said.

What did it mean? Was his father implying that strength resided in those with the will to protect another?

His musings were grounded to a halt when a woman appeared before his eyes.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the intruder, unabashedly guarded. He assessed her with a critical examination, noting her withdrawn aura before taking in her attire. Her raven tresses and fair features were none of his concern as he absorbed the red and white clothing she wore.

—A miko, the natural enemy to his kind.

Sesshomaru sneered and flexed his claw, silently daring the miko to attack him. One hint of malice from her and he would instantly wrap his claw around her throat. It didn't matter if he was missing an arm; he was still Sesshomaru, the seasonal warrior he was renowned for.

The miko passed him a look that contained numerous flashes of emotions. There was mostly surprise, followed by a glimmer of confusion, and then a trace of uncertainty. The tides of emotions only lasted for a few seconds before her face lit up with undiluted relief.

His appearance caught her off guard, though she quickly gathered the details of her current situation. Or to be more precise, their situation…

"Ah, this is fairly nostalgic. I see that you haven't changed…"The words came out in an unintentional whisper. _'I never imagined I would be able to see you once more, in this state.'_

The space and time that floated endlessly shifted, tugging her along. Having learned that the pulling sensation signaled another one of her ceaseless journeys, she tried to memorize everything that the current sight bestowed her, fearing that she might never receive another chance ever again.

Just when her existence was beginning to wane out, a ray of silver shone from behind her—

…

Along the way, he was granted the chance to completely understand the woman who occupied his thoughts more often than not. Those weren't a part of a dream; they were indeed events that had occurred in his past—in their past.

His involvement not only redirected the course of her future but also successfully changed the past.

In the instant that he lifted his chin, he was met with a sight that was himself. From across the barriers of time, his eyes detained his past self. Back then, that version of him would have never fathomed the truth that came to the present him effortlessly.

—Indeed, what he did manage to reshape their past.

His objective was only an arm's length so he reached out unreservedly. He didn't know what additional consequences could be involved after meddling with time, though he couldn't care less. What mattered was how he had grabbed her wrist and how she responded by whirling around to face him.

Immediately, the world collapsed into oblivion. Nothing was registered into her vision but the daiyoukai before her. If he wasn't already memorizing enough, the bleak emptiness served to amplify his awe-inspiring features and his aura that radiated with supreme dominance. Perhaps it wouldn't be farfetched to proclaim that such magnificence was reserved for him. Sesshomaru was born as a majestic grace that stood in the most prominent position in the world.

"Sesshomaru…" There was only the time to call out to him before a curtain of light enveloped them, capturing them in a space where they could appreciate each other's presence. Yet, it wasn't long before a jarring tug intervened in an endeavor to wrench him away from her.

Time and space didn't usually permit trespassers, nor did such concepts tolerate the existence of two identical individuals. It was time for Sesshomaru to return. Otherwise, one of him would be erased.

The realization came as sudden as his last chance. Without letting the opportunity slip away, he slid his hand down and secured hers in a tight grip. He pulled her form towards him until she was pressed firmly against his body. Regardless of the consequences and no matter what events were to come, he would take her with him, back to the world where they belonged in.

"We're leaving," he uttered, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Sesshomaru…" There was a question that burned her tongue. She inquired because she longed to hear him confirm it, despite knowing his answer all along. "You do understand that I'm—"

"I'm aware," he cut in, leaving no lingering need to finish off her sentence.

—He knew.

That was all he said. There was no elaboration that followed. What his sentence lacked in length, it made up for it in substance. The present was all she had to occupy her thoughts with. What could or might occur in the future were things for deliberation when that time arrived.

Because of how effortlessly simple it sounded, she couldn't help but smile as she looped her free arm around his waist in an embrace. She knew there would always be things he would never say aloud but acknowledged all the same.

Unlike the specters that were oblivious, she was well aware that she was already dead, that her time had ceased to a stop, and that her body was a fake vessel composed of clay and soil. All in all, there were numerous accusations that rejected her existence.

But did that really matter when there was still an attachment that made her yearn for the world of the living?

No, that didn't matter. Not anymore. Not when Sesshomaru wanted her to stay, with him.

The daiyoukai was born a conqueror. After the problems with Naraku and the jewel were stabilized, he would undoubtedly resume his pursuit for conquest, no matter how long it would take him. But because she was dead, she could afford to stay by his side, accompanying him on a journey that would've otherwise been filled with solitude.

For once, she might have found a merit in her ageless form. While it was undeniably against the laws of nature for a deceased to walk amongst the living, it shouldn't be a concern for him and especially for her. After all, their mutual acceptance had given birth to a new unparalleled conviction.

—The heavens couldn't deny Kikyo, just as they couldn't hope to obstruct Sesshomaru.

Her smile grew as she interlocked their fingers together. _'Sesshomaru, did you know? In the language of humans, there is a special meaning behind such delicate gesture…'_

"Let's go," he urged her forward, towards not only the exit but also a brand new future filled with unknown variables.

"Yes… let's go together."

—Together and forevermore.

 **It was their first sight, yet it was all so nostalgic.**

* * *

 **Translator's notes (part 2): And here it is, the ending of this story!** **While some of you may think that the ending was somewhat ambiguous, I personally find it to be suitable. The story started off with two individuals, each with questions about their life and their way of living. So naturally, the tale ends when they discover and gain what they were lacking.**

 **I should also note that the author has specified that this is a happy end so we can all assume that Inuyasha and his gang defeated Naraku in the end. But as for SessKik, their ultimate objective was less about defeating Naraku and more about finding their mutual acceptance in each other as well as the world around them. And since the story is dedicated to them, the author probably didn't think that it was necessary to write a grand finale of InuKag teaming up to defeat Naraku. So, this is why it ends here instead of continuing on.**

 **Well, regardless… the above is simply my opinion. Who knows, there's definitely many ways to interpret the ending and the tale. After all, we can all say that interpreting a story is not only something a translator does but it is also a fun experience for the readers as well. XD**

 **Now, moving on to the epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue: Cold and Warm

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a beautifully written SessKik fanfiction** **犹如故人归** **by** **风落潇湘** **as I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, the story is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Please note that I've decided to upload both the last chapter and the epilogue all in one go. So if you haven't seen chapter 29, I strongly urge that you read it before reading the below as there may be some light spoilers to what lingering mysteries that remained unsolved until the grand finale.**

…

…

…

 **Epilogue-Cold and Warm**

* * *

 _What was cold and warm? In the presence of such question, many answers were given._

 _Inuyasha would've voiced his opinion without much of a thought: "The temperature level."_

 _Kagome would've opted to remain silent, deliberating on the romantic life of young girls._

 _Shippo would've shot a contemptuous look at Inuyasha: "A certain someone's attitude towards Kagome and the other woman."_

 _Kohaku would've hung his head: "A sin and its redemption."_

 _Sango would've looked at Kohaku gently: "The human affinity and its unconditional care."_

 _Miroku would've wrapped a hand around his future wife's: "The borderline between life and death, with all the hopelessness and hope it brings."_

 _Kaede would've sighed: "The difference between each season."_

 _Naraku would've sneered: "The cold bones that lay scattered and the warm blood that seeps out."_

 _The woman sitting before a dressing mirror would've smiled shyly: "It's the color white and red."_

 _The miko who was resurrected would've leaned against the tree with a tired and distant gaze: "The inconsistency of a relationship that stirs the heart with passion."_

 _What was cold and warm? In the presence of such question, everyone held different beliefs. It was as simple as finding fish in water._

…

 _When making a promise of love and sworn loyalty, one of the most reasonable and romantic declarations would be "until death does us part"._

 _However, was there an exception? Was there a pair of lovers who couldn't be separated even by death?_

 _There were some who were unswervingly determined despite knowing the sheer difficulties of the path that lay in front of them. They were not ones who accepted defeat and knew the meaning of retreat. So why would they ever need pity from others when nothing could hold them back from what they wished to achieve?_

 _Indeed, empathy was not what they needed. What they unknowingly sought for was a companion, someone who could understand them for who they were._

 _The so-called protection and acclamations were all addition accessories. It wasn't as though he couldn't provide them to her but merely because they weren't a part of her necessities._

 _The only thing she longed for was simple. Yet, it was something everyone but him denied her. What he bestowed upon her was the acknowledgment that her existence was a difficult struggle._

 _All she ever wanted was an affirmation, that she was still needed in the world that keenly rejected her. He was the one who taught her the significance of her existence._

 _Perhaps one could accuse her of being selfish. However, they would call it a need. So long as they were both willing to accept her existence, then that was a given fact the rest of the world would just have to deal with._

 _If life and death was no longer an obstacle, then what else could possibly hinder them?_

 _Because they were who they were, they knew there was nothing._

 _Such realization came easily; it was as simple as finding fish in water._

…

 _What was cold and warm? In the presence of such question, many answers were given._

 _Rin would've clapped her hands in glee: "It's like Sesshomaru-sama's cool appearance and gentle heart."_

 _Jaken would've leaped onto his feet with a cry that dismissed Rin's words as nonsense, flinching when he noticed the cold glance his master directed him before muttering: "It's like the look Lord Sesshomaru gives me, even as the atmosphere around him is becoming livelier."_

 _The woman standing next to her lover would've tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and offered a faint smile: "This false vessel, free of bones and devoid of heat, will forever remain cold. Yet, my soul rekindles with warmth that I cannot express in words."_

 _The Inu daiyoukai donned in white would've granted her a glimpse of the light within his golden orbs, his fair features lacking any noticeable expression: "Cold and warm... They are what we intend them to be."_

 _What was cold and warm? In the presence of such question, everyone held different beliefs. It was as simple as finding fish in water._

 **[END]**

* * *

 **The Last Translator's Notes: As I have mentioned in the last chapter, this epilogue is merely a short part that delves deeper into the meaning/messages lurking within the story. However, if the first section is deemed to fit the timeline of being in the duration of the story, then the last section can be considered as snippets that occur afterward, sometime in the future (if taken from the perspective of chapter 29). Well anyways, I'm sure that it is meant to be left for interpretations, just like many other things. ;)**

 **For now, I'm going to try to work on my other stories (such as One Thousand and One). However, there is a high chance that I may start another translation project in the future. After all, there are quite a few excellent SessKik fanfics in Chinese that I would love to share with you all. Although, the one thing worth noting is that they will be from different authors as** **风落潇湘** **only wrote this story, as unfortunate as that is.**

 **As the final note, I would like to once again give a huge thank you to everyone who has support this story. It has been a very enjoyable project for me and I'm glad that you've all chosen to stick around with me until the very end. All of your feedback have served as motivation and without all of you supportive readers, this story might have not seen the translated conclusion that it has.**

 **Logging out and may we see each other again somewhere (hopefully, maybe in another one of my stories)! ;D**


End file.
